The Greatest Storm Book One: Prophecy Rising
by Breezestar
Summary: Breezekit's future holds a lot more than any could imagine. She'll be forced to make decisions, follow her instincts, and uncover her true destiny that has been laid out at the paws of StarClan... But will her efforts be enough?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors, unfortunately. However, I _DO_ own all characters in this story, as well as the Clans and plotline. **

* * *

**Prologue**

The full moon shone brightly above the forest, casting everything in silver light and shifting shadows. In a den in a camp in the forest, a beautiful pale cream she-cat with amber eyes lay. At her belly rested three newborn kits.

Two other cats, a tom and a she-cat, sat next to the pretty queen, their eyes shining as they gazed at the three kits.

"Oh, Mosspelt, they're gorgeous," purred the tom, a sleek brown tabby with gray-blue eyes, whose pelt glistened with starlight. "What will you name them?"

The queen thought for a moment, then pointed her tail at the first kit, a fiery red-orange she-cat with green eyes. "This one will be Breezekit," she pointed at the second kit, a pale cream she-cat like herself, with the blue-gray eyes of her father. "This one will be Galekit," Mosspelt's tail rested on the third kit's head, a dark brown tom with amber eyes. "And this one will be Oakkit."

"Those are excellent names." The tom purred happily, giving each of his kits a lick.

"Galekit has your mates' eyes," the third cat, an ancient tabby she-cat, commented to the queen. "And your fur."

"And Oakkit has your eyes, and my fur," the tom added to his mate.

"They're all lovely…" Mosspelt let out a content sigh. "So how do they look, Shellspots?" she asked the tabby she-cat, who was CallistoClan's medicine cat.

"Wonderful. They're healthy and strong, like you." She rose and headed for the entrance of the nursery. "Your mate would be proud if he were here now. I'm going to go get you some borage," she mewed, heading out.

Once the medicine cat was gone, the tom turned to his mate, his eyes soft and sad. "Mosspelt, I'm afraid I must leave you again. But remain strong for our kits' sake."

Mosspelt gazed at the tom adoringly. "I will. I promise I will. Will I see you again? Do you really have to leave?"

"I'm afraid so, but yes, you will see me again when the time comes for you to join me among the stars. But that time is not yet." He looked longingly at first his mate and then his kits, his gaze resting on one in particular. "But before I go, I must tell you something. One of these kits is the one StarClan foretold about in the ancient prophecy. Remember the words, '_One will be born who shall save the forest from the Greatest Storm_.' Remember the words, and know, the kit has come." The starry warrior began to fade, leaving only a slight shimmer in the air where he had sat a moment before.

* * *

**Read and Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Breezekit was up before the sun had even begun to creep above the horizon. The hollow was still dark, cast in shadows created by the nearly full silver moon, which hung low in the sky. Beside her in the nest, her mother Mosspelt slept soundly, her flank gently rising and falling with each breath. Her siblings, Oakkit and Galekit, also slept soundly, curled up together in a heap of cream and brown fur by their mother's side. The rest of CallistoClan was asleep too; not even the dawn patrol had awoken yet.

But though it was early, Breezekit could hardly sleep. One more day, she thought, rising from her moss nest and creeping silently to the nursery's entrance to look out upon the camp's clearing, bathed in moonlight. Only one more day until the full moon and the start of her apprenticeship! A shiver of excitement ran down her spine, making her tail twitch eagerly.

How she wanted morning to come! For moons, she and her brother and sister had dreamt of the day they would be made apprentices and finally be able to train to become warriors. She yearned for it with all her heart, and now, with it so near, she was restless with anticipation.

Managing to contain herself, Breezekit sat for some time, quietly contemplating the starry strip of sky visible through the tree branches above the clearing, watching them slowly fade as the sun rose, and fantasizing about being an apprentice.

She was startled from her thoughts by the soft rustling of the grasses that screened the entrance to the warrior's den across the clearing. Robintail, the clan's deputy, emerged, stretching, and padded towards the fresh kill pile near the entrance to the camp, where he stopped with a worried look. It was small, consisting of only a few pieces of prey that were scrawny after a harsh Leaf-bare. The grass rustled again, and two more warriors, Bambooleaf and her mate Cornstalk, joined Robintail by the camp entrance, yawning and preparing for the dawn patrol. One other cat soon joined the three warriors: Shadowpaw. Breezekit's heart skipped a beat when she saw the tom's silky pelt and gleaming eyes emerge from the apprentices' den, which he shared with his sister Shimmerpaw.

As she watched them, Breezekit felt a thrill of excitement, thinking that before too much longer, she could be joining them for patrols and hunting missions. The small patrol departed the camp, and soon the rest of the sleeping cats began to stir, rising from their nests and padding into the clearing to greet each other and share an early breakfast.

Breezekit was disturbed from her watch of the clearing by movement within the nursery, as the other kits began to wake up, yawning and stretching. Oakkit was the first of them to be fully awake, rising from his nest with a shake to rid his fur of the bits of moss that clung to it. His movement awoke Galekit, who groaned, mumbling drowsily to her brother, "What'd ya do that for, furball? I was sleeping!" before curling up once more beside her mother, who was awake and grooming herself. Across the den, the other two kits in the nursery were awake as well, stretching and shaking in the chilly morning air.

The smaller of the two, a she-cat named Sunkit, was soon beside Breezekit, asking, "When'd you get up? You look as if you've been wide awake for ages!"

"I couldn't sleep," Breezekit mewed in response, licking her chest to make her ruffled fur lie flat. "Can you believe it, Sunkit? Only one more day 'till I'm apprenticed! One day!"

"Only one day? It's that soon already? Wow, Breezekit, you must be so excited!" the small golden kit's tail drooped, and she looked down at her paws. "Must be nice. I still have to wait another moon." She looked up again, her eyes bright once more. "But you'll tell Moonkit and I all about it, won't you?"

"Tell us about what?" Sunkit's sister, a silvery gray she-cat, joined Breezekit and Sunkit by the nursery entrance.

"About being an apprentice!" Sunkit replied enthusiastically. "She's gonna be made one tomorrow! But you will, won't you?"

She turned back to Breezekit hopefully, who mewed, "Of course I will!" giving Sunkit a comforting lick.

Oakkit bounded over to the three of them, his fur fluffed up and an adventurous glint in his eye. Breezekit noticed it and asked hesitantly, "What are you up to, Oakkit? You've got that look that you had last time you got one of your bright ideas that ended up getting us in trouble."

"I was thinking, wouldn't it be fun to go into the forest? Just a little, like only to the ridge, and have a good look at the territory? Wouldn't that be a fun way to spend our last day as kits?"

"No way!" Breezekit exclaimed, "we're not supposed to leave the camp, you know that! Do you really want us to get in trouble the day before we're to be apprenticed? What if Morningstar gets mad and as punishment makes us stay kits forever? Besides, they won't even let us near the camp entrance."

"Aw, come on, Breezekit," her brother purred. "It'll be fun. We can slip through the brambles behind the nursery and climb the slope back there. We'll be so quick, they won't even notice we left."

"I dunno…" Breezekit was wary of her brother's wise plans. To her, it seemed it could easily go wrong, and she'd be in trouble, which was not something she wanted to happen. Especially not the day before such a monumental event in her life.

"Come on, Breezekit, we're almost apprentices anyway, so they shouldn't mind too much. What are you, scared or something?"

At this, Breezekit snapped, "Not scared. Smart. But whatever, I'll come. If we get in trouble, I'll just make sure to tell mom whose idea it was in the first place." Breezekit was quick to jump at jibes against her pride, and Oakkit knew it. If there was one thing she wouldn't tolerate, it was being made fun of or called scared.

Sunkit and Moonkit both seemed to think Oakkit's idea loads of fun, for they didn't argue. As soon as Galekit was awake and their mothers deep in conversation over breakfast, the five kits made their way towards the weak patch of brambles behind the nursery and pushed through the tiny gap.

Sheer rock walls surrounded most of the camp. Here however, the slope was slightly less steep, but looking up to its top, Breezekit couldn't help but think that a drop from up there would be a dizzying one.

As she stood there evaluating the ridge, Oakkit began to climb it, springing from one ledge to the next. Moonkit, Sunkit, and Galekit were soon to follow his lead, and Breezekit followed reluctantly, so as not to be teased by her brother. Finding a decent sized ledge, she easily sprang up onto it, and then proceeded on to another and another until she was halfway up the slope.

She stopped; looking around to see how much farther she had to climb, and readied herself to spring onto another rock, but paused to watch her sister a few ledges higher as she crouched low in preparation for a large leap. Galekit crouched for a moment, judging the distance, then sprang upward, but her leap fell short, and she reached out, just managing to grip the rock's edge. Hanging there, she desperately tried to regain her footing and pull herself up, but lost her grip and fell, tumbling ears over tail to the ground below in a shower of pebbles. She laid there, stunned, blood oozing from a gash on her shoulder where she'd struck a rock falling.

Breezekit gasped, scrambling as fast as she could back down the slope to her sister's side, Moonkit and Sunkit close behind her. Oakkit, who had crested the rise, peeked down at them, and, seeing his sister bleeding on the ground, rushed to her side as well.

"Galekit!" Breezekit exclaimed, "Are you okay? Please tell me you're alright!" she rounded on her brother. "I _told_ you this was a bad idea! Now look what's happened! You are so mouse-brained! Moonkit, get Shellspots, quickly!"

Moonkit nodded, squeezing back into the camp, and Breezekit turned back to her sister, who, with the help of Sunkit, was now half-sitting, rather than sprawled on the ground. "Can you stand?" she asked worriedly.

"I- I don't think I can." Galekit moaned, leaning heavily on Sunkit. "Where's Shellspots, Breezekit? It hurts!"

"She's coming. Just stay there and-" sure enough, a cat could now be heard tearing at the brambles to create a larger hole, and within moments, Shellspots was at Galekit's side.

The small tabby she-cat turned to Mosspelt, who had come with her, and ordered, "Pick the kit up and bring her to my den. But try not to move her too much. That gash looks deep. Breezekit, I want you to come with me and tell me what happened. The rest of you kits, go straight into the nursery and don't leave until someone fetches you."

Leaving Mosspelt to pick up Galekit, Shellspots pushed her way back into camp. Breezekit and the other kits followed her, with Mosspelt behind them carrying Galekit. While the rest returned to the nursery, tails drooping and worried looks on their faces, Breezekit continued on to Shellspots's den, where she found the medicine cat gathering together herbs to make a poultice.

Mosspelt entered the den, laying Galekit on the small moss nest just inside the door, then stood back out of Shellspots's way.

Shellspots said nothing at first, just picked up a wad of cobwebs and applied them gently to the gash to help stem the bleeding. Only after she had the cobwebs covering it did she speak, still looking down at the kit and pressing on the wound lightly. "Mosspelt, I know you're worried about her, but you need to go keep an eye on the other kits. Make sure they know Galekit will be okay. But first, go and tell Morningstar what happened. I think her hunting party just got back, and I have a feeling she'll be wanting to speak to the kits."

Mosspelt hesitated, but nodded and reluctantly left the den. Breezekit sat there awkwardly, wondering if Shellspots even knew she was there. She watched as the medicine cat removed the cobwebs and applied a thick poultice of chewed up herbs and berries to Galekit's shoulder, who lay there unmoving, her eyes clouded in pain. Finally, Shellspots turned to Breezekit, asking, "Okay, so tell me, what happened?"

Slowly, Breezekit told her of the morning's events, starting with Oakkit telling she, Moonkit, and Sunkit of his wise ideas. The old tabby listened silently the whole time, then nodded, looking not angry, as Breezekit had expected her to, but sympathetic.

Breezekit finished and waited for her to speak, but still she said nothing, only got up to fetch some poppy seeds, which she fed to Galekit.

After a while, she spoke, asking, "Please fetch Morningstar for me, then come back here." Breezekit complied, exiting the den and walking towards the nursery, where Morningstar sat, deep in conversation with Robintail, her deputy.

"Excuse me, Morningstar?" Breezekit mewed hesitantly. Morningstar paused in her conversation, gesturing with her tail for Breezekit to continue, who went on, "Shellspots sent me to fetch you."

"Let her know I'll be there in a second. Robintail, will you get a group of warriors together to patch the hole behind the nursery? We wouldn't want anything getting in." The deputy nodded and moved off, and Morningstar stood and followed Breezekit back to Shellspots's den.

Inside, Galekit was now sleeping, a fresh poultice on her shoulder. Shellspots gestured for them to be quiet and follow her to the back of the den, where she sat, her tail wrapped around her paws.

After Morningstar and Breezekit had both seated themselves, she began, "Galekit will be okay, but it'll take time for her to heal. That gash is long and deep, right down to the bone, and could get infected easily. She'll need to stay here for a few days so I can keep an eye on her for signs of infection or deeper damage. Until the wound's fully healed, she will need to move around as little as possible, so that it doesn't split open again.

"Which brings me to the next issue. Morningstar, I know tomorrow is the full moon, and she was supposed to be made an apprentice. But I think it would be best if you hold off on that for now. It'll take at least a moon for her to heal completely and be fit enough to start her training."

"I think you're right, Shellspots." Morningstar agreed after a moment. "It's a shame this had to happen, but it would be better for her health if we wait. Poor kit will be so disappointed, though."

"Yes, but it's for the best." Shellspots murmured, rising from where she sat. "I need to change that poultice again, so if you'll excuse me."

Morningstar nodded, also rising, and meowed to Breezekit for her to get Oakkit and come to her den.

Deep in thought, Breezekit made her way past her sleeping sister and across the clearing to towards the nursery, feeling sad. Galekit had been looking forward to becoming an apprentice as much as she had, and would be so disappointed! She also couldn't help but wonder what punishment lay in store for she and Oakkit. Would Morningstar be so angry with them that she wouldn't permit them to be apprenticed tomorrow? Would she really make them stay kits forever? In a daze, she got Oakkit and made her way to the leader's den. Morningstar saw them coming, and motioned them inside.

Inside, the den was dark and cool. Breezekit sat beside the entrance, dipping her head respectfully at her leader. Morningstar, a strong, broad-shouldered she-cat with short, wiry gray-brown fur and a kinked tail, sat scrutinizing the two kits for a moment, before speaking.

"What you kits did was wrong, and each of you knows it. You knew you were breaking Clan rules by leaving the camp, but you did it anyway. You two especially should know better! I mean, you're to be apprentices tomorrow for StarClan's sake! And look at what your actions have caused. Your poor sister is now suffering because you all decided to go off and misbehave. She can't be made an apprentice until she heals, which could take a moon or more!

"If you two think you are ready to become apprentices, let me tell you, you'll need to be a lot more responsible if you ever hope to be made warriors! I know you are both bright kits. You have common sense, so use it next time! So what do you think your punishment should be? Hmm?"

Breezekit, who had been staring in shame at her paws, now looked up at her leader. Beside her, Oakkit shifted uneasily, and she mewed softly, each word causing her pain, "If I were you, and I can never hope to be as noble a cat as you are, Morningstar, I'd not let us become apprentices yet. We were irresponsible and it was wrong to do what we did, and I don't think it would be fair for us to get the privilege of being apprentices, especially when poor Galekit has to suffer." She looked back down, feeling wretched.

Morningstar was silent for a moment, then mewed slowly, "No, you'll be apprenticed tomorrow. Every cat makes mistakes, and you can see what the consequences can be. No, the Clan needs apprentices, especially bright ones like you two will be. But I really want you to think about this.

"Oakkit, it was your idea, from what I understand, that sparked all this. Now, I'm not placing the blame squarely on you, as the others should have had enough sense not to follow along, but think before you talk others into doing things that even you know aren't right. And Breezekit, when you know something isn't right, don't go along with it to save face. Stand firm to what you know is good, even if others don't agree with you. You two and your sister, you're role models for the younger kits. Sunkit and Moonkit, they watch what you do and act off of it because you're older and wiser in their minds.

"And think of the example you set for kits like Shadykit, Duskkit, and Maplekit. They're four moons younger than you, and look up to you too. They heard about what you did today. What kind of idea do you think that gives them?

"No, you'll be made apprentices, but really think about what I've said. As for punishment, since you are so keen to be made apprentices, and Shadowpaw and Shimmerpaw are too busy with training to do it all of the time, I want you two to bring fresh kill to the elders, and take away their dirty bedding. Sandstone is out gathering them fresh moss, and when he gets back, I want you two to bring it to the elders and help them get it laid out.

"And also, until she's healthy again, it's going to be your job to bring Galekit food. Water shouldn't be a problem, since Shellspots has that spring right near Galekit's nest, but if she's thirsty after eating and can't get up, you are to get some clean moss and fill it with water for her to drink. Do you think that's a fair punishment?"

"Yes, Morningstar." Breezekit mewed, Oakkit echoing her.

"Good," their leader replied. "Now you two get to it, and when you're done all of that, go back to the nursery and stay out of trouble!" Morningstar said this last comment with an amused purr, and the to kits left her den, heading to the fresh kill pile to pick out something for the elders. As Breezekit crossed the clearing, she couldn't stop a tremor of excitement from passing down her spine. She was still going to be made an apprentice tomorrow! And in her mind, she and Oakkit had gotten off lightly, compared with the punishments she had been anticipating. Caring for the elders today and Galekit until she was healthy again didn't sound that bad at all.

In high spirits, Breezekit chose a plump field mouse and a large starling to bring to the elders, and Oakkit picked up a water vole. The two kits then carried their load to the elder's den, where they were welcomed inside.

Currently, there were three elders in CallistoClan- Creekwave, a calico she-cat with black paws and blue-green eyes; Spruceleaf, a dark brown tom and the mate of Creekwave; and Greenfern, Creekwave's calico sister. The three of them were the oldest cats in the Clan, and knew some great stories, as Breezekit and Oakkit had learned from listening to them on rainy days.

The elders thanked the two kits for the food, and while they ate, Breezekit and Oakkit set about clearing out the dirty bedding. Breezekit soon found it was tiring work, as the elders had thick moss nests, and many trips had to be made between the den and the camp entrance, where the kits deposited the old bedding to be carried out of camp by a warrior. Even though it was tiring, and Breezekit was hungry, as she hadn't eaten all day, she did the work without complaining, knowing she and Oakkit had brought it upon themselves.

Between the entrance tunnel and the elder's den, they passed the nursery entrance many times, and after a while, Moonkit and Sunkit had come to watch them work. When they had finished clearing the dirty bedding, Breezekit stopped in at Shellspots's den to see if Galekit was awake, but she was still sleeping, so Breezekit joined Oakkit, Sunkit, and Moonkit at the tree stump by the nursery where they were sharing a squirrel. The four kits sat around talking for a while, Breezekit and Oakkit waiting for Sandstone to return with fresh bedding so they could finish helping the elders.

He returned just after sunhigh, and slowly over the next few hours, Breezekit and Oakkit towed the clumps of fresh moss into the elder's den and helped them to get comfortable.

It was late in the afternoon when they were finally done with their chores, and a tired and sore Oakkit and Breezekit joined Sunkit and Moonkit once more at the tree stump.

"So, how'd your day's work go?" Moonkit asked in amusement when Oakkit sprawled beside the stump in dramatic exhaustion.

"It was fine," Breezekit replied, flicking her tail in amusement at her brother's antics. "Hard work, but fine. I think we got off light as far as punishment goes. I mean it's the job of apprentices to care for the elders all the time, so today's work wasn't much different from what we'll have to do soon anyway.

"Actually, I kinda enjoyed it. It made me feel useful." Breezekit began cleaning her fur, and they sat there, quietly watching Shadykit, Duskkit, and Maplekit play-fight, each deep in their own thoughts. The three smaller kits had emerged from the nursery under the watchful eye of Bluepond, the mate of the Clan's deputy. As she watched them play, Breezekit was reminded of the tragedy that had occurred when the kits were born, when she was only four moons old herself. Just after Shadykit and Duskkit were born, their mother Leaear had died. Bluepond, who had given birth to her single kit just days before, took the two small kits in as her own, and had cared for them since that day.

As dusk approached, Breezekit grew drowsy, and decided to check in on Galekit once more before going to sleep. Figuring her sister would be awake and hungry, she picked up a nice squirrel from the fresh kill pile and carried it to Shellspots's den, where she found the medicine cat checking Galekit's shoulder. When she saw Breezekit, she motioned her over.

"This was for Galekit." Breezekit mewed, sitting the prey down. "If she wakes up, you can give it to her, or eat it yourself. Has she even woken up yet?"

Shellspots shook her head. "No, she'll sleep 'till tomorrow. I gave her plenty to help her stay asleep. But thank you for bringing that squirrel. I haven't eaten at all today, so I'd be happy to eat it. Would you like some?"

"No, thank you. I ate earlier. Unless you need anything, I think I'm going to go sleep. My paws are sore and I'm tired after all of today's adventures." Breezekit hoped Shellspots wouldn't think her rude, but her exhaustion was growing, and she was finding it hard to contain a yawn.

Shellspots only smiled. "You do look tired." She commented. "Go get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a big day for you."

"Yes, it is. You know, it had slipped my mind? I was so busy today I'd almost forgotten!" Breezekit left Shellspots tending Galekit and returned to the nursery, where she curled up in her nest and was instantly asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The ceremony was held at sunhigh the next day. Breezekit and Oakkit sat at the base of the Tallrock, neatly groomed, their heads held high. Morningstar was atop the rock, where she always stood to address the Clan at Clan meetings. The whole Clan was gathered around the rock, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Behind her, Breezekit could feel the presence of her mother, watching with pride, and of Sunkit and Moonkit, eyeing their friends with awe and envy.

With a quieting meow, Morningstar began, "Cats of CallistoClan, I have gathered you here today for the naming of two new apprentices. Breezekit, from this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Breezepaw. Featherflight, you are ready for your first apprentice. You shall be Breezepaw's mentor. You were trained by my own sister Oceanwave, and I expect you to pass on all that you learned from her to your new apprentice."

Featherflight, a young and pretty gray tabby she-cat with tortoiseshell spots that appeared layered over her other coloring, and startlingly green eyes, stepped forward and touched noses with Breezepaw, who barely suppressed a tremor of joy. Breezepaw! She was an apprentice now! She followed her new mentor to sit with the rest of the Clan, as Morningstar went on, "Oakkit, you shall now be known as Oakpaw. Frostclaw, you are also ready for your first apprentice. I expect you to pass on all the knowledge your mentor gave you to this young cat." Breezepaw watched from her seat as Frostclaw, a dusky brown, golden-yellow eyed tom, rose from his place and touched noses with Oakpaw, whose tail twitched in joy. He too followed his mentor to sit among the Clan, and a cheer went up around the camp, calling out Breezepaw and Oakpaw's new names, congratulating them on becoming apprentices. Breezepaw sat proudly as her Clanmates congratulated her, thrilled.

"Hey Star!" A dark tabby tail ruffled Breezepaw's ears, and she turned to see Shadowpaw, her old friend from the nursery. The tom had been training for three moons now- three moons in which they had seen little of one another. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Breezepaw purred.

"I'm sorry, about Galekit, though."

"Me too…"

"But you'll get to sleep in the apprentices' den tonight, and soon we can go on patrols together and stuff! I bet you'll be a better hunter than me."

Breezepaw laughed. "Probably," she mewed jokingly.

When the Clan had grown quiet again, Breezepaw turned her attention back to Tallrock, where Morningstar still stood.

The Clan leader cast a glance towards Shellspots's den, "Today also would have been the day Galekit was to be apprenticed, but because of her accident yesterday, Shellspots and I have both agreed that it would be most beneficial to her health if we waited for her to fully recover before she is apprenticed."

With a dismissing wave of her tail, Morningstar leapt down from the rock and strolled over to where Breezepaw and Featherflight sat, motioning for Oakpaw and Frostclaw to follow her. As the Clan cats dispersed to go about their business, some still congratulating Breezepaw and Oakpaw as they passed, Breezepaw felt a fresh surge of pride. How long she had waited for this day to come! Now that she was finally an apprentice, she couldn't wait to begin her training.

Morningstar sat down in front of Breezepaw and Featherflight, and Oakpaw and Frostclaw. After congratulating the two new apprentices, she gave them some instructions. "Breezepaw, Oakpaw, the whole apprentice's den hasn't been used for a few moons now, so it probably needs to be cleared out and fresh pine needles need to be brought in for you to sleep on tonight. For at least a moon, you two and Shadowpaw and Shimmerpaw will be the only ones in that den, and it can get drafty at night, so make sure you get enough pine needles to make it comfortable.

"Featherflight, Frostclaw, for the first day of training, you should just take them on a tour of the territory. Show them where the borders are and then take them to the pine grove to collect their bedding. You can start their fighting and hunting training tomorrow at your own paces. If you need any help, you know where to find me." With a friendly wave of her tail, Morningstar walked over to speak with Robintail, who was waiting for her by her den entrance. Breezepaw looked around for Shadowpaw, but the older apprentice was nowhere in sight; he had probably gone out with the sunhigh patrol.

Frostclaw and Oakpaw headed for the tunnel, leaving Breezepaw alone with her mentor. Eyes shining, she looked up at Featherflight, asking, "So, what first? I want to see everything! And learn everything! I promise, I'll be the best apprentice ever."

Featherflight's whiskers twitched in amusement as she looked down at Breezepaw. "Well, I guess I'll start by giving you a tour of the territory. I'll show you the borders and teach you the other Clan's scents. And I'll introduce the warrior code. I think that'll be plenty for today, don't you?"

The two cats made their way to the entrance tunnel and exited the camp. As they walked through the forest, Breezepaw taking in all the sights and new smells in awe, Featherflight continued on with her training plans, which sounded good to excited and eager Breezepaw. "Then tomorrow, I'll show you how to hunt mice and other ground animals. Once you have the basics of the hunter's crouch down, I'll start teaching you how to catch birds."

They had reached a small grassy clearing north of the camp, and Featherflight waved her tail, signaling to Breezepaw to stop. "This is the training hollow. I'll teach you fighting moves here. We can mix fight training in with hunting to make it all more interesting."

Breezepaw nodded, still tying to take it all in, and the two continued north through the clearing and past a small stream to a grove of pine trees. A brown haze of sorts seemed to fill the air between the trees, giving the place a secretive, quiet feel. "This is PineGrove, where you can get your bedding for your nest. The northern edge of the grove is the northern border of our territory. Beyond that is FernClan territory. Here, I'll show you."

"What are FernClan cats like?" Breezepaw asked as they made their way among the tall pine trees, their pawsteps barely making a sound on the soft needles that coated the ground.

"Well, they're no different from CallistoClan cats, except most of them are a little smaller. And they have a different scent. Sniff the air. Can you smell anything different?"

"Well…" Breezepaw opened her mouth slightly and inhaled deeply. At first, all she smelled was forest, but then a different smell hit her scent glands, and she exclaimed, "I smell it!"

"Good. That's FernClan scent. See how the trees past here thin out? FernClan have their camp in a little valley. Most of their territory is grassland, except on their western border, where there are some trees growing by the Great River. I'll show you that next. We can trace the border around the whole territory and end back here so you can collect the pine needles."

The two set out again, heading west for some time, pausing for Featherflight to point out some plant or prey scent that Breezepaw was to remember. Meanwhile, the sound of rushing water was growing louder and louder, and soon a wide river came into view.

"This is the Great River. On the other bank and to the south a little, it's marshy and there are lots of small streams. That's where FoamClan have their camp. Smell another cat scent?"

"I think I can smell it. It smells sorta fishy and also like rain, but still has a cat-scent to it." Breezepaw was surprised by her own ability to distinguish the scents from one another, and felt a surge of pride when Featherflight nodded.

"Yes, that's what FoamClan smells like. Right across from where we're standing is a bit of land that belongs to all and none of the Clans, called the Moon Hollow. It's where all four Clans meet every full moon to discuss Clan news in peace. There's a big stone that creates a sort of makeshift bridge over the river to it, which is how we get there for the Gatherings."

"You've been to a Gathering, right Featherflight?" Breezepaw asked, fascinated by all she was seeing and learning. "When will I get to go to one?"

"I've been to many Gatherings, and as for you, you'll get to go to one soon. Probably not tonight, but maybe to the next one. Now come on, I'll show you the southern border."

The southern and eastern borders of CallistoClan, Breezepaw soon found, were much the same- places where the forest ended beyond which were flat and rocky fields with hills in the distance, and, beyond those, mountains rising up to the sky.

As the sun was nearing the horizon, Breezepaw and Featherflight returned to PineGrove, where they gathered up bundles of pine needles.

"Since it's getting late and it took so long to see the borders and territory, I'll help you bring back the bedding." Featherflight offered. "How about you lead us back to camp, Breezepaw? Think of this as a sort of pre test of your tracking skills. Our scent trail is nearby, so see if you can find it and follow it back."

Breezepaw nodded, smelling the air, and picking up the faint traces of she and Featherflight's scents. The trip back to camp was quick, and Breezepaw found she had no trouble following the scent trail. Once they were in the camp and had deposited the pine needles beside the hollowed tree trunk that served as the apprentice's den, Featherflight invited Breezepaw to join her for some fresh kill at the nettle patch where the warriors usually ate.

Breezepaw accepted her invitation, and, choosing a mouse from the pile, sat down beside her mentor to eat.

"You know, you did really well tracking today. Like I said, we'll do hunting tomorrow, and I'll tell you some of the warrior code. It's important that you listen to it and follow it. The warrior code is the rules laid out by StarClan for all the other Clans to follow, and breaking it is going against StarClan and is punishable. All warriors, well," she thought again, "at least all good ones, follow and take heed to it."

Breezepaw swallowed a bite of mouse, asking, "Speaking of Clans, I thought there were four?"

"There are: CallistoClan, FoamClan, FernClan, and FlameClan."

"But you only showed me where the territories to two others are. Where's FlameClan territory?"

Eating the last bit of her thrush, Featherflight replied, "FlameClan territory shares borders with FoamClan and FernClan. Their territory is across the gathering place from ours. You wouldn't have been able to smell their scent from our territory, but you'll smell it when you go to a Gathering. Where they live, it's mostly pine trees, not leafy ones like in most of our territory. Their northern border, and FernClan's too, is a sheer rock cliff. A huge waterfall falls from the cliff between their territories. It's what feeds the Great River. The waterfall is called the MoonFalls. There's a cave behind it where leaders and medicine cats can go to speak with StarClan. You'll go there at least once in your life, before you're made a warrior. FernClan and FlameClan have to allow cats from FoamClan and CallistoClan to walk through their territories to get there. The rule is, you have to stay within two foxlengths of the river, though."

"Oh, okay." Breezepaw was starting to realize how big everything really was, and it was a little intimidating. "Featherflight?" she began, "I need to go take fresh kill to Galekit. Do you want me for anything else tonight?"

Featherflight shook her head. "No, just take your sister some food and work on making your den comfortable. Frostclaw and Oakpaw should be back soon, and Morningstar will be getting cats together for tonight's Gathering. If you need anything, you can find me. We'll start training tomorrow when the dawn patrol gets back, so eat something before we leave."

Breezepaw nodded, getting up to fetch a piece of prey for her sister.

"Oh, and Breezepaw," she turned back to her mentor, whose eyes were twinkling. "Good job today."

Breezepaw dipped her head respectfully, then picked up a vole from the pile and headed for Shellspots's den.

Galekit was awake this time, and happy to see Breezepaw. "So how was your first day as an apprentice?" she mewed, taking a bite of the vole.

"Not bad. It was exciting, seeing everything… So how are you?" Breezepaw, though eager to tell her sister all about her day, held back, not wanting to upset her. Galekit must be feeling pretty bad about not being able to be apprenticed, and Breezepaw didn't want to make it worse.

"Well, my shoulder still hurts, and I can't do much but lay here, but Shellspots says it's not infected, so I guess that's good." She finished her vole in a few famished gulps. "So, give me the details on your day. I want to hear all about it, and don't hold anything back."

Hearing the excitement in her sister's voice, Breezepaw decided to give a narrative of her day. Eyes shining and tail twitching with the thrill she had felt today, Breezepaw opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Shellspots returning with a mouthful of newly picked herbs.

She sat down her bundle. "Okay, Galekit, you need your rest, so the two of you need to stop for tonight."

"But Shellspots," Galekit whined, "Breezepaw was gonna tell me all about her first day as an apprentice! Please, can't she stay and finish?"

Shellspots shook her head. "Tomorrow. I'm sorry, Galekit, but you really need to rest some more. Your shoulder won't heal if you go tiring yourself out." Galekit looked crestfallen, and Shellspots added sympathetically but firmly, "I know you want to hear, but I promise she can tell you all about it tomorrow. I'm sorry, Galekit, but I'm only doing what's best for you."

"Alright, Shellspots. Breezepaw, you'll come back tomorrow, right?" Galekit looked hopefully at her sister, who nodded.

"Of course I will! Well, 'night, Galekit." She turned and left the den, heading for her own. She got to sleep in the apprentice's den now! Her tail and head held high, she trotted through the clearing, where small groups of CallistoClan cats sat, eating and sharing news.

Breezepaw excitedly pushed her way into the apprentices' den to find it empty. She had only ever been in it once before, exploring as a kit, but it already felt homey. Though the tree was long since dead, the smell of pine hung heavily on the air, and it was pleasantly warm, though not too stuffy. In one corner of the trunk, Breezepaw could see Shadowpaw and Shimmerpaw's nests; their scents clung to the depressed piles of moss and pine needles. The rest of the den was disused, cluttered with piles of dead pine used as insulating against drafts. Careful not to disturb the two existing nests, Breezepaw began to clear out space for she and Oakpaw's nests.

After hauling out all the old pine needles and dragging them out of camp, Breezepaw brought in the fresh ones she and Featherflight had gathered, spreading them out in the den to make a soft carpet beneath her paws. It was well after dusk by now, so with a yawn, Breezepaw pushed together some of the needles near the other nests, kneading them until they were suitably arranged, then curled up within her nest. She was nearly asleep when there was the crunch of paws on pine, and Shadowpaw entered the den.

"Hey Star," he purred, padding over to her and licking her ears.

"Hey," she murmured sleepily back.

"You sound tired."

"Mmhmm…" In the dark, Breezepaw heard Shadowpaw laugh quietly, his mew soft and warm.

"Then I'll let you sleep. Good night, Star."

"'Night, Sky," Breezepaw responded. She felt him beside her, adjusting his nest. After a moment, he curled up in it, his pelt brushing hers.

With a content sigh, she snuggled down deeper into the moss, and was asleep within moments.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Breezepaw awoke the next morning shortly after sunrise. Stretching, she gave herself a hasty grooming and left the den, where her brother and Shimmerpaw were still soundly sleeping. At some point while she had slept, Oakpaw joined her in the den, half-awakening her as he arranged his own nest, but Breezepaw had been so soundly asleep, she had barely noticed.

Once in the clearing, Breezepaw took a look around, attempting to judge the exact time. It was a clear, cool morning, and from the amount of sunlight, still rather early. The dawn patrol had probably left, along with an early hunting party, but aside from that, most of the Clan still slept. She felt slightly disappointed that Shadowpaw was not still around.

Dewdrop, Sunkit and Moonkit's mother, was one of the few cats in the clearing, picking up a mouse for she and her kits to eat. Aside from she and Breezepaw, only Bambooleaf and Flowershell could be seen, eating by the nettle patch.

Remembering what Featherflight had said the previous night about eating something, Breezepaw chose a piece of fresh kill from the pile and brought it over to the tree stump where the apprentices usually ate.

She was about halfway done her meal when the dawn patrol returned to camp, Featherflight with them. Seeing her mentor return, Breezepaw quickly finished her meal and walked over to Featherflight, waving her tail in greeting.

"Hi Featherflight! I ate like you said to, and am ready to go when you are."

"Good," her mentor replied, turning to head back up the entrance tunnel, Breezepaw on her heels. "We'll hunt by the little stream to the south. There's lots of prey there, so it'll be a good place to start."

The two she-cats made their way through the forest. Meanwhile, Featherflight began to go over the warrior code, and Breezepaw listened carefully. "One of the most important rules is that the Clan always comes first. When fighting, the safety of the Clan comes before the safety of any one individual, and warriors should always be prepared to give their lives for the Clan's sake. When hunting, the Clan must be fed first. If you're out on a border patrol and you catch something, you can eat it, but if you are out just hunting, whatever you catch must be brought back to the Clan. You cannot eat until the Clan has been fed. Another hunting-related rule is that prey cannot be stolen from another Clan's territory. But that's pretty common knowledge. Along with that, each Clan has specific borders that are not to be crossed, but you knew that, didn't you?"

"Yes, Featherflight. Featherflight, are we almost to the stream?" Breezepaw was getting impatient to begin her hunting.

"Almost. It's on the other side of this rise." Containing her eagerness, Breezepaw continued on beside her mentor. Sure enough, a small stream wound through the trees, and prey-scent hung heavily in the air. At the top of the rise, Featherflight put out her tail to stop Breezepaw from descending. "When hunting, it's important to remain downwind of your catch, and stay silent. If you don't, the prey will either smell or hear you, and will take off faster than you can say 'crowfood.' If you ever hope to catch anything, you'll make sure you do those two things, and do them well. Now tell me, which way is the wind blowing?"

Breezepaw lifted her chin to feel the slight breeze. "Towards us," she replied after a moment.

"Good. So how should we approach our catch?"

"From the way we're coming. That way, they won't smell us." Breezepaw recited back what her mentor had taught her a few moments ago.

Featherflight nodded. "Right. I'm glad you listened to me. Okay, see that pine tree a few foxlengths from the stream? Let's go down, but stop there. And be as quiet as you can be." She moved off, leaving Breezepaw to follow behind her.

Focusing on stepping lightly and remaining silent, Breezepaw fallowed slowly, reaching the tree a few moments after Featherflight, who was waiting patiently.

"Nice job staying quiet. Walking lightly will become more natural with time, allowing you to move faster. Anyway, before we start I have a few more things to teach you. First, there's a big difference between hunting ground-bound prey and prey that can fly. We'll stick with ground-bound prey for now, though. There's also a difference between hunting different types of prey. For example, hunting a rabbit is different from hunting a mouse because a rabbit will smell you before it sees you, even if you remain downwind. But a mouse will feel your pawsteps even before it smells you, which is why you must always step lightly. Got that?"

"I think so… so what next? And how do you step lightly in a way that allows you to move fast enough to hunt?"

"Good question, which is what I was getting to next. You need keep your paws from making impact on the forest floor, and to do that, you need to take your weight into your haunches, like this." Featherflight dropped down into a hunter's crouch and stalked forward a few paces. Breezepaw noticed that her footfalls made no noise or vibrations on the ground.

After stalking a short distance, Featherflight rose and walked back. "Now you try."

Breezepaw crouched as Featherflight had done, and, being careful to keep her weight on her haunches, crept forward as she'd seen her mentor do.

"Make sure you keep your weight shifted evenly as you walk, and keep your tail down and belly low." Breezepaw listened to her mentor's tips and adjusted her stance, moving forward until Featherflight called her back.

"Not bad at all for a first attempt. Now, I want you to go down to the riverbed and try to catch something for real. Make sure to remain still until you've pinpointed your prey's position, and then stalk. But don't hesitate too long, or it'll get away. Speed is important."

Breezepaw nodded and strode down to the river, where she sat patiently, sniffing the air for the scent of prey. After a moment, she spotted a squirrel at the base of one of the trees. Dropping down as she had before into a crouch, she waited until it was absorbed in something else before slowly stalking forward. The creature paused, ears twitching, but didn't flee. Then, in one fluent movement, Breezepaw sprang forward, catching the squirrel beneath her and biting into it. The taste made her mouth water, and she fought the urge to eat her catch, remembering what Featherflight had told her about the warrior code. Laying her squirrel down, Breezepaw turned her back to the tree and faced the stream. She hoped to catch one more thing before returning to where Featherflight waited, undoubtedly watching her hunt.

Spotting a thrush at the water's edge, Breezepaw resumed her hunting position, which was already becoming more natural to her, and waited, debating whether or not to go for the bird. Featherflight hadn't taught her anything about hunting birds yet, but she was determined to make her mentor proud, and knew that if she hesitated too long, she would miss her chance to catch the thrush. She was downwind of it, and the bird hadn't yet noticed her. Making up her mind, Breezepaw sprang forward, pouncing on the bird, which, startled, attempted to take off. But Breezepaw was faster. With a swipe, she knocked the bird to the ground and quickly finished the kill. With the plump thrush in her mouth, she returned to where she'd left the squirrel, and with both pieces of fresh kill, returned to the pine tree.

Featherflight was waiting there to congratulate her. "That was a great catch, Breezepaw! Especially for a first attempt! You even got the thrush, and I haven't even gone over hunting birds yet! It's obvious hunting comes naturally to you."

Breezepaw dipped her head respectfully to her mentor's praise, embarrassed and proud. "Thank you, Featherflight." She murmured.

"How would you like to go off hunting on your own for a bit?"

Breezepaw looked back up in surprise. "That would be great, Featherflight." She responded, tail twitching in excitement. Her first solo hunting mission! And after only one day of training!

"Okay then, you hunt to the south, and I'll go hunt closer to camp. Be back in camp by sundown. And stay within the borders. Bury what you just caught here, so you can find it later and nothing comes and steals it. You can do the same with anything else you catch, too. Just remember to pick it up on your way back."

"Yes, Featherflight." Breezepaw mewed, and with a farewell wave and a word of good luck, Featherflight moved off, leaving Breezepaw alone to hunt for the Clan.

Spirits soaring, Breezepaw hastily but carefully buried her catch and moved off farther to the south. On the opposite bank of the stream, she made another easy catch out of a robin.

After a whole afternoon of hunting, Breezepaw collected her entire load, which consisted of four pieces of fresh kill, and made her way back to the CallistoClan camp, full of pride at her day's accomplishments. She found Featherflight waiting by the fresh kill pile, which was considerably well stocked for so early in Newleaf.

"I see you did really well today," her mentor commented, taking in Breezepaw's catch as she deposited it on the pile. "That's only one less piece than I caught today!"

Breezepaw purred with laughter, not sure whether she was joking or not. Featherflight picked up a piece of fresh kill and moved off to join Sandstone, a young and handsome tom with a white pelt that was marked with brown and gold spots around his shoulders and on his tail, calling back over her shoulder, "You can eat now if you're hungry. You've more than earned it!"

Breezepaw complied, choosing to take the squirrel she had first caught. She brought her meal to the tree stump, and was joined by Moonkit and Sunkit, and later by Oakpaw, who returned to camp from training with Frostclaw with a mouse dangling from his jaws, but nothing else. He looked disappointed and annoyed, glaring at the single mouse as he deposited it on the pile, and Breezepaw opted not to tell him about her hunting success, as it was painfully obvious he had not shared in it.

The four friends sat for some time, discussing training and the past few days, Breezepaw and Oakpaw answering numerous questions from Moonkit and Sunkit, who were in awe at all their friends had learned from only two days of training. As dusk fell over the camp, Oakpaw and Breezepaw bid their friends farewell and gathered prey for Galekit, which they delivered to her. As promised, Shellspots allowed the three siblings to converse until the after darkness had completely fallen, then shooed the two apprentices out.

Back in the clearing, activity had begun to slow, and the last hunting patrol of the day was returning, depositing yet more fresh kill upon the pile.

"I'm going to bed," Oakpaw mewed to his sister, touching her shoulder with his tail tip. "See you tomorrow."

"Night Oakpaw," Breezepaw replied, nuzzling his shoulder affectionately. He had been in a subdued mood all afternoon, and Breezepaw suspected that it wasn't only his hunting troubles that were bothering him.

After Oakpaw had gone, Breezepaw padded over to the tree stump, where Shadowpaw and Shimmerpaw were now sharing a meal. Both had been among the last hunting party.

"Breezepaw!" Shimmerpaw called out as the young red-orange she-cat approached. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you sooner- I've been so busy with training… so how have you been?"

"I've been great, thanks," replied Breezepaw to her old friend, taking a seat between she and Shadowpaw.

"Did you hunt today?" asked the dark tabby tom, taking a bite of his robin and offering some to Breezepaw.

She declined politely, replying, "Yup. I did, and it was great!"

"Catch anything?" Shimmerpaw asked.

"I bet she did," Shadowpaw mewed. "I'm telling you, Shimmer, this one'll be the best hunter in the Clan before long."

Breezepaw rolled her eyes, embarrassed. "Stop it, Sky," she laughed, batting at Shadowpaw's ears. "But yes, I did catch something."

"How much?"

"About… about four pieces of prey," she admitted at last, growing more embarrassed as her two friends' eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"See, told you. Best hunter in the Clan. And she's only got one day of hunting training under her paws." He shook his head in wonder. "It took me two lessons before I could catch a single thing besides a leaf."

"At least it only took you two- it took me three!" Shimmerpaw eyed Breezepaw sternly. "Great StarClan, Breeze, if you keep on hunting like that, the forest will have no prey left!"

"Aw, stop!" Breezepaw mewed, feeling very hot about the ears.

"I'm only teasing," Shimmerpaw replied good-naturedly. "You know me."

"Yeah, I do," Breezepaw smiled, feeling happy to be back joking with her friends. She had seen so very little of them since the moon they were apprenticed, and it felt good to be able to sit around chatting with them again, able to understand at least some of what they had experienced in their three moons of training.

For a while longer, the three sat up talking, before being reminded by Shadowpaw's mentor, Robintail, that they should get some sleep, as they would all have training the next day. Laughing among themselves at being reprimanded in much the same way that their mothers had told them to stop whispering and go to sleep back in the nursery, they padded off into the den. Breezepaw went to bed that night completely content with her life and thinking about what adventures the next day had in store.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Breezepaw's training continued smoothly. Each day, she learned something new from Featherflight, and both her hunting and fighting skills got better and better as the days wore on. Galekit also got better. Her wound healed over nicely and remained clean of infection, and soon Shellspots awarded her a clean bill of health.

Breezepaw awoke one morning before dawn. She had been training for only a day short of a moon now; she could tell because the Gathering was tomorrow night. She was now a leaner, faster apprentice than she had once been, with skills in both hunting and fighting that envied that of the older apprentices. And today was going to be a big day.

Last night at a Clan meeting, Shellspots had declared Galekit fit enough to begin her warrior training. Tonight, she would join Shadowpaw, Shimmerpaw, Breezepaw and Oakpaw in the apprentice's den as one herself. And she wasn't the only one. Today was also the day both Moonkit and Sunkit were going to be apprenticed.

Like Breezepaw's own apprentice ceremony, the ceremony for the three would be held at sunhigh. But before she could think about that, Breezepaw had to focus on her duties to the Clan. This morning, she was to be part of the dawn patrol, along with Mosspelt, Cornstalk, Frostclaw, Bambooleaf, and Splitfoot.

Stretching, Breezepaw emerged from her den into the clearing, which was just beginning to lighten with the sun's first rays. The rest of the dawn patrol was already there; some of the cats washing themselves while others finished an early breakfast. Since this wasn't a hunting mission, Breezepaw ate a hurried meal and joined the rest of the patrol as they departed from the camp, heading north in the damp early morning air towards the FernClan border, which they would patrol first, before heading to the FoamClan border, and then back to camp. The patrol met no problems at either of the borders, simply renewing the scent markings along the FoamClan border before making their way back to camp in time for the sunhigh ceremonies.

On her way back, Breezepaw stopped to hunt a little, figuring she had enough time. Quickly she landed a vole and a rabbit, and entered the camp as Morningstar was calling the Clan together. Breezepaw joined the crowd around the Tallrock, sitting down beside Shadowpaw and rubbing up against his flank in greeting. The tom turned his brilliant blue gaze on her, and she could see the twinkle in his eyes as he wrapped his tail around her. She leaned contentedly against his strong shoulder, feeling the muscle beneath his downy soft fur.

From where she sat, Breezepaw could see her sister and two friends sitting beneath the rock, shifting excitedly, and she was reminded of the day almost a moon ago when it had been she and Oakpaw there instead, and the thrill she had felt. She could also see her mother Mosspelt and Sunkit and Moonkit's mother Dewdrop sitting side by side, watching their kits proudly.

With a quieting flick of her kinked tail, Morningstar began, "Cats of CallistoClan, we are all gathered here today to witness the naming of three new apprentices. Galekit, you should have been apprenticed a moon ago, but your accident has delayed your training. Today is extra special for you, and you should feel proud that you have been able to overcome your injuries and make it to this day. So, Galekit, from this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Galepaw. Splitfoot, you have trained one apprentice already, and are ready for another. You shall be Galepaw's mentor. I expect you to pass on your knowledge to her, and train her to be the best warrior she can be, as you did with Stonetail- may his spirit hunt eternally with StarClan." Splitfoot nodded, moving forward to touch noses with Galepaw in the familiar gesture of a mentor to their new apprentice. The two moved off to sit among the rest of the Clan.

Morningstar continued, "Moonkit, from this day you shall be known as Moonpaw. Sandstone, you shall be this apprentice's mentor. She is your first apprentice, and I expect you to train her as well as our deputy Robintail trained you." Sandstone and Moonpaw touched noses and went to sit beside Galepaw and Splitfoot.

"Sunkit, until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Sunpaw. Mosspelt, now that you are no longer a queen, you are ready for an apprentice. You will train Sunpaw. I expect and trust that you will do so well, and pass down to her all that you learned from your mentor, Creekwave." Breezepaw watched as her mother moved in to touch Sunpaw's nose, and the meeting was over. Breezepaw moved in to congratulate her sister and best friends.

"Hey, Galepaw, Sunpaw, Moonpaw!" She called out to them, bounding over to where they sat and giving her sister an affectionate lick on the ear. Oakpaw joined them, purring in delight as he twined his tail with Moonpaw's, murmuring softly into her ear something Breezepaw couldn't hear.

Featherflight padded over with Splitfoot at her side. "Since you five haven't been able to spend much time together recently, we were thinking you might enjoy hunting today. Splitfoot and I will take you all down to the stream and introduce the basics to you three, and you, Breezepaw and Oakpaw, can help them out if they need it and work on your more advanced moves." Galepaw, Sunpaw, and Moonpaw looked on with bright eyes at the prospect of their first hunting lesson.

"Galepaw," Splitfoot added, "I'll bring you on a territory tour tomorrow, and I think your mentors are going to do the same." He nodded his head, indicating Moonpaw and Sunpaw. "But today, let's hunt!"

The group of cats departed the camp and made their way to what had become Breezepaw's favorite hunting spot. While Splitfoot and Featherflight explained the hunting basics to Galepaw, Sunpaw, and Moonpaw, Breezepaw wandered a short distance deeper into the woods, creeping up on the stream from downwind.

She spotted a rabbit in the grass and stalked it as it hopped down to the stream. Then, waiting for it to drink, sprang from the bushes and batted it up into the air, catching the small creature in her jaws as it fell. The catch successful, Breezepaw made her way back to the group, where the three new apprentices were practicing their hunting crouch while Oakpaw practiced a move Frostclaw had taught him the day before, using a maple leaf as his target instead of any real prey.

With slight embarrassment, Breezepaw recognized his tactics as something Featherflight had taught her a week ago, and which she'd mastered in a matter of hours. Oakpaw was having trouble with the transition from a slow stalk to a rapid spring in which he was supposed to turn and land in front of his catch, taking it out with his forepaw. And watching him, Breezepaw could also tell why. He wasn't shifting his weight evenly onto his shoulders as he sprang, causing his jump to fall short and accounting for his clumsy landing.

Though she wanted to help him, Breezepaw resisted, not wanting to damage his pride, and returned her attention back to Galepaw, Sunpaw, and Moonpaw, who were now pretending to stalk leaves through the long grass.

"Nicely done, Sunpaw!" Featherflight called out to the yellow and brown tabby she-cat, who was moving with light steps.

"Keep your belly low, Galepaw." Splitfoot reminded his apprentice, who instantly attempted to correct her mistake. "And Moonpaw, remember to keep your weight evenly placed, or your footfalls get too hard."

"Is this better?" the silver-gray she-cat asked, repositioning her stance.

"A little better, but make sure you keep your strides even," Featherflight responded. "And your tail down."

Moonpaw stood up in distress. "Oh, I'm hopeless at this! How will I ever become a warrior if I can't even get a stupid hunting crouch right!" she wailed.

"Don't worry, it's only your first day of training! These things take time and practice, and patience, too." Featherflight's gentle mew comforted the apprentice slightly, but she still looked worried. "Here, why don't you watch either Breezepaw or Oakpaw? Do either of you want to demonstrate?"

Oakpaw instantly sprung up from where he had been sitting, glaring at a leaf in frustration. "I'll do it!" he came over and dropped down into an acceptable, if not a little lopsided hunting crouch. Moonpaw watched the dark brown tom with admiration in her bright blue eyes as he stalked down to the stream and waited, watching for any movements in the undergrowth. A bush rustled, and he pounced, catching a mouse, which he carried back and laid with the rabbit Breezepaw had caught before.

"You do it now, Moonpaw. Try to keep your weight even, and stay low like Oakpaw." She complied, mimicking Oakpaw's movements, and Splitfoot called out to her, "Much better! See, you've got it. Like Featherflight said, it takes practice."

Training continued in such a manner for the rest of the day, until around sunset Featherflight sent Oakpaw and Breezepaw off to hunt before returning to camp.

An hour or so later, Breezepaw arrived in the clearing with two mice, a robin, and a shrew dangling from her jaws. As she walked over to the fresh kill pile to deposit her catch, Featherflight came over.

"Morningstar wants you in her den." Her mentor informed her before departing on the dusk patrol along with Frostclaw, Sandstone, and Oakpaw. Wondering why her leader wished to speak with her, Breezepaw headed for the small den in the rock cleft next to Shellspots's den. Morningstar, who was conversing with Robintail, invited her inside. The leader's pale green eyes were warm as she spoke. "Breezepaw, I've chosen you to come to the Gathering tomorrow night. Featherflight tells me you're training very hard, and I have seen for myself what a skilled hunter you are already. I think you've earned the experience."

"Thank you, Morningstar, I'd be honored to come. Is there anything else you need from me?"

"No, that's all for now. Have you eaten yet?" Breezepaw shook her head. "Well then eat something, and when you're finished, could you bring something to Shellspots? She's been caring for Greenfern, who has been sick with chills all day, and hasn't had anything to eat since last night."

"Of course, Morningstar." Breezepaw dipped her head and exited the den, happier than she'd felt all day. She was going to go to her first Gathering! After eating a squirrel, Breezepaw carried a fat thrush into Shellspots's den, where she found the medicine cat beside the little spring that ran from a cleft in the rock wall of her den.

The old medicine cat soaked some moss, then squeezed the water into a mixture of catmint, poppy seeds, and feverfew, and mashed it all together. She then gave the mixture to Greenfern, who was lying on the moss nest that Galepaw had used when she was injured. The old she-cat swallowed the herbs, then closed her eyes.

"Shellspots, I brought you dinner." Breezepaw sat the thrush in front of Shellspots.

"Thank you, Breezepaw. How are you? And how did Galepaw's first day of training go?"

"I'm fine thanks, and Galepaw did really well today. She got the hunting crouch down and started on stalking."

"Well, I'm glad she's doing well. That apprentice is a fighter. She healed faster than most, which is very good." Shellspots settled down and took a bite out of her meal. "Thank you for the thrush. They're my favorites. Shadykit! Come and eat some of this." At the medicine cat's call, Shadykit, Bluepond's blue-gray daughter, came bounding over from within the cleft that stored all of Shellspots's herbs and berries. Breezepaw was surprised to see the kit here; kits didn't normally leave the nursery except to play in the clearing.

Seeing her puzzled expression, Shellspots explained, "Shadykit has been helping me stay organized these past few weeks. She's been keeping stock of my supplies, and I've been teaching her the names for each of the herbs.

The little kit looked up from her food at Breezepaw, licking her lips. "I'm gonna be a medicine cat one day. When I get apprenticed, Shellspots will be my mentor!"

Shellspots looked down at the young kit affectionately. "Or so you believe you will. But there's time yet, and you could change your mind."

"Nuh-uh! I wanna be the best medicine cat ever, just like you, Shellspots. StarClan have chosen me, you'll see." The kit returned to her food, a determined expression on her small face.

Shellspots looked slightly surprised by her words and the force with which she had spoken, but didn't say anything. From where she slept, Greenfern let out a moan, and both Shellspots and Shadykit went over to her.

Leaving them to their patient, Breezepaw went back to her own den, where she found Oakpaw already asleep beside Moonpaw. Sunpaw, Shimmerpaw, and Galepaw were also there, grooming themselves and chatting quietly about their first day of training. Shadowpaw slept in his nest a little off, tail curled over his nose. With a yawn, Breezepaw curled up in her pine and moss nest next to his, and fell asleep, listening to the hum of Galepaw, Sunpaw, and Shimmerpaw's conversation in the background.

* * *

**Keep reading and reviewing, please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Breezepaw found herself standing on the Tallrock, the CallistoClan clearing spread out before her paws. It was moonhigh, and by the light of the crescent moon, everything was a soft shade of silver. Confused, Breezepaw looked around, before realizing that she was dreaming. A gust of cool wind blew through the camp, and to Breezepaw it seemed to be beckoning. She leaped lightly to the ground and followed the wind out of the camp and into the woods, her paws barely skimming the ground. She walked for some distance, her normally fiery red-orange fur a glowing shade of silver, until she reached the northern border of the territory, where the wind died down.

She was left staring out across FernClan territory, and out of the night came a burst of white light. She shut her eyes against its brightness, and, blinking to clear her sight, was left staring at a single tiny flame glowing at her feet, its light brighter than any she had seen before; brighter, even, then the flash had been.

A voice called out, its words almost indistinguishable from the sounds of the forest around Breezepaw. The voice called again, and this time Breezepaw could make out her name.

But then, as she looked out to the north, a wave threatening darkness began rolling toward her. Breezepaw turned and fled, running into the forest blindly, but the darkness was faster. It descended upon her with a tremendous roar, and everything went black…

Breezepaw awoke late the next day, a feeling of dread she couldn't quite place clinging to her fur. Shaking off the feeling, she rose from her nest, passing the other already empty nests of her friends, as she made for the clearing.

With slight disappointment, Breezepaw realized that it was her day to change the elder's bedding, but her mood lightened when she recalled that tonight was the Gathering, and she was to go. With that in mind, Breezepaw went about her tasks while Oakpaw went out training with Frostclaw to improve his hunting techniques. They were coming along nicely, but he had yet to catch any birds.

Though it was dull work, Breezepaw remained in high spirits by thinking about tonight. She worked quickly and finished just after sunhigh, which gave her time to get in some afternoon hunting. However, she was preoccupied and didn't catch more than two mice, but unfazed, Breezepaw returned to camp by sundown in preparation for the Gathering.

Unable to nap as most of the other cats attending the Gathering, Breezepaw spent a restless evening around camp, chatting briefly with Shadowpaw when he returned from battle practice with Robintail, before he left again for dusk patrol. Breezepaw was disappointed that he couldn't attend the Gathering, but her excitement soon allowed her to forget about it.

Finally, as moonhigh approached, all of those going to the Gathering began to congregate around the camp entrance. Eventually, Morningstar joined the group, and led them from camp towards the northwestern edge of CallistoClan territory. Breezepaw fell into step beside Featherflight. Aside from she, Featherflight, and Morningstar, the group included Robintail, Oceanwave, Cornstalk, and Bambooleaf- a small party.

The full moon was bright, giving them a moonlit path on which to walk. When they arrived at a large rock jutting over the river at the edge of the territory, Breezepaw knew they were getting close. She eagerly followed Featherflight across, and stopped on the other side to take in the view.

Across the makeshift stone bridge lay a plot of land shaped somewhat like a bowl. In the center, at the bottom of the gently sloping hills, stood a boulder that was solid at the base and split into five sections at the top, like a star. On two of these sections, a cat sat looking down at the assembly of other cats below, who were all chatting amongst each other, sharing news. Morningstar joined the two other cats, which Breezepaw guessed must be leaders, atop the rock, and the rest of the CallistoClan cats descended the hill into the valley below and dispersed amongst the crowd, going to greet cats from the other Clans that mingled below.

"Look across at the other hill." The voice in her ear startled Breezepaw, and she turned to see Featherflight at her side. Breezepaw did as her mentor said, and saw another group of cats descending the opposite hill. The lead cat joined the other three leaders on the rock.

"Sniff." Featherflight commanded, and Breezepaw again did as she was told. She took a deep breath, taking in the mixed cat-scents. She could distinguish CallistoClan, FoamClan, and FernClan, as well as a fourth scent she hadn't yet smelled.

"Are those FlameClan scents?" she asked, beginning down the hill with her mentor.

"Yes. Remember it." The two cats settled a short distance from the rock in the center of the Moon Hollow, and Featherflight began explaining it all to Breezepaw.

"That rock is the Leader's Stone, called so because it's from there that the leaders address the Clans. The truce of the Gathering lasts as long as the moon is full and highest in the sky. Fighting at Gatherings is prohibited by the warrior code, by StarClan. If for some reason the moon is covered during the Gathering, it's taken as a sign from StarClan that they disapprove, and the Gathering is over.

"The leaders of the other Clans are Emberstar, Ashstar, and Fallenstar. Ashstar leads FernClan. He's the gray tom with the black paws, ears, and tail. Fallenstar leads FoamClan. She's the little orange tabby with the brown speckled patches. And Emberstar leads FlameClan. Obviously, she's the creamy calico. Her spots are bright orange and reddish, which is how she got her name; her parents thought they looked like little burning embers. She only recently became leader, about three moons before you were born. Before that, she was the deputy, Emberheart. Her father's brother from an earlier litter was the leader, but he died of blackcough. Sad, but not entirely bad. He was greedy and tried to claim hunting rights beyond his set territory." Featherflight's voice died down, but Breezepaw was left with still more questions.

Before she could ask any of them, however, Featherflight gestured for her to follow her. "There are some warriors I want you to meet," she explained. Breezepaw followed her mentor to a group of five warriors, bearing the scents of FernClan and FlameClan.

"Hello, Featherflight," one of them, a gray tom with a reddish tail greeted.

"Hi Lunarfur." Featherflight responded. "Breezepaw, I'd like you to meet Lunarfur, Marblestone, and Lonewhisker of FlameClan, and Raventalon, and Cloverfur of FernClan.

"Nice to meet you." Breezepaw mewed politely, examining each of the warriors in turn. The two FernClan warriors were both she-cats: Raventalon a haughty-looking black one, and Cloverfur a friendlier appearing white and brown one. The warrior Marblestone was a white tom with rather powerful large paws, and beside him sat Lonewhisker, a thickset black tom. Breezepaw noticed that he had only a few white whiskers on one side of his face.

"So you have an apprentice?" Cloverfur asked. "Cool. Ashstar said it's not long before I'm made a mentor, too."

"Yeah, she's a good apprentice. A really good hunter." Breezepaw felt her ears go hot, and looked away in embarrassment.

"Deepshadow and Gentlecurrent were looking for you, by the way," mewed Marblestone. "They didn't say why."

"Oh, ok. I'd better go find them before the meeting starts. See you!" Featherflight started to pad away, and Breezepaw hastily followed with a word of farewell and a dip of her red-orange head. "Lonewhisker is the deputy of FlameClan." Featherflight mewed after a time. "Oh, there's Gentlecurrent." Breezepaw followed her mentor over to where a gray she-cat and a brown and black tom sat talking. "Hello!" Featherflight greeted. "Meet Breezepaw, my apprentice."

"Hello, Breezepaw," the she-cat mewed. "I'm Gentlecurrent of FoamClan, and this is Deepshadow of FlameClan."

"Nice to meet you." Breezepaw dipped her head again, and the tom purred.

"Such manners! If only I'd been as well-behaved as an apprentice!" he exclaimed in a deep voice. "So is Featherflight a good mentor?"

"Yes, she is." Breezepaw responded. "She's taught me how to hunt already."

"Yes, Breezepaw is a natural hunter," purred Featherflight. "Much better than I was when I was her age. So anyway, Marblestone said you were looking for me?"

"Yes," Gentlecurrent replied in her sweet mew, "Eclipsepelt wanted me to tell you his good news- his mate Lightwind is pregnant!"

"Oh, that's excellent!" Featherflight purred. "Give him my congratulations!"

"I will." Gentlecurrent promised. "He's back at camp tonight." Gentlecurrent glanced around. "I had better go. I told Mothsun and Tawnyfield I'd bring Deepshadow to them. Well, see you!"

"Bye!" Featherflight waved her tail in farewell as the two warriors departed, and Breezepaw was left alone with her mentor.

"So what happens now?" she asked, pawing the ground in anticipation. She had no idea what to expect.

"Well, in a few minutes, now that everyone's here, the leaders will call the meeting to a start and will take turns sharing their Clan's news. And actually, it looks like they're about to do it now." Sure enough, a loud meow rang across the Moon Hollow, and all the cats began to quiet down, settling in to watch the leaders atop the rock.

Breezepaw looked up as well to see the four powerful leaders' moonlit silhouettes watching the cats below. One of the leaders, Fallenstar, stood first and began, "Cats of all Clans, welcome on this beautiful night. Now, who would like to begin with the sharing of their news?"

Morningstar stepped forward. "I would." Fallenstar dipped her head and returned to her spot, as Morningstar began, "CallistoClan is faring well these days. Since our last Gathering, we've had three new apprentices made. And the two apprentices made last full moon are doing wonderfully in their training. One of them is here with us tonight." Morningstar flicked her tail in Breezepaw's direction and she felt her fur prickle as countless eyes turned to look at her.

"But we have also been unfortunate in that one of our elders, Greenfern, has fallen ill. We send prayers to StarClan in hopes for her recovery." There were sad murmurs among the assembled cats, and Breezepaw realized that most of them had probably met Greenfern.

Atop the rock, Morningstar was again seated, and Ashstar stepped forward. In a strong voice, he began, "For FernClan, all is also well. Hunting has been good this moon, with prey plentiful. We also had a warrior's ceremony. Coolpaw is now the warrior Coolcloud." He flicked his tail indicating the new warrior, and this time it was Breezepaw searching for a glimpse. Coolcloud, she saw, was a pretty white cat with dappled patches on either flank, and liquid brown eyes, which were bright with pride.

Emberstar stepped up next to say, "In FlameClan, we have not been so fortunate this moon. One of our senior warriors joined StarClan after combat with a badger-queen. Most of you knew Smallstripe, and we all hope he is now watching over us happily from StarClan." Sad murmurs again filled the hollow as Emberstar took her seat once more.

Fallenstar stepped up last to speak, whispering condolence to Emberstar as she passed. "FoamClan, too, has had a fortunate moon. We have had one apprentice ceremony and one warrior ceremony. Pearlpaw has been giver her warrior name, Pearlsky, and is home sitting vigil tonight." Fallenstar stepped back as the other leaders had, and the cats in the hollow began talking amongst themselves once again.

"The formal meeting is over. See how the moon is beginning to set? The leaders will be gathering their cats together to return home soon. Will you be okay on your own for a bit? I want to go say hi to a couple of my friends from FoamClan."

Breezepaw nodded, and Featherflight moved off into the crowd. Left alone, she felt suddenly adventurous, and began wandering around the hollow, weaving her way in and out between the clusters of cays that sat around talking. Eventually, she settled herself on the hill leading to her own territory and watched the stars and the setting moon glowing in the sky. She was jolted from her peaceful thoughts as a voice to her left yelled, "Look out!"

Breezepaw whipped around just in time to see a brown mass come hurtling into her, sending her sprawling to the bottom of the hill. Dazed, she picked herself up and came face to face with a handsome ginger tom with eyes like amber fire. "Are you okay?" he asked, a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you alright?" Breezepaw could hardly tear her gaze from his eyes.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I'm Flamepaw, by the way. The stupid furball that made me run into you is Rustpaw. We're FernClan apprentices." A second tom approached, this one a rust red.

"I'm Breezepaw, CallistoClan," Breezepaw introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you too. So, how long have you been training?" Flamepaw asked, an odd look on his face.

"A moon as of today," she responded, gazing yet again into his eyes. "What about you?"

"Same. This one's been training a bit longer," he flicked his tail at Rustpaw, who was watching the other two with amusement. "But I'm just as skilled as he is."

"Yeah, sure you are." Rustpaw cut in. A loud yowl rang across the clearing. "That's Ashstar. We'd better go."

Flamepaw stood a little reluctantly and turned to follow his friend. "See you, Breezepaw."

"Bye, Flamepaw. See you." Breezepaw sat there for sometime, even after they were gone, a funny feeling in her stomach. Eventually, Morningstar's call brought her back to reality and she joined the other CallistoClan cats to go home.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Breezepaw slept late the next morning, dreaming dreams about last night's Gathering and all the cats she had seen. Foremost in her dreams was Flamepaw. When she finally drug herself out of bed, she found Oakpaw waiting for her by the tree stump.

"Finally! I thought you'd never get up!" he exclaimed. "We're supposed to meet Featherflight and Frostclaw in the training clearing at sunhigh, which is in less than half an hour. Come on and eat something so we can get going! We have fight training with Galepaw, Moonpaw, and Sunpaw."

Stifling a yawn, Breezepaw did as her brother suggested and ate a hasty breakfast before bounding out of camp in the direction of the training clearing at his side.

They arrived just before sunhigh, but everyone was already there. Seeing the two apprentices, Featherflight called out from where she sat with the other mentors, "Breezepaw, for you and Oakpaw, this will be a sort of assessment of your fighting skills so far. At the same time, it'll be an introduction to the fighting moves for Galepaw, Moonpaw, and Sunpaw, as it's their first lesson. Show us what you've got."

Breezepaw nodded, and she and Oakpaw began by demonstrating a routine they had often practiced whenever they had fight-training together. It consisted of a series of feints, dodges, and swipes, with one playing the role of the attacker, the other playing the defender, switching roles to get practice in both situations.

Today, Oakpaw played the attacker. The routine began with him leaping at Breezepaw, who rolled to the side, springing up to let out a swipe before dodging around to his opposite flank. As he turned to face her, Breezepaw pounced on him with a hiss, and the two went rolling in the dirt. She wound up under him and faked surrender, then catching him off guard, sprang up, slamming her shoulder into his chest and sending him sprawling. Now it was her turn on top, and she let out a few quick whacks to his head and ears, careful to keep her claws sheathed. As she moved in for what would be the fight-ending move in a real combat, he lunged back, startling her, and then sent her careening back with a well-placed blow. She landed on her back, her underbelly exposed, and he loomed over her. She waited until he stood over her, then kicked out hard with her hind legs, smacking him in the stomach, and sending him back a few paces. Springing to her feet, the two circled each other until, as the routine went, Oakpaw backed down.

When they finished, the two sat in the clearing's center and waited for their mentors, who were whispering among themselves, to speak.

Frostclaw went first. "That was excellent, you two. Your timing was great. I think you're ready to move on to more advanced moves."

"I agree," Featherflight added, "But first, why don't we try something a little more challenging. In a real fight, every one of your opponent's moves could be unexpected. So, why don't each of you have a little fight with Frostclaw and I? That way, it'll give you practice with surprise attacks."

"Okay, then." Breezepaw lashed her tail in anticipation for the challenge. "I'll go first, if that's okay with you, Oakpaw." Her brother made a 'go right ahead' gesture and stepped back out of the clearing. Featherflight approached and combat began. She sprang towards Breezepaw, paws extended and ears back. Breezepaw sunk low to the ground and waited until Featherflight was nearly on top of her before feigning a dodge to the left but rolling right. She stood and whipped around to face her mentor, who had fallen for her feint, and lashed out with one paw, catching her shoulder as she turned. This time, it was Breezepaw who leaped, knocking Featherflight off balance and pinning her to the ground. The older she-cat lay still, then squirmed so fiercely that Breezepaw lost her grip and she broke away. She leaped again, but this time, Breezepaw held her ground, butting Featherflight with her shoulder as she came down. The maneuver only half worked. It did set Featherflight off balance, but the force of the impact also sent Breezepaw falling backwards. Before she could regain her footing, Featherflight was upon her, giving her tail a bite hard enough to sting, but do no real damage.

Combat continued in such a way for a while longer, until Featherflight stepped back, declaring, "That's enough, I think. Breezepaw, that was excellent for a first time. If there's an attack, I feel confident you'll do fine."

"Okay, Oakpaw, you next." Frostclaw called, striding into the center of the clearing. Breezepaw moved off to sit beside Galepaw, while Featherflight joined the other mentors.

Combat between Frostclaw and Oakpaw started much as it had between Breezepaw and Featherflight, and as she watched, Breezepaw couldn't help but be impressed at her brother's skills. Where Oakpaw lacked ability in hunting, he more than made up for it in fighting. He was quick, agile, and strong, and fought Frostclaw off with a force and determination Breezepaw had rarely seen in him before.

Though their battle didn't last as long, when they finished, both were out of breath. Frostclaw eyed his apprentice approvingly. "That was excellent work, Oakpaw." He praised, and Breezepaw noticed that, though he tried to hide it, Oakpaw glowed.

Galepaw, Moonpaw, and Sunpaw moved into the clearing with their mentors once Breezepaw and Oakpaw were finished and began practicing the basic dodges and swipes that would later evolve into more complex moves.

For a while after, Oakpaw and Breezepaw tested one another's skill in more mock battle. They had just finished a particularly challenging set of dodges and swipes that Frostclaw had introduced them the day before when Breezepaw picked up the sounds of an approaching cat, and Shadowpaw broke through the bracken into the clearing. He carried a squirrel, a sparrow, and a vole, and was obviously on his way back to camp to deposit them on the fresh kill pile.

Splitfoot, who had been sitting aside watching Breezepaw and Oakpaw's training, called out to the older apprentice, "Shadowpaw!" waving him over with his tail.

Shadowpaw padded over, dropping his fresh kill on the way in a neat heap. "Yes, Splitfoot?" he asked the senior warrior.

"You know those moves Robintail had me show you last week?" Shadowpaw nodded, head cocked slightly. "You been practicing?" Again, Shadowpaw inclined his head. Splitfoot nodded approvingly. "Good. I'd like you to show them to Oakpaw and Breezepaw here. If you have the time of course. I doubt Robintail would mind if I used you as an example."

"Sure, Splitfoot. No problem."

"Okay then," the powerful tom stepped away, taking on a steady, grounded stance. "Breezepaw, Oakpaw, watch this."

Shadowpaw squared his shoulders, crouching low, tail lashing. Splitfoot nodded curtly once, and the fight was on. In a whirl of dark tabby fur, Shadowpaw flew at Splitfoot, soaring over the tom's head and twisting in midair so that he landed on his back, sinking claws gently but forcefully into his senior's fur. Splitfoot reared back, and Shadowpaw dropped neatly off, taking advantage of Splitfoot's moment of instability. Springing forward, the young tom swiped a powerful forepaw at Splitfoot's hind leg, the one his weight rested on. Successfully unbalanced, Splitfoot fell to the ground, lying on his side, Shadowpaw standing over him with a single forepaw rested on his flank, a triumphant gleam in his eyes. The whole thing was over within mere seconds.

Splitfoot pushed himself to his paws with an approving nod. "Excellent work, Shadowpaw! I've never had an apprentice master that so well. Would you be up for trying it with Breezepaw and Oakpaw?"

"Uh, sure, if you want me to," Shadowpaw agreed, with a sideways look at the two siblings. Breezepaw cocked her head at him, a challenge glowing in her eyes.

"Awesome. Who wants to go first? Oakpaw, how about you try?"

Oakpaw nodded, squaring his shoulders and striding out to face Shadowpaw with something almost like a strut. Breezepaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. Oakpaw was a good fighter, far better than she- Shadowpaw would be facing a challenge.

For the next fifteen or so minutes, Breezepaw watched Oakpaw practice the maneuvers until he was able to perform them with ease, his leaps and swipes even and smooth. Once he had it down, the two apprentices launched into a mock battle, which ended with them both facing one another, panting heavily, before sitting back and congratulating their opponent on his skill.

"Good job, you two!" Frostclaw called out from where he and Featherflight, and Sandstone and Mosspelt were demonstrating for the new apprentices.

Splitfoot also looked approving. "That was excellent work. You two will give any attacker a fight he won't soon forget! Now Breezepaw," he nodded to the red-orange apprentice, who sat impatiently awaiting her turn, her green eyes bright with the challenge, and paws itching with the energy to begin. "So that Shadowpaw gets a chance to catch his breath, I'm going to teach you the moves. And then you can try them out on him."

Breezepaw leapt to her paws and padded over to stand opposite of Splitfoot, steadying herself. Behind her, she felt Shadowpaw and Oakpaw's eyes on her back, and her tail lashed all the harder. She was determined to show them just how ferocious and fast she could be.

"Alright, first, you have to get the stance down," Splitfoot began, demonstrating how best to ground oneself so that you had leverage and force enough to dig your claws into the ground and gain speed in the smallest possible time.

Breezepaw did everything he told her to, practicing the moves with all the accuracy and power she could muster. After a time, she had successfully completed the maneuver multiple times, and Splitfoot moved off, allowing Shadowpaw to take his place.

"You ready for this?" Shadowpaw asked, eyes narrowed and expression determined.

"You know it." Breezepaw replied, wild vigor coursing through her body, eyes bright and clear and challenging. "Get ready to go down, Sky."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, you're about to!"

"C'mon Star, you can't really think you'll beat me!"

"I do, and I will!" With that, Breezepaw launched herself at Shadowpaw, digging her claws into the soft ground in order to propel herself forward, weight even and muscles fluidly rippling beneath her glowing pelt. Her speed caught Shadowpaw off guard, and he was unable to dodge aside completely before Breezepaw landed on his back, digging claws into his shoulders enough to hold on, but not pierce the skin. With a yowl, Shadowpaw reared back, and Breezepaw dropped off, her landing clumsier than she'd meant it to be, but still decent enough to allow her to twist and swipe at her opponent's right hind paw- the one bearing his weight.

However, Shadowpaw shifted his weight before she struck, and the blow did not unbalance him. Instead, he turned and dropped down onto Breezepaw, trapping her with his powerful paws. With a laugh, Breezepaw shoved him off, rolling to the side and springing back to her paws. She turned in time to see him fly at her, forepaws outstretched to pin her down. Thinking fast, Breezepaw ran forward, slipping under him so that he landed where she had been a moment ago, paws clutching nothing but air. As Shadowpaw whipped around, Breezepaw lunged, and they met upright, batting at each other, each trying to topple their opponent.

What followed was a series of tactically placed blows and skillful dodges, ending in Breezepaw slipping away from Shadowpaw's onslaught and landing a blow to his hind legs. Shadowpaw whirled around, swiping at Breezepaw's tail as it whipped out of sight to his other side, where she proceeded to land yet another blow to the older apprentice's head. Even though Shadowpaw was stronger and had more experience, Breezepaw was smaller and faster, and was able to dodge most of his swipes, slyly landing her own.

After more hits and retaliations, Breezepaw found herself under Shadowpaw, looking up into his gleaming blue eyes. "I think I've got you," he mewed mildly.

Breezepaw laughed, kicking up with all of her power. "Not yet!" Shadowpaw was sent back, and she flipped around, so that she faced him once more. Both were out of breath- their battle had lasted longer than Oakpaw's, and they weren't done yet.

With a yowl half laugh, half battle cry, Breezepaw jumped forward, feigning to the right but rolling to the left so that Shadowpaw was momentarily confused, then taking advantage of his confusion to nip his tail. Shadowpaw whipped it free of her grasp, grabbing hold of her with a large forepaw and knocking her flat. Before he could gain a proper hold, however, Breezepaw had wriggled free and was lashing out at his flank. For a while longer, they circled one another, exchanging blows without either gaining the upper hand. Finally, Breezepaw sprang, bowling into Shadowpaw and knocking him off of his feet, so that they fell together in a heap of paws and tails, laughing too hard to get back up.

"You were excellent," Shadowpaw panted, licking Breezepaw's ears. "I always knew you'd make an impressive warrior."

"I'm not a warrior yet," she mewed back, smoothing his ruffled fur. "You'll be one before me. You were great, by the way. I've never had such a challenging- or fun- battle."

"Excellent work, Breezepaw," Splitfoot praised. "Both you and Oakpaw were fantastic." He glanced at the sky, gaze snapping to Shadowpaw. "You'd better get back to camp," he reminded the apprentice. "Robintail will be wondering where you've disappeared to. Tell him I kept you, and that I apologize. I lost track of time. And thank you again for helping out. That was some fantastic fighting."

Shadowpaw got to his paws and shook himself off. Dipping his head to Splitfoot, he started towards his pile of prey. "It was my pleasure. See you, Oakpaw, Breezepaw!" With a wave of his tail, he left the clearing, and Splitfoot began instructing Breezepaw and Oakpaw on yet another routine to practice. It was hard-core stuff, involving lost of quick thinking and fancy paw work, but it was fun all the same. Breezepaw liked the challenge, and the thrill of battle in her paws when she successfully completed a sequence of moves.

The rest of the day was spent in such a way: the younger apprentices practicing the basics and Breezepaw and Oakpaw being introduced to more strenuous techniques.

Around dusk, Splitfoot called an end to the day's training and the group returned to camp. Breezepaw was worn out, but not enough to keep her from hunting a bit on her way back through the twilit forest. She arrived in camp a little after everyone else, a sparrow held in her jaws.

The camp held a heavy air of concern, and Breezepaw wondered why as she passed among the clusters of her clanmates talking in hushed whispers to one another. Spotting Bluepond by the fresh kill pile, Breezepaw rushed over asking, "What's going on? Why is everyone so… dejected?"

Bluepond sighed. "It's Greenfern. She's not getting any better. Shellspots thinks she's losing her. She just told everyone. Speaking of which, she said something about wanting to see _you_ when you got back, so I'd go talk to her, if I were you."

Breezepaw was taken aback by this last comment. What did the medicine cat want with her? "Thank you, Bluepond. I'll go see her right away." Dipping her head, Breezepaw hastened to Shellspots's den, where she found the old medicine cat and Shadykit restocking the herb supply.

"I need more poppy seeds. And catmint. Can you remember that for me, Shadykit? And also- Oh! Breezepaw, I've been looking for you." Shellspots turned from her task to view Breezepaw with relief. "I have something serious I need to talk to you about. Come into my den. Shadykit, will you keep an eye on Greenfern for me? Come and get me if anything seems wrong."

The little kit nodded and bounded off to watch over the sick elder. Breezepaw followed Shellspots deeper into her den in the rock cleft. In the darkness, Shellspots turned to her, sorrow in her wise blue eyes. "What I have to tell you could change your life, but I feel I must warn you. If I don't the consequences could be too great. Breezepaw, StarClan sent me a message last night. I believe it concerns you, and your fate in this forest. I'm not sure entirely, but I need to let you know. Be careful, Breezepaw. It's not your time to go. StarClan has great things planned for your future. Don't throw all that away by acting carelessly."

"What are you talking about?" Breezepaw asked, bewildered. Shellspots shook her head, leaving the den without a word.

Breezepaw was puzzled, and frustrated. Why would Shellspots start to tell her something, and be so cryptic about it? Obviously, StarClan had told her something of importance, and Breezepaw had the feeling she was keeping something from her, though what it could possibly be, she had no idea.

The apprentice went to bed that night with more questions than answers.

* * *

**As always, read and review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Over the next two moons, Breezepaw regularly practiced her fighting with Shadowpaw. The older apprentice knew a lot about advanced techniques, and was able to help Breezepaw hone her skills. The dark tabby tom also often went out to practice with Oakpaw, and Breezepaw could see the improvement in her brother's already strong fighting tactics whenever she fought him.

Breezepaw found herself enjoying her apprenticeship more than ever, glad of the time spent with Shadowpaw in the training hollow and of the time spent hunting with Shimmerpaw. She found herself growing used to the consistency of these regular sessions, and her life falling into rhythm with it. So, it was with a heavy heart that the middle of Greenleaf came, and Shadowpaw and Shimmerpaw were ready to become warriors.

The night Morningstar called the Clan meeting was a cool and clear one, and the stars glowed brightly overhead as the noble leader stood before the two apprentices, whose pelts gleamed in the starlight- one dark and glossy, the other pale and silvery like the essence of night and day sitting side-by-side.

"I, Morningstar, leader of CallistoClan," Morningstar called out to the night sky, "call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." She watched Shadowpaw and Shimmerpaw steadily. "Shadowpaw, Shimmerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." the siblings chimed in unison, mews solemn and strong.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Shadowpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Shadowlight. StarClan honors your strength and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CallistoClan." Morningstar rested her muzzle on Shadowlight's bowed head, and he licked her shoulder respectfully, stepping back to sit at the edge of the crowd.

"Shimmerpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Shimmerpool. StarClan honors your cunning and your dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CallistoClan." Morningstar repeated the gesture with Shimmerpool, and once the newly named warrior had stepped back, the Clan erupted into cheers of "Shadowlight! Shimmerpool! Shadowlight! Shimmerpool!"

Breezepaw fought her way to their sides, congratulating each of them even as her heart ached. She didn't want them to leave again. It would be like their apprenticeship all over again: three moons in which she would see very little of them… _No_, she told herself, _this will be different. Apprentices and warriors see each other a lot more than apprentices and kits. You'll see them all the time- you'll hunt with them and patrol with them… the only difference will be that they sleep in the warriors' den…_Breezepaw sure would miss Shadowlight's warm pelt up against hers…

Later that night, Breezepaw couldn't sleep. While the rest of her den was deep in slumber, she sat in the entrance, watching the silver silhouettes of Shimmerpool and Shadowlight as they sat their silent vigil.

٭ ٭ ٭

Another moon passed in which Breezepaw heard nothing more about the mysterious message from StarClan that Shellspots had told her about three moons ago. And despite her worry, Breezepaw still saw a lot of Shadowlight and Shimmerpool, even if she missed sleeping beside the tom. She trained hard each day, mastering new hunting skills and fighting moves, while at the same time keeping up with her other apprentice duties. Greenfern recovered enough to return to the elders' den, but still suffered frequent colds and never fully regained her health.

In that moon, Breezepaw attended her second Gathering along with Oakpaw, attending his first. Though she searched the crowd for him, she couldn't find Flamepaw among the assembled cats.

It was now late Greenleaf, but the heat still hung heavily in the forest. Prey, which had been so abundant all through Newleaf and Greenleaf, was becoming harder to find, as Breezepaw noticed while out hunting.

It was sunhigh, and the heat was scorching. She had been out since dawn, but had only managed to catch a vole. Now, she was intent on stalking the fattest squirrel she had seen in quite a while. The squirrel was at the base of a pine tree, chewing on an acorn it had just dug up. Breezepaw sprang from within the bushes nearby, and with satisfaction, grabbed the squirrel. As she bit down on it, her stomach let out a rumble, and she was reminded of how hungry she was. The fresh kill pile had been so low when she awoke that morning that she had gone out hunting without eating anything herself.

Now she was starving, and had to resist the urge to scarf down the squirrel there on the spot. Though it was tempting, she didn't, knowing that it went against the warrior code; that she must feed the Clan first. Sighing, she resigned herself to burying her catch and continued on through the forest, searching for any whiff of prey scent or rustle of undergrowth.

A few tail lengths farther, and she spotted something that made her heart leap and her stomach roar. There, half hidden by a raspberry bush, were three of the largest rabbits she had ever laid eyes on! But the problem was, how to catch all three? If she was lucky, she might be able to take down two at once, but it would be hard. And even if she did manage, the third was bound to bolt.

Oh well, she thought, dropping down and stalking slowly forward. At least two was better than none. She waited till the rabbits were facing the other way, then rushed forward with a yowl, pouncing on one and swiping at another to stun it. As she had anticipated, the third bolted, but she wasn't about ready to let it get away. Finishing off the other two, she tore after the furry creature, which was bounding away from her as fast as it could manage.

Breezepaw chased it through the forest for some time before she was able to catch up with it. The rabbit was fast, but it tired easier than she did, so after a wild chase, she flew at it, bringing it to the ground and giving it a hard bite. As she picked up her catch to carry it back to where she had left the other two rabbits, she noticed something. The trees had begun to thin out around her, and the ones still in the area were all pines. So intent had she been on her chase, that she hadn't noticed how near she was to the FernClan border.

Well, at least I didn't cross it, she thought, turning back towards her own territory. She took a few steps, but then she stopped. Something wasn't right. She hadn't crossed into FernClan territory, because the CallistoClan scent markings were right in front of where she had made her catch. But where she stood, she could smell FernClan, and not just coming from their territory.

She dropped the rabbit to make sure, sniffing the ground beneath her paws. No, she definitely could smell FernClan, and they had been right here.

And the scent was fresh.

For whatever reason, there had been FernClan cats in CallistoClan territory. Recently. Deciding to let Morningstar know right away, she gathered up her catches from the day and returned to camp. The fresh kill pile was looking a little better, she noted as she made her way to Morningstar's den.

"Morningstar?" she called in. "I found something odd on the edge of our territory."

"Come in, Breezepaw." Her leader's voice issued from within and she entered the cool, shaded den. "What is it you found?"

"Well, I was chasing a rabbit near the training hollow, and I ended up at the FernClan border. I didn't pass into their territory, but their scent was everywhere. On the trees, on the pine needles, all over. In our territory."

Morningstar looked concerned. "I'll send Robintail up there with a patrol to check it out. I hope they haven't been stealing prey, but I don't see why they would. I was along there with the dawn patrol no more than two days ago, and we could see that the field was crawling with mice and rabbits. Not to mention the birds out there feeding on the corn in the eastern part of their land." Morningstar shook her head. "I don't get it, but thank you for telling me."

Breezepaw departed the den and headed back out of camp. Technically, she could eat now and not be breaking the code, but she decided to go out hunting again and try to catch a little more.

By dusk, she had made only two more catches: a scrawny mouse and a vole only half the size of the ones that had been around not long ago. She had tried to catch a robin, too, but it had flown out of reach, landing atop a bramble bush. Frustrated that it had gotten away, Breezepaw had attempted to leap up and grab it, but only succeeded in getting a long scratch down her flank from one of the thorns. Disappointed and exhausted, she returned to camp, where she finally ate something.

It wasn't enough to fill her, but at least her stomach was no longer growling. After she was finished, she contemplated whether or not to go and see Shellspots for the scratch the thorn had given her, but then she remembered that, since it was the half-moon, Shellspots would be busy preparing for her journey to MoonFalls where she and the medicine cats from each of the other Clans journeyed every half-moon to speak with StarClan.

Figuring Shellspots was busy, and deciding the scrape wasn't bad enough to merit special attention, Breezepaw went to bed.

The following morning, she was awakened by a yowl from Tallrock, and emerged from her den to see Morningstar and Shellspots atop the rock, the Clan gathering at its base. Most of the cats looked as if they had just awoken as well. Some were even stifling yawns.

Stifling one herself, Breezepaw joined the others beneath the rock as Morningstar began, "Cats of CallistoClan, I have called you together this early morning for two reasons. The first is that, last nigh, when Shellspots was at the MoonFalls, she received a message from StarClan that she wishes to share with us."

"Thank you, Morningstar." Stepping forward on the rock, Shellspots told the Clan, "I received three messages last night, in fact. The first was a confirmation from StarClan about Shadykit becoming the next medicine cat. She has spoken of wanting this many times, and StarClan has confirmed that she is the right cat for it."

A squeal could be heard issuing from where Shadykit sat in the nursery entrance beside Dewdrop, who hushed her quietly.

"The other two messages were of a different nature." Shellspots continued. "One was good, the other bad. I will tell you of the warning first, as it's clearer to me. It was that, 'A traitor hunts among you, the forerunner of the greatest Storm. Beware danger lurking amongst the unexpected, and from the warrior code be wary of straying.' As far as I can tell, StarClan is foreseeing something bad and it's a warning that straying from the warrior code could spell disaster. All the other medicine cats received this message too, so I think the threat may be from outside of the Clans."

A few uneasy murmurs met her words. Shellspots waited for them to die down before continuing, "But I received good news, as well. It wasn't so much a prophecy as a sign, but I think I can see its meaning." Shellspots paused, as if contemplating her next words. "Since I'm not sure of its meaning, I won't tell you yet, as I could be very wrong. What I will say is that it is good."

At this some of the cats looked a little disappointed, while others only looked curious. Shellspots leaped nimbly to the ground, and Morningstar spoke again. "Since I have you all assembled, there is a second matter of business we must attend to today, and now is as good a time to do it as later. As some of you know, today is the day that Shadykit, Maplekit, and Duskkit reach their sixth moon. Come forward, you three."

The three kits walked proudly into the circle formed by the cats around Tallrock. Breezepaw had forgotten that they were to be apprenticed today. She had been so caught up in training and her duties that it had completely slipped her mind. She watched as Morningstar began the ceremony.

"Maplekit, from this day on until that time when you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Maplepaw. Cornstalk, I feel it is time for you to be given an apprentice. You will mentor Maplepaw. I expect you to pass on all that you know to him, so that he becomes the best warrior he can be." As Breezepaw had watched numerous times in the past few moons, Cornstalk walked up and touched noses with Maplepaw, and the two sat at the circle's edge.

"Duskkit, until you are ready to receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Duskpaw. Ripplepelt, you were Bambooleaf's mentor, and my own apprentice. I know I can trust you to train Duskpaw well." Ripplepelt nodded and touched noses with Duskpaw, and they too left the circle.

"And now for a special ceremony. Shadykit, you have chosen to follow the path of a medicine cat, is that correct?"

The small kit nodded and said boldly, "Yes, Morningstar, that is what I desire."

"And you are aware of the sacrifices that being a medicine cat entitles?"

Shadykit's voice was still strong and firm. "Yes, I know, and I accept them."

"Then if this is what you desire, until that time that Shellspots feels you are ready for your full name, you shall be known as Shadypaw. Shellspots, as medicine cat of CallistoClan, it is your duty to train this young apprentice in the art of healing and the ways of StarClan."

Shellspots stepped forward and touched noses with Shadypaw, and then the meeting was over. Breezepaw joined Oakpaw for a hurried breakfast and they were out of the camp before the sun was entirely over the horizon. Today they were having their hunting test. Each of them had been assigned a general path on which to hunt, catching as much as they could before sunhigh. They were then to meet their mentors with their catches in the training hollow and after that were to go out hunting again, this time with their mentors watching them. At the Turtle Rock, a large, turtle-shaped boulder not far from the camp's entrance, they split up, each following their own path.

Breezepaw's went from the rock, east to the territory's edge, then south and west until she reached the stream, which she would hunt around until sunhigh. Moving as quickly but silently as she could, Breezepaw searched the surrounding forest for any signs of prey. Luckily, it was cooler today, and a better day for hunting than yesterday had been. She hadn't gone far when she spotted and caught a starling. By the eastern border, she caught a mouse and a vole, and found a fresh rabbit track, which she followed in a generally southwestern direction until she came upon the animal drinking from the stream.

Catching it by surprise, she landed her fourth piece of prey for the day, and continued along the stream until she came upon a squirrel perched on a low branch of a maple tree. Not willing to let it get away, she climbed the tree from the other side of the trunk a ways and let out a hiss. The squirrel dropped to the ground, where she managed to stun it with a swipe before bringing it in.

As sunhigh approached, Breezepaw was satisfied with her load. She had caught another squirrel since the first one, and was now bearing down upon a robin that was hopping around in a patch of clover. By the time she had caught it, the sun was nearing its peak, so she headed back along her trail, stopping to gather her catches as she went. She arrived at the hollow after Oakpaw, but it was obvious that she had had more luck than he. Whereas she had made seven catches, he had made only five, and a scrawny five at that. But at least it was better than nothing, she thought, waiting for Featherflight to come over.

"Well done, Breezepaw. That's more than I expected you to catch. Both of you did really well for prey having been so scarce." Breezepaw cast a sideways glance at her brother, who was looking dejectedly at his paws. She felt a wave of guilt and embarrassment pass over her at having inadvertently outdone him.

She shook the feeling off. It wasn't her fault she was a good hunter and he hadn't done as well. She should feel triumphant now for having provided something for her Clan. Breezepaw pushed these thoughts aside and turned to listen to Frostclaw, who was now speaking.

"Okay, now you two are going to go out hunting again, only each in a different place than last time. Breezepaw, you'll take the north, Oakpaw, you the south. Featherflight and I are going to be watching you from a distance, evaluating your hunting ability. Return to camp at sundown, and eat something. When we get back, we'll find you and tell you how you did." Both apprentices nodded, and Frostclaw dismissed them into the forest.

Breezepaw took off at a bounding pace, stopping when she came upon the scent of mouse. She followed the scent trail to the base of a pine tree, where she found the creature. Making sure to use her best form, she stalked forward and took it out with a swipe. Burying it under the tree, she continued on. Eventually, she spotted a vole trundling through the tall grass, which she also caught.

The remainder of Breezepaw's afternoon was spent in a similar fashion. All in all, she made five or six catches before gathering them all and returning to camp. Oakpaw arrived shortly after she did, and they shared a vole while waiting for Frostclaw and Featherflight to return.

When they did return, however, it was only to let them know that they had sunhigh patrol the next day, and that the rest was theirs to hunt or relax.

"But what about our assessment? How did we do?" Breezepaw couldn't help but ask.

Featherflight only smiled. "Don't worry about it. We'll talk to you two the day after tomorrow. For now, get some rest. You were busy all day." She strode from the clearing into the warrior's den, leaving Breezepaw anxious and slightly bewildered.

Shrugging it off, Breezepaw decided to go see Shellspots. The scrape from yesterday had been bothering her, itching and burning a bit, and she figured it would be better to have it looked at now than to wait and end up with a painful or dangerous infection later. She pushed through the ferns surrounding the medicine cats' den entrance to find Shellspots having a look at Galepaw's shoulder while Shadypaw watched.

"See, Shadypaw, how the skin is a soft pink color, and the scar isn't red or inflamed? That's how you want a wound to look after healing." Shellspots looked over, noticing Breezepaw come in. "I'll be free in a moment. I'm just having a look at your sister's shoulder, making sure it's healing properly." She turned back to Shadypaw. "Now Shadypaw, which herb is used to treat severe injuries like Galepaw's was when she first got it?"

"Goldenrod." Shadypaw replied immediately.

"Good. You've learned something already. Okay, Galepaw, you can go. Come back next week, or sooner if it starts bothering you." Galepaw nodded and left the den, heading for where Sunpaw, Moonpaw, Duskpaw, Maplepaw, and Oakpaw all sat together, talking. As her sister walked past, Breezepaw noticed again the scar running across her shoulder, parting her pale cream pelt. She shook off the regret she felt whenever she thought about her sister's accident.

"So, what do you need, Breezepaw?" Shellspots asked, walking over to where she stood.

"I got this scratch yesterday when I was out hunting," she placed her tail tip on the scrape down her left flank. "But I didn't think it was worth bothering you with last night. Today, though, it was stinging, so I figured I should have you look at it to stop any infection."

Shellspots examined the cut, which was red and slightly puffy, then had Shadypaw take a look at it. "Well," she mewed, "I'm glad you had the sense to let me look at it. A little piece of whatever got you is still lodged in there, at the end of the cut, and it looks like it might be getting infected. Hold on a second while I pull that thorn out."

Breezepaw had to dig her claws into the sandy floor of the den to keep from yowling in pain as Shellspots used one claw to work a tiny piece of thorn out of the cut. When she was finished, it started bleeding again, and she sent Shadypaw for some cobwebs.

When the little blue-gray apprentice returned, a wad of cobwebs in her mouth, Shellspots took them from her, pressing them on the scrape and ordering, "Hold these while I mix up a poultice to go on there. So, Shadypaw, what herbs should go in the poultice and why?"

She thought for a moment then replied, "You should use either marigold, horsetail, or chervil root to stop the infection, nettle seeds to make the swelling go down, and dock leaves to help soothe it. Oh, and poppy seeds, for any pain."

Shellspots nodded approvingly. "Very good. I'll use horsetail, since we have a lot of it and it works well. Could you get me the supplies? Only a few poppy seeds, though, since we don't want to make Breezepaw too sleepy!" she let out a purr of laughter as Shadypaw rushed to do as she was told.

It took a few minutes for Shadypaw to return, heavily laden with healing supplies. Shellspots began separating the leafy herbs into piles and then showed Shadypaw how to chew them up and mash them together to form a paste-like substance. Once this was done, she took the cobwebs from Breezepaw and peeled them away carefully. The scratch had stopped bleeding, and she smeared it with the cooling poultice.

"That better?" she asked, sending Shadypaw to put away the extra herbs while she wiped her paws on a damp patch of moss by the spring.

Breezepaw nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Shellspots. And you too, Shadypaw," she added as the medicine cat apprentice appeared from the storage cleft. "You'll make a fabulous medicine cat one day." Shadypaw seemed to glow at her praise, and with another word of thanks, Breezepaw departed from the den, heading for her own. It was dark now, but the clearing was still full of cats sharing food and news with one another. Sunpaw, Maplepaw, and Duskpaw still sat talking by the tree stump, but aside from them, all the other apprentices seemed to have either gone to bed or were out on the sunset patrol.

With a yawn, Breezepaw pushed her way into the apprentices' den to find Oakpaw and Moonpaw sound asleep next to each other. Galepaw was nowhere to be seen, and Breezepaw figured she was out on patrol, as she hadn't had it in a while. Circling her nest until it was comfortable, Breezepaw curled up on the side that wasn't covered in herbs. She still missed Shadowlight's presence at her side while she slept, but the moss beside her nest still smelled faintly of him. Breathing deeply, she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The next day, Breezepaw took full advantage of her morning without training. With more apprentices to share the responsibility, she didn't have to worry about caring for the elders or anything like that. Instead, she spent her morning hunting by herself, which she loved to do. It always relaxed her and gave her time to reflect on her life and how much different it was, now that she was apprenticed. She also began thinking of what it would be like to be a warrior, and wondered how much longer it would be until she was made one.

It was a cool morning, and there was a lot of prey out, probably taking advantage of the coolness to find food before returning to its dens once the sun's heat increased. She caught a few mice before returning to camp in time for the sunhigh patrol, which she was on with Oakpaw, Oceanwave, Flowershell, and Bluepond. After the patrol, which was mainly uneventful, Breezepaw took to the forest yet again, not to hunt this time, but to do something that she had done once or twice before when she hadn't had training. And this was sitting at the eastern edge of CallistoClan territory gazing out over the land beyond.

This land had, for some reason, always intrigued her. Maybe it was because it was so vast and empty, or maybe it was because of the legends she had listened to the elders tell when she was a kit. But whatever the reason, the lands caught hold of her imagination, and she liked to just sit and stare out over them.

As she sat there today, Breezepaw's mind wandered to the tales she had been told as a kit, tales that her elders had heard from _their_ elders before them. These were tales of noble cats, brave warriors, and adventurers from the four original Clans that had traveled over vast distances to settle here countless seasons ago with only StarClan to guide them. From these thoughts, her mind traveled to Shellspots and her mysterious prophecy from StarClan. Who could be the traitor? And what, exactly, was the 'greatest Storm'? With these questions in mind, Breezepaw rose from where she sat and began wandering aimlessly, letting her paws guide her.

Without meaning to, she ended up at the FernClan border. For a while, as the sun slowly sank, bathing everything in the rosy color of dusk, she stood watching FernClan territory, and the small specks that must be FernClan warriors walking across the distant fields. And it was then that she thought of Flamepaw, and imagined that he was one of those cats traversing the territory ahead of her…

Breezepaw shook her head forcefully to clear it of those thoughts. What was she thinking? And, more importantly, why? It wouldn't do to consume her thoughts with FernClan cats, potential _enemy_ cats. He's just your friend, quit freaking out! A small voice screamed inside of her head, and she knew it was true, but still…

Breezepaw turned her back on the darkening fields and made her was slowly and thoughtfully back into the heart of her own territory, into her camp, and into her warmly inviting nest.

However, weary as she felt, Breezepaw was unable to get to sleep. She lay there wide awake, her mind swimming with thoughts, as, one by one, each of her denmates came in and fell asleep. By moonhigh, Breezepaw got fed up with trying to sleep and arose from her nest. Shaking the dust from her fur, she left the den as quietly as she could, so as not to wake the others. She instead sat in the middle of the clearing, gazing up into the clear night sky, watching the stars.

It had a calming effect on her racing mind, and just as the sky began to lighten with the odd twilight that precedes dawn, she slipped back into her nest and fell asleep.

Breezepaw was awoken from her sound and dreamless sleep the following day by Sunpaw, who stood over her, nudging her in the back with a paw.

"Oakpaw told me to wake you up." She mewed apologetically as Breezepaw got up with a long yawn. "He said that if you didn't get up now, you'd be late for training. He went ahead to the training clearing with Moonpaw."

"Thanks, Sunpaw. You can go ahead, if you want to. I'll be there in a few minutes, after I eat something." The tabby she-cat nodded and left camp, leaving Breezepaw to eat alone. She arrived in the clearing a few minutes later, winded from having sprinted the whole way there, but also more awake. "Sorry I'm late." She panted, attempting to catch her breath.

Featherflight eyed her with amusement. "That's fine. In fact, you're not really all that late. Frostclaw only arrived a few seconds before you did." She mrrowed with laughter. "No, honestly, I was just about to tell Oakpaw the good news."

Breezepaw perked up at this. What good news? What could Featherflight mean? She found out a moment later.

"I was talking to Morningstar yesterday. I bet you two didn't realize it, but she watched each of you hunt yesterday, too. Anyway, Frostclaw and I were talking with her, and she mentioned that she was taking a trip to the MoonFalls tomorrow, and she suggested that you two come with her."

Breezepaw's heart did a flip. She was going to the MoonFalls! Tomorrow! She attempted to contain her excitement as Featherflight continued to speak.

"As you both know, every cat must go to the MoonFalls at least once before becoming a warrior, and for you two that isn't very far off. Tonight, before you sleep, you both need to go see Shellspots to get the traveling herbs for the journey. It's quite a ways from here, and you leave at dawn. I believe Morningstar said that Ripplepelt is also going."

"And since you both look as if you've had rough nights, if your looks have anything to do with your energy levels, we won't train long or hard today." Frostclaw added with a soft purr. "I think today we'll just practice the surprise attack. Oakpaw, you go first. Give Featherflight, Breezepaw, and I a few moments before you come after us. Once you find us, stalk like we've been practicing, then sneak up and attack. Try to do it without letting us know you're there."

Oakpaw nodded, and Breezepaw moved out of the clearing, weaving her way a short distance into the forest. She was excited about tomorrow, and also relieved that they were doing something easy today. It didn't take much effort to track or stalk, not to mention wait around playing prey for her brother. After Oakpaw had found and pounced on all three of his targets, it was Breezepaw's turn.

She waited a bit to give the others a chance to get away, then set out following Frostclaw's scent trail. She found him walking through a patch of sage and stalked him a bit before leaping swiftly and silently at him from behind. She then went on to do the same with both Featherflight and Oakpaw.

By the time both she and Oakpaw had repeated this exercise three times more, it was well after sunhigh and their mentors dismissed them for the day. Oakpaw headed down to the stream where Moonpaw and Sunpaw were practicing their hunting skills, and Breezepaw returned to camp.

She got her traveling herbs from Shellspots, and then, with the notion of taking a quick nap in mind, stretched out in her den and fell instantly to sleep.

A quick nap was not what she ended up having, however. Breezepaw slept soundly and restfully until just before dawn the next morning, when she was awakened by the nearby hoot of an owl. Shaking Oakpaw awake, she ate her traveling herbs, which tasted foul, and made for the entrance tunnel, where she found Morningstar and Ripplepelt waiting patiently.

"Good, you're up." Morningstar commented as Breezepaw stretched and strode over. Oakpaw was behind her, yawning in the early morning air. "Come on, let's go." She led the way out of camp and west until they came to the FoamClan border. They then continued north, mostly in silence, past the stone used as a bridge for Gatherings, and on to the FernClan border.

This was as far north as Breezepaw had gone, and alarm surged through her as Morningstar and Ripplepelt both strode over the border as if it wasn't there. Feeling foolish, Breezepaw remembered that FernClan and FlameClan allowed cats from the other two Clans to cross their territory on the journey to the MoonFalls, as long as they stayed within a few foxlengths of the Great River.

As they walked along the river, Breezepaw scanned the surrounding fields for any signs of a FernClan patrol. As sunhigh neared, the chances of running in to one increased, and, sure enough, as they crested a hill, they spotted a group of five cats approaching them. Morningstar signaled for her cats to stop, and they waited patiently for the FernClan patrol to arrive.

The cat at the patrol's lead demanded of them as soon as he was within earshot, "What is your business on FernClan territory?" When he and his patrol reached where Breezepaw and the CallistoClan cats sat, she noted that he was a brown tom with rather large, battle-scarred ears.

"Hello, Rainstorm," Morningstar spoke calmly. "We are simply passing through on our way to the MoonFalls."

"Okay, then. I won't keep you." The tom, which Breezepaw had heard Morningstar call Rainstorm, replied. He seemed to be the friendly sort, and with a respectful nod, began leading his patrol off, but one of the warriors in it, a small white and brown she-cat stopped him, asking, "Shouldn't we make sure they're telling the truth? What if they plan on raiding us or something?"

Rainstorm called back to her from halfway down the hill, "Don't be ridiculous, Cloverfur. With that small group? C'mon, we're wasting time. I need to get back to camp soon. I promised Chimepool I'd go out hunting with she and Flamepaw this afternoon!"

The she-cat, Cloverfur, shrugged and followed the rest of the patrol down the hill. Once they were gone, Morningstar motioned for them to continue on.

The whole time they had been walking, a reddish cliff had been nearing in front of them. And along with it, came an increase in the sound of rushing water. By the time the sun was setting, the party of CallistoClan cats stood at the base of a high cliff from which water rushed down into a small pond that fed the Great River. Morningstar waved her tail for them to stop outside of a yawning opening in the cliff face a few tail-lengths above them.

"That is the opening to a passage that leads to a cave behind the waterfall." She called out above the pounding of the water as it descended from the cliff above. "It's dark in there, so you'll have to find your way by scent. Ripplepelt, I want you to remain here and guard the entrance. Oakpaw, Breezepaw, you two may come with me inside. You will sit and observe while I share dreams with StarClan."

With these words, Morningstar leaped up onto the ledge outside the opening and disappeared inside. Breezepaw followed, with Oakpaw behind her, making her way into complete darkness with only her leader's scent as a guide. After winding up and around for countless minutes, until Breezepaw felt she was completely lost, the tunnel widened out into a cavern, at the sight of which she stopped short, causing Oakpaw to collide with her from behind.

He let out a grunt and pushed past her, but Breezepaw was transfixed. Oakpaw, beside her, stood in awe too. They both could only stare at the sight before them.

They were up high, near the waterfall's top, in a cavern with dark, damp walls. A ledge protruded from the cavern into the waterfall at its open edge, overlooking the land below, shrouded in a curtain of cascading water. And the water was shimmering with silver starlight. The sky outside was now completely dark, but the cavern was bright with the light of the moon and stars.

Stepping from the tunnel's mouth, Breezepaw sat at the cavern's back and watched as Morningstar moved out onto the ledge, stopping when she was almost touching the waterfall. Here, she crouched down, tucking her paws under her as if about to sleep, and put her nose into the stream of water.

All night, she lay like this, the water bouncing around her nose in ripples, sending spray flying, which soaked her fur. And all night, Breezepaw watched as if in a daze. A peaceful, comforting daze, knowing that StarClan were so close and were speaking to her leader even now as she watched.

Around the time that the sun's first rays shone above the horizon, Morningstar stood and led the way back down the tunnel, out into the early morning. Breezepaw rose to follow her, but did so reluctantly. She didn't want to leave the cave behind the waterfall and all its ethereal power.

But though she'd rather have stayed there forever, Breezepaw rose and departed the cavern behind Oakpaw, casting one last glance at the sparkling sheet of water before plunging into darkness.

٭ ٭ ٭

Breezepaw awoke with a start as Galepaw shifted beside her, jabbing her in the back with one extended forepaw. Breezepaw opened her eyes drowsily, and seeing that the sun was just rising, decided to get up and eat before heading out for the day's training. It was the day after she had made the journey to the MoonFalls, and her mind was still full of the image of the glowing waterfall and the cavern behind it. Morningstar had returned to camp seeming at ease, so Breezepaw assumed that whatever StarClan had shared with her was good.

Breezepaw spent that day and the two moons following training vigorously alongside Oakpaw, often with the help of Shadowlight, who seized every opportunity to hang around Breezepaw. Breezepaw didn't mind the attention- she missed the days when both she and the young warrior had been apprentices training together. But as the days wore on, their time together grew more and more limited as Oakpaw and Breezepaw trained for longer and longer. Both could sense that the time of their warrior ceremonies was drawing closer, and this knowledge pushed them to work all the harder.

By early Leaf-bare, all signs of the hot and humid late Greenleaf had faded, giving way to rainy weather and high winds. It was the day before the full moon and the Gathering that accompanied it, and Breezepaw found herself out hunting in yet another thunderstorm. They had been breaking out daily for the past week or so, drenching the forest and sending all the prey scurrying for cover.

Breezepaw was drenched and cold as she stalked one of the few squirrels dumb enough to be out in weather such as this. Her red-orange fur was matted to her skin and her paws and underbelly were plastered with mud. She had been out hunting since around dawn and had caught only two sparrows before the storm had picked up, so she took great satisfaction in catching this squirrel.

The rain was now coming down in buckets, blown by the fierce wind, making it nearly impossible to see. Lightning lit up the forest and a bang of thunder reverberated amongst the nearly leafless trees. Deciding that remaining out any longer would be a fruitless waste of her time, Breezepaw hurried to gather her catches and returned to camp just in time to escape a fresh onslaught of the storm's fury. Avoiding the center of the clearing, which was littered in sodden fallen leaves, Breezepaw deposited her load on the fresh kill pile, taking the squirrel for herself, and hurried to join Duskpaw and Galepaw where they sat under the protection of an overhanging rock ledge at the camp's back.

It was hard to judge how late it was, since the sky was as dark as night with storm clouds, but Breezepaw figured it must be close to sunset, as the dusk patrol was beginning to gather by the entrance tunnel. Oakpaw was among them, and Breezepaw watched as he and the others reluctantly moved out into the full force of the storm.

"I'm glad that's not me." Galepaw commented, beginning to clean her mud splattered fur.

"Yeah, I know. It's seriously nasty out there." Duskpaw agreed. "Man, Breezepaw, you're wet!" he exclaimed, taking a good look at her saturated fur.

"No, really? I hadn't noticed!" She responded sarcastically, finishing her squirrel and beginning to clean the mud out of her own pelt. "You know, you look pretty wet yourself."

"Yeah." Duskpaw meowed bitterly. "Ripplepelt had me out training this morning, down by the stream. When the storm picked up, she sent me back to camp, but I got caught in all this mess anyway. And then when I got back, the elders were complaining about soaked bedding, and since I was the only apprentice in camp, I had to get them some dryer stuff, which was pretty hard, since its pouring. I finally managed to find some growing in a cleft in the Turtle Rock that wasn't too wet, but then I had to wait for the rain to let up enough for me to bring it back without getting it drenched on the way."

"Seems like you've just had a _lovely_ day." Galepaw's sardonic mew had them laughing, and the three sat around talking until after the dusk patrol had returned, wetter than even they were, and then Breezepaw retired to her den.

It was thankfully dry within the hollow tree trunk that served as the apprentices' den, so Breezepaw had a dry bed on which to sleep.

When she awoke the following morning, it was still raining, though not nearly as hard, and the wind had died down to a light breeze. Even so, hunting that morning was not fun or successful, and after a morning of thoroughly searching CallistoClan territory for prey, Sandstone, who was heading Breezepaw's hunting party, finally called an end to it and they returned to camp. Shortly after sunhigh, the rain ceased entirely, and the sun shone brightly through the clouds. Breezepaw and a few others spent some time lounging in the sun, allowing their pelts to dry, and Breezepaw was just about to go out hunting again when Featherflight stopped her.

"Breezepaw, I know it's a bit last minute, but I have something big to tell you." Her eyes were glowing with excitement and pride, which made Breezepaw itch with curiosity.

"What is it Featherflight?" she questioned, trying to contain her growing joy at what she suspected was coming next but didn't dare to believe was possible, in case she was wrong and ended up being let down.

However, in a moment her suspicions were confirmed. "Morningstar has decided to hold your warrior ceremony tonight, now that the rain has stopped."

"Yes!!" Breezepaw couldn't help but let out an excited mew. She was going to be a warrior! A real CallistoClan warrior! _Tonight_!

She managed to control herself as Featherflight continued, though her tail lashed back and forth and her paws refused to hold still. "She was waiting for it to let up, and figured tonight was as good as tomorrow, so… Well, you're going to be a warrior! Oakpaw too. Frostclaw is out finding him to let him know now."

"So what should I do, Featherflight?" Breezepaw asked, suddenly unsure of how to best spend her final day as an apprentice.

"I've taught you everything you need to know to be a warrior, so not training. And it's muddy out, so if I were you, I'd simply relax. Stay in the sun, let your fur dry completely, groom it until it shines, though the rain has pretty much taken care of that…" Featherflight let out an excited squeal of her own. "Oh, I'm so happy for you! And so proud! You learned so quickly- you were only an apprentice for six moons to the day! Most apprenticeships take somewhere around seven moons, or even eight, like my own."

Breezepaw was thrilled at the thought of her warrior ceremony. "When will it be held?" she questioned, beginning to groom her fur until it lay flat.

"Morningstar said at sundown, just before she leaves for the Gathering. After your ceremony, you and Oakpaw must sit vigil, guarding the camp in silence until dawn." Breezepaw nodded. She knew of the ritual. It was part of the warrior code, which Featherflight had carefully taught her. "Okay, well, I'll leave you to get yourself ready. I have to go find Frostclaw, or he and Oakpaw won't even be back by sundown!"

Featherflight bounded off, leaving Breezepaw alone in the center of the clearing, her heart leaping with joy. _She was going to be a warrior!_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It was sundown. Breezepaw sat beside Oakpaw at the base of Tallrock as Morningstar called the Clan together. Her fur, fully dry, shone like fire as the last rays of sun reflected off of it.

The first stars were just beginning to show in the sky as Morningstar began, "Featherflight, Frostclaw, do you feel that these two are ready to become warriors?"

"Yes, Morningstar. They both hunt well and fight fearlessly." Featherflight responded, dipping her head respectfully.

"Yes, they will serve their Clan well." Frostclaw added solemnly.

Morningstar nodded and leaped lightly from Tallrock. She turned her gaze up upon the stars glinting in Silverpelt and spoke, her voice ringing out strong around the silent clearing of watching cats. "I, Morningstar, leader of CallistoClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Her gaze flicked to Breezepaw and Oakpaw. "Breezepaw, Oakpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Breezepaw gazed back steadily at her leader, and in a strong voice replied, "I do."

Beside her, Oakpaw echoed her words, though his voice shook slightly. "I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Breezepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Breezesong. StarClan honors your speed and your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CallistoClan." Morningstar stepped forward and placed her chin upon Breezesong's head, which she bowed. After giving her leader's shoulder a respectful lick, she walked over to join the other warriors, full of pride and joy, coming to rest beside Shadowlight, who rested his tail across her shoulders and purred a soft congratulations in her ear.

Morningstar stepped back and spoke once more. "Oakpaw, from this moment you will be known as Oakpelt. StarClan honors your strength and your bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CallistoClan." The old leader stepped forward once more, resting her muzzle on Oakpelt's bowed head. He, too, gave her a respectful lick before joining Breezesong and the other warriors.

The silent clearing erupted into shouts of "Breezesong! Oakpelt!" as their Clanmates called out their new names, congratulating them and wishing them luck. Shadowlight took advantage of the noise to say louder, "Congrats, Star!" Breezesong nuzzled his shoulder.

When the calls had died down, Morningstar finished, "As our ritual goes, Breezesong and Oakpelt must sit vigil in silence until dawn, guarding the camp. The moon is rising, and it is time that I get on to tonight's Gathering. Those of you that are attending, we must leave now."

Morningstar and her party of cats departed the clearing, Shadowlight and Shimmerpool among them, and those not attending the Gathering made their ways into their dens to sleep. Breezesong took up her position beside the camp entrance, where she sat in silent reflection all night, past the time her Clanmates returned from the Gathering, and on till dawn, at which time she and Oakpelt were relieved by Morningstar, who was heading the dawn patrol.

Only then did Breezesong speak, the vow of silence lifted from her. "What would you like me to do today?" she asked, at a loss of how to spend her days, now that she no longer had training.

Morningstar looked slightly amused, though not surprised, by Breezesong's question. "Well," she replied thoughtfully, "The fresh kill pile is looking a little depleted after all that rain. Why don't you organize a hunting party? Or rest? You were up all night…"

"I'll hunt. I'm feeling too restless to sleep." Breezesong couldn't keep her tail from lashing impatiently- it was true, she was feeling extremely agitated for seemingly no reason. Her paws were itching to move.

Morningstar seemed to notice. Her whiskers twitched as she replied, "Ok, take three cats, but make sure you get some rest today."

"Yes, Morningstar." Breezesong dipped her head to her leader and turned to view the clearing, her gaze sweeping across it as she looked for someone to join her patrol. She spotted Flowershell, Frostclaw, and Dewdrop by the warriors' den. "Do you want to go hunting?" She asked, striding over.

"Sure." Dewdrop replied, swiping her paw over her ear and rising with a stretch. "Where should we hunt?"

"Why not by the stream?" Flowershell suggested. "There's always lots of prey down there."

"That's what I was thinking." Breezesong replied, leading the patrol out of camp. "So how was the Gathering last night? Anything important happen?" All three of the other cats had attended the Gathering, and Breezesong wondered if any of the Clans had interesting news. Her vigil had kept her from asking the previous night.

It was Frostclaw who answered. "Well, both FernClan and FoamClan talked about the usual- kit births, new warriors, you know, that kind of stuff. It was FlameClan with the really interesting news. Seems they've had a replacement in deputy. You know old Lonewhisker?"

"Yeah," Breezesong nodded. She'd seen him at a Gathering. He was a thickset black tom with only a few pure white whiskers on one side of his face. The story was that he had gotten them sliced off by a badger when he was a kit and they'd never grown back. He was known for his crackling meow and his bad attitude, but he was a strong and capable warrior. "What happened to him?"

"Seems he joined with a band of rogues and helped them attack his camp. Emberstar lost her first life. She exiled him, sending him out into the lands to the west, and he hasn't been seen since."

"But more rogues have been detected." Flowershell chimed in. "And not just on FlameClan territory. A few were spotted in the southern portion of FoamClan territory, and they've been scented in the cornfield on FernClan territory."

Breezesong was taken aback- never in her memory had there been more than a couple of rogues in Clan territory, and they'd always been chased off relatively easily. "So who's FlameClan's new deputy?"

"Phoenixfeather." Dewdrop replied. "Did you know he's actually Lonewhisker's nephew?"

"Yeah, everyone was a bit shocked that Emberstar picked him, but it seems to be a wise choice." Frostclaw spoke like he approved. "He's handling it well." The patrol had reached the stream, and they all split up to hunt separately.

Breezesong walked along the bank, searching for prey in the undergrowth. The smell of mouse hung heavily upon the air, and she soon spotted one scuffling around in a pile of pine needles.

Around sundown, she met back up with Frostclaw, Flowershell, and Dewdrop, and they made their way back to camp. Taking one of the mice from the pile, Breezesong made for the tree stump, before remembering that she was a warrior, and could eat at the nettle patch. Taking her mouse, she joined Featherflight to eat.

Her former mentor greeted her warmly, asking, "How was your first day as a warrior? I looked for you earlier to see if you wanted to hunt, but Morningstar said you'd already gone out."

"It's been nice." Breezesong replied, swallowing a bite of mouse. "I went hunting with Dewdrop, Frostclaw, and Flowershell. They told me about the Gathering. It's odd, about Lonewhisker. I always thought he was a bit grouchy, but never a traitor!"

Featherflight finished her woodpigeon and began washing herself. "I know what you mean. We were all surprised. He was Emberstar's mentor and everything, so it was a shock. He had always been loyal and stuck to the warrior code, but he led the rogues right to the camp and openly attacked his own Clanmates."

Breezesong shook her head. "All I can say is wow. I guess it just goes to show you that you can never really know what's going on inside another cat's head." She let out a yawn, at which point Featherflight looked at her sternly.

"I forgot- you sat vigil all night last night. Breezesong, as your former mentor and friend, I insist that you go to sleep now." She let out a purr. "C'mon, I'll show you where you can make a nest."

She led the way into the warrior's den, which was under the shade of a cluster of heather bushes and ringed in a wall of brambles. It was warm and shadowy compared to the crisp, cool evening air in the clearing. Moss nests were spread out throughout the den. Featherflight led Breezesong towards the back, where there was more room.

"You can make a nest anywhere back here." She spoke quietly, as there were already a few warriors asleep in the den. "There's extra moss over there." She flicked her tail at a crevice in the rock wall that made up one side of the den, then slipped quietly back into the clearing.

Yawning once again, Breezesong gathered some of the clean moss and made herself a snug nest. She was just about to curl up in it when a voice whispered behind her, "Hey Star."

"Sky!" Breezesong turned with a purr. "Where were you all day?"

"Border patrol, then hunting… so how was your first day as a warrior?"

"It was okay… it would have been better if I'd spent it with you, though." She butted him playfully with her head.

Shadowlight laughed. "We can hunt another time. Hey, move your nest over here some- this one's mine." Shadowlight gestured with his tail, pointing to a nest a little further to the right than Breezesong had made hers. She moved it willingly, looking forward to having Shadowlight's warm pelt up against hers once again.

After adjusting everything so that it was soft and cushiony, Breezesong lay down in her nest with a content sigh. Shadowlight curled up in his own nest, his fur brushing hers, and mewed a quiet goodnight. Breezesong replied drowsily, eyelids growing heavy as sleep overcame her. Her eyes closed, and she was instantly asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Breezesong dreamt that night, something she hadn't done in a while. She was walking through a beautiful twilit forest that was like her own home, yet not. She strode out of the trees into a wide clearing, from which she could see a single star blazing above her in Silverpelt. In the center of the clearing, she sat down and gazed up at it, feeling its power.

Suddenly, she was no longer in the clearing- no longer in her body at all. She was watching from above as a she-cat walked along the bank of a winding river, passing between shadows and moonlight gracefully. Her stride was confident and calm, yet fast, but not rushed, and an aura of power surrounded her. Breezesong watched as the cat stopped in a pool of silver light, gazing into the river.

Breezesong moved in closer without trying to, and let out a gasp. The cat had a flaming red-orange pelt and bright green eyes. She looked just like her… with a jolt, she realized it _was_ her!

Breezesong's head reeled, and she found herself once more in the clearing beneath the single star. A breeze ruffled her fur, and on it a voice spoke. "The traitor has come. Beware the serpent's fang by the light of the everlasting flame…"

Breezesong awoke with a start, her breathing hard and fur on end. Serpent's fang… everlasting flame…. The words of her dream reeled through her head. But what could they mean? Even though it was the middle of the night, Breezesong rose and exited the den, padding silently towards the medicine den.

She poked her head inside, calling out softly, "Shellspots, Shadypaw."

The old medicine cat awoke, looking around in bewilderment. "What? Who…? Oh, Breezesong, it's you. What do you need? Is something the matter? Great StarClan, it's the middle of the night!"

At her mentor's words, Shadypaw also awoke, stumbling over herself as she rushed over to see what was wrong. "Did something happen?" she mewed anxiously, shaking the sleep from her head. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry to wake you both, but I needed to talk to you, Shellspots." Breezesong mewed. "Nothing's wrong, exactly. It's just, I had this dream…"

"What was it?" Shellspots prompted, sitting down with a yawn.

Breezesong told her the dream from the start, finishing up with the words, "Then a voice on the breeze said, 'The traitor has come. Beware the serpent's fang by the light of the everlasting flame…' What could it mean?"

Shellspots sat silently contemplating for a while before mewing, "It's a message from StarClan, but what it means, I'm not sure… it's odd that it came to you, and not Shadypaw or I. Usually, only medicine cats and leaders get signs like that." She gave Breezesong an odd look, and she was reminded of the look Shellspots had given her moons ago when she warned her about something… what had been her words? That StarClan had had great things planned for her? "I'll think about it, and if I come up with anything, I'll let you know. You should get some rest- dawn will be here soon." Shellspots continued.

Breezesong eyed the sky, which was getting lighter. She sighed and turned to go back to her den, mewing, "Thank you, Shellspots. I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's all right." The medicine cat purred in response. "Sleep well."

Back in her nest, Breezesong fell back into an uneasy sleep, only to be awoken when Oakpelt rose from his nest beside her to head out on the dawn patrol. And though she tried to fall back asleep, she couldn't, and finally gave up. The den had grown cold with less sleeping bodies inside it, and Breezesong felt alone without the pelts of Oakpelt and Shadowlight up against hers. Shaking the moss from her fur and stretching, Breezesong pushed her way back into the dimly lit clearing.

The sky was gray, and heavy with clouds, an impending sign of rain. A frigid breeze blew through the camp, reminding Breezesong that Leaf-bare was coming. Shivering, she looked about the clearing for someone to go out hunting with. Instead, she spotted Shellspots, and made her way over.

"Good morning, Breezesong. You're up early." The medicine cat purred kindly. "What do you need?"

"Nothing much. I'm just looking for something to do. Do you need any help with anything?"

"Actually, I was going out to gather some herbs with Shadypaw. Would you like to come?"

"Sure." Breezesong replied, following the medicine cat out of camp once Shadypaw was ready to leave. Outside, it was even colder beneath the little shade provided by the half-leafless trees, but at least the wind wasn't as strong. Still, it was a dreary day, and Breezesong was glad she hadn't gone out hunting- all the prey seemed to be staying in its burrows.

The three cats had gone a bit from the camp when Shellspots stopped. Turning to Shadypaw, she mewed, "Now, we need more catmint, with Leaf-bare coming. What is catmint used for?"

"To treat greencough and whitecough." Shadypaw recited back.

Shellspots nodded. "Good, now can you find some?"

Shadypaw pointed her tail at a clump of tall stalks. "There's some." She mewed enthusiastically. "And there's some feverfew over there," She pointed behind Shellspots, "And a juniper bush with some berries still left over there." She gestured to a small bush beside Breezesong.

Shellspots purred in obvious delight. "Very good. You catch on fast. Okay, remember this spot for on the way back. I want to go a bit farther to get some tansy, daisy leaves, and goldenrod." They began to walk on, Shellspots continuing to drill Shadypaw. "What are they used for?"

The little blue-gray apprentice recited instantly, "Tansy is for coughs, goldenrod and daisy for aching joints."

"Very good. Do you know if we have enough poppy seeds to last for a few moons?"

"Yes, Shellspots. I gave some to Greenfern this morning, after I treated her cracked pads. But we're running low on ivy."

"What about honey? Someone is sure to get a sore throat in the cold."

"We have a little, but not much." Shadypaw replied, then halted. "Here's some ivy."

"You're right, I missed it. Thank you. We'll get some on the way back."

By now, they were nearing the Great River, and the FoamClan border. "There's some tansy and goldenrod by the bank." Shellspots mewed. "You collect that. I'll get the daisy and the honey, and then we can go collect the rest of the herbs. Breezesong, will you help Shadypaw carry her load?" Breezesong nodded. "Okay, then we'll meet back where the ivy was."

Shellspots disappeared into the trees heading south, and Breezesong followed Shadypaw over to a patch of plants with a few wilting yellow flowers. "This is goldenrod." Shadypaw mewed, carefully pulling some up. She handed a clump to Breezesong, then bit off a bit more.

With the goldenrod in their mouths, Shadypaw led Breezesong over to a second plant, also with a few yellow flowers. Sitting down her herbs, Shadypaw began to dig it up, careful not to damage the stalks. "It's tansy. They're best fresh and whole, so they don't dry out as fast." She explained.

A loud, surprised yowl interrupted them, and Breezesong and Shadypaw instantly stopped what they were doing. Dropping the herbs, Breezesong took off to the south, towards where the cry had issued from, Shadypaw sprinting at her heels. They didn't go far before they found Shellspots. The old medicine cat looked panicked as she hastily mewed, "There's a kit in the stream! He's clinging to a branch, and I can't get him!"

Breezesong followed Shellspots to the river's edge. Sure enough, in the middle of the water where the current was strongest, a small kit clung desperately to a branch lodged in the opposite bank. His eyes were wide with terror, and he was shivering violently against the cold and icy water rushing around him.

Breezesong jumped immediately into action, searching for a long branch. She found one hanging broken from a nearby tree and, calling Shadypaw to help, yanked it free. Then, biting one end, she drug in upstream a bit and shoved it into the water. As she hoped, the current pulled it downstream to where the kit was, and it got tangled in with the other branch. Breezesong sat her end down carefully, and called out, "Can you get hold of this branch?"

The little kit shook his head vigorously. "I'm too scarred to move! The current will sweep me away. I'll drown!"

"You'll be fine." Breezesong called back. "Just reach out with one paw and grab the end of the branch."

The kit lifted a paw hesitantly and reached out, stretching as far as he could while still clinging on to his branch. "I can't reach!" he wailed.

Breezesong thought quickly. He was too small to reach it, but he couldn't survive in the cold and wet long enough for her to get help… Without a word, Breezesong launched herself into the river. The coldness of the water shocked her, and her alarm at the kit's predicament increased. She had never swum before, but using the branch, she was able to stay above the surface. Ignoring the cries of Shellspots and Shadypaw to come back, she slowly edged towards the kit. Grabbing him by the scruff of the neck, she hefted him out of the water, but almost dropped him in alarm as the added weight pushed her under.

Aware that she couldn't swim back to shore with him in her mouth, she sat him on the branch she had put in the water. He dug his claws into it, and she struck out for the bank. On dry land once more, Breezesong used her remaining strength to haul in the branch.

With the help of Shellspots and Shadypaw, they finally had the kit out of the water. Though she was shivering fiercely, Breezesong lifted his saturated body and plunged into the woods alongside Shellspots, who ordered Shadypaw on ahead to ready a nest for him.

The trek back to camp had never felt so long to Breezesong as this one did. When she finally pushed her way through the entrance tunnel, she sat the kit down, her sides heaving. Shellspots picked the kit up and carried him the rest of the way into the medicine den, Breezesong following slowly behind. Inside, she collapsed onto the ground, shivering and attempting to catch her breath.

"Here, eat this." Shadypaw mewed, "It's chamomile, it'll calm you down and help the shock." Breezesong obliged, eating the herbs without complaint, as the young apprentice began mopping at Breezesong's wet coat with a wad of moss, soaking up the water that saturated it.

When Breezesong had regained her strength and the shivers had subsided, she pushed herself to her feet and padded over to where Shellspots and Shadypaw were standing around the kit. "How is he?" she asked.

"Wet. And weak." Shellspots responded, rubbing the little kit to warm him. Though there was a soaking moss ball beside the nest, evidence of Shadypaw's attempt to dry him, the kit was still wet and shivering. With a moan, he rolled over, opening his eyes and mewing, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"You are in the medicine den in CallistoClan. I am Shellspots, the medicine cat. This is Shadypaw, my apprentice, and the one who saved you is Breezesong."

"I'm Muddy." The kit mewed. "I fell into the river."

"Shellspots's whiskers twitched amusedly. "We noticed. Where are you from? You don't smell of any Clan."

"Clan? No, I'm not part of a 'clan.' I've been alone for a while now, but I can kinda remember a mother, and a warm nest… But I can't find them. Yesterday I started wandering along the water, and this morning I fell in." He let out a long yawn.

"Okay, well, you're safe now, so rest, and eat the herbs Shadypaw gives you." Shellspots mewed soothingly. The kit nodded, his eyes closing. "Shadypaw, I need you to watch him while I go get the herbs we left. We'll need them soon, no doubt. If this kit doesn't get a cold, I'll be amazed."

She turned to leave the den, and Breezesong padded after her. "Do you want me to help you?"

Shellspots paused and looked back, shaking her head. "I want you to rest. Muddykit isn't the only one at risk of getting sick. You should go curl up in your nest in the warm den. And if you start to get chills, fever, sore throat, or cough, find Shadypaw or I immediately. We don't need one of our best hunters getting sick, what with Leaf-bare coming."

Breezesong nodded her consent and padded into the warriors' den, which was, thankfully, warm. Though she didn't think she was tired, she was asleep within moments of curling up in her nest.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

For the next few days, Breezesong rested as Shellspots suggested. It rained almost non-stop for two weeks, and Breezesong quickly grew tired of the wet and cold. Though she got used to being a warrior quickly, Breezesong still had times when she wondered what to do with herself, and more than once she found herself staring out over the border, thinking about things she hated to admit to even herself… thinking about someone she hated to admit to herself… wondering if she would see them at the next Gathering…

As the end of yet another moon approached, the weather grew fairer, if no less cold, and Breezesong grew excited. Soon it would be time for Galepaw's warrior ceremony!

The morning of the ceremony, Breezesong was up early. She had dawn patrol, and by the time she returned, it was nearly sunhigh. With a little time to spare, Breezesong made her way over to the medicine den, deciding to stop in and visit Muddykit. She had grown fond of the young kit, who had been no more than two moons old when she pulled him from the river, and made it a priority to stop in and see him every few days. As there were no queens in the nursery, he had been staying in the medicine den where Shadypaw and Shellspots could watch over him.

Now, as she entered the den, he bounded over, his gold eyes glittering. "So how was dawn patrol?" he mewed, plunking down beside Breezesong.

"Fine," she replied with a purr. "The same as any other day, really. We patrolled the FernClan and FoamClan borders, renewed the scent markers, hunted a bit, and came back."

"I can't wait 'till I'm an apprentice! I wanna learn to hunt and fight!" he dropped down into a mock hunter's crouch, his brown tail twitching and his brown underbelly skimming the ground as he stalked forward clumsily.

Breezesong purred in amusement. "You're silly. It won't be long- only three and a half moons. But guess what?"

At the excitement in her voice, Muddykit stopped stalking shadows and looked up. "What?" he whispered excitedly.

"Today's Galepaw, Sunpaw, and Moonpaw's warrior ceremonies!"

"Really? Awesome! I've never seen a ceremony before!" Muddykit bounced up and down happily.

"Well, it'll be soon, so you'd better clean yourself up." Breezesong responded, her whiskers twitching as the small tom started cleaning his brown legs and then his creamy white back and shoulders. Watching him, Breezesong was reminded of the day after he had been brought back to CallistoClan. She had been in the medicine den to get some honey for her sore throat, and Shellspots and Morningstar had come in discussing Muddykit. They had all thought that he was dirty at first, since he was creamy white on his back, shoulders, and head, but a dirty brown on his belly, tail, legs and chest. Breezesong had found his reverse coloring extremely funny, and she still found it a bit odd.

She was jolted from her thoughts by Morningstar's call from the clearing, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Tallrock for a Clan meeting!"

Breezesong padded into the clearing, Muddykit tearing ahead of her, stumbling over himself in his haste. "Muddykit, come here!" she mewed, seating herself at the edge of the circle of her Clanmates around the rock. The kit bounded over and sat by her side, and she wrapped her tail around him to hold him still, hushing him as the ceremony began.

"Splitfoot, Sandstone, Mosspelt, do you feel your apprentices are ready to be made warriors?" the black and brown leader mewed.

"Yes. They have trained hard." Splitfoot responded, and the other mentors echoed him.

"Very well, then. Step forward, you three." The three apprentices moved into the circle, all trying to look serious, but each with shining eyes. Morningstar began the ceremony, "I, Morningstar, leader of CallistoClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Galepaw, Sunpaw, Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." The three replied in unison.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Galepaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Galewind. StarClan honors your determination and your perseverance, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CallistoClan." Morningstar jumped softly from the rock and laid her muzzle on Galewind's head, who licked her leader's shoulder respectfully before taking a seat between Oakpelt and Breezesong. Morningstar continued, "Sunpaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Suntail. StarClan honors your speed and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CallistoClan."

Morningstar repeated the gesture with Suntail before finishing, "Moonpaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Moonfur. StarClan honors your agility and your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CallistoClan." She rested her muzzle on Moonfur's bowed head, and the Clan erupted into cheers of "Galewind, Suntail, Moonfur!"

As the Clan began to disperse, Morningstar called out, "As tradition goes, Galewind, Suntail, and Moonfur must guard the camp in silent vigil until dawn!"

Breezesong rose and congratulated her sister, rubbing her flank warmly and giving her shoulder a few friendly licks. "I'm so glad you're a warrior now!" she purred, then padded a few steps over to where Moonfur and Suntail stood, also surrounded by their Clanmates. Oakpelt was beside Moonfur, his eyes glowing with joy, and the two slipped off together into the warriors' den. Breezesong let them be, and instead congratulated Suntail, who was talking warmly with Maplepaw.

The apprentice, three moons into his training, looked slightly dejected as he talked to Suntail, and Breezesong knew why. It was obvious he liked Suntail, and now that she was a warrior, he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with her. Breezesong understood, as Oakpelt had gone through the same thing when he had been made a warrior and Moonfur was still an apprentice, and she herself had gone through the same when Shadowlight was first made a warrior.

Glancing around the clearing for Muddykit, Breezesong padded over to where he sat talking with Robintail. The deputy purred a greeting as she approached. "Hello, Breezesong."

"Hello, Robintail." She responded, dipping her head respectfully. "I hope Muddykit hasn't been bothering you?"

"No, I've been asking him about being a deputy." Muddykit mewed. "Right Robintail?"

"Yes, he most certainly has been." The deputy purred. "Well, I've got patrol, so see you, Muddykit."

"Bye Robintail!" Muddykit called.

Breezesong wrapped her tail around the kit, guiding him back towards the medicine den. "I hope you were polite." She purred playfully.

Muddykit looked teasingly indignant. "Of _course_ I was! What do you take me for? A misbehaved kit?"

"Misbehaved? Never! Hey, watch it!" Breezesong dodged Muddykit's blow, retaliating with a swipe that knocked him off balance.

He fell with a huff, pouting, "No fair! You cheated- you're a warrior!"

"All's fair in love and war." Breezesong purred, helping him up and striding the rest of the way into the medicine den.

"What's that mean?"

"It means, I can do this!" Breezesong grabbed playfully at the kit's tail, who pulled it away with a squeal, eyes glittering, and pounced on Breezesong's tail, nipping it. "Hey, no biting!"

"All's fair in love and war!" Muddykit responded cheekily.

Breezesong rolled her eyes. "Look at me, play fighting like a kit!"

"Nothing wrong with that." Muddykit remarked arrogantly, his tail in the air.

"No, of course there's not." Breezesong looked at the sky. "But I should go out hunting. Shellspots and Shadypaw should be back soon. Can you manage to stay out of trouble alone for a bit?"

"Me? Sure. I'll be a perfect little kit. You go hunt, and bring me back a nice plump vole!" he smacked his lips, and Breezesong purred out a good-bye. "See you in a bit."

Mid afternoon found Breezesong stalking a squirrel through the undergrowth. She had already caught a vole for Muddykit and two mice, but all had been scrawny. Landing her catch, she padded north towards the FernClan border, hoping to catch a thrush or wood pigeon in the pine grove.

As she passed the training clearing, she halted. Something wasn't right…

Breezesong let out a yowl of alarm as a heavy weight landed on her back. Twisting around, she forced her attacker off her back and turned, coming face-to-face with a scrawny black and gray rogue. The cat had one ear missing and a jagged scar cut across his jaw. With a hiss, he lunged at her, but Breezesong sidestepped, swiping her claws at his nose as she did so.

With an enraged growl, the tom threw himself into Breezesong, knocking the wind out of her. She found herself pinned down, her belly exposed, and the rogue towering over her. As he lifted one large paw to land a blow on her head, Breezesong kicked out with her hind legs, nailing him in the chest and sending him flying backwards.

Springing nimbly to her paws, Breezesong raked her unsheathed claws down the tom's flank, and with a final venomous hiss, he fled into the brambles. Breezesong hotly pursued, not stopping until she reached the eastern border.

Wondering what that had been about and exhausted from the fight, Breezesong gathered her prey and padded back to camp. As soon as she got back, Breezesong made for the leader's den.

"Come in, Breezesong," Morningstar called as she approached. "What do you need?"

Breezesong entered and mewed immediately, "I was out hunting by the clearing, and a black and gray rogue attacked me from a tree. I chased him over the eastern border."

Morningstar's eyes grew concerned. "You're all right, aren't you?" Breezesong nodded. "Good. You did well. I'm not sure what's going on these days. Odd prophecies left and right, rogues in the territory, abandoned kits drowning in rivers… it's strange, and I don't like it."

"I know what you mean." Breezesong began licking clean a wound on her flank. "I had better go see Shellspots to get something for this. That rogue was dirty, and I don't want to get an infection."

Morningstar nodded. "Yes, you should do that. Thank you for informing me. I'll send Robintail out with a patrol to scour the territory for any more rogues."

Breezesong turned from the den with a dip of her head, but halted as Morningstar called, "Oh, and Breezesong, I want you to come to the Gathering tomorrow night."

Breezesong padded towards the medicine den, but then turned back to where she had left her fresh kill. Picking up the vole for Muddykit and the squirrel and a mouse for Shadypaw and Shellspots, Breezesong pushed her way through the ferns into the den.

Inside, she found Muddykit playing with a maple leaf, stalking it and then pouncing, batting it around with one forepaw. Shadypaw could be seen in the rear of the den, sorting through a pile of herbs. Shellspots stood over the moss nest by the spring, in which lay Greenfern.

The kind elder looked ill. Her coat was rumpled and her eyes dull, and she was wheezing. Muddykit was the first to spot Breezesong, bounding over joyfully. "Did you bring me my vole?" he queried, eyeing the prey hungrily. Her mouth full, Breezesong nodded, setting the fresh kill down.

"Here, take your food and eat. I need to have Shadypaw or Shellspots look at the scratch." She flicked her tail at the scrape down her flank, and Muddykit's eyes grew wide.

"What happened?" he asked in awe.

"I'll tell you later. Eat." Breezesong commanded, and the kit obeyed. Breezesong carried the mouse into the back of the den where Shadypaw sat. "Here, I brought you something." She mewed.

The young apprenticed looked at her gratefully. "Thank you. I haven't eaten all day, and I'm starved!" she took a step towards the mouse, but stopped, her gaze sweeping over Breezesong. "You're hurt." She mewed quietly.

"Yeah, but it's just a scratch. Eat, you can help me afterwards."

Shadypaw shook her head. "No, it looks like it's getting infected. Here, come here." Breezesong followed her to the very back of the den, where the blue-gray she-cat began mixing some herbs together, chewing them into a poultice, which she applied to the scratch. "It's marigold and ragwort, to stop the infection." She mewed. "And here, these will keep it from rubbing off." She pulled some green fluffy seed-like things from a cleft in the rock and placed them over the freshly applied poultice.

"Thank you, Shadypaw. It feels great." Breezesong mewed, surprised by how much cooler and less sore the scratch felt. "You had better eat now. I'm gonna take a squirrel to Shellspots." Breezesong left the apprentice to her meal and padded the short distance to the spring where Shellspots sat.

"Hi Shellspots. I brought you a squirrel." Breezesong mewed, sitting the piece of prey down. "How's Greenfern?" she added quietly.

The old medicine cat sighed. "Not well. Her aching joints are getting worse, and now she's caught Whitecough. I gave her some poppy seeds, and some catmint and feverfew, but I don't think it's helping…"

"Oh." Breezesong murmured. "Do you think she'll get better…?"

Shellspots shrugged. "I've done all I can. She's in the paws of StarClan." Shellspots rose and walked into the main part of the den. "So how are you?" she asked, sitting down next to the squirrel and tucking her paws neatly beneath her. "Thank you for the food, by the way." She added, taking a bite.

"No problem. And I'm fine, thank you. Your apprentice just patched me up."

"What happened to you?"

"I met a rogue on our territory." Breezesong began to relate her tale of what had happened earlier that day. Shadypaw and Muddykit both came over to hear, and everyone listened intently until she was finished.

When she was done, Shellspots looked concerned. "I fear it has begun…." She murmured. "The greatest Storm, I mean." She added at the puzzled expressions on everyone's faces. "I fear the traitor is still among us, and I think your dream confirmed it, Breezesong."

Breezesong was curious as to what the wise medicine cat meant. "How so?" she asked.

"Well, your dream said that the traitor has come. If Lonewhisker was really the traitor, then how could the traitor have just recently come?" she shook her striped tabby head. "No, the last time I was at the MoonFalls, Stormsurge told me of a loner that showed up on FlameClan territory, asking for shelter. He seemed nice enough, and they took him in. His name's Viperfang."

Breezesong gasped. "Beware the serpent's fang by the light of the everlasting flame…" she murmured the words of the prophecy.

"Exactly. I think Viperfang is the traitor, the 'serpent's fang,' and it would make sense that the 'everlasting flame' be FlameClan." Shellspots let out a dry, humorless purr. "In fact, something Stormsurge told me almost confirms my suspicions. He told me that when Viperfang was first seen by a FlameClan patrol, they thought it was Lonewhisker, and attacked him. Apparently, the two _look almost exactly alike_!"

"So you think… Shellspots, are you telling me Lonewhisker was framed?!"

She nodded. "I think he was. He denied having anything to do with helping the rogues, but his Clan didn't believe him. They thought he was a traitorous liar. Really, he didn't help the rogues, Viperfang was there and did. Viperfang led them to the camp and attacked, then fled when his companions fled, leaving Lonewhisker to take the blame."

"And no one even realized… Shellspots, what do we do?" Breezesong couldn't even begin to imagine how Lonewhisker must have felt, shunned by his Clan, his _family_ for something he didn't do.

"I don't think there's anything we can do. At least not until something happens to confirm our suspicions. FlameClan all trust Viperfang right now, and I don't think Emberstar or Stormsurge would take kindly to us telling them _we_ received a prophecy about one of _their _warriors."

"But Shellspots, what if he leads the rogues back to them?" Shadypaw argued. "We can't just do nothing! We can't sit around and watch them be destroyed."

"I know, and we won't, but we can't do anything yet. For now, we wait." Shellspots's voice had that sort of end-of-discussion tone to it, and Breezesong felt it would be best to drop the subject for now. Instead, she forced a yawn.

"Well, I should get some rest. I have dawn patrol again tomorrow morning." Bidding Muddykit, Shadypaw, and Shellspots good night, Breezesong retreated from the medicine den to her own nest, where she lay for some time, her head buzzing with prophecies and dangers that felt all too real and close, yet still remained hidden…

* * *

**If you haven't reviewed, please do so! I really appreciate it!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The following day, after dawn patrol and a little hunting with Galewind, Oakpelt, Shadowlight, and Moonfur, Breezesong spent her time resting for the Gathering that night. She was excited, as this was her first Gathering since being made a warrior. Looking back on all that had happened since her warrior ceremony, Breezesong could hardly believe it had only been a moon.

Around sunhigh, Breezesong drifted off into a light slumber, the warm sun making her fiery pelt glow. She was jolted from her nap by a mournful cry, and sprang up quickly, startling Galewind, who had paused in washing herself at the sound. "What's going on?" Breezesong asked her sister, trying to clear the sleep from her muddled head.

Galewind shook her creamy head. "I'm not sure…" The two sisters rose and cautiously padded side-by-side from the den. "Hey, Oakpelt, what's happening?" Galewind called over to her brother, who was walking towards the elders' den.

Oakpelt stopped and mewed, "Greenfern is with StarClan now."

"How? What happened?" Breezesong felt a rush of sadness, but also peace, knowing Greenfern was already watching them from among the stars. Still, Featherflight would be sad, and so would Creekwave and Spruceleaf…

Oakpelt shrugged. "I'm just the messenger to the elders. I didn't ask questions." He pushed his way through the brambles into the elders' den. Breezesong left Galewind and hurried over to the medicine den.

Inside, Morningstar stood beside Shellspots, Shadypaw, and Robintail. She was mewing, "Greenfern was a kind and loving cat, and a friend. She will be missed greatly." The leader turned as Breezesong approached. "Oh, hello Breezesong. I suppose you've heard?" she murmured solemnly.

"Yes. Shellspots, what happened?"

The old medicine cat shook her head. "The herbs just didn't work. Greenfern was weak, and now she's gone."

Just then, Featherflight came rushing into the den, followed by Sandstone, her mate. "Oh, Greenfern!" she let out a wail, rushing to her mother's side. Morningstar and Sandstone tried to comfort her.

"It'll be all right." Morningstar soothed. "She's happy now. She's not sick any more, or in pain. She's with your father in StarClan, watching over you."

Featherflight's eyes were dull with grief as she murmured, "But…"

"Shhh, no 'buts.' She wouldn't want you to grieve too much. You'll see her again, and she'll always be with you." Sandstone purred, twining his tail around hers.

Robintail broke the heavy silence that followed, "We should let everyone pay their respects." He murmured. "It's getting late, and the elders will need to complete the Final Ceremony before it gets too dark."

Morningstar nodded, and the two, with Featherflight's help, carried Greenfern's body into the center of the clearing, where they laid her out. Slowly, the Clan began to gather, the cats clustering around Greenfern to share with her one last time. Breezesong joined them for a while, and then backed away along with the rest of the Clan, allowing Featherflight, Spruceleaf, and Creekwave, those that were closest with the elder, be alone with her spirit.

As the sky grew dark, Breezesong waited with Oakpelt for Morningstar to call them together to head out for the Gathering. The leader did so shortly after the elders had returned from burying Greenfern, and Breezesong eagerly followed Morningstar from the camp.

The forest was cool that evening, with a warm breeze blowing in from the east, and Breezesong found the walk to the Moon Hollow relaxing. When the CallistoClan cats arrived, they were the first ones in the Hollow, but were soon joined by FernClan. Breezesong watched eagerly for any sign of Flamepaw among them, and spotted him as he dashed down the hill, flanking his Clanmates.

Apparently, he spotted Breezesong too, for he came running over. "Breezesong! It's been a while!" he purred. "You weren't at the last Gathering- Morningstar said you were at home sitting vigil. I've been made a warrior too- I'm Flamesky!"

"Flamesky…" Breezesong murmured the name, which seemed to roll of her tongue like fresh rain. "Congratulations!" she exclaimed, looking her friend up and down. He was bigger now than he had been three moons ago, when she'd seen him last. His coat was thick and glossy, and under it strong muscles flexed. But his eyes… they hadn't changed at all, and were every bit as deep and bright as amber fire. Staring into them, Breezesong felt she might get lost in their depths…

"Hey Breezesong- Oh, hello." Oakpelt came up beside Breezesong, stopping dead when he spotted Flamesky. "And who are you?" he asked guardedly.

"Oakpelt, this is Flamesky, my friend from FernClan." Breezesong mewed, her ears hot with embarrassment. "Flamesky, this is my brother, Oakpelt."

Flamesky dipped his ginger head politely. "Nice to meet you, Oakpelt. So how have things been in CallistoClan?"

"I assume you'll find out shortly." Oakpelt retorted coldly. Breezesong was about to turn on him, when a yowl rang about the hollow, starting the Gathering. Breezesong took a seat beside Flamesky, and Oakpelt stalked away to sit with Cornstalk and Splitfoot, a venomous look on his face.

"Pay him no mind." Breezesong mumbled to Flamesky. She ignored the looks Oakpelt kept shooting them, and instead turned her attention to the Leader's Stone, atop which sat the four Clan leaders.

Ashstar stepped forward first. "Welcome, cats of all Clans!" he called out. "I would like to begin tonight's Gathering, if that's all right?" the other leaders nodded consent, and he began, "This moon in FernClan, we have had some troubling events. A band of five rogues were found in our cornfield. They put up a fight, and one of our warriors, Sheerfall, was killed. We managed to chase them from the territory, and they haven't been seen since." Sad murmurs filled the Hollow, and Ashstar waited for them to subside before going on, "But on a happier note, Liquidshine has had her kits. She has three healthy kits- two she-cats and a tom, and she is doing fine as well."

Ashstar returned to his seat, and Fallenstar stepped forward. "FoamClan has had a troubling moon as well, only our troubles have been of a different sort. A fox queen and her kits were found in the southern part of our territory. They, too, have been chased off, but the fox queen returned. She was chased off again, but not before injuring Treesap and Soilpaw. Treesap, already a senior warrior, chose to retire as an elder. His right forepaw was broken badly, and it will be hard for him to run. Soilpaw is well again, and here tonight, after spending a few days under Sapfur's care."

Emberstar stepped up after Fallenstar, and mewed, "FlameClan as well has had a rough moon. After the troubles with rogues last moon, we have been regaining our strength, but we have also had some stumbling blocks. Whitecough came early to our camp, and both Lilackit and Grayboulder succumbed to it. Lilackit has recovered, but Grayboulder was not so fortunate. He is hunting with StarClan now."

As more sad mews echoed about the assembled cats, Morningstar began to speak. "It seems all the Clans have had a troublesome moon. Things have been much the same in CallistoClan. We have had a rogue found on our territory, which Breezesong chased off, a kit found abandoned by rogues and drowning in the Great River, a few odd and troubling prophecies, and a bout of Greencough, which has taken Greenfern this morning." There was an increase in the worried mews from below, so much so that Morningstar had to flick her tail for quiet.

"But things haven't all been bad." She continued calmly. "Three of our apprentices have been made warriors- Galewind, Moonfur, and Suntail. And Muddykit, the kit we found, is strong and healthy. He will be apprenticed when he reaches six moons."

"But what about the prophecy you mentioned? What was it?" Thymefur, the deputy of FoamClan, called out. His question was repeated among the other cats.

Morningstar seemed to hesitate for only a moment before answering, "It was this: The traitor has come. Beware the serpent's fang by the light of the everlasting flame."

"Do you know what it means?" A FernClan she-cat Breezesong recognized as Chimepool, asked curiously.

Morningstar responded slowly, choosing her words carefully. "Shellspots has her suspicions as to its meaning, but we aren't certain."

"Well what are your suspicions?" Demanded Deepshadow, a FlameClan tom.

"I… well…" Morningstar looked straight at Emberstar as she mewed, "The 'everlasting flame' could very well be FlameClan."

"Yes… and?" Emberstar prompted, clearly confused.

"And Shellspots was recently informed by Stormsurge that you have taken in a 'loner' named Viperfang…"

Emberstar still looked puzzled, but her expression grew shocked a moment later when what Morningstar said clicked. "Oh, you can't honestly think _he's_ the traitor, can you?"

Morningstar nodded, ignoring the shocked and outraged cries from among the assembled Clans. "Let's look at the facts: he looks just like Lonewhisker. Stormsurge said the patrol that found him initially attacked him thinking he was the exiled warrior."

"But-" Emberstar began to interrupt, but Morningstar cut her off.

"And when Lonewhisker was exiled, he didn't know what you were talking about. He said he was innocent, correct?"

"But he was lying! Who wouldn't, with that kind of charge against them! Obviously, he was a traitorous liar!"

"But what if he wasn't? What if it had been Viperfang leading the rogues? What if you just thought it was Lonewhisker?"

"But they don't look exactly alike!" Phoenixfeather, the FlameClan deputy, protested. "Lonewhisker has only a few pure white whiskers on the left side of his face. Viperfang has them on both, and he's a bit leaner, with a white splotch under his chin."

"But that could have been easily overlooked." Splitfoot pointed out. "Who saw him leading the rogues to camp?"

"It was Tigerpaw that first saw him and rose the alarm, but we all saw him fighting us- his Clanmates!" Emberstar called out across the din.

"Could Tigerpaw have possibly been mistaken?" Morningstar asked calmly.

"Are you saying FlameClan apprentices can't tell one cat from another?" Emberstar's tail was fluffed up, and her eyes bright.

"No, I'm simply saying that it could be hard to tell. If you see a band of rogues rushing for you, you don't usually take time to look at the little details. You fight. Even in the midst of battle it could be hard to tell." Morningstar kept her voice cool, and, to Breezesong's relief, Emberstar seemed to calm down. This was the closest Breezesong had seen it come to a fight at a Gathering, something that was completely forbidden.

"I suppose it could have been overlooked…" she admitted. "But still, Viperfang has done nothing to make me believe he's a traitor."

"True, but he could be waiting for the right moment." Shellspots pointed out from where she sat with the other medicine cats.

A collective gasp arose from a group of FlameClan cats. "What if he was waiting for tonight, when we'd be at the Gathering, and the Clan weak and vulnerable?"

Emberstar suddenly looked panicked. "I see the truth to your words, Morningstar. Maybe Lonewhisker was framed…" she motioned to her cats. "We'd better go and make sure everything's all right at home." With that, the young calico leaped from the Leader's Stone and led her cats up the slope, disappearing over the top.

By now, the moon was beginning to set, and the remaining cats began to disperse. Breezesong turned to Flamesky beside her, her eyes worried. "Do you think they'll be all right?" she asked quietly.

"I dunno…" he muttered. "Your medicine cat is good, to be able to draw conclusions like that. That was one heck of a prophecy."

"Actually, it was-" Breezesong had been about to say it had been her that dreamt the prophecy, but she held back, thinking it may sound stupid.

Flamesky eyed her questioningly, and she shook her head. "Never mind. So how have you been, and how's Rustpaw, or whatever his name is now?" she changed the subject quickly; Flamesky noticed but didn't push the matter.

"I've been well. And Rustpaw is Rustpelt now. He was given his warrior name just before the last Gathering." Flamesky looked over his shoulder, and, seeing the FernClan cats beginning to gather around Ashstar, mewed, "I've gotta go now, but Breezesong, I'll see you soon." He gazed into her eyes for some time, and Breezesong just couldn't look away.

Finally, she managed to mew, "Yeah, see you soon, Flamesky." The ginger tom turned and padded over to his Clanmates. Breezesong watched him as he mounted the hill alongside a dappled FernClan warrior and vanished over the top.

Only then did Breezesong turn and begin padding towards where her own Clanmates were beginning to ascend the rise.

"You can't do this." Oakpelt growled, pulling Breezesong aside as they followed Morningstar out of the Moon Hollow.

"Can't do what? Be Flamesky's friend?" Breezesong hissed, annoyed.

Oakpelt eyed her doubtfully. "I saw the way you looked at him..."

"He's my friend, nothing more!"

"You can't do this! Does the warrior code say you can?"

"Does it say I can't?" Breezesong shot back.

"Well what about Shadowlight?"

Breezesong was taken aback. "_What_?"

"Shadowlight. He's obviously got something for you. What about him?"

"Great StarClan, Oakpelt! This is ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Oakpelt eyed her so disbelievingly that she felt like clawing his fur off. Unable to take it anymore, she turned in fury and stormed from the Hollow after her Clan. "Who does he think he is?" She muttered to herself. "He can't tell me what to do." _He has a point, though_, a voice whispered in her head. Breezesong ignored it. Flamesky was her friend. End of discussion. And it wasn't like they were doing anything wrong! All they had done was talk and sit together at a Gathering!

Breezesong remained in a bad mood the whole way back to camp. She went straight to the den, ignoring the cats chatting about the Gathering in the clearing.

Inside, Galewind was still up, and eyed her sister with concern as she lay down in her moss nest with a huff. "What happened to you?" Galewind asked, licking her forepaw and washing behind her ears.

"Oakpelt's a jerk." She muttered darkly.

"What'd he do?"

"Nothing, alright? I'm fine!" Breezesong snapped, and was instantly sorry she had. "Look, Galewind, I'm sorry, it's just that Oakpelt, he…"

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry I bothered you." Galewind turned coldly and stalked from the den. Moonfur entered a moment later, looking hurt.

This time it was Breezesong who felt concerned. "Moonfur, are you okay?" she asked kindly, moving over to comfort her friend, who looked positively devastated.

"No." She whimpered. "I don't know what I did wrong! Oakpelt came in, and I walked over and said hello and asked him how the Gathering had been, and he told me to get lost and leave him be!" she let out a cry. "I have no idea what in StarClan's name I did!"

"You didn't do anything." Breezesong soothed. "Oakpelt's mad at me, not you. He doesn't like that I have a friend in FernClan. I sat with him at the Gathering tonight, and Oakpelt practically shredded my fur. No, but honestly, it's not you he's mad at, it's me. Give him time to cool off, and everything will be fine."

"Thanks, Breezesong. I hope so…"

The ferns at the den entrance rustled again, and Galewind came padding in alongside Suntail. "I can see why you're in a bad mood." Galewind mewed to Breezesong. "Oakpelt just unloaded all his annoyance on me, and he's _way_ overreacting, if I may be so bold as to say."

"Yeah, and Moonfur, I saw what he did, and I'm sorry he's being a stupid mouse-brained idiot." Suntail purred, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Hey, would you all show a bit of courtesy to those of us who are trying to sleep?" snapped Dewdrop. "I've got dawn patrol tomorrow! If you're gonna be as loud as a flock of crows, then go out into the clearing!"

"Oops, sorry, Dewdrop!" Suntail mewed. The four she-cats began to curl up in their nests. With a few soft good nights, they all slowly drifted off to sleep. Only Breezesong found it harder to come by- the presence of Shadowlight beside her served only to remind her of Oakpelt's words. Though he _was_ overreacting, maybe he did have a point…


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Breezesong awoke when the dawn patrol left the following morning. She noticed with satisfaction that Moonfur and Oakpelt were curled up together, and hoped they had worked things out. Still tired, she fell back asleep…

Breezesong was standing atop the Leader's Stone in the Moon Hollow. The moon was still full and high above her head, but the hollow was empty. Then a voice called out, "Breezesong… Breezesong… The traitor has been realized, but all is not well… The alliances are shifting, and a truthful desert comes. Trust the comet whose tail burns bright among the stars and stray not from the path of light… only when the outcast has returned and the traitor vanquished will the forerunner arrive… Look to the star for guidance… look inside yourself… Breezesong… Breezesong…"

"Breezesong! Wake up!" a paw jabbed her in the side and Breezesong was jolted awake. Confused images clouded her mind, and for a moment she was lost. Then Galewind swam into focus before her. "Breezesong, it's after sunhigh! Come hunting with me!"

Breezesong pushed herself to her feet, and swayed unsteadily. Galewind looked alarmed. "Are you all right? Should I get Shellspots?"

Breezesong shook her head, but her vision was blurring. She swayed again and fell, darkness enfolding her senses. In the distance, she heard a voice scream "Shellspots!"

And everything went black.

٭ ٭ ٭

"Is she going to be all right?" an apprehensive voice mewed. "Please tell me she's okay."

Something wet dripped on Breezesong's nose, and she let out a low moan, forcing her eyes to open. Slowly, everything became clear, and Breezesong found herself laying in the medicine den, Shellspots, Muddykit, Morningstar, and Galewind all looking worriedly down at her. Shadypaw was holding a damp wad of moss over her head, and it dripped again, landing this time in her eye. She blinked the water away, lifting her head.

The effort was tremendous and her head spun, but she forced herself not to pass out again. "Wh-what hap-happened?" She mewed.

Galewind responded, her voice close to hysteria. "I was so scared! I woke you up to go hunting, and you stood up and swayed. Then you swayed again and collapsed! I've no idea what happened to you!"

Breezesong found the strength to sit up, but as she did so, her head lurched again. "Ugh. Someone get me some food, please. My stomach… aw, my head hurts!" Shadypaw sat down the moss and dashed from the den, returning with a field mouse clamped in her jaws.

She sat it before Breezesong, who began to eat it daintily, her stomach in knots. Shellspots brought her some herbs. "Eat these, too." She commanded. "Some poppy seeds for your head and some juniper berries for stomachache. Oh, and a bit of chamomile to help relieve shock… I think that's what you went through. I've never seen anything like it- you aren't sick, you just sort of passed out."

Breezesong finished the mouse and ate the herbs before speaking, all the while attempting to gather her thoughts. When she was done, she felt much better, though her head still pounded. "Shellspots, I had another dream…"

"What was it?" the medicine cat asked, clearly interested, if not a little startled.

"I was on the Leader's Stone. There was a full moon. And this voice called out my name, and then it said, 'The traitor has been realized, but all is not well… The alliances are shifting, and a truthful desert comes. Trust the comet whose tail burns bright among the stars, and stray not from the path of light… only when the outcast has returned and the traitor vanquished will the forerunner arrive… Look to the star for guidance… look inside yourself…' Then I heard my name again, and I woke up to see Galewind. I felt fine, if not still groggy, until I stood up, and then I sorta just lost it…"

Everyone present looked either perplexed or startled by her words. "You… you dreamt that?" Galewind finally asked, her eyes wide.

Breezesong nodded. "It's not the first time. I was the one who dreamt the message that revealed Viperfang as the traitor, too."

Shadypaw was watching her in awe. "How do you do it?" she asked. "I get dreams from StarClan, and so does Shellspots, but you…"

"StarClan have a special connection through you." Morningstar observed. "They must have great things planned…"

Breezesong shook her head. "I dunno… but that still doesn't explain why I suddenly passed out."

"Maybe your dream put you into some kinda shock?" Muddykit suggested, watching Breezesong with wide eyes. "Or maybe you were hungry, and still tired."

Breezesong let out an amused purr. "Maybe. But I'm fine now, really. Galewind, still want to hunt?"

Her sister nodded, but still looked apprehensive. "But shouldn't you rest or something? Make sure you're really okay? I mean, you just spontaneously fainted."

Everyone laughed at this. Even Galewind's whiskers gave an amused twitch. "But seriously, are you okay now?"

"I'm fine. C'mon, let's go." Breezesong didn't give anyone time to argue. With a dismissive tail flick, she rose and padded from the den. Galewind caught up to her at the entrance tunnel.

"Where should we hunt?" she asked.

Breezesong shrugged. "We could go down to the stream, but it's getting late, so that may be kinda far…. Why don't we go up near the training hollow?"

"Fine by me." The two she-cats padded quietly through the sparse Leaf-fall undergrowth. For a while, they tried hunting together, but there just wasn't enough prey. "Why don't we split up?" Galewind finally suggested, after losing her second mouse that day. "The prey's just too few and far between."

"I agree." Breezesong nodded. "I'll go to the northeast, you take the northwest."

Galewind disappeared into the bracken, walking west. Breezesong turned her attention to the woods around her. After standing completely still for a few minutes, she saw a clump of grass rustle, and pounced upon it, catching a small mouse.

Burying her catch, she padded north, and paused when she came to the edge of the Pine Grove. Something wasn't right about it… but what?

With a jolt, she realized that the area around her smelled strongly of FernClan scent. Fresh FernClan scent. This had happened once before, when she had been but an apprentice, but only once. Morningstar had set extra patrols on the area, and no more FernClan cats had passed the border, so she'd let it drop.

Now though, the scent was back… and fresh. But it wasn't just FernClan scent… it was one scent in particular, one she knew that she knew, but couldn't quite place…

A bush rustled behind her, and Breezesong whipped instantly around, ready to fight. Instead, she froze, taking a moment to process the sight she found before her. For there, in the holly bush, stood Flamesky.

"Flamesky! What are you doing here? You're over the border!" she finally managed to splutter.

The ginger tom looked guiltily at his paws, which were shifting uncomfortably. "I know… it's just, I had to see you. I was hoping you'd come hunting up here and…"

"Are you insane?!" Breezesong burst out. "What if a patrol had found you? You shouldn't be here!"

"I know! It was stupid of me to come, but something has happened, and, well, I felt like I needed to let you know… to warn you."

"What?" Breezesong asked, stepping under the cover of the holly bush.

"Well, last night, after the Gathering, Ashstar sent a small patrol to make sure all was well in FlameClan. We had heard fighting, and hoped everyone was all right. Thanks to Morningstar, and StarClan, Emberstar was able to get back in time to avoid catastrophe. On their way back, the FlameClan cats met up with Viperfang. He was sneaking out of camp. They fought, and are holding him prisoner now.

"Anyway, our cats met up with a FlameClan patrol and were told of what happened. Everything's fine in FlameClan." Flamesky fell silent, and Breezesong waited for him to go on.

When he didn't, she asked, "So what did you want to warn me about?"

"Well, it's just that… Breezesong, there are so many rogues, so much danger. I… I just wanted to be sure you were okay. And to tell you to look out for yourself… because… because I… I wouldn't be able to bear it if anything really bad happened to you…" He looked away bitterly. "I know I sound like a stupid furball, but Breezesong, I really like you."

Breezesong allowed herself to entwine her tail with his. "Flamesky, I care about you, too, but this is against the warrior code. We can be friends, and I'll see you at Gatherings, but we can't do this again." Breezesong forced herself to do what she knew to be right, even though her heart didn't want to. Flamesky opened his mouth to respond, but Breezesong flicked her tail over his mouth. "Shh," she whispered. There had been movement in the undergrowth a little ways off, and the unmistakable sound of pawsteps. Breezesong could have sworn she saw a flash of dark fur… The two sat in tense silence, but the forest remained silent and undisturbed.

"I guess it was only prey…" Flamesky muttered at last.

"I sure hope so." Breezesong replied. "This is too dangerous. We can't meet like this again. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. You're right." Flamesky purred. "I'd better go. I'll see you around…" The ginger tom rose and padded away towards the border, crossing over without looking back. Breezesong sat alone for some time, thinking, before getting up and continuing to hunt by the fiery light of the setting sun.

Breezesong met up with Galewind on the way back to camp. The prey they carried was scrawny, but at least there was quite a bit of it. Breezesong had made four catches, and Galewind another three, so at least the Clan wasn't going to go hungry… yet. The scarceness of prey so early in Leaf-bare worried Breezesong, and she knew a hard season was in store.

Pushing the events from earlier from her thoughts, Breezesong shared a meal with Galewind, Suntail, and Maplefur, he whole time trying to get rid of her guilt and worry. Someone had seen she and Flamesky today… She just knew it. Breezesong shook the foreboding thoughts away, focusing on the food and conversation.

As they ate, Oakpelt came padding over, looking sulky. "Breezesong, can I talk to you?"

Breezesong looked up and met her brother's gaze steadily. "Sure." She replied.

"Alone?"

She let out an annoyed huff. "Fine." Breezesong rose and strode smoothly across the clearing, leaving Oakpelt to follow her.

"Look, Breezesong, I'm sorry about the way I acted last night. It's just that I… I dunno what I was thinking. It's none of my business, and I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Let's just forget about it. But the next time you decide to act like a bossy furball, mess with someone else. Someone who won't shred you." Breezesong added playfully.

"Okay." Oakpelt and Breezesong padded side-by-side back to the clover patch, where Moonfur had joined Suntail and Maplefur.

The silvery-gray warrior greeted Oakpelt with a warm purr. "I'm glad you decided to do the smart thing." She teased, licking his ear. Oakpelt replied with a half-hearted grunt.

"So what's happening with you two?" Suntail asked slyly, eyeing her sister, who whacked her good-naturedly.

"Nothing!" Moonfur exclaimed, shyness in her mew. "Right Oakpelt?"

The dark brown tom nodded. "Exactly." Everyone looked doubtful, and he exclaimed, "Nothing, honest."

"All right, if you say so. But you two are so in love." Galewind replied.

Suntail added her agreement. "Yeah, don't deny it. You two spend every waking moment together."

"Aw, c'mon, Suntail, knock it off!" Moonfur chided. "I could say the same about you and Maplepaw, but would I really be so cruel?" She mewed cunningly. Then a purr entered her voice. "Oops, I just did!"

"You guys are ridiculous," Breezesong teased, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, and what about you?" Galewind asked her sister, eyes wide. "We all see you and Shadowlight together- you can't deny that you like him!"

Breezesong's fur turned hot, and she looked away, unable to hide her smile. "Yeah, well… so what?" she mumbled, giggling.

The six friends fell into friendly and playful discussion, and only stopped once Featherflight reminded Suntail and Maplepaw that they had patrol the following morning.

In a light and happy mood, Breezesong stretched out in her nest to fall asleep, but had barely closed her eyes when Shadowlight poked her in the ribs, harder than usual.

"What?" she asked, eyes still closed. When he didn't respond, but she could sense him standing over her, she opened her eyes and looked up into his face. His bright blue eyes were clouded, and he looked both hurt and angry. "What is it?" Breezesong asked, alarmed.

"I saw you." Shadowlight growled in barely a murmur. His voice had a hard edge to it, but the grief was unmistakable.

"What do you mean?" Breezesong asked. The she remembered- the pawsteps and flash of dark fur… "No, Shadowlight, listen-"

"No, you listen," he cut her off. "I saw you with that FernClan cat. On _our_ territory. Past the border."

"But Shadowlight-"

"No. I-"

"Shadowlight!" she growled, desperate. "Listen to me, you mouse-brain. Let me explain. He crossed the border, and I happened across him. I was telling him to go home when you passed by."

"Sure you were. That's why the two of you were chatting like best friends under that holly bush."

"I was telling him to leave! Honestly!"

"How do I know if you're being honest or not? I just watched you break the warrior code like it doesn't exist."

"Shadowlight," Breezesong mewed, her voice gentler, "I'm telling you the truth. Flamesky is my friend- I met him at my first Gathering. But I _was_ telling him he had to leave. Really. I was being civil, that's all."

Shadowlight was silent for a while, staring past Breezesong at the wall. "You should have chased him off…"

"What, and ruin our friendship? I told him to leave- what more do you want from me?" Breezesong asked indignantly.

"For the warrior code to mean more to you than some friendship with another Clan!"

"You're being ridiculous-"

"No, I'm being loyal!"

"And I'm _not_ loyal?"

"I'm beginning to wonder if you are!"

"Shadowlight, stop!" Breezesong cried, feeling helpless and close to tears. "Just listen to yourself! Sky, you _know_ me! You've known me since kithood! Would I ever _ever_ betray my Clan?"

"I just don't know anymore. And I'm beginning to wonder if I know you at all. I thought you cared about me. Or at least about our Clan."

"I do!" Breezesong felt her temper mount. "And how dare you-" she lowered her voice, aware that their argument had escalated in volume so that the whole den could hear. "And how _dare_ you suggest that I'm not loyal to CallistoClan?"

"After what I saw today…"

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" demanded Breezesong in alarm.

Shadowlight didn't respond. Instead, he turned on his heels and walked away, pushing some moss together on the other side of the den and curling up without a word.

Breezesong let him go, at a loss. What did she do wrong? How had she gotten herself into this mess? With a whimper, she lay down in her own nest, feeling cold and lost and alone. That night she slept, dreaming a mixture of confused and innocent dreams without mysterious prophecies or StarClan warriors to weigh them down.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Over the next three weeks, Leaf-bare arrived in full, and the forest saw its first snowfall of the year. Shadowlight refused to speak with Breezesong, ignoring all her efforts to explain and smooth things over. After a week of trying, she simply gave up, deciding that if he was going to be a mouse-brain about it, she would let him. She wasn't going to waste her time or energy attempting to make him see a truth he didn't want to see- if their friendship meant that little to him, she would just let him go and forget about it… forget about all those memories of times they spent together… She doubted they would ever be friends again, and, though it made her sad at first, as the next two weeks wore on, she began to get used to the idea. And at least he hadn't told anyone about Flamesky…

This thought still clung to Breezesong as she padded through the light powder of snow that covered the ground, a vole and an undersized robin held in her jaws. Though the snow had fallen three days ago, it hadn't yet melted. Her paws ached with the cold of the freezing ground as she made her way back to camp, and her stomach gave a hungry lurch, but she knew she couldn't eat. More hunting had to be done first.

When she'd awoken that morning, the fresh kill pile had been completely empty. And even now, after sunhigh, Breezesong noticed it was still terribly small. Adding her catch to the meager pile, she forced herself to go out again. Though her thick Leaf-bare coat protected her from the worst of the chilly wind's bite, her pads burned with every step.

Finding nothing close to camp, Breezesong ventured south to the small stream, which was already frozen over. She spotted a finch on a low branch of one of the leafless trees, and prepared herself to spring. With a triumphant yowl, she caught the bird between her forepaws, and buried it beneath the tree to pick up later. Moving along the stream's edge to the west, Breezesong managed to catch a squirrel, but nothing more.

The sun was already low on the horizon, and with the setting sun came even colder temperatures, so Breezesong resigned herself to gathering her prey and returning to camp. The mood in the clearing was dull and heavy, and Breezesong wondered what was going on. She found out a moment later when Shadypaw stumbled through the entrance tunnel, a large wad of frostbitten herbs clamped in her mouth.

The apprentice looked exhausted, and Breezesong padded over to help her with her load, asking, "Shadypaw, are you okay? What's going on?"

The blue-gray medicine cat shook her head. "Dewdrop and Spruceleaf have Greencough," she replied. "And we were out of catmint. Problem is, all the catmint left is half dead from the frost and hardly good enough to use. I dunno what we're going to do."

"It'll be all right," Breezesong mewed encouragingly, though she hardly believed herself. Greencough this early was not a good sign, especially with prey, and now herbs, so scarce. "Here, let me help you." Breezesong picked up half of the herb wad and followed Shadypaw into the medicine den.

Shellspots rushed over to them instantly, relieving Breezesong of her load. Looking around, she noticed that the nest by the spring used for patients was occupied, and three other nests had been erected around it. Two of them were in use, the other seeming to be waiting for someone to need it. It was a foreboding thought.

"Who else has it?" Shadypaw asked her mentor in dread, eyeing the three full nests.

Shellspots sighed deeply, her mew weary. "Well, not only do Dewdrop and Spruceleaf have it, but now so does Creekwave." The medicine cat carried the herbs across the den to the nests. Breezesong and Shadypaw followed, Breezesong watching as the two medicine cats broke off clumps of the slender herb and coaxed the sick cats to eat it.

Out of all three sick cats, Dewdrop looked worst. Her breathing was labored, and her eyes and nose running. Her chest rose and fell painfully, and every now and then she let out a shaking cough. The other two looked just as bad, but their breathing came easier.

Shaking her head worriedly, Breezesong backed out of the den. Half way across the clearing on her way to hunt once more, she heard a call behind her and halted, turning just in time to see Muddykit flying at her. Quickly, she dodged to the side, and the kit barely missed her. "You didn't even say hi!" he complained, batting Breezesong's tail.

"Sorry. I was preoccupied," she replied, her mind still elsewhere. Then a sickening thought hit her. What if Muddykit caught Greencough from being so near to the sick cats all the time? The thought of him laying in that third nest, barely alive, was awful, and Breezesong had to suppress a shudder.

"Are you even listening to me?" Muddykit pawing her side startled Breezesong from her thoughts. Only then did she realize that he had been talking to her the whole time.

"I'm sorry," Breezesong mewed apologetically, glancing around the clearing. "Hold on, I'll be right back." Leaving the kit, annoyed, in the center of the clearing, Breezesong padded over to where Morningstar had just emerged from her den alongside Splitfoot.

The old tom walked away, calling a greeting to Breezesong as she passed. "Morningstar?" Breezesong mewed, and the leader turned her attention to her, nodding for her to speak. "I'm concerned about Muddykit. He spends all of his time in the medicine den, around the cats with Greencough. What if he catches it? He's still little- it could kill him."

Morningstar seemed interested. "But Shadypaw and Shellspots are around the sick cats, and they haven't caught it," She pointed out.

"Yes, but they go out, and are also older and stronger than he is. Muddykit is young, and he practically never leaves the medicine den."

"True… So what do you propose we do about it?"

Breezesong was startled. She hadn't expected Morningstar to ask her opinion, and wasn't prepared with an answer. "Um… Well, I think we should get him out of the medicine den. He's too young to be apprenticed for another few moons, and there are no queens in the nursery to watch over him… honestly, I'm not sure."

Morningstar seemed satisfied by this answer. "I see your point. I think he should be moved out of Shellspots and Shadypaw's way. It would be better for he and them. But you're right- he can't go to the nursery because there's no one to watch him. I guess we'll have to put him in the apprentices' den for now. He can sleep in there- there's plenty of room, and there's always someone around camp that can keep an eye on him."

"He's not a naughty kit anyway, and he's never tried to leave camp," Breezesong pointed out. "He's a lot less of a handful than even my siblings and I were, younger than him."

"True," Morningstar replied with an amused purr. "So do you want to tell him?"

"Okay!"

"Good. Let him know and get him settled in. But make sure he understands that he's only sleeping in there- it doesn't make him an apprentice or give him any apprentice privileges."

"Of course, Morningstar." Breezesong dipped her head respectfully to her leader and bounded joyfully across the clearing to the young kit. "Hey, Muddykit, guess what?"

"What?" he asked sullenly, seeming like he really didn't care. But Breezesong could feel his curiosity.

"I've got a surprise for you…" when he still didn't look impressed, she told him. "You get to sleep in the apprentices' den!"

At this his face lit up. "Really?" then he plopped down dejectedly. "You're making it up."

"Am not. Morningstar said so herself. We don't want you staying in the medicine den and catching Greencough, so you get to sleep in the apprentices' den with Maplepaw and Duskpaw."

"Seriously? No joke?" He eyed her, his gaze scrutinizing. Breezesong nodded solemnly. "Yes!" Muddykit did a happy leap, springing around Breezesong and chatting continuously.

"But you're not an apprentice yet," she reminded him. "You still can't leave camp or hunt or fight, or anything like that."

"I know." Muddykit continued to play around, until he spotted Maplepaw and Duskpaw returning from dusk patrol. He bounded over excitedly. "Guess what? I get to sleep in your den!"

The three began talking about all manner of things, and Breezesong let them be, Maplepaw agreeing to help the kit settle in.

Breezesong went to bed that night with a silent prayer to StarClan that Dewdrop, Spruceleaf, and Creekwave would be all right. But when she awoke the following day, it was to see that her prayer had been accepted a different way.

Pushing her way from the warriors' den, Breezesong found the camp in mourning over Creekwave. The old elder had departed to join her sister in StarClan. Breezesong joined in, saying her final good-byes to Creekwave's spirit, which she could feel strongly in the camp, departing her loved Clanmates.

Leaving the camp to its rituals, Breezesong joined a hunting party led by Oakpelt, hoping to restore the ever dwindling fresh kill pile so that everyone could at least eat something that day. Though more of the snow had begun to melt, forming slushy puddles that welled up between Breezesong's pads, making horrible squelching noises, the ground was still rock solid and cold as ice.

_No prey would be dumb enough to leave its burrows today!_ Thought Breezesong as she padded along, her breath forming tiny clouds of steam in the crisp air. But just as the thought came, she spotted a rabbit in a clump of bracken.

Stealthily as she could, Breezesong crept up on the creature, pouncing upon it with a satisfied purr. The catch made, she continued along the trail, heading away from where the patrol had split up.

It was a long, cold day of searching for nothing, and Breezesong returned to camp with only the rabbit and a mouse in her jaws. It seemed her patrol hadn't fared much better: the most catches anyone else had made was two.

With a resigned sigh, Breezesong opted to go without a meal that night, and instead brought the rabbit she'd caught to Shellspots and Shadypaw.

"Oh, hello, Breezesong," Shadypaw yawned when Breezesong entered the den. "Is that for us?" her gaze lingered hungrily on the rabbit. "I haven't eaten since sunhigh yesterday!"

"Yeah, but you'd better share with Shellspots. There's hardly any fresh kill right now."

The old medicine cat came padding over, looking as weary as her apprentice. "Good, food," she mewed, and the two medicine cats went at the rabbit ravenously. It was gone in a few famished gulps. "Seems there's just not enough right now," Shellspots mumbled. "Oh, and Flowershell has come in with Greencough."

"Oh no! But she's strong, isn't she?" Shadypaw looked oddly at her mentor, then gasped. "Shellspots! You have it too!" There was sheer panic in her mew.

"I'm fine, honestly. It's not that bad," the tabby argued.

"But what if it gets worse? Shellspots, what'll I do without your help?!"

"I'm fine, really. Come on, we need to keep an eye on the sick cats." Shellspots turned and padded across the den, but both Shadypaw and Breezesong heard her terrible cough, and exchanged a glance. Shellspots was old, and even though she was fit, if she got sick enough and didn't giver herself time to rest and recover, she could die.

The thought haunted Breezesong all through the remainder of the day and into the night, at which point she lay tossing and turning in her nest, unable to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

**Just wanna thank anyone that's reviewed! You rock!**

**And to reiterate my disclaimer: I DO NOT own Warriors. I own only my ideas, sadly... **

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next morning brought with it another snowfall before dawn had yet broken over the forest. Breezesong had dawn patrol that morning along with Suntail, Maplepaw, Cornstalk, and Splitfoot. Padding through the frozen forest, Breezesong wished that Leaf-bare would end, that it was Greenleaf.

"C'mon, let's get this over with!" Cornstalk yowled above the howling wind that tossed icy clumps of snow and sleet into their eyes. "I want to get back to camp."

The five cats quickly skirted the borders to the north and west, then headed straight for camp. The snowstorm gained strength until it was a blinding blizzard, and Breezesong was thankful for her warm nest, in which she napped until well after sunhigh.

As Breezesong slept, the wind howling outside the den, she dreamt. She was standing in the cavern behind the MoonFalls, a place she'd only ever been once, but had visited countless times in her mind.

But this time was different. Every detail could be seen with perfect clarity, as if she was actually there and not dreaming. For a while, the only sound was that of the rushing waterfall cascading from the cliffs above, but then, softly at first, Breezesong was able to make out a voice among the splashing.

"Breezesong…" it whispered softly. "Remember the Sign… remember the comet's tail… look for it in the heat, search by the moon. From the east comes the Sign, from the south the forerunner. Watch and listen carefully… Look to the Stars, and be not afraid."

The voice died out, and Breezesong wondered if it was over, but then the waterfall shimmered with a thousand rainbows, and the form of a cat appeared, standing at the cavern's mouth. Breezesong gasped- it was Greenfern! But the kind elder no longer looked sick and frail. Instead, she appeared young and lean, her coat glossy and shimmering with starlight. Greenfern's gaze locked with Breezesong's. "Be not afraid in coming times, my child. Danger lurks in more place than one, and inevitable tragedy approaches. I am afraid you shall lose one close to you, but it is imminent. Lose not your faith, and help those broken by hard times, but never forget the prophecies."

Her green eyes sparkled, and she began to fade, but Breezesong called her back. "Wait! Don't go yet."

Her mew sounded small and pleading, and Greenfern stopped for a moment. "Yes?"

"I… What tragedy is coming?"

"This I cannot say, but you shall be faced with loss and hardships. CallistoClan is strong, however, and will make it through. StarClan will be sure of it."

"But please, at least tell me this- will the sick cats recover?"

The kind she-cat looked sad. "Some shall, but others shall not. It is the course of life, and even StarClan cannot stop it. But we will be here to greet those that join our ranks…"

The dream rapidly faded, and Breezesong awoke to a mournful cry from the clearing. She pushed her way into the clearing to find the ground deep with snow and a cluster of cats around Dewdrop. The she-cat had gone to join StarClan.

"These are cold, sad times." Morningstar spoke softly, but her voice was heard clearly throughout the hushed camp, blanketed in fresh white snow. "Dewdrop was a noble warrior as well as a kind mother, mate, and friend. We shall mourn her loss."

Suntail, Moonfur, and Oceanwave were the most distraught. Dewdrop had been Suntail and Moonfur's mother, and Oceanwave her mate. The three were at her side, saying their final farewells, alongside the rest of the Clan, who came in turns, before departing to leave Dewdrop with those closest to her.

As Breezesong paid her last respects, she felt an odd mixture of sadness and peace enfold her, and only then did she remember her dream. With a heavy heart, she padded into the medicine den to talk to Shadypaw and Shellspots.

What she found made her shudder.

Shellspots and Shadypaw were in the middle of a heated debate. The old medicine cat looked a mess, and she was arguing, "Shadypaw, I'm fine! I need to take care of my patients!"

"But Shellspots," the apprentice argued back, "Look at yourself! You're a mess! If you don't rest, you won't be able to care for your patients! I can handle things for a bit while you get better, really I can!"

"The Clan must come first!" Shellspots broke out into a fit of coughing.

"See, listen to yourself- you sound horrible!" Then her tone grew anxious. "Shellspots, I need you, and I can't do this alone. If you die, I'll never become a medicine cat, and the Clan will be in a really bad place. Please listen to me! If you won't do it for yourself, at least do it for your Clanmates, for me…" Her voice broke in anguish.

Shellspots finally regained her breath, and the coughs subsided. She wobbled, as if about to pass out, and stumbled the short distance to one of the empty moss nests. "Fine." She croaked. "But only for a bit…"

"Good. Here, now eat these." Shadypaw nudged a clump of catmint towards her.

"No, take care of the others first. It's more important, they need it more…"

"No, you need it more. Eat it!" Shellspots seemed like she was going to protest again, but then seemed to lose the little strength she had, and ate the herbs without complaint. She then proceeded to fall into a fitful sleep.

Shadypaw seemed relieved. "She's really sick… I'm worried it'll turn to Blackcough, and there's no cure…"

Breezesong shuddered. Blackcough was the worst kind of sickness. She had only ever heard of one cat that had caught it, and he had died the same day… "She'll be okay." Breezesong mewed reassuringly. "So how is everyone else?"

Shadypaw shook her blue-gray head. "Flowershell's getting better, but Spruceleaf isn't responding to the herbs. I've tried catmint and feverfew, chickweed, even tansy, and nothing is working. I think he'll be with his mate by morning." There was anguish and loss in the apprentice's eyes. "I wish I could save them… I feel so helpless!"

"Oh, Shadypaw, don't. It'll be all right. Listen, I had another dream last night."

Shadypaw looked at her in surprise. "Are you sure you shouldn't be the medicine cat apprentice? Because StarClan seems to like to share dreams with you… Maybe it should be you and not me…"

"No, of course not! Besides, you've had dreams from StarClan before, haven't you?"

"Well yeah, but never like yours… I had a dream about the Greencough coming, which is why I tried to get the catmint as soon as possible, but it was already half dead… So what did you dream?"

"Well, at first I was in the cave at the MoonFalls, and a voice said, '_Remember the Sign, remember the comet's tail. Look for it in the heat, search by the moon. From the east comes the Sign, from the south the forerunner. Watch and listen carefully, look to the Stars, and be not afraid._' And then Greenfern appeared and told me that there was tragedy in store, and that we should be ready and remain strong, that the Clan would make it through."

"Oh…" Shadypaw looked stricken, but Breezesong didn't quite know why. "Well, I need to check on Spruceleaf…"

Breezesong sensed that Shadypaw needed to be alone. "I'll see you later." She departed the den, emerging into the clearing, where Muddykit and Maplepaw play-fought in the snow.

Morningstar called out from below Tallrock, "Tomorrow night, as long as the sky's clear, will be the Gathering. I'd like Robintail, Cornstalk, Bambooleaf, Breezesong, Galewind, Moonfur, Suntail, Oakpelt, Shadypaw, Shadowlight, and Mosspelt to attend." With that, the leader headed for her den alongside Splitfoot and Mosspelt.

Deciding any hunting would be pointless, Breezesong followed Galewind into their den, curling up in her soft nest. Though she had a lot on her mind, Breezesong fell asleep quickly.

The following day passed in a blur. More snow had fallen over night, and ice encrusted everything. Spruceleaf joined his mate in StarClan around dawn, so it was another dreary day of mourning.

By moonrise, Breezesong was glad to get out of camp, where the heavy atmosphere seemed almost suffocating. Padding alongside Galewind and Oakpelt, Breezesong saw the snow in a different way. Instead of cold, prey-killing, sickness-bringing stuff, she saw it as beautiful, appearing perfectly white and reflecting the bright moonlight. It acted as a muffling blanket over the earth, softening their pawsteps and hushing the forest sounds.

However, the dangers of Leaf-bare were evident at the rock that formed their crossing to the Moon Hollow. It was icy under paw, and made crossing slow and treacherous. By the time they made it into the Hollow, all the other Clans had arrived.

Breezesong barely had time to spot Flamesky and mew a greeting before the meeting began. Taking a seat, she listened as Fallenstar mewed, "Welcome, cats of all Clans. In FoamClan this moon, we have experienced prey shortages, and a bought of Greencough, which Lightwind and Meltingkit have both caught. They are under Sapfur's care, and are recovering."

Ashstar stepped forward next. "In FernClan, we have also experienced sickness. We lost Riceear to Greencough, and both Dawnlight and Rustpelt have caught it."

"In FlameClan, we too have had famine as well as illness. Lunarfur, Seashell, and Tigerpaw all have Greencough." Emberstar retook her seat, and Breezesong was left wondering as to why all the leaders were rushing through the meeting. Then it dawned on her: the medicine cats were all at the Gathering, not back at camp where they were really needed.

Morningstar also went quickly. "CallistoClan is not faring well right now, but we are still strong. Dewdrop, Creekwave, Greenfern, and Spruceleaf have all joined StarClan. Shellspots and Flowershell have the sickness, but Flowershell, at least, seems to be recovering."

Without much else, the leaders sprang from the Rock and began to lead their Clans off. "That was fast." Flamesky mumbled, eyeing the sky, in which the moon had just reached its peak.

"Yeah…" A yowl from Morningstar reminded Breezesong that she had to go. "I guess I'll see you around, then…" she gave the tom a swift lick on his ear, which he twitched in surprise, and then hurried off to join Galewind leaving the Hollow.

"So is that Flamesky?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Breezesong replied embarrassedly.

"Don't worry, Oakpelt didn't see."

"It's not him I'm worried about…" Breezesong mumbled despite herself. Though part of her wouldn't mind making Shadowlight jealous, the other part- the part that still missed his companionship terribly- felt bad about even speaking to the FernClan tom.

"Shadowlight?" Galewind guessed correctly. Breezesong nodded, and her sister nuzzled her comfortingly. "I noticed you two weren't speaking. What happened?"

"It's a long story. Let's just say he likes my friendship with Flamesky even less than Oakpelt does… but whatever. I'm over him and moving on." Though she wanted with all her heart to mean it, Breezesong knew it wasn't that easy. Galewind knew too.

"It'll be okay." She murmured. "He may see sense. And if not, then forget about him. He's not really your friend if he's going to let something as simple as this come between you."

"I know…" The two sisters returned home together, chatting about things that didn't really matter, both their minds elsewhere. For Breezesong, it was on the Gathering, Greencough, Flamesky, Shadowlight, StarClan, prophecies…

She found herself back in camp faster than she expected, and wasn't happy with what they were greeted with. They had barely made it through the entrance tunnel when Featherflight came bounding over, telling Morningstar and Shadypaw, "Oceanwave has fallen ill. He's in the medicine den. I'm so glad you're back- he really needs help!"

Shadypaw rushed towards the den, followed by a worried Featherflight. Breezesong shook her head and padded into the warriors' den without a word. Things were not getting better, and she still had the looming suspicion that the tragedy was yet to arrive.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The next week contained both sorrow and relief for the cats of CallistoClan. Oceanwave joined his mate among StarClan three sunrises after the Gathering, the night he fell ill. Shellspots also didn't get any better, and her condition continued to worsen with each passing day, despite Shadypaw's continuous and desperate care.

Yet at the same time, not everything was bad. There was an increase in prey, which meant full stomachs, and the weather remained fair, if no less cold. Flowershell recovered from Greencough, which gave the Clan new hope.

The morning of the half-moon, Breezesong found herself in the medicine den with Shadypaw, helping the apprentice sort through a stack of herbs they had collected early that morning.

"I don't know what to do." The blue-gray medicine cat sighed as she pawed through the leaves. "Shellspots is so sick, and tonight we're supposed to travel to the MoonFalls with the other medicine cats to share dreams with StarClan. I can't go without her, but she's way to sick to travel!"

"I guess you'll have to go without her, but don't worry too much. StarClan will understand, and Shellspots should be fine for one night without you."

From her nest beside the spring, Shellspots let out a feeble mew. "Shadypaw…" she called, her voice dry and cracking.

The apprentice hurried over with some herbs. "Yes, Shellspots? What do you need?"

"Water… Please, get me… water…" the old medicine cat croaked. Shadypaw immediately obeyed, soaking a wad of moss in the spring and dripping it into her mentor's mouth. Shellspots drank thirstily, then mewed, her voice soft and fading "Shadypaw… Shadypaw, I… I am joining StarClan tonight."

"No! Shellspots, you can't! Please don't go! What will I do? I need you!" her voice was desperate and heavy with anguish.

"Shadypaw, listen to me." The old tabby's mew grew stronger, though her breathing remained harsh and labored. "It is my time to go. There is nothing either you, I, or even StarClan can do to stop it. It is simply my time." She coughed, a terrible rattling sound, before continuing. "But I will always be with you."

"But I'm not ready to become medicine cat! There's so much more you haven't taught me!"

"You'll do fine. You know so much… just look at yourself, and what you've been able to do these past weeks, when I was too sick to help you."

"I couldn't save anyone." Shadypaw retorted bitterly. "They all died, and now you are going to, too. I'm useless."

"No, you are not. You saved Flowershell. And you helped relieve the misery of four wonderful cats before they joined their ancestors. It was fate. It was their time to go. Just like it is now mine. It has nothing whatsoever to do with you."

"But Shellspots, how will I ever become a full medicine cat? You need to give me my name before StarClan!"

"Which is… which is why you must… go to the MoonFalls tonight… with the other medicine cats…. Though I can't physically accompany you, my spirit will be with you. I… I will give you your name… and you will be CallistoClan's medicine cat. You will be a fabulous one. StarClan, and I, have faith in you."

Breezesong felt her heart break as she listened to the two medicine cats, who were so close, talking. She would miss Shellspots, the kind, gentle old tabby, fiercely. This, she was certain, was the tragedy Greenfern had foretold.

"Get Morningstar. I must speak with her." Shellspots whispered to Shadypaw, who immediately rose to do so.

"I'll get her." Breezesong offered, and the apprentice nodded gratefully. Breezesong padded from the den and found Morningstar sharing a rabbit with Mosspelt. "Shellspots needs to see you." She informed the leader, who followed her quickly back to the medicine den.

Inside, Shellspots had forced herself into a sitting position, and quickly told Morningstar the news, and her plan. "Now tonight she shall be named before StarClan, and tomorrow you must announce it to the Clan, so that she may fully be medicine cat."

"I will, Shellspots." The leader mewed solemnly, then she broke down. "Oh, I'm going to miss you, old friend!"

Breezesong felt the three needed to be alone, so she began to depart the den, but Shellspots called her back.

"Breezesong, before you go- before I go- I have something I must tell you… Please, Morningstar, Shadypaw, leave us a moment." The leader nodded and padded softly from the den, the small gray apprentice following at her heels. Breezesong, wondering what Shellspots had to tell her that couldn't be said in front of the Clan leader and soon-to-be medicine cat, approached the dying cat's side.

"There are things I should have told you long ago," Shellspots croaked, mew hoarse from the coughs that had shaken her body for days and left her weak. "But I never found the time… or the heart. My mistake." Shellspots purred out a dry crackling laugh, but broke off, another cough taking her breath away so that she was left momentarily winded. It took her longer to regain her strength this time, and her mew was fainter when she went on.

"But now I have to tell you, because you should know. And if I don't tell you, no one will. It hurts Mosspelt too much to talk about, and few others would even remember, let alone think to tell you… about the battle that killed your father.

"His name was Stormnight, and he was a brave warrior. He fought fiercely with the courage and skill of StarClan. And he was deputy of his Clan, until his death."

Breezesong gasped. She had never known, never guessed… but somehow it didn't seem right. How had she never known, never heard? Surely some cat would have mentioned a thing like that while she was growing up…? And besides, hadn't Robintail been deputy for many moons prior to her birth?

"How is that possible?" Breezesong asked, truly confused.

Shellspots sighed. "He was FernClan's deputy."

It took Breezesong a moment to realize what Shellspots had said, and another to understand fully what it meant. When she did, she couldn't help but gasp. "You mean my father was _FernClan_? How?"

"Your mother fell in love with him. Deeply and purely in love with him. They met at a Gathering while only apprentices and then met in secret for many moons. Finally, their love was discovered, but they did not get the reaction they had feared they would. Rather than be furious, Morningstar and Ashstar understood." Shellspots wheezed again, closing her eyes against the pain Breezesong knew she must be in. It seemed a moon before the old medicine cat opened her eyes once more, and another before she finally found the strength to speak. Breezestar was alarmed by just how faint her mew had become.

"As the Warrior Code states, it is allowed for cats of opposite Clans to mate and have kits, at the consent of both leaders. Mosspelt was already pregnant with kits when Morningstar and Ashstar found out, so she and Stormnight were given a choice: Mosspelt could join FernClan, Stormnight could join CallistoClan and either stay until his kits were apprenticed or stay permanently, or everyone could stay with their own Clans, and the kits would be raised in CallistoClan.

"It was a hard decision to make, but they finally decided that they would both stay with their birth Clans, as Stormnight was FernClan deputy, and Mosspelt couldn't bear to leave CallistoClan. It hurt them both greatly, but everyone knew it was for the best. They had made the right decision.

"And for a moon, they didn't see each other at all, though it pained them to be apart. I saw it myself in Mosspelt. And it is said that Stormnight's grief was worse. He would never see his kits, except from afar, would never raise them or train them to be warriors… It was thought that he would rethink his decision. He never got the chance. Thirteen nights before your birth, a badger mother and her cubs were found on FernClan territory. Stormnight led the raid on their set, fighting them off bravely. He was killed saving the life of a Clanmate- Timberpelt, in fact, who would be named deputy in his place."

Breezesong was stunned speechless. Finally, she managed to mew, "So I'm half-Clan?"

"Yes. But that is not a bad thing. Your father was a noble warrior. His spirit lives on in you." Shellspots met Breezestar's eyes, and the young warrior saw strength and reassurance there. The turmoil in her head and her heart was relieved somewhat. Who cares if her father was FernClan? She was still a loyal CallistoClan warrior- no one could deny that, or question her allegiance.

And suddenly, it didn't matter so much. She was still the same cat. And no one could change the past… Yet she had one more question…

"How come no cat ever mentioned it to me?"

"Very few knew," Shellspots sighed. "Though Morningstar and Ashstar found out, they did not tell their Clans. Mosspelt was afraid that if everyone in CallistoClan knew, then they might treat her kits differently, like outsiders. So she never revealed who your father was to her Clanmates. She told only Morningstar, Robintail, and I." Shellspots looked away, coughing again. When it subsided, she mewed, "Be brave, my daughter. Don't let the past change who you are. Don't dwell on things you have no control over. Be strong, and have faith in StarClan."

"But wait, Shellspots-"

"StarClan knows you are a loyal CallistoClan warrior. They believe in you. And so do I." Shellspots succumbed to yet another fit of coughing, which left her gasping for air, her breath shallow and uneven. Breezesong was sure every one would be her last, and yet the medicine cat mewed, "Remember to look to the Stars whenever you have doubts. StarClan is there for you, watching over you. You will be fine. Now fetch Shadypaw, please. I must say goodbye to her properly…"

Breezestar whispered a goodbye to Shellspots, knowing full well that they would never again speak in the world of the living. Outside the den, she found Shadypaw sitting peacefully, face to the sky, a few drifting snowflakes settled on her whiskers. The young apprentice had tears streaming down her face, and yet she looked content. Putting on a brave face, she rose and padded back into the den, acknowledging Breezesong's comforting rub with a dip of her head.

Breezesong spent the rest of the short Leaf-bare day hunting, and didn't return back to camp until after dark, plenty of prey in her jaws. To her surprise, it didn't bother her that she was half-Clan. It even made her happier, knowing that her father was a noble cat, and a deputy on top of it all. She was fortunate…

As she had expected, Shellspots was laid out in the Clan's center, and everyone was sharing tongues with her for the last time in turn.

As Breezesong joined her Clan to say goodbye to Shellspots, she noticed that Shadypaw had already left, which wasn't surprising. The young apprentice had to meet the other medicine cats and continue on to the MoonFalls.

That night, Breezesong went to sleep deep in thought about Shadypaw and what she would experience at the MoonFalls, and she was a bit startled when she opened her eyes and found herself looking in on the cavern, where the three other medicine cats and Shadypaw sat on the ledge which the waterfall cascaded around. They were sitting silently, as if waiting, but Breezesong didn't know what for.

She knew she must be dreaming, and yet she couldn't quite shake the suspicion that she was actually _watching _what was happening.

Her suspicion grew stronger when the air before the curtain of water shimmered and a shape formed as if from the starlight that glowed around the cave. Shadypaw gasped when the image took the shape of Shellspots, her pelt dappled with starshine.

"Yes, young one, it is me." The former medicine cat mewed. "I have come to name you medicine cat before StarClan. Medicine cat apprentices receive their names when their mentor feels they are ready. I feel you are ready to take on the responsibilities of being medicine cat in my place." Shellspots glanced around the cavern at the other medicine cats, who were watching in expectant awe, and then at the moonlit waterfall behind her, before resting her gaze once more on Shadypaw.

"Come forward." She beckoned to her apprentice with her shimmering tail. Shadypaw did as she was bid, moving to stand before Shellspots, who mewed, "I Shellspots, medicine cat of CallistoClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help, she will serve her Clan for many moons."

Her gaze seemed to burn into Shadypaw's pelt, who shifted eagerly, as she mewed, "Shadypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Shadypaw replied strongly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Shadypaw, from this moment you will be known as Shadypelt. StarClan honors your strength and your faith. I know that in the moons to come you will serve your Clan well."

Shellspots rested her muzzle on Shadypelt's head, just as a leader would do when they named a new warrior. Also as in a warrior ceremony, the medicine cats all erupted into cheers of, "Shadypelt! Shadypelt!" When the congratulating mews died down, Shellspots mewed, "Good luck, my child. May StarClan forever light your path. And may you never forget or lose faith. I will be with you always." She began to fade, leaving only a glimmer in the cool night air behind the waterfall.

"Well, we should start." Dusksky, medicine cat of FernClan mewed. The other medicine cats agreed, and Breezesong watched as they all lay down before the curtain of falling water and, as she had seen Morningstar do, put their noses to it.

The dream faded, and Breezesong was left wondering why she had been able to see what happened at the MoonFalls. Surely there was no reason why she should have needed to witness that? But if not, why would StarClan bring her there?

Breezesong was left in dreamless sleep for the reminder of the night, and awoke late the next morning to Morningstar's yowl.

Padding from her den, Breezesong joined the other CallistoClan cats below Tallrock. Morningstar began, "Cats of CallistoClan, as many of you know, last night was the half-moon, and Shadypelt journeyed to the MoonFalls, where she received her true name. Shadypaw is now the medicine cat Shadypelt."

As Breezesong had witnessed the medicine cats do at the MoonFalls, the CallistoClan cats now erupted into shouts of "Shadypelt! Shadypelt!" and Breezesong joined in.

The young blue-gray she-cat sat embarrassedly thanking her Clanmates as they congratulated her. "Thank you all. It is an honor to be your medicine cat. I promise to serve you well, like Shellspots did, though I could never hope to be the cat she was."

"You'll be wonderful!" Frostclaw purred from beside the new medicine cat. "We all know you will."

Others echoed his words, and Bluepond, who had been Shadypelt's foster mother, called out, "We couldn't ask for a better medicine cat to follow Shellspots."

As the Clan gradually fell back into its daily routine, Breezesong was left debating whether or not to tell anyone about her dream. She opted not to, afraid of what kind of reaction she would get.

"Hey Breezesong! Want to come hunting with us?" Suntail called from the entrance, where she stood with Maplepaw, Moonfur, and Oakpelt. Maplepaw, to Breezesong's dismay, was talking to Shadowlight. The dark tom took one look at Breezesong and stalked out of camp, leaving Maplepaw looking bewildered.

"I guess Shadowlight's not coming," he mumbled to Oakpelt.

Breezesong watched the exchange, her emotions in turmoil. Shaking herself out of it, she called, "Sure!" bounding over and following her friends out of camp. "Where are we hunting?"

"I was thinking by the stream." Suntail responded. "The ice has melted, and there might be prey out and about."

The yellow tabby she-cat turned out to be right. There was a lot of prey at the stream, and the five returned to camp that evening with enough prey to feed practically the whole of CallistoClan.

"You've been busy." Featherflight remarked as they deposited their load on the pile. "We'll eat well tonight!" the gray tabby warrior mewed approvingly, picking up a fresh vole and joining Sandstone to eat it.

"Hey, guys, over here!" Galewind called from the clover patch. Breezesong and each of the others picked up a piece of prey and headed for the patch, where Galewind sat with Shimmerpool, Duskpaw, and Muddykit.

"Hi Galewind," Breezesong mewed. "Hello Shimmerpool," she wasn't sure how the gray and copper she-cat felt about her- they hadn't really talked much since Breezesong was made a warrior, except to correspond on patrols.

"Oh, er, hello, Breezesong," Shimmerpool mewed awkwardly. "Uh, well, I've gotta go get ready for patrol, so see you. It was nice talking again, Galewind!"

"Yeah, see you," the cream warrior called as Shimmerpool hurried off into the warriors' den. "Sorry about that," Galewind muttered to her sister once Shimmerpool was gone. "I'm afraid she's in an awkward position at the moment. Shadowlight is mad at you, and she noticed. She wants to stay your friend, but at the same time, doesn't want to upset Shadowlight."

"I get it," Breezesong mumbled, sitting down comfortably. "Let's talk about something else…"

"Fine by me," Galewind agreed as the others sat down to their meals as well.

Breezesong and the rest of her hunting party shared an enjoyable meal with Galewind, Duskpaw, and Muddykit, before heading to bed, feeling content, her stomach full. The last thing she thought before she drifted off was that the Clan should be regaining strength now that the hard times were over. And that the tragedy had passed.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Over the next moon and a half, the Clan continued to get stronger. No one else caught Greencough, and the weather at Leaf-bare's end remained fair. For CallistoClan, it was a happy time, as Greenleaf approached. Both Bluepond and Featherflight were pregnant with kits, and were now staying in the nursery, their due dates drawing rapidly nearer.

It was two days after the second full moon since the one before Shellspots died, and things were looking good, Breezesong thought, as she padded back towards camp through the forest. She was looking forward to this afternoon, when Muddykit would be made an apprentice. Not knowing his true birth date, Morningstar had decided to base his age off the day on which he had been found. He had been about two moons old when Breezesong pulled him from the river, and it had been exactly four moons to the day since then, which would make the kit six moons old.

And if Breezesong was excited about seeing him apprenticed, then the kit was positively ecstatic. He had spent the whole morning- since the time Breezesong had gotten up for dawn patrol- telling everyone within earshot that he was going to be an apprentice.

Breezesong pushed her way into camp around sunhigh, dropping her catches on the fresh kill pile. As she padded towards where Galewind, Oakpelt, and Moonfur lay talking, Morningstar called her over to the leader's den.

"Breezesong, I've seen how well you get along with Muddykit, and I have decided that you should mentor him. What do you think?"

Breezesong was left baffled and speechless. "I… wow… Morningstar, I would be honored!" She finally managed to stutter.

"Good. I think you will make a fabulous mentor. Let's get this ceremony started!" the leader padded over and jumped atop the Tallrock, calling the Clan together.

Breezesong followed her as if in a daze, still stunned. She was going to mentor Muddykit! She had a hard time grasping the concept.

"Cats of CallistoClan, I gather you here today for the naming of a new apprentice." Morningstar gestured Muddykit forward, and the kit came, barely containing his excitement. "Muddykit, from this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Muddypaw. Breezesong, you are ready to train your first apprentice. I expect you to pass on all the knowledge your own mentor, Featherflight, gave to you, and to help Muddypaw to be the best warrior he can be."

Breezesong nodded respectfully to her leader and touched noses with the new apprentice- _her_ new apprentice. His eyes were shining joyfully, and she knew this would be interesting.

The meeting was broken up by a yowl from the nursery. "Shadypelt! Come here! Bluepond is having her kits!" Featherflight's anxious mew issued from within. The medicine cat hurried into her den, returning a moment later with a ball of moss and a mouthful of herbs, which she carried into the nursery.

The whole Clan seemed to be excited with anticipation, and Breezesong noticed that it took longer than normal for the warriors to get back to their duties. Many stopped to congratulate she and Muddypaw as they finally did move off. Breezesong couldn't help but notice, however, the venomous look Shadowlight shot her. He was obviously jealous that she had been made a mentor before him, even though he was older with three moons more experience.

Breezesong ignored his glare, though her pelt bristled uneasily. No, she wouldn't let him get her down. This was her special day. She should be happy for herself…

"Hey, are we going out, or not?" Muddypaw asked pointedly from Breezesong's side. Her thoughts were interrupted, and she jumped guiltily.

"Sorry," she mewed. She wanted to go out with Muddypaw, but at the same time she wanted to stay and see the kits. Finally, she chose to bring her apprentice out to see the territory. "Yeah, let's go. How about we go see the north and west borders today? I can show you the others tomorrow."

"Okay!" the tom mewed enthusiastically, following Breezesong out of camp. They spent the afternoon walking along the borders with FernClan and FoamClan, Breezesong telling Muddypaw all about the Clans, Gatherings, and places, as well as the warrior code, and telling him to remember the other Clan scents. Muddypaw spent the time listening intently and peppering Breezesong with question after question.

Before returning to camp around sundown, Breezesong caught them a robin to eat, much to the enjoyment an awe of Muddypaw. Their stomachs full, the two padded back to camp, where the atmosphere was light and excited. Muddypaw left Breezesong to join Duskpaw and Maplepaw outside the apprentices' den, and Breezesong continued on to the nursery.

"May I come in?" she called softly into the den.

She was answered by the joyful mew of Featherflight. "Of course you can! Come see the kits!"

Entering the shadowy den, she saw not only Bluepond curled around kits, but Featherflight as well. Shadypelt, Robintail, and Sandstone were also in the den. Breezesong padded over to where the two queens lay, gazing down at the two kits nestled into each of their bellies.

"Breezesong, meet Cragkit," Featherflight pointed her tail at a brown and white tom with one crinkled ear, "Graykit," she rested her tail on the head of a gray tabby tom, "And Garnetkit," she indicated the remaining kit, a small tawny she-cat.

"Oh, Featherflight, they're so sweet!" Breezesong purred, giving her friend an affectionate nudge.

"And these two," Bluepond mewed, "are Icekit," she laid her tail tip on the head of a gray and white longhaired she-cat, "And Granitekit." She indicated the second kit, a pale golden tom.

"Bluepond, congratulations. Oh, they all look wonderful!" Breezesong was happy for the two queens. This was Bluepond's second litter and Featherflight's first, and they both looked so happy…

"Okay, well, these two need to rest, so we should let them be." Shadypelt mewed. "Each of you should eat some of this- it's called borage, and it'll help you with your milk supply." She gave each of the queens some of the dark green herb. "You know where to find me if you need anything, and I'll check on you tomorrow morning." Shadypelt padded from the den, and Breezesong followed after saying goodbye to her friends.

Breezesong slept peacefully that night, happy for her friends and glad for the new life in the Clan. Besides Muddypaw, the Clan had been without new kits for moons- since Maplepaw, Duskpaw, and Shadypelt were born- and new life meant a strong future for CallistoClan.

The following morning, she took Muddypaw out again. After showing him the remaining borders, she brought him to the training hollow. "Okay, how about we go over some fighting basics?"

"All right!" he exclaimed joyfully, his brown tail lashing in excitement.

Breezesong couldn't help but laugh. "First we'll go over a dodge and an attack. Run at me and try to knock me over."

"What?"

"Run at me, and try to knock me down." Breezesong repeated. This time Muddypaw obeyed, sprinting at her at top speed. Breezesong stepped nimbly to the side, and the apprentice landed on nothing but sand. Stumbling to his paws, he looked around confusedly. "You need to anticipate where I'm going to go. Don't aim for where I am, or at least be ready to move when I move." She stepped back. "Try again."

This time, the apprentice came closer, weaving to the side when Breezesong sidestepped, but the turn left him off balance and he missed her, tripping over his own feet.

"Better, but keep your weight even when you turn. And try taking it a bit slower- not an all-out dash." Muddypaw nodded determinedly, and tried again, this time managing to brush Breezesong's side. "Much better." She purred.

On his next attempt, Muddypaw actually plowed into Breezesong, sending them both tumbling through the dust. The two continued this activity for a while, until Breezesong called it to a halt.

"Excellent. Now let's move on to the dodge. When an enemy is charging you, you need to anticipate their next move and do whatever you can to get out of their path. If you're lucky, you can manage to get behind them and make the first attack."

"Fighting is a lot of anticipating, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. You always need to be ready for anything. You never know what's going on in your opponent's head. A good warrior can think on his paws and act without warning. A good warrior has keen reflexes and a mind as sharp as any claw. And above all, a good warrior must never give up. For everything is lost when one loses hope. Featherflight told me that when I was first starting out, and it's completely true.

"Anyway, the dodge. I'm going to run at you, and you try to sidestep. For now, I'll just run straight, so you can get the timing down."

Muddypaw nodded his creamy head, crouching down instinctively in preparation for Breezesong's attack. The red-orange she-cat flew at her young apprentice without warning, and he just had time to move before she plowed into his flank.

Through much of the afternoon, they continued this exercise, adding in weaves and surprise attacks until Breezesong was sure Muddypaw had it down.

"Okay, that's enough for today, I think. We'll do this again tomorrow. Be here by the time the dawn patrol returns in the morning." Muddypaw nodded excitedly. The young tom looked winded but thrilled, and Breezesong was glad he was a fast learner. All those play-fights he'd had with she and the other apprentices had made him strong and quick.

Leaving Muddypaw in the clearing to catch his breath, Breezesong padded out amongst the trees in search of something to eat. She caught a vole by the Turtle Rock and brought it back to the clearing, where Muddypaw sat grooming his ruffled fur.

"Is that a vole?" he asked, nose quivering. He looked up. "It is! Yes! My favorite!" Breezesong padded over and sat it down in front of him. She was about to take a bite when she stopped, mouth open slightly, drinking in the forest scents. There was something peculiar in the air, which she hadn't picked up on with the vole in her mouth. But now, she could smell it quite clearly.

She recognized the scent moments before she saw the creature. It was a fox, and it was coming right for the clearing!

Muddypaw noticed the fox too, and sat transfixed, his eyes wide in fear, as the reddish creature passed the clearing, heading in the direction of the camp.

Breezesong took action immediately. "Muddypaw, go back to camp and warn them. Send reinforcements." She mewed softly, as the fox had not yet noticed them. "Now!" she cried, nudging him in the side when he didn't move.

"But what about you?" he asked, backing slowly from the clearing.

"I have to follow it and try to hold it off. If it gets to camp, the queens and kits will be in danger. Now go! But avoid the fox!" Muddypaw took off into the undergrowth along a path parallel to that of the fox. With a yowl, Breezesong surged after the fox, which had not gone far from the clearing. She startled it, and it turned on her, fangs bared in a hideous snarl.

It leaped at her, and Breezesong spun to the side, raking a claw down its nose, and springing onto its back before it realized where she had gone. Breezesong dug her claws into its coarse fur, biting at its neck. The fox tried to shake her off, but she held firm, and, unable to dislodge her, it tore through the forest- right towards camp.

Unable to get off its back, Breezesong was forced to hold on and watch helplessly as it crashed towards camp. Finally, it stopped and reared up, and Breezesong dropped to the ground. However, in the instant it took her to regain her bearings, the fox had attacked, swiping her to the ground with a growl and biting at her head, jaws snapping just beside her ear. She scrambled out of its reach, dodging behind a tree trunk out of its way, and it followed her scent trail, nose to the ground.

Just as its head came into view, she heard a yowl, and the fox whipped around. Breezesong took advantage of the creature's confusion to leap out and bite hard into its hind leg. More CallistoClan cats had arrived, but Breezesong was startled to see that a few already had fresh wounds.

Refocusing, Breezesong judged the situation, falling into place alongside Oakpelt, Maplepaw, and Ripplepelt, helping them to assault the fox from behind. Robintail, Duskpaw, and Splitfoot were fighting the fox head-on, and Bambooleaf had taken up Breezesong's position on its back.

The fox was confused, but it grew angry and spun around, swiping the attacking cats aside, and landing a solid blow on the side of Ripplepelt's head. The brown she-cat crumpled to the ground, her fur bloody; the fox ignored the other cats to bear down upon her.

Quick as lightning, Robintail was in front of the fallen warrior, defending her from the fox's jaws. He raked one set of claws down the beast's face, getting blood in its eyes. It shook its head angrily, and swung a heavy paw, which Robintail barely dodged.

However, in the instant it took him to dodge the paw swipe, the fox's jaws closed around is neck, and the creature sent him flying into the bushes out of sight.

He did not return.

Furious at the fox, Breezesong clamped down hard on its long bushy tail, and it let out a pained whine. On its back, Bambooleaf bit its neck, and this seemed to stop the fox. With an angry growl, it fled towards the eastern border. Bambooleaf, Maplepaw, and Oakpelt pursued.

Not taking time to catch her breath, Breezesong followed Splitfoot into the bracken in the direction that Robintail had been flung. They found the deputy at the base of a sycamore, his body limp and twisted. "Go back and help Ripplepelt." Splitfoot murmured sadly. "I'll get Robintail back to camp."

Breezesong obeyed, numb with shock and loss. Robintail had been the Clan deputy for so many moons… not to mention Bluepond's mate. Poor Bluepond, with her newborn kits, having her mate killed the day after their birth…

Breezesong found Ripplepelt unconscious and bleeding from her head, Duskpaw standing worriedly over his mentor. The warrior moaned as Breezesong and Duskpaw picked her up, and her eyes flickered open. "What…?" she mumbled, but fell silent, her eyes closing again. Breezesong and Duskpaw stumbled into the clearing with Ripplepelt, laying her gently down. Shadypelt rushed over with a bundle of herbs, and, looking around, Breezesong was shocked to see the ground littered in fur. Two cats lay unmoving in the clearing's center. One was Robintail, next to which Morningstar and Splitfoot were deep in conversation, and the other, to Breezesong's sheer horror, was Bluepond.

"What happened here?" she asked to no one in particular.

It was Shadypelt who answered, keeping her eyes on her work as she murmured, "Fox. The one you attacked wasn't the only one. Another stumbled into the clearing. It was a small one, young, but it grabbed hold of Bluepond as soon as it came in and wouldn't let go. She was going to make dirt… poor queen was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But what about her kits?" Breezesong couldn't believe they'd lost a queen and the deputy- her mate.

"Featherflight's nursing them now, and I suspect she'll keep doing so."

Their conversation broke off as Ripplepelt murmured, "Morningstar… I… must speak to… Morningstar…"

Breezesong called the leader over urgently. "What is it?" the black and brown she-cat asked as she padded over. "Oh, Ripplepelt!"

"Morning…star… Maplepaw and Duskpaw… they fought like warriors… it is time… I'm leaving for StarClan… won't get to see… apprentice… warrior… Duskpaw?"

The apprentice, who had collapsed tiredly on the floor, lifted his head at his name and walked over. "Yes, Ripplepelt? What do you need me to do?"

"You… are a brave warrior… never forget… what I've taught you…" The she-cat's breathing was becoming labored, and her blue eyes were distant and glazed.

"But… Ripplepelt, you can't die!" Duskpaw cried, burying his head in her flank.

"It is time… I will… see you again… someday." She took one final breath, and then fell still. Duskpaw stayed with her, mourning the loss of his beloved mentor.

Morningstar's gaze swept the clearing, taking in the sight, bathed in the reddish glow of the setting sun. She strode to the base of Tallrock and leapt onto it, calling out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!"

Breezesong followed her Clanmates over to sit before the rock. Glancing at the sky, Morningstar mewed softly, "Tonight, there will be three more stars among Silverpelt. Robintail was a good deputy, loyal and brave, and we will mourn his death. Bluepond was also a loyal warrior, and a good mother. Featherflight is caring for her kits, and she shall watch over us from StarClan. And Ripplepelt was a fearless fighter and a caring friend. She will not be forgotten."

Morningstar sprang nimbly to the ground. "But there are two things we must do before mourning our lost friends tonight. First, there are two who must be given the reward they deserve, for they truly fought like warriors this evening." Morningstar gestured Maplepaw and Duskpaw forward. The two approached, Maplepaw looking surprised, and Duskpaw looking sad. Breezesong realized this had to be a bittersweet occasion for both of them. Duskpaw had lost his mentor, and Maplepaw both of his parents. She shook her fiery head.

Morningstar gazed at the first stars appearing in the sky as she mewed, "I, Morningstar, leader of CallistoClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Maplepaw, Duskpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

The two apprentices, eyes full of grief and sorrow, mewed in unison, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Maplepaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Maplefur. StarClan honors your speed and your loyalty, and we accept you as a full warrior of CallistoClan."

Morningstar laid her muzzle on his bowed head, and he licked her shoulder respectfully before moving off to sit beside Suntail, whose eyes were glowing lovingly.

"Duskpaw, from this day on you shall be known as Dusktail. StarClan honors your bravery and your agility, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CallistoClan." She repeated the gesture with Dusktail, who then returned to his place next to Ripplepelt.

Morningstar jumped back on top of Tallrock before going on. "Tonight we mourn Robintail's joining of StarClan, the loss of a fine deputy. It is tradition that the new deputy be named by moonhigh. I have chosen. I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. Cornstalk will be the new deputy of CallistoClan."

The dusty yellow tom looked up in surprise. "Me? Wow. It would be my honor to serve as CallistoClan's deputy." The tom bowed his head to Morningstar.

A cheer went up around the camp, "Cornstalk! Cornstalk!" Breezesong joined in the chant, which sounded both joyous and sad at the same time. That night, the mourning rituals were held for the three lost warriors, and then Breezesong went to bed alongside Galewind, Moonfur, and Oakpelt. Suntail remained outside to say goodnight to Maplefur, who had to sit vigil with Dusktail.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Over the next two moons, life in the forest continued to flourish. Around the first new moon of early Newleaf, Suntail gave birth to two beautiful kits, which she and Maplefur named Aquakit and Cloudykit. Two days before the second Gathering of Newleaf, Bambooleaf and Cornstalk also became the proud parents of two small she-cats they named Pebblekit and Amberkit. Meanwhile, Cragkit, Icekit, Granitekit, Garnetkit, and Graykit continued to grow, and were now two moons old, already getting into trouble despite the watchful eye of Featherflight, who cared for them like they were all her own, even though two of them were not.

And as new life joined CallistoClan, Breezesong worked hard at training Muddypaw in the ways of a warrior. The apprentice was a fast learner. He had mastered hunting ground prey and was working on a higher level in combat, which, like Oakpelt, was the area in which he excelled.

It was now the night before the full moon, the day after Pebblekit and Amberkit had been born, and Breezesong found herself padding softly through the forest with Muddypaw. They were going night fishing at the stream, something Breezesong had learned from Featherflight shortly before being made a warrior. Though Muddypaw was younger, it was the right time of year to catch the small silver fish in the stream by moonlight.

Breezesong could feel the excitement of her apprentice padding beside her, but he stayed silent, as Breezesong had requested. When they reached the bank of the stream, Breezesong sat down at the water's edge, motioning for Muddypaw to do the same.

The apprentice sat as well, curling his tail over his paws, and followed Breezesong's gaze into the water's depths. Near the bottom, dozens of small silver fish darted around, chasing one another in and out of sight. The silver light of the nearly full moon was bright, reflecting off the stream's surface in places and leaving others cast in dark shadows from the shade of the tree branches above. To Breezesong, it felt magical, as it always had. This was her favorite time to go night fishing, when the weather was fair and the moon almost full.

She leaned over and whispered softly into Muddypaw's ear. "Okay, watch me carefully. In order to catch anything, you must be patient. You've gotta wait until one of the fish is close to the surface and holding still. Then you swipe your paw out and grab it, flicking it onto the bank. Like this." Breezesong bent over the water, waiting for a fish. As soon as one was in the right place, she swiped a paw out, and, quick as lightning, flicked the fish onto the shore at Muddypaw's feet. The apprentice gasped, eyes wide and excited.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but Breezesong silenced him with a wave of her tail, and he kept his voice at barely a whisper when he mewed, "Wow. That was amazing. Can I try?"

Breezesong nodded, backing away so Muddypaw could take her place over the stream. The fish in the water, which had scattered when Breezesong's paw broke the surface, were beginning to return, and soon the water was full of the darting silver forms once more.

Muddypaw waited, as Breezesong had instructed, until one of the fish was close to the surface and moving slowly, and then he reached out a paw to flick it up. However, he hesitated just a moment too long before plunging his brown paw into the water, and the fish darted away. Pulling his paw out of the chilly stream, he shook the drops of water off of his fur and waited determinedly to try again.

This time when a fish came into sight, he didn't wait, and his speed was awarded with a flopping silver fish on the bank. Breezesong let out a congratulating purr, and Muddypaw's eyes glowed at his mentor's praise. The two continued to fish at the stream's edge until the moon rode high in the sky. By then, they were both tired and wet, but satisfied with the pile of fish they'd caught- eight total. Picking them up, the two padded side-by-side back to camp.

Maplefur greeted them from his place at the tunnel's mouth as they approached. "Looks like you've been busy!" he exclaimed, eyeing the silver fish. "Bet you've had a more exciting night than me, guarding camp." He laughed.

"Yeah, probably." Breezesong agreed playfully. "I taught Muddypaw how to fish in the stream."

"And I'm good at it!" Muddypaw purred delightedly. "I'm gonna be a great warrior soon!"

"I bet you will." Maplefur agreed seriously. "Especially with such a great mentor to teach you."

"I just do the best I can." Breezesong mewed modestly, her fur hot with embarrassment. "Muddypaw's responsible for his own achievements, though. If he wasn't so dedicated and determined, he wouldn't get anywhere, even if he had the best mentor in the forest."

"But I _do_!" The apprentice cried joyfully. "You're the best mentor I could ask for!"

"Well, thank you." Breezesong glanced at the fish. "We'd better put these on the pile, and then you should rest. Tomorrow you have sunhigh patrol."

"Yes, Breezesong." Muddypaw dipped his head and picked up his fish, padding into the clearing. Breezesong watched him in wonder.

"That's one good apprentice you've got. You're lucky. Morningstar was right to chose you." Maplefur muttered, also watching Muddypaw as he disappeared into the apprentices' den.

Breezesong was surprised by his words. No one had ever really commented on Morningstar's decision to make her a mentor so soon, but Breezesong had felt the surprise of some of her Clanmates, and the jealousy of Oakpelt, even though her brother tried to hide it. Only Shadowlight had seemed to obviously disapprove, but even he had never said anything. His glares had conveyed the message just fine on their own. Breezesong wondered whether he actually disapproved, or if he was simply jealous and angry with her anyway. She couldn't help but wonder what his reaction would have been if they were still close.

"Thank you." Breezesong mewed, wrenching herself from her thoughts. She yawned, and Maplefur eyed her playfully.

"You should sleep." He suggested. Breezesong nodded.

"Goodnight, Maplefur." Breezesong mewed, heading for the warriors' den.

In the warriors' den, Breezesong curled up in her moss nest next to her brother and sister. She closed her eyes and, what seemed like a split second later, found herself again by the stream where she'd been fishing with Muddypaw. She blinked, surprised, when a cat she knew all too well padded out of the bracken, her paws barely skimming the forest floor.

"Hello, young one." Shellspots mewed. "I have been waiting for you."

Finally finding her voice, Breezesong managed to stutter, "Shellspots! But… but how…?"

"Shh. It's all right. I have news for you. In the coming days, you will be faced with far more than you can possibly imagine. But be strong. Your Clan needs you, and you must never lose hope. Remember, I will always be with you. And remember also, to look for the sign."

"Shellspots…" Breezesong was lost for words. "I saw into the MoonFalls the night Shadypelt was given her name." She blurted out, unable to keep the secret any longer. "Why? Why could I see that? Why did my dream bring me there? What does it mean?"

Shellspots looked at her hard, mewing, "Breezesong, you have a destiny far greater than even I can comprehend. The only way you could've seen into the cavern that night would be if StarClan sent you there themselves. You saw what you saw for a reason. Why? I don't know. But one thing I am sure of is that you saw it for a reason. Breezesong, be careful." Shellspots smiled, and then her image faded, leaving Breezesong alone.

She sighed. StarClan kept giving her these messages, but never any clue as to what they meant. She had so many questions, but no answers…

There was a rousing yowl from somewhere beyond the land of her dreams, and Breezesong was jolted awake to sheer chaos. Warriors were bounding from the den, half asleep. Breezesong followed them to find a vicious fight in the clearing. Rogues- at least ten of them- had pushed past Maplefur and were now in the CallistoClan camp!

With an agitated caterwaul, Breezesong launched herself into the fray, attacking the nearest rogue. It was a gray and brown she-cat with half of one ear missing. She hissed, raking her claws down her enemy's side, and biting at the rogue's neck. The rogue swung around, aiming a blow to Breezesong's head, which she ducked, shoving into the she-cat and pinning her, spitting, to the ground.

"What are you doing in our camp?" she growled, her voice deadly low.

The cat hissed, squirming, but when she was unable to free herself, growled, "A far stronger force has come, and this land is ours! Why don't you and your weak bunch of kittypets just give up? You will never win!"

Breezesong eyed the cat with contempt. "You wish." She raked her claws down the cat's underbelly, and she let out a wail. Breezesong released her. "Now get out of our camp and don't come back, or I'll make sure you're crowfood!"

The rogue backed out of the clearing with a hiss and fled into the dark forest. Breezesong heard the pitiful mewling of kits from the nursery, and whipped around just in time to see Cornstalk fall to a pair of jet-black rogues at the nursery entrance. The two pushed past his limp yellow form into the nursery, and Breezesong charged after them.

Inside the shadowy nursery, it was as chaotic as the clearing outside. The two toms were facing off with Featherflight and a furious Bambooleaf, while Suntail huddled around the nine tiny kits in the corner, trying to comfort them as they wailed and keep them well out of harm's way. The two toms were fast and mean, but the queens were faster, driven by the desire to protect their kits, and, in Bambooleaf's case, revenge for her mate.

Breezesong crept up on the toms from the back, springing on the back of the larger, more brutal one. The cat yowled, throwing his weight to the side in a desperate attempt to dislodge Breezesong's razor sharp claws, which she had buried in his shoulders. She refused to budge, but was forced to spring free when the other rogue tried to grab her by the neck.

Featherflight and Bambooleaf were on top of the second rogue in an instant, clawing at his eyes until he begged to be let go, and fled the den. Meanwhile, Breezesong had taken to dodging and weaving around the other tom, biting at his legs and tail as he attempted to catch hold of her. He finally ran from the den when his companion fled, sending one final, angry blow at Suntail as he went, the full force of which the young queen took to one of her forepaws. There was a crunch, and Suntail let out an anguished yowl, crumpling to the ground next to the huddle of frightened kits.

"Suntail!" Breezesong rushed over alongside Featherflight and Bambooleaf, who quickly drew the kits out of the way and began licking them soothingly. Suntail, meanwhile, attempted to get to her paws, but her right forepaw wouldn't hold her weight, and she fell back down.

"I… I think it's broken." She panted, teeth gritted in pain.

"I'm getting Shadypelt." Breezesong dashed out into the clearing, where the battle still raged, the CallistoClan cats clearly gaining an upper hand. Dodging around groups of cats locked in deadly combat, Breezesong found Shadypelt outside her den, cleaning a wound on Maplefur's flank before pushing a wad of cobweb to it and telling him to hold it in place.

"What do you need?" the medicine cat asked in concern. "Are you hurt?"

Breezesong shook her head. "No, but Suntail is. Rogue got into the nursery and, to make a long story short, we think her paw's broken."

"What!?" Maplefur let the cobwebs drop and pushed himself to his feet. Shadypelt glared at him.

"Sit."

"But-"

"Sit." Shadypelt growled, and he did so in frustration. Shadypelt put the cobwebs back on the bleeding gash, and rushed into her den to gather some herbs. When she returned, she rushed straight to the nursery, Breezesong on her heels, ignoring the fighting entirely.

"Shadypelt!" Featherflight exclaimed as the medicine cat entered. "Over here." She motioned with her tail to where Suntail was propped up next to Bambooleaf, the kits finally settled in a nearby nest.

Shadypelt rushed over. "Let me see." She leaned over the forepaw that Suntail had extended painfully in front of her. With one paw, the blue-gray medicine cat nudged it, and there was a sharp intake of air from the queen as she winced in pain. "I think it's fractured." Shadypelt mewed finally. "But not badly, thank StarClan. As long as you stay off it, it should heal within a moon or so."

Suntail forced a laugh. "Well at least I'll have plenty of time to let it heal- I'll be in the nursery with my kits for another five moons!"

Shadypelt nodded, beginning to chew up some herbs. She then plastered the pulp onto Suntail's leg. "It's comfrey." She explained, keeping her eyes on her work. "It'll help heal the bones. Luckily it's only a small fracture. Once it heals, you'll be fine. It won't interfere with running, hunting, fighting… in fact, the bone will be even stronger when it's mended." Shadypelt looked up at Breezesong. "I want to try splinting it. Can you get me two sticks? There are some in my den… and get some poppy seeds, too. I forgot some."

Breezesong flicked her tail to signify that she heard and padded into the clearing. The sounds of fighting had died away, and there were no more rogues to be seen.

"Where's Shadypelt?" Morningstar asked as Breezesong padded towards the medicine den.

"She's with Suntail- her leg's broken. She should be done soon. Send the warriors hurt worst to the medicine den, and she'll be with them in a minute." Morningstar nodded, calling over to Oakpelt and Moonfur to help any warriors that needed it to the medicine den.

Breezesong bounded into the rear of the den, where Shadypelt stored her supplies. Quickly, she searched for sticks, and grabbed the best looking ones. Before dashing back to the nursery, she remembered to grab a few poppy seeds, dropping them onto a leaf that she could carry easily.

Back in the nursery, she watched as Shadypelt laid a stick on either side of Suntail's leg and then wrapped a swath of cobwebs around it all, binding the sticks firmly to it. Finally, the medicine cat gave Suntail the poppy seeds, mewing, "That'll keep it straight and hold the bones in place while they heal. You need to rest now. I'll be back to check on you later."

Breezesong followed Shadypelt from the nursery, and the medicine cat headed straight for her den to help the injured cats. Breezesong, meanwhile, joined Morningstar in the clearing's center. "Cornstalk is with StarClan…" The leader muttered, gazing at the stars. "We've now lost another deputy…"

"Yes." Breezesong mewed sadly, casting her gaze at the body of the departed warrior, which lay in the moonlight, surrounded by mourning Clanmates.

"And I've lost a life." Morningstar looked hard at Breezesong, who was surprised that her leader had revealed this. "I only have two left, Breezesong." She mewed. "I need to chose a deputy that would be ready to be leader, if necessary."

Breezesong nodded, speechless. How oddly Morningstar was looking at her…

Morningstar rose absentmindedly and padded to the Tallrock, calling out, "Tonight we have lost our second deputy in the last three moons. CallistoClan mourns for the loss of Cornstalk. He was a noble warrior, and would have made a fine leader some day. But life must carry on, and I have chosen who our next deputy is to be. I believe this is the cat StarClan intended all along." She gazed at the stars as she mewed, "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. Breezesong is to be CallistoClan's deputy."

Silence met her words, as if the whole Clan was holding its breath. Finally, it was Breezesong herself who broke it. "But Morningstar, I'm such a young warrior!"

The leader met and held her gaze. "Are you saying that you don't believe you have enough experience?" she asked evenly.

"No, it's just that there are other warriors with seasons of experience behind them, and I'm still so young…"

"Do you not wish to be given this responsibility?"

"No, of course I do!" Breezesong felt her fur bristle slightly. "It's just that I want CallistoClan to be the strongest it can…" her mew faded away, and she fell silent.

Morningstar still gazed at her evenly, her pale green eyes meeting Breezesong's brighter green ones. "Breezesong, age doesn't have anything to do with experience. You have been ready for this for a long time- just look at how you took control tonight when Suntail was injured! You were ready when Robintail died, but you had barely begun to mentor Muddypaw, so I held off. You are the right cat. I have no doubt in my mind of it. You will be a great deputy, and a wonderful leader someday. Breezesong, you already walk with StarClan in your dreams. Most warriors never even come close to that. It is a gift."

Breezesong dipped her head. "I would be honored to serve as CallistoClan's deputy." She mewed at last, her voice strong and steady. "And I promise to be the best deputy I can possibly be."

The Clan, which had been watching the exchange between Breezesong and Morningstar in silence, now erupted into cheers of congratulations. Breezesong hardly heard them. Her head was spinning. What had just happened? How had she ended up being named deputy? Was this what Shellspots had told her about in her sleep last night?

In a daze, Breezesong padded out of the clearing into the woods. Letting her paws guide her, she walked alone aimlessly; so many thoughts crowding her mind she could barely make sense of them.

Eventually, she realized that she had walked to the eastern border, overlooking the rocky, empty lands beyond Clan territory. There she stayed, watching as the land was bathed in the odd dawn twilight and then a rosy glow as the sun rose above the horizon. Only then did she return to camp, bracing herself in face of her new duties.

Morningstar was outside the tunnel, as if she'd been waiting for Breezesong to return. "Breezesong," she murmured, "I know this is a big change for you. Being made deputy was a huge step for me, too, seasons ago. But I know you can handle it. You are a true leader at heart."

"But Morningstar, I have no idea how to be deputy!" Breezesong cried. "I don't even know where to start!"

"Well, it's now your job to organize patrols, hunting parties, that sort of thing." Morningstar mewed calmly. "So if I were you, I'd go in there and get everything settled for today and tomorrow. The first few days are always the hardest, but you'll get used to it."

Breezesong nodded. "Thank you, Morningstar." She padded into the clearing, ready to face her Clan. The dawn patrol had already returned, but Cornstalk hadn't organized any hunting parties the day before. Her Clanmates clustered around her, waiting for instructions.

"Okay… Galewind, Splitfoot, and Flowershell, could you do sunhigh patrol today?"

She felt uncomfortable ordering her senior warriors around, but Splitfoot eased her nerves, mewing, "You don't have to be worried about giving orders. You're deputy."

She nodded thankfully. After that, she became more at ease. "Oakpelt, Moonfur, and Maplefur, will you hunt? And I'll lead dusk patrol with Muddypaw, Frostclaw, and Dusktail. Then tomorrow, Sandstone, Moonfur, and Oakpelt, you'll have dawn patrol. Flowershell, Shadowlight, and Shimmerpool, you'll do a sunhigh hunting patrol," Breezesong felt Shadowlight's piercing gaze on her, and she pointedly refused to meet it. She couldn't tell whether he was angry about her new position, disapproving, or not… "And Splitfoot, Frostclaw, and Galewind, you'll do dusk patrol. Maplefur and Dusktail, you two can lead an afternoon hunting party. That'll give me time to go out with Muddypaw and teach him to hunt birds."

With their orders, the warriors dispersed, and Breezesong was relieved at how easy it had been, once she got started. But while organizing the patrols, Breezesong had realized in alarm that CallistoClan had fewer warriors now than it previously had. With three nursing queens on top of the losses Leaf-bare had brought, there were barely enough warriors to assign duties without doubling them up. This revelation made her even more grateful for the nine kits in the nursery, even if it would be moons before they could be apprenticed.

Breezesong glanced around the clearing, seeing it in a different light. "Hey, Muddypaw! Want to go hunting?"

The apprentice bolted over excitedly. "Sure! Can we start on bird hunting? Please?"

"All right, fine. But we need to go fast, because we're on the dusk patrol." The two cats, one red-orange, the other brown and cream, raced out of camp and through the undergrowth towards the Sycamore near the eastern border. Breezesong made it there first, her apprentice not far behind.

"Okay," Breezesong panted, "I want you to climb. Let me see how good you've gotten, and we'll go from there."

The apprentice nodded, extending his claws and springing at the trunk. He held on to the soft bark and began to pull himself up to the nearest branch. From there, he sprang nimbly higher and higher until Breezesong called out for him to stop. "Good. You've gotten better." She remarked. "Okay, well, the first rule to tree-hunting is this: never go out on a branch that looks at all unsteady or that might not support your weight. If staying safe means losing your catch, then let it go. Your safety is the most important."

Breezesong swiftly made her way up the tree to a branch beside Muddypaw's. "See that big leaf fluttering on the end of this branch?" Muddypaw nodded. "That's gonna be my target. Watch." Breezesong slunk steadily out on the limb, shifting her weight in such a manner that the branch didn't so much as sway as she walked. When she was within a fox-length of the leaf, she sprang forward, catching it firmly in her grasp with one paw, while keeping the claws of the other three stuck in the wood.

She made her way back to her apprentice. "Now I want you to try." She mewed. "You'll use leaves today, and then maybe tomorrow we'll move on to real birds."

Muddypaw was enthusiastic about attempting this new form of hunting, but also a bit wary, and Breezesong couldn't blame him. A fall from high off the ground would not be a fun thing.

Muddypaw's first attempt was not a very successful one. He lost his balance, causing the branch to sway violently, so that he had to crouch down and cling to it until the motion stopped.

"It's okay." Breezesong called out to him. "Try again, you'll get the hang of it. Just remember, this is nothing like catching birds on the ground. You need to know exactly where your paws are."

"Are you sure this is even safe?" Muddypaw asked, still shaky from his first attempt.

"Yes, as long as you're careful. But it can be dangerous, which is why you should always go tree-hunting with a partner, in case something goes wrong."

"So do FlameClan cats always hunt in groups?" Muddypaw asked curiously. "I mean, isn't tree-hunting their main hunting style?"

"Yeah, but they're born climbers. Just like FoamClan cats are born fishers and FernClan cats are born fast. It all has to do with what you're taught from the start. So to answer your first question, no, FlameClan cats don't always hunt in groups. For them, tree-hunting is as natural as ground-stalking is for us."

"So if FlameClan are climbers, FoamClan are fishers, and FernClan are fast, then… what are we?"

"We, as CallistoClan cats, are the best stalkers. We can follow prey stealthily through the undergrowth and never be seen, felt, smelled, or heard." As she talked, Breezesong dropped down into a hunter's crouch, stalking slowly out onto the thick limb, her voice lowered conspiratorially.

She sat up, licking her paw daintily, and Muddypaw laughed, causing his branch to lurch, and his face darkened as he clung on. When the swaying had ceased, he got cautiously back to his paws, giving the tree a murderous glare. Breezesong purred in amusement. The apprentice pretended not to notice. "Stupid tree branch." He mumbled sourly.

"Oh, come off it!" Breezesong laughed. "And I didn't mean that literally!" she added hastily, when Muddypaw eyed the ground below with joy. "All right, well, you need to keep practicing this, or else we won't be able to move on to real prey tomorrow."

"Fine." Muddypaw spent the remainder of the afternoon practicing on the widest branch. By the time the sun was setting and Breezesong deemed them finished for the day, Muddypaw had made considerable progress. Though he was still rather unsteady, and moved slowly and cautiously, his movements had begun to flow better than the awkward motions of earlier. He was learning to sway with the branch rather than cling desperately to it.

"C'mon, race you back to camp!" Breezesong exclaimed once their paws were on solid ground once more.

"You're on!" The apprentice sprinted off, Breezesong at his heels, and she quickly overtook him, beating him to the entrance tunnel by a few seconds. "Man, you're fast!" he panted, eyeing her enviously.

"Well you aren't so slow yourself!" she purred. "Oh good, we're just in time!" While out with Muddypaw, dusk patrol had slipped Breezesong's mind entirely, and she was quite glad she wasn't late. The cats were just beginning to gather, and she knew it wouldn't do to miss her first patrol as deputy. "C'mon, let's get going!"

Breezesong led them swiftly through the bracken, relishing in the cool shade on the forest floor at dusk. Even with the canopy of the Sycamore above their heads today, it had been hot in the sun. Too hot for mid Newleaf.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

As the days passed, being deputy became easier and easier to Breezesong as giving orders grew more natural. By the end of the second moon since her appointment, it had become almost second nature, and Breezesong found herself enjoying it. She had attended both the Gatherings of the last two moons, and had relished in Flamesky's congratulations when she told him the news. The tom was proud of her, and it showed in his eyes. The look he gave her… thinking about it made Breezesong feel guilty.

Over the last two moons Muddypaw's training had also been coming along nicely. He was now a steady tree-hunter, and she had given him his test on it, which he passed with flying colors, catching two sparrows, a robin, and a thrush. For this achievement, Morningstar had decided it was time he visited the MoonFalls with her, something that meant his warrior ceremony wasn't far off.

It was now three days before the next Gathering, the third one since Breezesong had been named deputy, and the red-orange she-cat was just returning from an early hunting expedition, four mice and a vole in her jaws. Muddypaw had returned from the MoonFalls the night before, exhausted but enthralled by what he'd seen.

As Breezesong padded into camp, she was met with another welcome surprise. "Breezesong, come here!" Galewind called excitedly from beside the nursery.

"What is it?" Breezesong asked her sister.

"It's Flowershell! She's- she's had her kits!" Galewind was positively glowing.

"That's wonderful!" Breezesong purred. The pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with the green-blue eyes had been excitedly expecting her first litter of kits with Frostclaw.

"Yeah, there are two- both she-cats, and they're beautiful! One is- oh, just come see them for yourself!" Galewind led Breezesong into the cool, shadowy nursery. At one end, the eight older kits played quietly, watched closely by their mothers.

At the other end, beside Frostclaw and Shadypelt, lay Flowershell, two kits nestled into the curve of her belly.

"Breezesong, look!" the queen called when Breezesong entered the den. The deputy padded over. "Meet Rapidkit and Runningkit!" The first kit, Rapidkit, was a silver tabby she-cat. The other, slightly smaller one, was Runningkit, a blue-gray tabby.

"They're adorable." Breezesong murmured, gazing down at the kits. Her attention was drawn to Rapidkit, as if by some unseen force.

"I know…" Flowershell murmured, beginning to wash her kits.

Leaving the new mother to her kits, Breezesong headed out of the nursery, passing the other queens as she left. Bambooleaf and Featherflight sat sharing a vole while their kits scampered around them, tumbling and pouncing at one another. Suntail lay to the side, her foreleg still bandaged- now wrapped in cobweb stiffened with mud. Even though she could walk on it, and the bone had pretty much healed, Shadypelt had thought it a good idea to give it a while longer, so that it wouldn't re-break.

Before pushing out of the nursery, she cast one last glance at Rapidkit, drawn to the silvery tabby. Even much later, in her nest that night, Breezesong couldn't stop thinking about the tiny silver kit…

That night, Breezesong dreamed for the first time since being appointed deputy. She found herself in a glade she had never before seen. The trees at the clearing's edge were all tall birches and sycamores, their branches reaching high into a sky thick with stars and the almost-full moon. The glade itself was empty except for a stream cutting through the center on a straight course.

Breezesong slowly padded up to the stream, and as she watched, it grew from a calm trickle to a rapidly flowing river. The river swelled in size so much that Breezesong had to step back to avoid the water soaking her paws. And as she continued to watch, the surface of the rapid river smoothed over and glowed bright silver, reflecting the light of the moon.

Then, as quickly as it had grown, the river shrank once more back into the slowly trickling stream, and its surface dulled until it was glassy and reflecting the star-littered sky once more. A breeze blew across the grassy glade, stirring the leaves of the trees so that they made a soft rustling noise, and ruffling Breezesong's fur.

"I thought it'd be you here." A voice behind Breezesong caused her to whip suddenly around, and she found herself facing Shadypelt.

The medicine cat was calm and, contrary to Breezesong, didn't seem to find it at all surprising that the other was there. "How… how…" Breezesong searched for the right words, and, unable to find them, finished lamely, "how?"

Shadypelt let out an amused purr. "I am a medicine cat. StarClan sends me signs. They brought me here tonight, and apparently they did the same to you."

"But how can we even be having this conversation? We're dreaming! And where are we, anyway?"

"We are in StarClan's forest, I believe. And since we're both here, naturally, we can see and talk to one another." Shadypelt answered softly.

"So… did you see the sign too?"

"The river? Yes, I saw it. And I saw you, but I waited to say anything until the river had settled." Shadypelt gave her paw a lick. "Why?"

"I was just wondering… what do you think it means?" Breezesong had no idea what the swelling river had signified, but, somehow, she felt it had to do with Rapidkit. But before she admitted to her theory, she wanted to hear Shadypelt's thoughts.

The young medicine cat thought for a minute before replying. "I'm honestly not certain, but I think it might-"

Shadypelt never finished her thought, at least not then, for she was interrupted by an echoing howl across the clearing, which shook the very earth beneath their paws.

"What's going on?" Breezesong's desperate mew was barely audible over the roaring wind that had picked up. Shadypelt was unable to answer. All she could do was dig her claws into the ground and wait for the wind to subside. Beside her, Breezesong was doing the same.

Then, just as Breezesong felt she could hold on no longer and she'd soon be sent crashing into the trees behind her, the wind stopped… and Breezesong awoke in her nest.

"Are you okay?" A sleepy voice asked from the next nest.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Oakpelt." Breezesong murmured, still breathing heavily. Even awake, her paws ached, and there was definitely dirt under her claws…

"Are you sure? You were tossing and turning an awful lot."

"Yeah, I had a dream, that's all." Breezesong rose and quietly shook herself. "Go back to sleep."

"Fine by me." Oakpelt closed his golden eyes, and his breathing instantly became the rhythmic motion of sleep. Breezesong padded out of the den and in to the clearing, where the night air was crisp. She headed instantly for the medicine den, and pushed through the ferns to find Shadypelt awake and sitting by the spring.

"I thought you might come in here." The medicine cat mewed softly.

"Any clue what that was all about?" Breezesong asked, joining her at the water's edge.

The gray-blue she-cat shook her head. "No clue. It was bizarre, though."

Breezesong nodded her agreement. "So what were you saying before the wind nearly blew our fur off?"

"Oh, that I think the sign may have to do with one of the kits, though I'm not sure which or why."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too. I think it may be about Rapidkit."

"Hmm… you may be on to something. The stream, it started small and slow… then grew into a rapid river…"

"Rapidriver…" Breezesong murmured, something beginning to dawn on her.

Shadypelt looked at her inquiringly. "What did you say?"

"Nothing…" Breezesong shook her head as if to clear it of a fog. She let out a long yawn. "I'd better get back to sleep, or I won't be up in time to organize patrols."

Shadypelt purred with amusement. "Yes, we need our deputy to be well rested! Goodnight, Breezesong."

"'Night, Shadypelt." Breezesong headed back to her nest, and was asleep within moments of lying down. What felt like hardly seconds later, she was being poked in the side, and opened her eyes with a groan.

"Sorry, but you overslept…" Muddypaw was standing over her. He was shifting uncomfortably, and kept shooting nervously uncomfortable glances around the den.

Breezesong pushed herself up. "Thanks for waking me." She stretched, kneading the ground with her forepaws. "It's a good thing I already had a dawn patrol organized."

She padded beside her apprentice into the clearing. It wasn't quite sunhigh, and the cats in the clearing seemed to be waiting for something. Breezesong guiltily realized that it was probably their orders.

"Your hunting party already went out." Muddypaw whispered. "And dawn patrol just got back."

Breezesong nodded, organizing the patrols in her mind before mewing, "Galewind, Frostclaw, and Dusktail, I want you to do sunhigh border patrol- refresh the scent markers, if you get a chance." The three warriors nodded. "And Oakpelt, Maplefur, and Moonfur, would you hunt this afternoon?"

"Sure- we'll take care of dusk patrol afterwards, too." Oakpelt offered.

Breezesong nodded gratefully. "Thank you. And tomorrow, I'll do dawn patrol with Muddypaw and Sandstone, and then I'll take Muddypaw hunting. Galewind, could you tell Mosspelt that she has sunhigh patrol tomorrow, when she gets back please?" The cream she-cat nodded. "And Morningstar said she would go, too."

"I'll join them." Splitfoot offered, stepping forward.

"Okay. Thank you." Breezesong dipped her head respectfully to the senior warrior, and he returned the gesture without even a hint of sarcasm. When she was first appointed, she wondered if the old tom was a bit upset. He had always been close with Morningstar, and, at least in Breezesong's opinion, had been the obvious choice for deputy. However, he didn't seem to mind, and respected Breezesong in a way she couldn't quite believe.

"And as for dusk patrol… wow, we're short on warriors right now."

"Yes, we are. But at least there are kits." Frostclaw mewed. "I'll do it."

"And so will I," Shimmerpool offered, speaking to Breezesong for the first time in what felt like ages. The silver and copper she-cat seemed to avoid the young deputy, never stopping to chat… "And I'll bring Shadowlight, too."

"Okay, thanks, Shimmerpool," Breezesong mewed, sounding slightly surprised. She hated giving orders to her former best friends- their relationship was too complicated these days- and she usually put off assigning them to patrols. "Am I forgetting anything?"

"Moonhigh patrol?" Splitfoot prompted.

"Oh yeah, thanks," she had taken to assigning a moonhigh patrol every couple of nights, just in case any rogues were to be about… "Any volunteers?"

"We'll do it, right, Moonfur?" The pretty silver-gray she-cat nodded from beside Oakpelt.

"Sure we will." She purred.

"Thank you, but are you sure? I mean, that's two night patrols in a row…"

"Don't worry about it. It's not like we don't get time to rest." Oakpelt teased. "And like you said, we're short warriors. Besides, Moonfur and I like night hunting, don't we?"

"Yes," Moonfur purred, rubbing up against the tom's dark brown side. "It's very relaxing."

"Okay. And the Gathering's tomorrow-"

Breezesong stopped when the morning hunting party- Morningstar and Mosspelt- pushed into the camp, fresh kill clamped in their jaws. "Speaking of which…" Morningstar mewed, sitting down her catches, "Breezesong, Muddypaw, Splitfoot, Maplefur, Shadowlight, and Mosspelt are to go."

Breezesong waved her tail in acknowledgement to her leader's words. "In that case, I'm taking Muddypaw out for a while. I promised I'd assess his tracking and stalking today."

She led the way out of camp, Muddypaw a step behind her. At the Turtle Rock, she stopped. "I'm going to let you get started, and then I'll follow and watch."

Muddypaw nodded his creamy head, dashing off into the undergrowth. Breezesong gave him a few minutes, then followed him into the forest. His trail wasn't hard to pick up, and soon Breezesong came upon a place where he had buried his first catch of the day. The mound was small and neat, and covered the prey completely, shielding it from scavengers. Content that he was doing a fine job, Breezesong sprinted a ways to catch up, and found Muddypaw near the PineGrove. She watched through a bramble thicket as he stalked a wood pigeon, silently following it with excellent form. As soon as it was occupied with pecking at something on the ground, he sprang on it, catching it between his forepaws and gently burying it.

The catch made, Muddypaw stopped and sniffed the air. Breezesong could smell rabbit, and knew there was a fresh trail running through the area. She had wondered if Muddypaw would notice it over all the other smells of the PineGrove, because it was very faint, but apparently, he did, and he took off slowly along it.

Giving her apprentice a moment to get ahead, Breezesong followed him as the trail wound through the Grove and to the southwest. Muddypaw came upon the rabbits- two of them- grazing by the Great River. Cautiously, he moved downwind of them, and waited, judging his position. Breezesong knew he was wondering about the best way to catch them both, and she was reminded of the time she had caught three rabbits during her apprenticeship.

She had told Muddypaw the story, and it appeared that he remembered it. Waiting until the two rabbits were only a mouse-length apart, Muddypaw dropped into his crouch and flew forward, smacking one and landing on the other. A few swift strikes and bites, and Muddypaw managed to take down both the rabbits. These he also buried, heading south along the River.

Though Breezesong had seen enough to be confident in his abilities, she continued to follow him until sundown, at which point she stopped him beside the southern stream.

"So how'd I do?" he asked excitedly as they padded back to pick up his buried prey.

"You did very well." Breezesong praised lightly. Really, he had done wonderfully, but she was a bit wary of over-praising him.

Muddypaw seemed to sense she was holding back. "Very well… I guess I can live with that… but I might have to have you re-test me, so I can do even better…"

Breezesong could tell he was playing with her. "Oh yes, I definitely want you to try again. Your effort was poor…"

"And I just know you want to spend another whole day following me through the woods…"

"Of course I do." Breezesong let out a purr. "You know, you did wonderfully today. And there's no way I'm gonna follow you for a re-do!"

The two returned to camp with enough time to eat and still get some rest before dawn patrol the next day, which turned out to be really hot. After patrol, Breezesong spent the afternoon resting before the Gathering, for which they left after dark.

Though the Moon Hollow was full when the CallistoClan cats came upon it, Breezesong spotted Flamesky instantly, and slipped off to say hello.

"Flamesky, how are you?" She asked, padding up to the handsome ginger tom.

"I'm all right, but I'll tell you, this has been one heck of a moon. So how are things with you?"

"Fine. We have more kits in the nursery." Breezesong was interested to hear more about the past moon for FernClan. "So what happened?"

"Oh, well I was heading a border patrol a couple days after the last Gathering, and we spotted some cats by the River. They were rogues, so we were going to try to chase them to the Gorge, but they crossed the river into FlameClan territory as soon as they saw us, and slipped off into the pines."

Breezesong nodded. The Gorge was an area of the River where the banks on either side were steep, leaving a drop off into the water below, which was full of boulders and jagged rocks. "So then what did you do?"

"Well, luckily a FlameClan patrol came along, and we warned them. That's the last I've heard, but it's concerning that the rogues would be that far into Clan territory…"

A yowl from the Leader's Stone made Breezesong jump. "I'd better go. See you later!" She bounded over to the rock, and took up her place on one of the four lower stones surrounding it, where the deputies sat.

The meeting began with Ashstar recounting the same incident Flamesky had just described, and then Emberstar stepped up to say that they had chased the rogues out, and had not seen any since. Fallenstar didn't have much news to share, aside from the finding of a badger set at the very southwestern tip of their territory. When it was Morningstar's turn, she, too didn't have much to share, other than the news of the birth of Flowershell's kits.

When the Gathering ended around moonset, when the light of dawn was just beginning to tinge the land, Breezesong padded out of the Hollow beside Muddypaw, murmuring, "I spoke with Morningstar. Not long now, and you'll be a warrior." The apprentice's eyes glowed.

Though she was happy for her apprentice, the whole way home Breezesong couldn't help but feel worried. The rogues were concerning her, even though they hadn't caused much of a problem since Viperfang. Still, she felt they were planning something evil beyond Clan lands, and that the conniving tom had something to do with it. Lonewhisker hadn't been seen since his exile, even though Emberstar had sent a patrol a short ways into the outer lands to search for him. The whole matter nagged at Breezesong's mind, and she felt it had something to do with the howling wind in her dream the other night…


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Despite Breezesong's worry, nothing more was reported about rogues in any territories at the next Gathering, or the one after it. By the very end of Greenleaf, the forest was peaceful and a deal cooler than it had been in prior weeks.

Four days after the last Gathering of Greenleaf, the second since Flamesky had told her the troubling news of the rogues, Breezesong awoke late in the day.

She had been on dusk patrol the night before, and then night hunting with Muddypaw for the last time- at least while he was still her apprentice. Today, he was having his warrior ceremony at sunhigh. It had been just over six moons, and both he and Breezesong were thrilled.

At sunhigh, Breezesong joined her Clanmates around Tallrock as Morningstar began the ceremony. "Cats of CallistoClan, today is a special day for two reasons. First, we have a new warrior to welcome." The leader turned her pale green eyes on Breezesong, who sat proudly at the front of the crowd beside Muddypaw. "Breezesong, do you believe your apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

Breezesong returned her gaze steadily. "Yes, Morningstar, I do. He has trained hard, and is ready for the privilege and responsibility being a warrior entails."

Morningstar nodded. "Very well. I, Morningstar, leader of CallistoClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." She turned her gaze on Muddypaw. "Muddypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The apprentice's golden gaze met hers without blinking. "I do." he answered steadily.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Muddypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Muddytail. StarClan honors your bravery and your dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CallistoClan." She jumped from atop the rock and rested her muzzle on his bowed head.

The clearing erupted into cheers of "Muddytail! Muddytail!" which Breezesong joined in proudly. The newly made warrior returned to his seat beside her.

Morningstar returned to her place on the rock. "The other reason is that five of our kits have reached their sixth moon, and are ready to be apprenticed."

Breezesong almost smacked herself. She had completely forgotten that Featherflight's kits- well, she and Bluepond's- were now six moons old. It was hard to believe.

Morningstar waved her tail to the five kits, who padded forward eagerly, Featherflight watching with pride. "Icekit," The smallest of the kits, a little gray and white she-cat with ice blue eyes, took a step forward. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Icepaw. Oakpelt, I feel you are ready for your first apprentice. I ask you to mentor Icepaw."

"It would be an honor." Oakpelt dipped his head to his leader.

"Good. I expect you to pass on all you learned from your own mentor, Frostclaw, to this young apprentice." Oakpelt touched noses with Icepaw, who shivered in excitement. "Cragkit," Morningstar mewed, and the little brown and white tom with gray eyes stepped forward. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Cragpaw. Moonfur, you were Sandstone's apprentice. I believe you are ready now to mentor an apprentice. I expect you to teach Cragpaw all you know."

"I won't let the Clan down." Moonfur murmured, surprise and joy written plainly on her face. She touched noses with Cragpaw.

"Garnetkit," the tawny she-cat stepped hesitantly forward, golden eyes glowing. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Garnetpaw. Shadowlight, you have yet to train an apprentice, and I believe it is time. You will mentor Garnetpaw. Teach her all that Robintail taught you." Shadowlight stepped forward, the triumph plain on his face, and touched noses gently with Garnetpaw. Breezesong felt happy for him despite herself.

"Graykit," the largest of the kits, a gray tabby tom with green eyes, padded forward. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Graypaw. Sandstone, you mentored Moonfur, and she turned out to be a fine warrior to her Clan. I ask you to take on the responsibility once more and be Graypaw's mentor."

"I will. I promise to teach him everything I have learned." The warrior touched noses with his new apprentice.

Finally, Morningstar called the last kit. "Granitekit," The young pale golden tom with blue eyes padded forward. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Granitepaw. I will be your mentor. I make this promise in front of my Clan, and StarClan, that I will teach this young apprentice all I have learned in my many seasons as leader." She jumped lightly to the ground and touched his nose.

The Clan erupted into shouts of "Granitepaw, Icepaw, Graypaw, Garnetpaw, Cragpaw! Granitepaw, Icepaw, Graypaw, Garnetpaw, Cragpaw!"

As the Clan began to go about its duties, Oakpelt and Moonfur padded over to Breezesong, their apprentices following shyly behind. Breezesong was confused as to why the two young cats looked so nervous, and then she realized: she was deputy, and they must feel uncomfortable.

This bothered Breezesong. She crouched down closer to their level. "Hi Cragpaw, hi Icepaw." She mewed kindly.

"Hello, Breezesong." Icepaw replied, her mew wavering slightly. She and Cragpaw dipped their heads respectfully.

"So, Breezesong, want to come out with us? We're taking them down to the stream for a little hunting." Oakpelt mewed, his whiskers twitching in amusement at the apprentice's polite behavior. "You know, you don't have to be so nervous." He purred to them. "Breezesong's nice… usually. She's my sister, so if she bugs you, I'll claw her ears. Kidding." He added, catching his sister's eye. "But seriously, she's nice."

"Yeah, I'm just like any other warrior… well, like most." Breezesong gave herself a shake. "Thanks for asking, but I'm not feeling too well right now. Maybe another time."

"That's fine. See you later!" Oakpelt waved his tail and he padded beside Breezesong and the apprentices out of camp. After they were gone, Breezesong headed for the medicine den. During the ceremony, she had developed a splitting headache, and hoped Shadypelt would have something for it.

"Shadypelt? Oh, there you are!" She padded into the den to find the young medicine cat tending to Suntail. The yellow and brown tabby queen was sitting patiently while Shadypelt pulled off the cobwebs around her leg and examined it.

"Hi, Breezesong!" Suntail greeted happily.

"I'll be with you in a moment." Shadypelt mewed distractedly. She pulled off the last of the webs and tossed them aside. "Okay, Suntail. Stand up and see how it feels."

The young she-cat obliged, standing up and stretching her leg. This was the first time she'd been able to bend it fully. "It feels great." She sighed. "Just like before."

Shadypelt nodded. "Good. Now walk a little."

Suntail padded around the den. There was not even a shadow of a limp in her stride. She broke out into a run, dashing into the clearing and returning with bright eyes. "Shadypelt, you are a miracle worker." She purred, rubbing up against her blue-gray friend.

"I'm glad you think so. I think you're healed. As soon as those kits of yours are apprenticed, you can get back to your duties!"

"Good." Suntail glanced towards the nursery, where her kits and Pebblekit were play fighting. "I'm getting sick of sitting around and doing nothing all day. I can't wait to get out and hunt with Maplefur! I've already started counting down the days- just under a moon left!"

Breezesong and Shadypelt purred in amusement. "I don't know how you've managed to stay cooped up this long already." Breezesong mewed. "I couldn't ever do it. It would drive me mad!"

"Yeah. I mean, it's not that bad, but those kits can be a handful. The other day, Bambooleaf went to make dirt, and she found Cloudykit and Aquakit by that old weak spot, you know, the one we all slipped out through? Well, seems they were trying to do the same." Suntail sighed. "I do love them, though… speaking of which, I'd better go and keep an eye on them. See you later!" Suntail padded strongly from the den with a swish of her feathery tail.

"So what can I do for you, Breezesong?" Shadypelt asked, brushing the cobwebs into a pile alongside bundles of used moss and old herbs.

"I was wondering if you could give me something for headache. I've got a pounding one."

"No problem. I can give you feverfew or poppy seeds. The seeds will work faster and better, but they'll make you drowsy." Shadypelt headed for the alcove in which she stored her herbs.

Breezesong followed. "I'll take the feverfew. I've got too much to do, and I'm al-al- already tired enough." A long yawn interrupted her mew, as if to prove a point. "See?"

Shadypelt purred amusedly. "I see what you're saying. Here." She handed the deputy a few leaves, which Breezesong chewed and swallowed. They didn't taste terrible, but they weren't wonderful, either. "Thanks." She mewed, taking a drink of the cool, refreshing water in the spring. "I think I'm gonna take a quick nap. See you."

"See you later. Hope you feel better, Breezesong!" Breezesong padded from the medicine den to her own, inside of which Sandstone was napping. She curled up and waited for sleep to come…

Breezesong opened her eyes to find herself in the cavern behind the MoonFalls. She couldn't help but gasp at its beauty, her surprise at being there overwhelming. And she gasped again when three cats stepped out of the waterfall. She didn't recognize any of them.

The lead cat, a tabby through the starshine covering his fur, mewed softly, "With the river comes the comet…" The other two cats echoed his words in a sort of chant. "With the comet comes the traitor…" The cats again echoed him. "With the traitor comes the forerunner… And after the forerunner comes the storm…" the three cats began repeating it over and over, their mews blending with the sound of the waterfall until it was one roar that reverberated around the cavern…

"Breezesong, this way." A mew behind her caused Breezesong to turn from the three cats, which had had her spellbound, as if in a trance. It was Shellspots. "Follow me. You must see this."

Breezesong followed her as the medicine cat led her through the tunnel that Breezesong knew to lead down to the waterfall's base and out into the open. But instead of going down, the medicine cat followed a separate, less worn path that wound up in spirals. After what felt like dizzying ages, Breezesong and Shellspots emerged into another cave, though this one was lit by a hole in the ceiling, rather than an opening in the side.

A glistening, perfectly round pool of water lay in the very center of the cavern with a glimmering stalactite hung above it, dripping water into it and creating ripples that spread from the center to the edges in perfect rhythm. Three stalagmites sat evenly spaced in a circle around the pool, two tail-lengths from the water's edge. The sound of rushing water was still loud, and Breezesong guessed the river that fed the waterfall was close overhead.

"This," Shellspots whispered, her own voice full of awe, "Is the Star Cavern. Very few in the living world have ever come here. Mostly, it is a roaming ground for StarClan warriors. From here, we can catch glimpses into the future. This is where we receive those prophecies not written in the Stars."

"So why have you brought me here?" Breezesong asked, realizing that her own voice was unintentionally hushed.

"Breezesong, I have brought you here so that you may glimpse a moment of great importance. The vision is foggy, but the meaning is clear." Shellspots approached the pool, waving her tail at Breezesong to follow. "Drink. Then gaze into the pool."

Breezesong did as the medicine cat said, lapping up a few drops of the liquid starshine that was the water. She gazed into the water, and, slowly, an image formed. True, it was foggy, but she saw its meaning as if through the clearest of crystals.

There was a desert, and a cat… no, many cats. They padded wearily forward, pushing onward relentlessly. They seemed purposeful, determined, yet frightened. As they walked, a cliff loomed closer, and a smear of green land could be seen far, far off on the horizon below the setting sun. Then the image faded, and the pool grew dark, before returning to its standard brilliant glow.

"Shellspots, who were they?" Breezesong murmured, still gazing into the water's depths.

"You will know when the time comes. Remember the prophecy, and be strong." Shellspots began to fade, and so did the cave, leaving Breezesong in the dark.


	22. Chapter 21

**Muchas gracias to all my readers and reviewers- you guys are the best!  
And again, I do not own Warriors, just this version of it (jk, lol)!  
So yeah, keep reading!! **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one**

Four moons had passed, and with them Leaf-fall sped by. In those four moons, life was busy for CallistoClan. Suntail's kit became the apprentices Aquapaw and Cloudypaw; Aquapaw with Shimmerpool as her mentor, and Cloudypaw with Galewind as his. Bambooleaf's kits were also apprenticed as Pebblepaw to Dusktail and Amberpaw to Featherflight early the following moon.

Breezesong, too, had been busy. With Leaf-bare fast approaching, she had been doubling the hunting patrols, hoping to have enough fresh kill that the Clan wouldn't go hungry.

It was now sunhigh two days before the new moon, and Breezesong returned to camp just in time for yet another apprentice ceremony. Morningstar had just leaped atop Tallrock, and was yowling, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting."

Breezesong dropped her catch on the pile and took a seat between Oakpelt and Suntail. Morningstar called forward the kits. "Runningkit," the little blue-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes padded forward. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Runningpaw. Splitfoot, you trained Galewind, and she has become a magnificent warrior, as well as a patient mentor. I would like you to train Runningpaw."

The old black tom stood up. "Thank you, Morningstar. I won't let CallistoClan down." He touched noses with his new apprentice.

"Rapidkit," the blue-eyed silver tabby she-cat took a steady step towards her leader. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Rapidpaw. Breezesong," Breezesong jumped, but tried to hide her surprise. Did Morningstar really mean to name her a mentor again? "Breezesong, you proved to be an excellent mentor for one so young. Muddytail is a wonderful warrior, a real credit to our Clan. You will be Rapidpaw's mentor. I expect you train her just as well."

"Yes, Morningstar. I will teach her everything I have learned and help her to be the best possible warrior." Breezesong padded forward and touched her nose to Rapidpaw's. the little kit's eyes were shining brilliantly, and Breezesong felt an instant calm envelope her. She was glad, very glad, that she was Rapidpaw's mentor.

After the ritual cheering of the new apprentices' names, the Clan began to disperse. Rapidpaw remained at Breezesong's side. "So… what now?" she asked, her mew a lilting sound, tinged with excitement.

"Let's go have a look around."

The next few days were spent busily teaching Rapidpaw. She was a fast and patient learner, who, like Breezesong, enjoyed hunting the most. By the end of the first week of her apprenticeship, she had already mastered stalking ground prey and catching some birds.

"That was an excellent catch." Breezesong purred as her apprentice padded over to her, a robin in her jaws.

Rapidpaw's eyes shone. "Thank you. Did you see? It was already flying!"

"Yes, and like I said, excellent job!"

Rapidpaw sat down the robin. "Breezesong…" she began, sniffing the air, "What is that?"

Breezesong had just picked up the scent, too. It smelled like crowfood… "I dunno…" then she remembered. "Rogues!"

"Where?" Rapidpaw's eyes were wide, but Breezesong couldn't tell whether it was excitement or terror in them. Probably a mixture of both.

"I'm not sure, but it can't be good. Run back to camp and warn Morningstar. I'm going to take a look." Rapidpaw hesitated, but took off without complaint. Breezesong padded eastward, as that was the direction from which the wind carrying the scent was blowing.

As she neared the border, the scent grew stronger, and she could hear the sound of rough mews and crunching leaves under heavy paws. Hoping to catch a better glimpse, Breezesong scrambled up into the branches of an old maple tree, hopping from branch to branch until she could see the intruders. What she saw made her heart beat wildly. Below, a dozen rogues tramped through the undergrowth, led by a burly black and white tom with a scarred face and one ear missing. Breezesong was glad that they weren't looking up, for if they had been, they would have seen her on the leafless tree branch.

Breezesong scrambled back down from the tree as soon as they had passed and sprinted back towards camp, cutting a wide arc around the approaching enemy. Breezesong arrived in camp breathless. Morningstar had called the warriors together, and was busily organizing them into groups to defend the camp and groups to fight.

She looked up when Breezesong flew in. "So what's the situation?"

"A dozen rogues led by another one- big, burly tom. They're heading straight for the camp."

"Wonderful. StarClan lend us strength." Morningstar muttered. "Okay, Sandstone, Mosspelt, Amberpaw, Granitepaw, Galewind, Oakpelt, Shadowlight, Cloudypaw, and Aquapaw, you go with Breezesong and meet the rogues coming in. Featherflight, Flowershell, Bambooleaf, Frostclaw, Suntail, Shimmerpool, and Cragpaw, you be ready to go in if they need reinforcements. Runningpaw, Graypaw, Pebblepaw, Rapidpaw, Moonfur, Maplefur and Muddytail, you surround the camp. Defend it with tooth and claw. Splitfoot, you take the entrance with Dusktail. I'll help wherever it's needed. And Shadypelt, you be ready to receive the wounded. Icepaw and Garnetpaw, I want you to help her."

With their orders, the warriors began to organize into their groups, and Breezesong led her cats out of camp and around the side to meet with the oncoming rogues. They didn't have to wait long. When the burly tom pushed through the undergrowth, he came face-to-face with Breezesong and ordered his cats to halt.

"Out of our way." He growled. "This is our land now."

"I don't think so. This land belongs to CallistoClan. Now, I suggest you turn back." Breezesong kept her voice soft and level.

The tom let out a grating laugh, and his cats joined in. When he replied, his voice was like ice. "I don't think we will. You see, this land is perfect for us. We want it. And it's going to be ours. Now if you back off and leave like good kittypets, we won't hurt you."

Behind her, Breezesong felt her warriors bristle. She waved her tail to warn them to hold back. "I said," she growled, "Turn back. We don't have to fight."

"What, too afraid? Why don't you just run back to your mothers? Hmm?"

"I warned you…" Breezesong twitched her tail tip three times, the signal to attack. She launched herself at the tom, while her warriors streamed past into battle with the other rogues. "Never," she hissed, scratching the cat's nose, "call CallistoClan cats kittypets!" The tom yowled in rage as she rammed into his side, sending him sprawling. Picking himself up, the tom slipped off around a pair of warring cats. Breezesong made to follow him, but was knocked down.

She twisted around to see a scrawny muddy gray she-cat standing over her. The rogue hissed in fury and slashed a claw at Breezesong's face, but the deputy twisted aside and raked her claws down the rogue's underbelly. The cat was sent yowling into the undergrowth.

Casting a quick glance around, Breezesong realized they were badly outnumbered. "Featherflight!" she yowled, hoping the she-cat would hear her and bring in reinforcements. She didn't wait to see if they came. Instead, she flew at a tom who was pummeling Sandstone. Smacking him in the head, she diverted his attention long enough for Sandstone to drag himself back towards camp.

Angry, the rogue aimed a hefty paw at Breezesong's neck, but she dodged around him, swiping at his flank. With a hiss, the tom tripped her and bit into her shoulder. Gritting her teeth against the searing pain that shot through her body, Breezesong pulled out of his hold and pounced upon him. With a hard bite, he too fled into the forest.

By this time, the rogues were less in numbers. Featherflight had led her patrol into the fray, and they were relentlessly pummeling the remaining rogues with fresh strength. Spotting the lead rogue for the first time since he'd slipped off, Breezesong made for him. He was sitting atop a boulder watching the battle, and didn't see the fiery warrior coming until it was too late.

Breezesong barreled into him, knocking him from the rock and landing on top of him. The rogue's eyes were dark and full of contempt.

"Who's the kittypet now? Breezesong taunted, digging her claws into his flank. "Didn't see you fighting. You only watched like a frightened kit. Only a frightened kit has more guts!"

The tom spit at her, wriggling beneath her extended claws. Unable to get free, he went limp. But Breezesong knew this tactic well, and she played into his trick. Loosening her grip, the tom thought she thought that she had beaten him, and he sprang up. But Breezesong was ready. She backed off and smashed a paw down between his ears when he jumped, knocking him back to the ground. She gave his tail a final bite, which sent him backing away.

"I'll be back. And when I return, you won't find me so easily beaten! Mark my words, you'll be crowfood yet. I'll teach you to fear the name of Thor!" He turned and ran in the direction of the border. In the clearing behind her, the remaining rogues broke off mid-attack and fled after their leader.

Featherflight led the chase, and Breezesong was about to join in when a gentle tail wrapped around her shoulder, holding her back. It was Morningstar. "Breezesong…" she began, her voice gentle and eyes clouded in sorrow. "Breezesong, we need you here. We've lost a warrior."

"No! Who?" Breezesong, who had been feeling thrilled at their victory, felt suddenly cold and sad.

"Bambooleaf." Morningstar replied. "Frostclaw helped her get back to camp, but she has left us."

"Oh…"

"And Sandstone and Frostclaw are hurt. Sandstone's got some internal bleeding that worries Shadypelt, and a broken hind leg. But she thinks he'll be okay with time. And there's something else."

"What?" Breezesong was alarmed by the sorrow in her leader's eyes.

"Granitepaw might not make it. He's with Shadypelt. Come with me. We must go see him."

Breezesong nodded, unable to find words to express her feelings. She followed Morningstar back to camp alongside the other warriors and apprentices.

In the clearing, Morningstar spoke quickly with Shadypelt and rushed into the den, Breezesong on her heels. The sight she saw stunned her. Granitepaw was laying crippled in one of the moss nests, Amberpaw curled up next to him, her eyes wet with tears, licking his matted fur rhythmically.

"He doesn't have much longer." Shadypelt whispered, her mew full of regret. "I did all I could, but his wounds are just too severe."

Amberpaw let out a wail. "No. Shadypelt, you must save him. What will I do without him?" Her voice was shaky and cracked with sorrow. "Please… Oh, Granitepaw, please don't die! Don't leave me…"

"I'm sorry, little one, there's nothing left that I can do." Shadypelt wrapped her tail over the young apprentice's shoulders. "He'll always be with you, though, watching from StarClan."

"But…" she whimpered softly. "But isn't there anything you can do?" Shadypelt shook her blue-gray head. Amberpaw turned to Morningstar. "Can't you at least make him a warrior? Please…" she begged, "At least he could go to StarClan with his true warrior name. Please."

"Yes…" Morningstar mewed slowly, "I think I can do that much for him. He truly fought like a warrior, and he deserves the honor." She glanced at the sky, searching for the words to the ceremony. "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has learned the warrior code and has given up his life in the service of his Clan. Let StarClan receive him as a warrior. He will be known as Granitestone, for, like the strongest of stones, he never wavered from what he knew to be right. Let StarClan receive him by the name of Granitestone." Morningstar rested her muzzle very gently on Granitestone's head.

As she drew back, Amberpaw let out a cry. Granitestone's eyes flickered open briefly, and he whispered, "Amberpaw… I love you, Amberpaw… I will… wait for you… in StarClan…" He took one final ragged breath, and then grew still.

Breezesong felt touched by what she had just witnessed, as well as immensely sad. Leaving Amberpaw with Granitestone, Breezesong followed her leader out into the clearing.

Morningstar padded to Tallrock and called the Clan together just as Featherflight was returning with the cats that had chased off the rogues. "Cats of CallistoClan, tonight we mourn the loss of Bambooleaf. She was a noble and loyal warrior, and we send prayers to StarClan that she is happy among their ranks. And we also mourn the loss of Granitepaw. He was wounded today, and has just now departed to the ranks of StarClan with the name of Granitestone. But Sandstone was also hurt today. He has a broken hind paw that will take up to two moons to heal. This poses a problem, as he will be unable to train Graypaw. He has agreed that it is in the Clan's best interest that I appoint Graypaw a new mentor, so that his training is not delayed." Morningstar glanced around the clearing and mewed, "Suntail, you are without an apprentice. I think it is time that you have one. You will be Graypaw's mentor."

Suntail stood up and padded towards the Tallrock. "I would be honored to complete Graypaw's training. I promise to teach him all I know." She padded over to the young apprentice and touched her nose gently to his, murmuring, "I will try to be a good mentor. I'm sorry about Sandstone."

Later that night, after all the mourning rituals, Breezesong lay uncomfortably in her nest. Her shoulder was smeared with a soothing poultice, and her mind was spinning. Though she was sad about Granitestone and Bambooleaf, she was relieved that they had beat back the rogues. Little did she know this was only the beginning…

٭ ٭ ٭

The night of the full moon, though it was two weeks later, the battle was still fresh in the minds of the CallistoClan cats. Breezesong followed Morningstar into the Moon Hollow with Rapidpaw at her side. The young apprentice was excited. This was her first Gathering ever.

Breezesong spotted Flamesky talking with a FoamClan warrior and a FernClan apprentice at the bottom of the hill. "Come with me. There's someone I want you to meet." Breezesong led Rapidpaw over to Flamesky.

"Hello, Breezesong." The tom greeted. "And who's this?"

"Flamesky, this is my new apprentice Rapidpaw. Rapidpaw, this is my friend Flamesky of FernClan."

"Nice to meet you." Rapidpaw mewed, politely dipping her head.

The FernClan apprentice, who had been sitting silently at Flamesky's side, mewed, "Hello, Rapidpaw. I'm Olivepaw. Flamesky's my mentor!"

"Flamesky, you have an apprentice? Congratulations!" Breezesong purred, giving her friend a friendly nuzzle.

"Yeah. He was apprenticed to me three days ago. He's a great apprentice."

As they had been talking, so had the two apprentices. "Breezesong?" Rapidpaw asked, "Can I go with Olivepaw to meet some of the other apprentices?"

"Sure you can. Just make sure to leave with us when the Gathering is over."

The two apprentices padded off towards another group of apprentices.

"You'd better go." Flamesky mewed quietly. "Looks like the meeting is about to start." Breezesong glanced at the Leader's Stone.

"You're right. See you later." She padded off to take up her spot on the ledge below Morningstar's place. Moments later, the silencing call echoed around the hollow. Fallenstar began the meeting.

"Cats of all Clans, we have gathered here under the truce of the full moon. Who would like to begin the meeting?"

"I would." Ashstar of FernClan stood up. "This moon had been a good one up until two weeks ago. Then we were attacked by a band of rogues. They came right upon our camp. But we have fought them off."

Morningstar added in her mew. "That's odd, because the same happened to us. We, too, chased them away, but we lost two warriors in the process."

"The same goes for FlameClan." Emberstar mewed, and Fallenstar echoed her. "Yes, in FoamClan, we too had an attack."

"What's going on, then?" Ashstar asked in general, sounding troubled.

"Viperfang."

"What?"

"Viperfang." Emberstar repeated. "He was with the rogues that attacked our camp. He led them in and told us that this land was going to belong to the rogues, and there was no way around it."

"They're trying to overthrow us. They want our territory." Fallenstar mewed quietly. "The rogues that led the attack on us said something similar."

"Well what do we do about it?" a voice called out from among the assembled cats. Others echoed him.

"I don't honestly know…" Ashstar murmured. "We've never had anything like this happen before."

"We need to be careful from here on out." Morningstar mewed. "If there's anything suspicious, we need to warn each other."

"Agreed." Fallenstar murmured. "These are troubling times."

"Yes, but we should make the best of things."

"Well, if that's all, we should head back." The other leaders nodded, and Emberstar was first off the rock, signaling her Clan out of the Hollow. Breezesong went to look for Rapidpaw, and found her talking with Soilpaw of FoamClan and Olivepaw.

"We have to go now." She mewed, flicking her tail to where the CallistoClan cats were already climbing the rise.

Rapidpaw nodded. "Okay. Bye Olivepaw, bye Soilpaw! See you at the next Gathering!" she padded after her mentor out of the Moon Hollow and back across the crossing stone towards camp.

Breezesong entered the camp behind Morningstar, and, to her surprise, found Moonfur, up and pacing the clearing. "Oh, Moonfur! What are you still doing up?" She asked, padding over to her silver friend.

"Hello Breezesong." She mewed cheerily, but beneath the happiness in her voice lay what Breezesong thought sounded like worry. "I wanted to talk with Shadypelt when she got back, that's all."

"Oh, alright." Breezesong tried to hide her own concern and confusion. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh yes, I just wanted to have a word with her." Moonfur glanced towards the medicine den distractedly, where Shadypelt was heading through the ferns. "I'd better go see her before she goes to bed. Good night, Breezesong!"

"Okay, yeah… Night, Moonfur." Breezesong watched in bewilderment as her friend headed for the den on the clearing's far side.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Leaf-bare continued to remain surprisingly mild, and prey stayed abundant. There were a few frosts, but nothing more, and for the last three moons of Leaf-bare, there was no farther rogue activity. Breezesong found herself enjoying the usually bitter season immensely, spending long hours teaching Rapidpaw new hunting and fighting moves. By what should have been the first moon of Newleaf, Breezesong was feeling confident about the seasons to come, and hoped that Rapidpaw would soon be having her warrior ceremony.

But then the storms came. Two days after the first full moon of Newleaf, the forest was hit by a sudden and fierce blizzard. All the new growth that had started to blossom and sprout on the trees and ground was either frozen solid or buried in snow a tail-length deep. It was three days after the blizzard hit, and it was still flurrying slightly as Breezesong pushed her way through the icy mess on her way back to camp, a vole held in her jaws.

It was close to dusk when she entered the camp, and she was just in time for the biggest warrior ceremony she could remember.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" Morningstar yowled across the snow-muffled clearing, her tail flicking snowflakes off her fur. Once the CallistoClan cats had assembled, she mewed, "Today is a very special day for eight of our apprentices. This is the first time since I myself was young that there have been so many new warriors."

She gazed up at the clouded sky before mewing, "I, Morningstar, leader of CallistoClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Amberpaw, Aquapaw, Icepaw, Graypaw, Cragpaw, Garnetpaw, Pebblepaw, and Cloudypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Her gaze lingered on each of the apprentices as they mewed, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Icepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Icefur. StarClan honors your kindness and your compassion. Amberpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Amberheart. StarClan honors your bravery and your dedication. Aquapaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Aquastorm. StarClan honors your ­­­loyalty and your speed. Graypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Graytail. StarClan honors your agility and your persistence. Cragpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Cragear. StarClan honors your strength and your determination. Cloudypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Cloudypelt. StarClan honors your courage and your strength. Pebblepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Pebblemoss. StarClan honors your thoughtfulness and your compassion. Garnetpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Garnetfrost. StarClan honors your loyalty and your dedication, and we welcome you all as full warriors of CallistoClan."

Morningstar sprang to the ground and rested her muzzle on each of their bowed heads in turn, and the new warriors gave her shoulder a respectful lick.

The cheer that went up around the camp was a long one, as the cats cried each of their warrior names in turn.

As the Clan dispersed and the eight newly made warriors padded towards the camp entrance, where they would sit silent vigil until dawn, Breezesong noticed the pained look on Amberheart's face. She felt bad for the young she-cat who had been so in love with Granitestone. Today would have been the day of his warrior ceremony as well…

"Breezesong!" The deputy spun around to see Moonfur bounding over to her, eyes bright. "Guess what?"

"What?" Breezesong asked, bewildered.

"Breezesong… I'm having kits!"

"Congratulations! When?"

"Within the next three or so weeks." The silver she-cat purred. Shadypelt's been telling me I need to take it easy and should be staying in the nursery, but I wanted to finish with training Cragear first. But now that he's a warrior, I'm going to be staying in there."

"This is wonderful news, Moonfur! Does Oakpelt know?"

"Not yet. I'm going to tell him now."

"He'll be so thrilled!" Breezesong's eyes were bright.

"Yeah," Moonfur cast a glimpse around camp. "I'm gonna go tell him!" she dashed off to where Oakpelt was sitting by the fresh kill pile, and the two padded into the warriors' den together. Breezesong gave them a few minutes before following.

When she pushed into the den, it was to find Oakpelt and Moonfur laying side-by-side, tails entwined. Galewind was talking to them, and she looked up when Breezesong came in. "Did you hear the news?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, isn't it wonderful?" Breezesong purred.

"It sure is… just think, we're going to be parents." Breezesong couldn't remember ever seeing her brother look this happy.

With a tired yawn, Breezesong padded over to her nest and collapsed into it, falling into a dreamless sleep.

The following day, however, the peace and happiness of the Clan was shattered. Morningstar had Greencough. As soon as she heard, Breezesong went straight to the medicine den. She met up with Shadypelt at the entrance. The young medicine cat looked frazzled, and almost ran into Breezesong. "Oh, I'm sorry…" she mewed. "I need to go find more catmint. I'll be back soon… I hope."

"Shadypelt, how's Morningstar?" Breezesong called after her as she hurried for the entrance tunnel.

"Not well. It's bad, Breezesong. Really bad. And Sandstone has it too."

"StarClan help us…" Breezesong muttered, pushing through the ferns into the cool sandy den. She saw Morningstar instantly. The noble leader was curled up in one of the moss nests by the spring.

As Breezesong approached, she could feel the fever radiating off Morningstar, and could tell she was very sick by the watering eyes and running nose. Morningstar's breathing was shallow and labored, and interrupted by wheezing coughs.

"Breezesong…" she croaked, lifting her head slightly and letting it drop back down. "Breezesong, get… water…"

Breezesong sprinted into Shadypelt's storage alcove, drawing out a wad of moss which she soaked in the spring and then dripped the liquid into her leader's mouth. "How are you?" she asked, laying the damp moss on Morningstar's head in an attempt to cool her fever.

"Not… w-well…" She broke out in a fit of coughs, which left her breathing even shallower. "Breezesong, you must take… t-take care o-of the Clan…"

"I will, Morningstar. And when Shadypelt gets back, everything will be fine. Everything will be fine…" she murmured, trying to convince herself as much as Morningstar.

The leader fell into a fitful, fevered sleep, and unable to do anything more for her, Breezesong made her way into the clearing to organize patrols for the next day. "Galewind, Oakpelt," she called to her siblings, and they came padding over, "Will each of you take a patrol and hunt tomorrow?"

"Sure, Breezesong. No problem." Galewind purred, padding off to find cats for her patrol.

Oakpelt turned to go too, but Breezesong held him back. "How's Moonfur?"

Oakpelt's eyes glowed as he answered. "She's great. She's staying in the nursery now. How's Morningstar?" he added in an undertone.

"Not well." Breezesong sighed. "She's got it bad, and this blizzard has killed all the herbs."

"She'll be okay, though, right? I mean, she'll get better… won't she?"

"I honestly don't know. Shadypelt will do all she can, but in the end, it's all up to StarClan." The two fell silent, and Breezesong nearly jumped out of her skin when Muddytail hurtled into camp, fur fluffed up.

"Breezesong," he yowled, "Amberheart fell into the river! Help!"

"Oh dear StarClan…" Breezesong took off instantly after the young warrior, sprinting southward with Oakpelt on her heels. The three arrived at a section of the Great River just south of where the stream met with it, at a place called the Pawsteps because there were four steppingstones in the shape of a paw bridging the gap between the River's banks. And it was here that Amberheart floundered helplessly in the icy water.

Near the banks, the River was coated in a layer of ice. But in the middle, the current was strong and harsh. Amberheart clung desperately to one of the steppingstones, struggling to keep her head above the water. And it was evident that she couldn't hold on much longer.

"What do we do?!" Muddytail wailed, pacing restlessly, his eyes wide as he watched the pretty amber warrior fight for her life. "She'll drown, or freeze!"

"Stay here." Breezesong commanded. "Oakpelt, go downstream a bit, in case she looses her grip." Breezesong aligned herself with the first of the steppingstones. It was slick with ice and the water bubbled around it, creating miniature rapids.

"Breeze… fur… he-he-help m-m-m-me!" Amberheart spluttered, teeth chattering with cold. She was gripping the middle stone in the center of the River.

"Hold on!" Breezesong called. Slowly, she reached out one front paw, testing the largest of the stones, the one slightly downstream of the three others. It was slippery with ice and spray, but Breezesong was able to grip it. Holding herself steady, she pushed off of the bank, landing on the stone. Turning carefully, she readied herself to spring onto the small stone to which Amberheart was clinging.

Heart racing, Breezesong made the jump, and let out a scream when she slipped, one hind leg ending up in the water. Shakily, she pulled herself back up, regaining her balance. Afraid to lift any of her paws from the stone, Breezesong reached out and clamped her jaws delicately around Amberheart's scruff, hauling her from the water.

But in the process, Breezesong stumbled back, both hind paws collapsing into the fierce river. She struggled in vain to pull herself back up, terrified of being swept away. And just as she slid from the stone and went under, she felt a force up against her side and her head broke the surface. Spluttering, Breezesong shook the moisture from her eyes to see Wispwind, a FoamClan warrior, supporting her in the water. Wispwind drug her to the bank on the CallistoClan side, and Breezesong scrambled from the water, her feet sliding around on the pebbly riverbed.

Once on dry land, Breezesong gazed back into the River to see the FoamClan deputy Thymefur hauling Amberheart towards the shore. Sure that the warrior was out of immediate danger, Breezesong turned to Wispwind.

"Thank you." She stammered, freezing from the icy water.

"No problem." Wispwind mewed kindly. "Thymefur and I were doing sunhigh patrol, and we saw you needed help."

Oakpelt and Muddytail came rushing over. To Breezesong's surprise, Shadowlight was behind them, eyes wide with fear. Even more to her shock, it was the dark tabby tom that reached her side first. "Are you okay?" he murmured, stepping close, but not touching her.

"I- yes," she mewed, still surprised.

"Good," Shadowlight replied, mew both relieved and gruff. "You scared me, Star." This was the first time Breezesong had heard him call her this since their fight all those moons ago. Oakpelt and Muddytail were now by her side as well, and Shadowlight stepped away.

"Thank StarClan you're okay!" Oakpelt cried, rubbing up against his sister despite her wet fur. "We need to get back to camp."

Breezesong nodded. "Thank you again." She mewed.

Thymefur padded over. "Is there anything else we can do?" he asked.

"No. We'll be fine now, but thanks for the offer." Breezesong watched as the two warriors used the steppingstones to carefully cross the River back into their own territory. She turned to Shadowlight, Oakpelt and Muddytail. "Oakpelt, help me get Amberheart back to camp. Muddytail, run ahead and tell Shadypelt… if she's back yet. If not, find her quickly."

"I'll go with him," Shadowlight offered. "If Shadypelt's not back, I can wait in camp incase she returns while Muddytail's looking for her."

Breezesong nodded her consent, and Muddytail flicked his tail to show that he had heard and bounded off into the forest, Shadowlight on his heels. Breezesong and Oakpelt stepped over to Amberheart. The warrior was shivering, wet, and unconscious. "We need to hurry." Oakpelt muttered. Breezesong knew he was right. Together, they lifted the she-cat and struggled with her back to camp.

Luckily, Shadypelt had just returned, and was ready for them. "Bring her in here." She ordered, flicking her tail to a part of the medicine den away from the spring and the sick cats. Oakpelt and Breezesong set her in the moss nest. Shadypelt immediately began drying Amberheart's fur with a wad of moss.

"Is there anything we can do?" Breezesong asked, her shivers beginning to subside.

The blue-gray medicine cat shook her head. "Dry yourself off." She responded. "But Oakpelt, there is something you can do. Keep drying her pelt." Oakpelt did as the medicine cat instructed, soaking the water from the amber she-cat's saturated fur.

Breezesong began grooming her own fur, licking the wet droplets of water from it, as Shadypelt disappeared into the storage alcove. She returned with a bundle of herbs in her jaws, some of which she handed to Breezesong. "Eat these. They'll help with the shock of the cold, and, hopefully, keep you from getting sick. It's feverfew, tansy, and chamomile." She added. Breezesong swallowed the herbs.

"How is she?" Muddytail asked anxiously, padding into the den.

"Wet." Shadypelt replied.

"So what exactly happened? How did Amberheart end up in the River in the first place?" she was curious as to the details.

"Well, she was chasing a squirrel, and didn't realize the bank was so close. She broke through the undergrowth and found herself at the water's edge. She tried to step back, but lost her footing and stumbled onto the ice, which cracked, and, well…"

"How long was she in the water?" Shadypelt questioned, still busily working over Amberheart.

"I'm not sure… long enough for me to get back to camp, bring Breezesong and Oakpelt down there, and pull her from the water." Muddytail mewed.

Shadypelt nodded. "There isn't much I can do. I gave her herbs, but she's really cold, and the shock might be too great…"

"I should have stopped her…" Muddytail muttered dejectedly.

"There's nothing you could have done." Shadypelt turned to look at them for the first time. "I want all three of you to go get some rest." She commanded. "You've been out in the cold and damp, and we can't have you getting sick."

Breezesong was too weary to argue. "Fine." She murmured, heading for the warriors' den alongside Oakpelt and Muddytail. Her paws were beginning to feel like lead weights.

"And come see me right away if you feel even a little sick!" Shadypelt called after them. Breezesong curled up in her soft nest as soon as she entered the den. Without waiting for Oakpelt or Muddytail to say anything, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Somewhere between midnight and dawn, Breezesong was jolted from her sleep by Shadypelt. "Come with me." The medicine cat whispered. Breezesong rose yawning from her nest and followed her into the moonlit clearing. The air was bitterly cold, and Breezesong's breath made a little white cloud in front of her face.

"What is it?" she yawned sleepily.

"Morningstar is losing a life." Even in the dim half-light, Breezesong could see the grave sorrow etched on Shadypelt's kind face, and it was clear in her bright green-blue eyes.

"Oh…" Breezesong murmured. She knew Morningstar only had a few lives left… how many was it exactly?

Shadypelt answered her unspoken question. "She has only one left."

"And so if she looses this one…" it wasn't so much a question as a realization. Breezesong had never really thought about becoming leader, but now the prospect seemed all too real. It was exciting, true, but also more than a little daunting.

Shadypelt again seemed to know Breezesong's thoughts. "Everything will be fine. The reason I got you is that Morningstar has asked to speak with you. She's back in her den, tired, but the sickness cured by StarClan."

Breezesong nodded and padded through the silent and snowy clearing towards the Leader's den. It was flurrying again, the flakes falling soft and slow. "Morningstar?" Breezesong called softly into the den.

"Come in, Breezesong." Though she sounded incredibly weary, Morningstar's voice was strong again. Breezesong padded into the den, sitting opposite her leader, tail wrapped delicately over paws.

"How are you?" she asked, dreading the answer slightly.

"I am well again." Morningstar replied. "I suppose Shadypelt has told you? That I only have one life left?" Breezesong nodded, and Morningstar sighed, a long, weary sound that seemed to contain the pressure and strain of many, many seasons. For the first time, Morningstar looked old- it showed on her tired face. "Breezesong, while I was with StarClan, I spoke with Shellspots. There is something you must know. There are moons left before I lose my last life, but StarClan have seen two possible futures. In one, you become leader. In the other, you too lose your life."

"And which one is going to come true?" The thought of her death having been foreseen frightened Breezesong more than the prospect of dying itself.

"No one knows. Only time will tell. You see, either one of these futures could come true… and it is also possible that something else, not seen, could occur as well. But it is most likely that one of the two will come to light." Breezesong felt herself captured in Morningstar's pale green gaze, and for once she was forced to look away. "Do not worry so, young one. There is time yet. Just remember to be careful and take heed."

Breezesong nodded. "I know, it just… well, it frightens me." It felt odd admitting it, as she had never been easily scared. "But I will be careful."

"Good." Morningstar tried to stifle a yawn, but was unable to fully hold it back.

Breezesong noticed. "You should really be resting." She mewed firmly.

The weary leader looked as if she was going to protest, but another yawn stopped her. With a resigned sigh she relented. "Yes, you're right. Sleep well, Breezesong."

Breezesong padded from the den with a flick of her tail. Shadypelt was waiting outside. "She needs rest." Breezesong muttered under her breath as she passed.

"I know. I'm giving her poppy seeds. They'll help." Shadypelt headed in as Breezesong left, padding towards her own den and the soft, warm nest awaiting her.

The following morning, the Clan received yet more bad news: Sandstone had joined StarClan, the Greencough coupled with the healing his body was still going through due to his wounds from the battle a few moons prior, had been too much. And on top of that, Amberheart had Greencough and chills.

Breezesong spent a sullen day around camp, haunted all the while by Morningstar's words from the night before…

٭ ٭ ٭

Two days after Sandstone's departure to the ranks of StarClan, the forest was hit by another late snowstorm. It struck in the middle of the night, while the cats slept. In the morning, the camp was under half a tail-length of snow. The powdery substance buried everything, muffling the sounds of daily routine. That morning, Breezesong went out hunting, despite the cold and wet, and the fact that she was stiff from her swim in the Great River, and had a cough.

She had just reached Turtle Rock when someone called her name, and she halted, waiting for them to appear. When they did, she was shocked to see that it was Shadowlight.

"Hey, Breezesong, can I talk to you?" he asked, looking embarrassed.

"Uh, okay, sure," Breezesong replied, sitting down on a patch of frosty ground next to the Rock. Shadowlight sat down next to her, and she watched him, seeing his internal struggle plain on his face. She wondered if he would actually say anything, or simply stalk off into the forest.

After a while, he finally mewed, "Look, Breezesong, I'm sorry. I overreacted, I know, and I apologize. It's just, well, I was afraid you and Flamesky were… were… you know, in love. I was jealous. And angry that you would chose him over our Clan… over me…"

Taken aback by his sudden admittance, Breezesong mewed slowly, "Shadowlight, listen, Flamesky is my friend, but I would never place him over CallistoClan. I never intended to hurt your feelings. Really I didn't… But Shadowlight, it hurts me that you would even accuse me of that, of being disloyal. This Clan means everything to me."

"I know," Shadowlight looked at her, and she saw the pain and regret in his eyes. "You're right- I was wrong. You've done so much for CallistoClan since being appointed deputy… Morningstar couldn't have made a better choice."

Breezesong was touched. "Thank you," she murmured. "So what made you change your mind?"

"What? Oh, well, Shimmerpool got me thinking, really. And then when Amberheart fell in the River and you went after her… I realized I could have lost you, Star. It scared me."

"Oh…" Breezesong was left in thought. Did he really love her? _Yes,_ a voice whispered. And did she love him? That answer was more complicated. She missed him, that was true, but she was still hurt by the things he had said, and not said, in all those moons… Those cold, long, lonely moons… "Look, Shadowlight, I'm touched, really I am. But you hurt me. It'll take time to forget that you didn't speak to me for moons, that you wouldn't listen when I tried to explain…"

"I know. I didn't want to listen, and I should have. But Star, every time we were at a Gathering and you went and sat next to that FernClan cat…"

"Flamesky," Breezesong mewed.

"Yes, Flamesky. Well, every time I saw you together, it made me angry all over again. Because Star… I love you."

"I- Shadowlight, that's so sweet…"

"But you don't love me, do you?"

She hesitated. "I-"

Shadowlight noticed. "You don't. But you love Flamesky."

Again, Breezesong hesitated, her mind on the FernClan tom- his gentle nature, his kind mew, and above all his amber eyes. Shadowlight saw it, and turned away. "I knew it."

"Shadowlight, I care about both of you. Flamesky is my friend, and so are you. I'm not in love with him. And I'm not choosing one of you over the other!"

Shadowlight shook his head. "I'll only ever be your friend, won't I?"

"Oh, stop!" Breezesong cried, on her paws.

"At one point you would have chosen me. You would have told me you loved me. You _did _love me, Star!"

Breezesong felt her temper rise and her blood boil icy cold. "At one point, you wouldn't have blown me off for moons over StarClan-knows-what, without so much as trying to listen to what I had to say!"

"At one point, I wouldn't have had to- you wouldn't have gone off with some tom from an enemy Clan!"

"At one point, you wouldn't have been such a jealous furball! Shadowlight, please, you're doing it again. Listen to yourself!"

"Listen to _yourself_! You would choose a FernClan cat- one you see maybe once every two moons- over your Clanmate, who has been with you since you were a kit!"

"I _never said that_!" Breezesong cried, temper flaring. "But maybe your right. Maybe I would. At least Flamesky doesn't make me feel guilty all the time. Do you see me having a problem with you having friends in FoamClan? Well, I don't! It's perfectly normal, even _encouraged_! So if you're going to be like this, then just leave me alone, because I don't wanna hear it!"

"Fine. You won't. Goodbye, Breezesong." Shadowlight got to his paws and stalked away, disappearing into the undergrowth. Breezesong was left alone in the cold, drained and immensely sad all over again. Not wanting to be out anymore, she backtracked back to camp, tears wetting her eyes.

When she pushed her way into the clearing, it was mainly deserted. For a moment, she wanted to just go to bed, but something told her she should go see Shadypelt. She wasn't feeling well at all, and instinct told her something was not right.

"Breezesong!" Shadypelt cried when the deputy stumbled into the medicine den. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Breezesong shook her head, feeling dizzy. She stumbled over to one of the moss nests and collapsed.

"Oh, Breezesong, you look awful…" Shadypelt murmured. Breezesong closed her eyes against the pounding in her head. After a few moments, Shadypelt was beside her, giving her herbs to eat. She did so without a word, wondering why she was suddenly feeling so ill.

"It's not Greencough, is it?" she asked quietly.

"It doesn't look like it, thank StarClan." Shadypelt replied. "Just fever and chills… Does your throat hurt?"

Breezesong shrugged. "Not really…"

"Well, eat this anyway." Shadypelt fed her another herb. "I want you to stay here for the night, and tomorrow. We can't have our deputy catching Greencough."

Breezesong did not argue, and Shadypelt left her alone. After a while, she fell into a fitful and fevered sleep.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three**

The fever broke, and Breezesong, in her sleep, felt the wave of icy cold. Shivering, her dreams shifted, and she was no longer in the delusional world of fevered sleep, but in a hollow she remembered all too well, at a time she had almost forgotten.

She was in a world of memories. Memories she had half forgotten and proceeded to block from her mind over the past moons. They were too painful… and now she was reliving them without choice…

_…It was sunny in the nursery- a crisp mid Leaf-bare morning, yet still unseasonably warm. A three-moon-old Breezekit sat in one of the many patches of sunlight that dappled the mossy floor, her red-orange pelt glowing as she soaked in all of the warmth that the sun had to offer. With amusement sparkling in her green eyes, she watched her siblings, little Oakkit and Galekit, play-fight, showing off for Dewdrop's two-moon-old kits, Sunkit and Moonkit._

_Breezekit shook her head, giggling inwardly. Oakkit was such a show off! Ever since Dewdrop's kits had been born, he had hovered over them, taking on the older-brotherly role he had always exhibited over Galekit (who was younger than him by only a few minutes, though he would hear nothing of it). He was protective of them both, but especially of Moonkit, the smaller of the two. Though he denied it avidly, Breezekit knew he had a crush on the pretty silver tabby she-kit._

_Allowing her eyes to drift across the den, Breezekit's sight came to rest on the queens and their mates in the far corner of the den, her mother, Mosspelt, among them. There were three queens in CallistoClan right now- Dewdrop, Mosspelt, and Bambooleaf. But it was not the queens, nor their mates, that held Breezekit's eye. No, it was the two kits sitting politely among the group, on either side of Bambooleaf, and one of them in particular… the dark tabby tom kit, as if sensing Breezekit's gaze, glanced over at her, making a face that clearly said "Get me out of here!"_

_Breezekit couldn't suppress a giggle. Shadowkit was so funny at times… Breezekit knew he and his sister, Shimmerkit, would rather be playing than sitting in a group of adult warriors, but she also knew that it was important for them to be doing so- they were discussing apprenticeships._

_Though it made her sad to think about it, Breezekit had to face facts: later that moon, things were going to change. Shadowkit and Shimmerkit were mere weeks away from their sixth moon, which meant they would be apprenticed. And Breezekit, at only three moons, would have to say goodbye to her two best friends… It would be three moons before she could join them in the apprentices' den… Three long moons…_

_Breezekit closed her eyes, allowing the warmth of the sun on her pelt and the gentle hum of conversation and activity in the camp beyond, to lull her to sleep…_

_"Hey, Star!" A paw prodded Breezekit's side, and her eyes flew open. With a half-gasp, half-laugh, she glared playfully into the grinning face of Shadowkit. Stretching leisurely, she got to her paws._

_"You mouse-brain," she chided, "way to wake me up from my nap!"_

_"Aw, c'mon, Star, you can't go napping on me now! I've only got eleven and a half more days to hang out with you before we're separated for three moons! That's a long time, Star! We gotta have fun while we still can!"_

_"I know, I know. I'm only teasing…" Breezekit looked over Shadowkit's shoulder to where Oakkit, Galekit, and Shimmerkit now chatted. Shimmerkit, catching her glance, winked. "So… what did Bambooleaf and Cornstalk have to tell you?"_

_"Oh, just some stuff about 'being responsible' and 'fulfilling my duties to the Clan' and 'being a proper apprentice' once I'm made one and 'training hard' so that I can 'be a respectable warrior' and 'fulfill my promises to the Clan and to StarClan.' As if I didn't know all of that already." Shadowkit sat down with a huff, his dark tabby fur disheveled, but his brilliantly blue eyes gleaming._

_"They tell you who your mentor's gonna be?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Who do you think?"_

_"I have no idea, do I?"_

_"A guess?"_

_"You guess."_

_"Well who do you want it to be?"_

_"I don't care."_

_"Yes you do. I_ know _you do."_

_"Someone good."_

_"Like who?"_

_"Anyone good."_

_"Aw, c'mon, Sky, I know you have someone in mind. Tell me!" Breezekit batted him playfully, and he swished his tail around, lashing it gently across her ears before wrapping it around her and pulling her close. She let him, purring as she leaned into his soft, warm fur._

_"Well, I'd kinda like Robintail to be my mentor," he admitted at last, eyes on his paws. "But he's deputy, so I doubt I'll get him… Splitfoot would be cool too, I guess."_

_"I thought you'd say that."_

_Shadowkit looked Breezekit in the eye. "You know me too well, Star."_

_"I know," she purred back, rubbing her muzzle against his, green eyes glowing._

_For a while, the two sat in silence, Breezekit leaning against Shadowkit's warm shoulder, his tail wrapped around her._

_"Shadowpaw…" Breezekit murmured at last. "It sounds so… so grown up." Her eyes met his, and she looked away, feeling suddenly lost and sad._

_"It's okay, Star," he murmured, lifting her chin with his tail so that their gazes met. Electricity sparked between them. "It'll all be okay. The next three moons will go by fast. You won't even notice I'm gone, and by the time you do, you'll be joining me as an apprentice. Just wait, you'll see."_

_"But Sky…" Breezekit could feel the prickling that signified tears, and blinked them away. "…You won't forget about me, will you?" she asked in a small voice._

_"Of course not!" Shadowkit exclaimed. "Aw, Star, how could I forget you? You're my best friend."_

_"You mean that?"_

_"Of course. I could never_ ever _forget you."_

_"I'll miss you, Sky."_

_"I know. And I'll miss you. But it's not like we'll never see each other. I'll come and visit, and I'll only be in a den across the clearing."_

_"But you won't be here…"_

_"True, not here here, like the nursery here, but I'll still be here as in in the camp. We're Clanmates, Star. Clanmates see each other all the time."_

_"I guess so…"_

_"Hey, tell you what, why don't we go check out the apprentices' den?" Shadowkit suggested after a moment. "We can explore it! C'mon, let's have some fun."_

_"Okay…" Breezekit got to her paws, shaking the stiffness from her limbs. Maybe Shadowkit was right; maybe everything would be okay after all…_

The dream dissolved, and it was as if a slideshow were playing behind Breezesong's closed eyelids. In a disjointed sequence, images of the next eleven days flashed before her, until it was the twelfth day- the final day.

_"Well, this is it…" Breezekit and Shadowkit sat in a sunny corner of the nursery, far away from where Shimmerkit was being fussed over by Galekit, Oakkit, and her mother Bambooleaf. It was nearly sunhigh, when Morningstar was to hold the apprenticeship ceremony. Any minute now, the leader would call out the Clan summons, and Shadowkit and Shimmerkit would exit the nursery for the last time as kits._

_"Yup…"_

_"Bambooleaf will probably want to groom your fur."_

_Shadowkit sighed. "I know. But that can wait." He moved around so that he was facing Breezekit, looking her in the eye. His expression was stern, but kind. "Star, I want you to listen to me. Nothing will change just because I'm being apprenticed. I promise. And I don't break my promises. You know that." Breezekit nodded, feeling again the urge to cry, but fighting it off. She wasn't going to let him see her cry. Not here, not now._

_"And also, Star, know that, no matter what, you're special to me. You will always be my Star, no matter what your name is, and one day, you'll be the most noble 'star that StarClan will ever have had the pleasure to name."_

_"And you'll always be my Sky, Sky. No matter what happens."_

_Shadowkit smiled. "I know. And one day, when we're both warriors, we won't have to worry about being separated any more. It'll be just us, and no one to come between that."_

_Bambooleaf interrupted them, calling, "Shadowkit, come over here and let me fix your fur! It's nearly sunhigh!"_

_"One second!" Shadowkit called back over his shoulder. "I guess I have to go…"_

_"Yeah… I love you, Sky," Breezekit murmured._

_"I love you too, Star." And the tabby tom rose to his paws and bounded away, over to his impatiently awaiting mother and a nervously pacing Shimmerkit._

_Breezekit watched him go, reflecting on his words and her own future…_

_Shortly thereafter, Morningstar called the Clan together, and Breezekit found herself seated at the edge of the assembly, between Galekit and Oakkit, who were chatting excitedly over her head. She ignored their conversation, eyes locked on the two cats seated at the front of the Clan, right below Tallrock._

_Shadowkit sat proudly, his head held high and tail curled lightly over his paws. Beside him, Shimmerkit attempted to look as composed, but her tail tip trembled nervously, and every few seconds her right ear would give a twitch. Both young kits had looks of excitement on their faces._

_"Hush, you two," Mosspelt chided her two younger kits. They fell silent and watched as Morningstar sprang down from Tallrock, standing before Shadowkit and Shimmerkit._

_"Cats of CallistoClan," the leader called out, "I have gathered you here today for the naming of two new apprentices. Shadowkit and Shimmerkit have reached their sixth moon, and are ready to begin their warrior training._

_"Shimmerkit, from this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Shimmerpaw. Oceanwave, Featherflight was your last apprentice, and she is a credit to the Clan. You will mentor Shimmerpaw."_

_Oceanwave rose from his seat and wove his way to the front of the crowd. "I promise to teach her all I know," he vowed. The silver and black she-kit with the copper colored patches stood, shaking slightly, and touched noses with her new mentor, her golden eyes glowing with pride and joy. The two sat down at the edge of the Clan._

_"Shadowkit," Morningstar went on, "from this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Shadowpaw. Robintail, you have served this Clan as a faithful and courageous deputy for many moons. Your last apprentice was Sandstone, and he has become a fine warrior. I am placing Shadowpaw's training in your paws."_

_Robintail, CallistoClan's deputy, rose to his paws and touched noses with Shadowpaw. Breezekit saw the rush of shock and thrilled happiness that crossed her friend's face as he gazed up at Robintail, the mentor he had hoped for._

_As the new apprentice and his mentor backed away, the cheer went up around the camp, Breezekit joining in with enthusiasm: "Shadowpaw! Shimmerpaw! Shadowpaw! Shimmerpaw!"_

_Cats clustered around the two new apprentices and their mentors, congratulating them heartily. Slipping away from her mother and siblings, Breezekit joined them, pushing her way to Shadowpaw's side and licking his ears warmly._

_"Congratulations," she purred._

_"Thanks," he murmured back, and Breezekit slipped away again, scampering back off into the nursery, where she paused at the entrance, just out of sight, and sat down, watching the clearing empty and the two apprentices leave camp alongside their mentors._

_And then, the tears really did come, and Breezekit didn't even try to hold them back…_

Still sleeping her fevered sleep, unknown to everyone and even herself, Breezesong cried, her soft sobs swallowed by the night and the muffling snow. One thought stuck in her mind, even as all recollection of the dream faded: she used to love Shadowlight. But things had changed. He had changed. She had changed… and her future rested elsewhere.

٭ ٭ ٭

Two days later, Breezesong was able to return to her duties, all sickness gone, but the sadness remained and would remain for some time, even if she could hardly remember her fevered dreams…

٭ ٭ ٭

Three weeks later, Breezesong had gotten over the latest fight with Shadowlight. She realized, with a pang, that life without the dark tom was easier than before, and her depression was gone, save for a small sadness that hovered in the back of her mind, like a burr clinging to her fur. It was a sunny morning when she found herself in the nursery- but not with her own kits. She, Galewind, Suntail, and Oakpelt were visiting Moonfur, seeing her kits for the first time since their birth the night before.

"What shall we name them?" The silver queen asked her mate.

"You choose." Oakpelt purred, watching the two kits lovingly.

"Not alone… why don't we each name one?" Moonfur suggested. "I think I'll call the she-cat Lavenderkit." She pointed her tail at the small kit, a little tortoiseshell with vivid green eyes.

"Okay. And the tom should be… Rowankit." The other kit, Rowankit, was a small orange tabby tom with a white tipped tail and pale green eyes rimmed in soft gold.

"Rowankit… Our little Rowankit and Lavenderkit… I like that." Moonfur began washing the kits delicately.

"They're really sweet." Galewind purred. "And look- they both have a little of the other! Rowankit has a patch of black on his forepaw, and some of Lavenderkit's patches are orange tabby!"

Breezesong stayed in the nursery chatting with her friends for some time, before leaving to hunt with Rapidpaw. Despite her joy at seeing her brother's kits, Breezesong had an unidentifiable feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach, though she had no idea as to why. It would be moons yet until she would find out.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-four**

Over the next three moons, the sudden Leaf-bare weather receded, and Newleaf arrived in full, giving way to a warm but bearable first moon of Greenleaf. The promise of new life was everywhere, including in CallistoClan. Both Pebblemoss and Flowershell were staying in the nursery, their kits on the way.

It was in this time, five days after the first Greenleaf Gathering, that Breezesong found herself once more at the front of the crowd of her Clanmates, watching as her apprentice had their warrior ceremony.

Morningstar had just called the Clan together, and was now gazing at the first stars of night, mewing, "I, Morningstar, leader of CallistoClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Rapidpaw, Runningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Rapidpaw answered without hesitation, her voice strong and steady. "I do." Runningpaw echoed her sister's mew.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Rapidpaw, from this day forth you shall be known as Rapidriver. StarClan honors your loyalty and your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CallistoClan." Morningstar had descended from atop Tallrock, and now laid her muzzle on Rapidriver's bowed head.

When she stepped back, she mewed, "Runningpaw, from this day on you will be known as Runningbrook. StarClan honors your compassion and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CallistoClan." The leader repeated the gesture with Runningbrook, and the Clan erupted into a chant of, "Rapidriver! Runningbrook! Rapidriver! Runningbrook!"

Breezesong joined in with pride, but then stopped, taken aback. Rapidriver… the sign! How had Morningstar known? And what did it mean for the future of the Clan…?

The cheering was interrupted by a cry from the nursery. "Shadypelt, come in here!" The call came from Flowershell, who added, "Pebblemoss is having her kits!"

Shadypelt rushed immediately to her den to gather supplies, and was in the nursery moments later, Graytail right behind her. The Clan was buzzing with excitement, and it seemed no one wanted to sleep until they heard the news.

They didn't have to wait long. Soon, Shadypelt pushed her way out of the den, tail held high. "Pebblemoss has three beautiful toms and a she-cat." She announced, then turned to Breezesong. "Could you bring them some fresh kill? Pebblemoss and Flowershell haven't eaten yet tonight, and it looks like Flowershell is going to have her kits soon- probably tomorrow."

"Sure, Shadypelt." Breezesong mewed. "Anything else you need me to do?"

"No, that's it. I need to go get some more borage." The blue-gray medicine cat headed for her den, and Breezesong made for the well-stocked fresh kill pile. Picking up a squirrel and a rabbit, Breezesong padded back to the nursery.

Inside, it was cool and shadowy. Moonfur rested on one side, her kits sleeping against her. On the other side, Pebblemoss lay curled around four tiny scraps, Graytail at her side. Flowershell sat near them, chatting.

Breezesong padded over. "I brought you some fresh kill." She mewed, sitting down the squirrel and rabbit.

"Thank you." Flowershell purred, picking up the squirrel and taking a bite. Graytail pulled the rabbit over for Pebblemoss to eat. The young queen looked tired, and she ate hungrily before mewing, "Graytail, could you introduce Breezesong to the kits?"

Graytail nodded. "Of course. Breezesong, meet the kits. Barkkit is the bigger dark brown tabby, Grainkit is the lighter brown tabby, and Stemkit is the smaller one that looks just like Barkkit. And Inkkit is the she-cat, named so for her inky black fur." Breezestar gazed down at the kits, her eyes resting on Inkkit. She was very pretty. Her fur was velvety black, and when she raised her head and let out a mew, Breezestar saw that beside her right eye, she had a silvery patch of fur in the shape of a crescent moon.

Pebblemoss finished her meal in a few famished gulps. "Aren't they lovely?" she purred, beginning to groom them gently. Grainkit let out a wail, raising his tiny head. "Hush, darling." Pebblemoss purred soothingly.

"Oh!" Flowershell let out a small cry, and everyone turned anxiously to her. Her tortoiseshell and white face was twisted in a grimace, and her breathing was heavy.

"Are you alright?" Graytail asked slowly, rising to his feet.

Flowershell shook her head. "Get Shadypelt…" she panted. Breezesong stood up to go, but Graytail was already out of the nursery. Instead, Breezesong moved to the queen's side.

"Lay down." She murmured, helping Flowershell to her nest. A shiver ran down the length of her body. Shadypelt was in the den a moment later and next to Flowershell.

While the medicine cat worked with the queen, Breezesong padded to the nursery entrance, deciding to and fetch Frostclaw. She didn't take but two steps out when Graytail appeared with Frostclaw from within the warriors' den. The two toms hurried into the nursery, and odd mixture of concern and excitement etched on their faces.

"What's going on?" Frostclaw mumbled as her approached Breezesong.

"I- I'm not sure, but I think Flowershell is having her kits now." Breezesong replied, moving aside to let them pass. She followed Graytail back in and over to Flowershell's nest. One kit lay in the moss next to Shadypelt, and another soon joined the first. Shadypelt moved the two kits closer to their mother, and she and Flowershell began licking them vigorously. One of them soon let out a wail, and Flowershell tucked it into the curve of her body while Shadypelt continued to lick the other kit.

"Is she okay?" Frostclaw asked in alarm when the small white and cream tabby kit still didn't move after a few minutes.

Shadypelt didn't respond. She kept on licking the tiny scrap, her eyes fixed on the kit. Finally, it wriggled under Shadypelt's firm tongue and let out a tiny squeal. Everyone in the den had been holding their breath, waiting, and they now let it out in a relieved sigh. "She's going to be alright." Shadypelt murmured, nestling the kit next to her sister.

Frostclaw curled up next to his mate and murmured, "What do you want to call them?"

"Sorrelkit. One should be Sorrelkit." She mewed quietly, watching the kits as they began suckling.

"Sorrelkit… I like that. Why don't we call the tortoiseshell Sorrelkit? And we could call the other… Snowkit."

"Snowkit… yes, it suits her. Perfect name with her white coat." Flowershell was obviously getting drowsy. She ate the borage Shadypelt gave her, and slowly drifted off to sleep, her flank gently rising and falling.

Breezesong padded out of the nursery with a yawn. She was tired, and her warm nest was welcoming.

The following morning, Breezesong was out with Rapidriver, Featherflight, and Muddytail on dawn patrol. They were in the southern part of CallistoClan territory, past the stream, when Rapidriver picked up an odd scent on the air. "Do you smell that?" the young silver warrior asked, sniffing.

Breezesong stopped beside her and did the same. "I… yes, I think I do…"

"What _is_ it?" Muddytail, who was a few pawsteps ahead, had also picked up the odd tang on the air.

"Smells like… kinda like milk, but also like cat and fox and… crowfood. Yuck." Featherflight wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You're right… let's have a look." Breezesong led the way slowly through the undergrowth, her mouth open slightly to better pick up the faint but distinctive odor. The trail grew more pronounced as they padded along it, and it faded away at a large clump of boulders on the southeastern border. "What in StarClan…?" Breezesong mumbled. The trail had simply vanished, but the thing that had left it wasn't in sight.

"Hey, I think I found- Oh!" Muddytail's surprised mew came from the other side of the boulders.

Breezesong rushed around to his side. "What is it?" the words had barely left her mouth when she let out a gasp. "Great StarClan!"

A young kit was huddled fearfully in a crevice in the boulder. His fur was fluffed out, and he let out a miniscule hiss. "Go away!" he half-growled, half-pleaded. "I'm not bothering anyone! I'll… I'll fight you if I have to!" He tried to sound brave, but his mew wavered. "Please don't hurt me!" he added.

Breezesong crouched down and moved closer to the kit. He reeked of fox and crowfood, but he had the distinct smell of cat- rogue, Breezesong realized- and milk. "It's all right." She murmured soothingly. "We aren't going to hurt you. My name is Breezesong. What's yours?"

The kit eyed her as if judging whether or not she could be trusted. Finally he mewed guardedly, "Gold." He cocked his head thoughtfully. "At least, that's what I call myself. I don't have a real name."

"Oh, well Gold, how did you come here? Do you have any family? A mother or father?"

The kit shook his head. "I did have a mum, but she's gone. A mean cat chased her away when I was born. He said she was worthless. Instead, he gave me to this other rude cat. She called me Termite, and sometimes Fungus. But I ran away from her!" The little kit seemed emboldened by this accomplishment, and went on with less hesitance, "I made it all the way from the dusty hills! And I found this place- all on my own!"

"Where are the dusty hills?" It was Featherflight who asked the question. The kit eyed her suspiciously. "Down that way. But you can't see them from here. They're too far away." Gold gestured with his tail to the south.

"So how old are you, Gold?" Breezesong questioned. He looked to be about four moons old, but Breezesong couldn't be sure.

"I dunno." He mumbled darkly. "No one ever bothered to tell me time."

"Well how many full moons have you seen?"

"Three, I think." Breezesong nodded. That made sense- it would make him about three moons old.

"So where are you from?" He asked curiously.

"I live in the forest here, in a Clan called CallistoClan. Why don't we head back there now? There's this really nice cat named Shadypelt- she'll clean you up and treat that infected scrape on your ear." Breezesong had just noticed the tear in the kit's ear. It was an irritated red and encrusted with dried blood.

The kit seemed to contemplate this for a minute. "I guess so." He finally agreed. "But will there be food? Because I'm _really_ hungry."

"Sure there will be. I have to talk to Morningstar first- she's the leader of my Clan- but I think that if you want to, she'll let you join our Clan. You'll get to train to be a warrior when you're six moons old. That means you'll learn to hunt and fight, and you'll learn all about StarClan and the Warrior Code."

"StarClan…" a distant light had entered Gold's eyes, as if he was thinking back to some past time. "My mum once told me a story about StarClan. She said they were our ancestors, and that the stars in the sky… Silverpelt, I think she called it, were really them, watching over us."

A stricken silence followed his words. Finally, Breezesong regained her composure. "Well your mum was a very smart cat. She was right." Breezesong stood up and stretched. "C'mon, we need to get back to camp. Gold, can you walk?" The kit nodded. "Good. Then follow us."

The four warriors and the young kit made it back to camp around sunhigh. While Featherflight and Rapidriver went to tell Morningstar about the kit and Muddytail headed out to hunt, Breezesong led Gold into Shadypelt's den.

"Shadypelt!" Breezesong called. The young she-cat poked her head out of the storage alcove.

"Yes?" Then she spotted the kit. "Oh! What have we here?" she hurried out, looking bewildered and slightly concerned.

"Shadypelt, this is Gold. My dawn patrol found him at the Boulders. Gold, this is Shadypelt. She's CallistoClan's medicine cat."

"Medicine cat?" Gold looked at Shadypelt thoughtfully. "Hello." He mewed.

"Hi there." The blue-gray medicine cat responded. Her gaze swept the kit, taking in everything from his messy fur to the cut on his ear. "Here, why don't you come with me, and I'll get you cleaned up? I can fix that ear of yours."

The kit hesitated, looking to Breezesong for consent. She nodded, and Gold followed Shadypelt over to a flat-topped rock near the spring.

"I'll be back in a bit. I need to go talk to Morningstar." Breezesong called, heading out of the den.

"No rush." Shadypelt called back. Breezesong padded towards the Leader's den, where she found Morningstar outside. Rapidriver and Featherflight were just padding off towards the fresh kill pile.

"So I hear you've found another kit." Morningstar mewed as her deputy approached.

"Yes, we have. He's about three moons old, and strong. He knows about StarClan." Breezesong added as an afterthought. "So what do we do with him?"

Morningstar contemplated for a moment. "Knows about StarClan, huh? Odd." She shook herself. "No matter, it's all for the best, if he's to be a Clan cat. But before we can decide whether or not he should stay, we need to see if there's a queen willing to take him. He needs looking after for the next three moons, and he needs to be taught all about Clan life."

"I'll see if maybe Moonfur will. Her kits are three moons old."

Morningstar agreed. "I'm going to go have a look at him while you do that." With an understanding flick of her tail, Breezesong headed for the nursery. She ran into Moonfur on her way in, Lavenderkit and Rowankit scampering under her paws to get out into the clearing to play.

"Oh, watch it, you two!" Moonfur called out good naturedly as her kits flew past. "Sorry about that, Breezesong." She mewed. "They're a bit hyper. What do you need?"

Breezesong explained about the kit as the two sat down in the sunlit clearing a short distance from where the two kits played in the dust. "And I was hoping that maybe you'd be willing to look after him." Breezesong finished.

"Sure I will, as long as these two are willing to let him in, and they all get along." Moonfur mewed, and Breezesong let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you, Moonfur. Thank you so much! He shouldn't be too much trouble, but he does need to be taught all about Clan life, and StarClan, though he already knows some."

"He does? How?" This fact seemed to surprise Moonfur more than anything else about the kit's story. "Of course I'll teach him, though."

Breezesong shook her head. "I'm not sure how he knows, exactly." Quickly, she explained about his mother.

"I wonder if she was a Clan cat…?"

"I dunno. Maybe she was at one time, or her mother was… I guess we'll never know for sure."

"Okay, well, however he knows, I want to meet him, so bring him over soon."

"I will. I just need to go let Morningstar know you agreed." Breezesong bid her friend farewell and made her way back to the medicine den. The kit she found there was not the dirty one she'd seen before. He was now clean and well groomed, and his ear had a poultice on it.

Morningstar and Shadypelt were talking next to him. "Morningstar?" Breezesong mewed. "Moonfur agreed. She wants to meet him."

"Good, good." Morningstar looked down at the kit. "There's a nice queen with two of her own kits, and she's going to look after you." The leader explained. "But first, if you're going to be a Clan cat, you need a Clan name."

"Clan name? Can I still be Gold?" The kit seemed nervous at the prospect of having his name changed.

"Well, in a Clan, when a cat is a kit, their name ends in 'kit.' And then when they're made an apprentice- that means they're training to be a warrior- their name ends in 'paw.' When they become a warrior, the 'paw' changes to something else, like 'fur' or 'pelt' or 'heart,' something like that. And that is their true and final name, unless they become leader, when the last part changes to 'star.'"

"So I would be Goldkit?" The kit scrunched his nose. "That sounds funny. How about… Goldenkit? Yes, I like that better. Goldenkit…"

Morningstar let out an amused purr. "Okay, then Goldenkit it is. Welcome to CallistoClan, Goldenkit!"

Breezesong purred. "Come with me. We'll go meet Moonfur and her two kits. Their names are Lavenderkit and Rowankit, and they're your age." The newly named Goldenkit followed Breezesong eagerly into the clearing and over towards the nursery, where Lavenderkit and Rowankit were still scuffling in the sand.

Breezesong padded up to Moonfur, and Goldenkit eyed the silver queen shyly. "Moonfur, this is Goldenkit. Goldenkit, this is Moonfur, the queen that's offered to look after you."

"Hello." Goldenkit mewed timidly.

"Hi, Goldenkit." Moonfur mewed pleasantly. She called over to her own kits, "Lavenderkit, Rowankit, come over here and meet Goldenkit!" The two young kits scampered over eagerly, and stopped beside the small golden tom. "He'll be staying with us." Moonfur explained.

"You don't smell like a CallistoClan cat." Rowankit mewed, sniffing at Goldenkit.

"That's 'cause I'm not. Well, I am now, but I wasn't." Goldenkit mewed evenly.

"Yeah, you smell like… something else. Kinda like fox." Lavenderkit chimed in.

"So where do you come from, if not from a Clan?" Rowankit eyed the new kit curiously.

"Rowankit, don't be rude!" Moonfur chided her son, and he gazed at her earnestly.

"I'm sorry, Goldenkit." He mewed. "I wasn't trying to be rude."

"But where _do_ you come from?" This time the question came from Lavenderkit.

"I used to live in some hills far out past the forest. The cats I remember were mean. They chased away my mum and the cat that cared for me was rude. But I ran away from her." Goldenkit spoke with fierce pride, and the other two seemed to be in awe of this gold kit.

"Wow. You must be brave." Lavenderkit murmured.

"Not really. I was scared."

"So were there other kits where you come from?" Rowankit asked.

"Not that I can remember… except, at one point, I think there was this one… she was really pretty and really sweet. But one day, she left with the tom that chased my mum away and never came back." Goldenkit spoke softly, his voice tinged in sorrow.

"So where'd she go?" Lavenderkit asked in a hushed mew. She and her brother were clinging to Goldenkit's every word.

Goldenkit shook his head. "I don't know. She just… left. Like mum."

"What did she look like? What was her name?" Rowankit seemed enchanted by Goldenkit's previous life, and wanted to know the details.

"I called her Honey. She was so pretty… she was white with a honey colored flower-shaped spot on her head and a gray spot on her back with brown around it."

"It's time for your nap." Moonfur interrupted. There were whines from Lavenderkit and Rowankit, but Goldenkit only yawned and nodded.

"I'm tired." He mewed. "And hungry."

"Okay, well let's go in and you can all have some food, and then nap." Breezesong watched the three kits follow Moonfur into the shady nursery. She was relieved that they seemed to get along.

"Hey Breezesong! What's going on?" Oakpelt came padding over from the entrance tunnel.

"Hey Oakpelt." Breezesong quickly filled her brother in on the day's events.

"So Moonfur's taking care of him?" The dark brown tom asked. Breezesong nodded. For a moment, she though he might be angry, but then he mewed, "That's cool. I'm going to go say hello to her and meet Goldenkit."

"Okay. See you later." Oakpelt padded happily into the nursery, and Breezesong made for the entrance tunnel. As she padded back into the trees to hunt, a shiver that had nothing to do with cold, but everything to do with the day's events, passed down her spine. It was just so weird, that another kit had been found. And how could he know about StarClan? It was all so strange… Breezesong shrugged it off.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Three moons passed, and with them early Greenleaf slid into a balmy Leaf-Fall. Two new kits had joined those in the nursery: Runningbrook had given birth to two beautiful she-cats named Opalkit and Peachkit, and Goldenkit, Lavenderkit, and Rowankit were nearing their sixth moon and apprenticeship along with it. It was now late in the first moon of Leaf-Fall, and Breezesong found herself returning from dawn patrol, a rabbit in her jaws, feeling contentedly refreshed.

She had just entered the camp and laid down her catch when Morningstar came padding over. "Good morning Breezesong." The leader mewed. Breezesong dipped her head and returned the greeting. "So how was patrol?"

"Well, we refreshed the scent markings, and everything seems to be peaceful. The western border is pretty parched, though the drought hasn't spread this far." It had been two moons since the last rain, and Breezesong knew for a fact that both FernClan and FlameClan were suffering from lack of prey due to drought. Luckily, it hadn't permeated CallistoClan territory very far, and prey remained plentiful.

"Well that's good." Morningstar mewed, taking a seat and wrapping her kinked tail over her paws as best she could. "I hope it rains soon, though. I don't know how much longer the forest can go without a drink." She shook herself as if dislodging an irksome fly. "But what I really wanted to talk to you about is Goldenkit, Rowankit, and Lavenderkit's apprentice ceremony. I'd like to hold it tonight, but I've still not decided on their mentors. Who do you think?"

Breezesong would have once been taken aback by Morningstar asking her opinion on such matters, but had grown used to it since being made deputy. "Well Icefur hasn't had an apprentice. I mean, she's young still, but she's an excellent warrior, so why no her? I think Goldenkit would make a good first apprentice for her."

"Hmm, Icefur… Yes, I think she would make a fine mentor. What do you think of Muddytail for Rowankit?"

"I think he'd mentor him well… but Morningstar, why not Frostclaw? He's back on warrior duty and his last apprentice was Oakpelt."

"I spoke with Frostclaw this morning, and he said he didn't feel he would be able to properly train an apprentice. His wounds from the battle may have healed over, but he sustained permanent damage to his left shoulder. He cannot run easily, nor fight, without it causing him pain."

"Oh. Well then I think Muddytail would do wonderfully. And Suntail could mentor Lavenderkit. She trained Graytail, but that was for only half of his apprenticeship, so she's never really had an apprentice of her own. I think she'd do wonderfully."

"Yes, Suntail will be a fine mentor. Lavenderkit has her temperament. Well if that's settled, I'll hold the ceremony at sunhigh." Morningstar glanced at the sky- it was nearing sunhigh now.

"Morningstar, Breezesong, may we have a word?" Mosspelt had come up behind the leader, Splitfoot at her heels.

"Of course. What do you need?" Morningstar asked, turning to the two senior warriors and dipping her head politely.

"I've been giving this a lot of thought, and I think it's time I retired to the elder's den." Splitfoot mewed, looking slightly embarrassed. "You see, I'm not as young as I once was, and my old bones and joints are getting sorer by the day. I've had to see Shadypelt nearly every day for a moon now to get herbs for them. She's been telling me it's high time I retired, but I didn't really want to. I still don't, to tell you the truth, but I'm starting to think she's right."

Breezesong, who had never thought of Splitfoot as that old, was mildly surprised by this news. But then, she reasoned, he was almost as old as Morningstar herself- the oldest cat in CallistoClan. Morningstar, however, didn't seem shocked at all. On the contrary, she seemed slightly amused. "Well I think you're making the right choice, Splitfoot. There are times I myself wish I could retire, but as leader, of course, I cannot. No, you have served this Clan long and well, and you deserve moons of peaceful relaxation."

"I am beginning to think the same." Mosspelt mewed abashedly. "I know I'm not that old yet, but training Aquastorm, well, I realized I'm not exactly young and spry anymore."

This time, Breezesong really was shocked. Mosspelt was her mother, and she'd never, _never_ thought of her as old. Breezesong herself certainly wasn't old! But then again, Mosspelt had carried her first and only litter later in her life, and was nearly as old as Splitfoot.

Again, Morningstar didn't seem surprised in the least. "I've seen this coming, and I support your decision one hundred percent, both of you. I'll hold the ceremony at sunhigh, if you'd like."

"Yes, that would be fine." Mosspelt mewed, swiping a paw over her ears. "But don't think that just because we're elders means we aren't still going to be prepared to serve our Clan." She added fiercely.

"Yeah, if there's trouble, we'll fight!" Splitfoot mewed with equal force.

"Alright, well then I'd best go find the new mentors and get everything ready, or we'll miss sunhigh." Morningstar padded off in search of Suntail, Muddytail, and Icefur.

At sunhigh, she called the Clan together, and Breezesong joined her Clanmates below Tallrock. "Cats of CallistoClan," the proud leader began, "I have gathered you all here today for two reasons. First, today is the day that three of our kits have reached their sixth moon, and it is high time they are apprenticed. Come forward, you three." Morningstar gestured with her tail, and the three kits stepped forward, Lavenderkit leading them.

"Lavenderkit," Morningstar began, "from this day forward until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Lavenderpaw. Suntail, you completed Graytail's training, and he is a credit to the Clan. You will mentor Lavenderpaw." Suntail dipped her head respectfully and padded forward to touch noses with her new apprentice, who couldn't suppress a shudder of joy.

"Rowankit, from this day until you've earned your warrior name, you will be known as Rowanpaw. Muddytail, you are a fine warrior, and are ready for your first apprentice. You will mentor Rowanpaw." Muddytail touched noses with Rowanpaw and took a seat beside Suntail.

"And finally, Goldenkit, from this day until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Goldenpaw. Icefur, you are ready for an apprentice. I expect you to teach Goldenpaw everything you know, so that he, too, can be a fine warrior." Icefur touched noses gently with Goldenpaw, her eyes shining, and also took a seat. The cheering for the new apprentices rang out, and among it, Breezesong clearly heard Oakpelt and Moonfur, their mews full of pride.

"Now before I let you go, there is one more matter of business to attend to." Morningstar looked quizzically down at Mosspelt and Splitfoot and asked, "Are you sure this is what you want?" They both nodded, and their leader went on, "Splitfoot and Mosspelt, is it your wish to give up the name of warrior and go to join the elders?"

Both Mosspelt and Splitfoot replied in unison, "It is." Breezesong thought she could detect a hint of regret, but the reply was strong.

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest." Morningstar, who had leapt lightly to the ground, laid her tail across each of their shoulders in turn and murmured, "Enjoy it, my friends. You truly deserve it." A few cats celled out, "Splitfoot! Mosspelt!" as if naming a new warrior, and Breezesong joined in amusedly.

As the meeting began to break up, she slipped over to her mother's side and gave her a lick about the ears. "Congratulations!" she murmured.

"Yes, well, it was time." Mosspelt replied with a sniff. "C'mon, Splitfoot," she mewed, turning to the black tom, "That den hasn't been used in moons. It's probably full of cobwebs and bugs."

"Would you like some help fixing it up?" offered Breezesong.

"Sure, that would be nice," replied Splitfoot.

"Okay, well I'd be happy to help. Normally, it would be the apprentices' job, but as this is their first day, I think I'll do it."

Mosspelt purred, whiskers twitching. "Well let's go then!" she led the way across the clearing to the elders' den. As she had suspected, it was full of damp moss, cobwebs, and bugs. Breezesong spent the remainder of the day clearing out the old moss and replacing it with new, the result being that by sundown, the den was fit for Splitfoot and Mosspelt.

Tired, Breezesong returned to her own den after a long day and curled up in her nest. She closed her eyes… and blinked them open again to find herself in the Moon Hollow, sitting atop the Leader's Stone. The view from the top, especially of the star-strewn night sky, was amazing.

"It is nearly time, young one." At a voice behind her, Breezesong twisted around to find Shellspots sitting there, back to her, watching the sky. "Be strong in moons to come, for the forest will need you even more. Never forget that those who leave us aren't truly gone. They are simply waiting for us among the stars. Never forget that."

Though what Shellspots said was touchingly true, it alarmed Breezesong. "Shellspots, are cats going to die soon?" She couldn't keep the fear out of her mew.

"Oh, Breezesong, I am afraid so… But there is nothing to be done. It is destiny, what will happen." Breezesong was slightly confused by this cryptic message. Surely deaths could be avoided?

"So what shall I do about it all?" Breezesong asked at last.

"Be prepared, and always remember: StarClan is watching out for you all. Never lose hope." The clearing faded away, and Breezesong was left in dreamless sleep, mulling over Shellspots's warning. It would be two weeks before she'd find out what it had meant.

٭ ٭ ٭

"So then the squirrel climbed up the tree, and Lavenderpaw followed it! I've never even gone over tree climbing with her!" mewed Suntail. She, Breezesong, Dusktail, and Lavenderpaw were on sunhigh hunting patrol.

"Did she catch it?" Breezesong asked with a laugh.

"Yes, she did! She climbed out onto the branch the squirrel was on, and just snatched it up! I'd never seen an apprentice less afraid of heights! She even found her way down by herself. Meanwhile, I sat there like a dumb sparrow, stunned. It was amazing!"

"How'd I do, Suntail?" asked Lavenderpaw, padding over with a rabbit in her jaws. Suntail gave a guilty start. She was supposed to have been watching Lavenderpaw's hunting form, but had been distracted with her story.

"Oh, uh…"

"You did really well, Lavenderpaw," Breezesong mewed, covering for her friend. "Just make sure you keep your weight evenly dispersed when you run."

"Yes, it was a good catch," Suntail praised, catching on. "Go bury it, and we'll move on. Thanks, Breezesong," she added in an undertone once her apprentice was out of earshot.

"No problem. It happens." Breezesong flicked her tail over her friend's ears. "C'mon, I told Dusktail we'd meet him at the stream." The three she-cats headed south, pausing to hunt every now and then. They were just nearing the stream when they heard a pained cry.

"What was that?" Lavenderpaw asked, shifting uneasily.

"I don't know," Suntail whispered, listening intently. The cry came again, and Breezesong bounded forward, motioning for the others to follow her and breathing, "It's coming from the stream!"

Breezesong pelted through the ferns, bursting through at the water's edge, where she stopped dead, shocked.

"Great StarClan, no!" cried Suntail behind her. Breezesong was thinking the same thing, for there, at the water's edge, lay Dusktail, unmoving.

Lavenderpaw had inched forward to the tom's side. "He's breathing," she mewed, and relief washed over Breezesong. "But what attacked him?"

"Let's get him back to camp, then we'll worry about what got him," Breezesong mewed, taking the warrior gently by the scruff. Together, she and Suntail managed to support him back to camp, where Shadypelt was called for immediately. She came running with a bundle of herbs.

After a few minutes of silence, she mewed, "He'll be fine. Looks like he sustained a blow to the head, but other that that, he looks all right." A fresh wave of relief washed through Breezesong.

But it was replaced by sheer dread a moment later. There was a warning yowl, a rustling in the entrance tunnel, and seven rogues emerged into the clearing. Breezesong remembered the lead one well: it was the same rogue she's attacked in the last battle. Thor.

Every cat in CallistoClan stopped what they were doing. No cat had ever, _ever_ walked right into their camp. On an unspoken command, they all leapt forward and attacked the rogues.

Teeth flashed, claws flew, and within moments, the peaceful clearing was transformed into a raging battlefield. Breezesong called for Suntail to defend the medicine den, and she herself flew into the fray, barreling into a hefty gray tom who was attacking Goldenpaw. The apprentice slipped away as the rogue loosened his grip. He turned on Breezesong, and she dodged his paw, raking sharp claws down his flank. The rogue yowled in pain and retaliated with a bite at Breezesong's tail. It stung, but rather than make her back off, it only infuriated her more.

"Why are you here?" she growled as she slashed his nose. The tom didn't respond. He was too busy attempting to pummel her, but Breezesong dodged easily, coming up behind to bite hard at his hind leg. Aiming one last blow at Breezesong, the tom fled the camp with a hiss.

All in all, the battle was relatively short-lived. It took the CallistoClan cats almost no time to send the small band of rogues off running. But just when they thought it was over, a fresh wave of rogues tore into camp, and this time, there were at least twenty.

Now evenly matched with the warriors, they launched a brutal attack. Breezesong found herself pinned down, unable to escape, and was forced to watch helplessly as a scrawny she-cat snuck up behind Cloudypelt and knocked him out cold.

Furious, Breezesong raked her claws down the underbelly of her captor, and he released her with a gasp. Breezesong was about to spring at him when she heard a cry and turned. She was outside the nursery, and a rogue had gotten in!

Breezesong rushed inside in time to see Runningbrook and Pebblemoss send the brown tom running, and she pursued him hotly as far as the entrance tunnel. Turning back to the battle, Breezesong joined once more with the fight, claws slashing at rogues left and right as she helped her Clanmates fight them back.

Soon, she found herself with her back to the rock wall of the camp, hammering away at a vicious gray rogue who had been attempting to squash Rowanpaw. She sent him flying for cover, but another soon replaced him: it was the lead rogue, the burly tom from before.

"Didn't I say I'd be back, kittypet?" he growled, advancing slowly, menacingly, on Breezesong.

"I've beaten you once, and I'll do it again!" Breezesong spat back. "You're nothing but a coward!"

Thor let out an enraged cry and pounced at her. Breezesong made to dodge backwards, but found herself with nowhere to go. She was cornered! The blow found its mark, landing hard between her ears, and Breezesong's head erupted in pain. Again, the rogue struck, and again, Breezesong had no room to maneuver. Beginning to panic, Breezesong resorted to her last option. Dodging around the rock, she found herself in the leader's den, and the rogue followed.

But she wasn't the only cat attempting to make use of the bit of open space the den offered: Morningstar was battling furiously with a lithe golden she-cat. Morningstar had just sprung at her opponent, who dodged, when Breezesong dashed into the den.

Distracted, Morningstar didn't notice the she-cat preparing to leap on top of her. Breezesong flew at the rogue, knocking her back into the wall, which she hit with a thud before picking herself up and dashing off. However, while she was attacking the she-cat, Thor entered the den. He pounced on her again, slamming her into the rock wall, and began raking his claws down her fur.

Really trapped, Breezesong could do nothing in her own defense. She felt the fight drain slowly out of her, and her struggles grew weak. Then, the rogue was gone, and Breezesong was able to get carefully to her paws. Morningstar had pulled him from her and was now locked in deadly combat with him.

Still attempting to catch her breath, and with a searing pain in her shoulder, Breezesong was unable to help. For a while, the battle between the two leaders raged on, and Breezesong was sure Morningstar was going to win. But then, the rogue slammed the leader into the den wall, and she fell still.

Breezesong was momentarily stunned. Morningstar could not be dead. It simply wasn't possible. And then a force took hold of her, and she launched at Thor, all pain except that from the loss of her leader forgotten. This rogue had killed Morningstar. She killed the rogue.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-six**

For a long time, Breezesong sat there over her leader's body, numb with grief. The sounds of battle in the camp had finally died off when she forced herself up and padded slowly out into the clearing. It was a devastating wreck. Grasses, brambles, and tree branches lay scattered among fallen rogues and a few of her own clanmates. Pawsteps behind her announced the arrival of those that had chased off the remaining rogues, but Breezesong didn't turn.

Her gaze had fallen on one cat in particular lying amongst the wreckage. She took a step forward, dreading what she suspected, and a wail tore from her when she realized it was true. Oakpelt padded to her side, disheveled, but alive.

Then his gaze fell on the cat. "Moonfur! **_NO!!_**" Oakpelt's cry echoed throughout the heavy silence that lay upon the camp. He stumbled forward and crouched over the body of Moonfur, his mate.

Though her own grief was tremendous, Breezesong knew his must be far worse. As close as she had been with Morningstar, Oakpelt had been far closer with Moonfur. Nothing could compare with their love, and it was terrible to see it torn apart.

Breezesong made to comfort Oakpelt, but Suntail stopped her. "Let him be alone. He needs some time to calm down."

Breezesong nodded and murmured, "Morningstar is dead as well."

Suntail didn't seem shocked. "I saw her fall." She mewed quietly. "For now, let's get the camp in order and lay Morningstar out for the Clan to give her the proper farewell. It seems she and Moonfur are the only cats we lost." Though Suntail's voice was strong, Breezesong could see the grief clouding her eyes. Moonfur had been her sister. And yet she was remaining in control of herself.

Seeing this, Breezesong tried to control her own emotions. She had a responsibility in this Clan now that she'd never had to face before. With Morningstar gone, she was the leader, and the rest of the Clan would be looking to her for support and instruction. "So how is everyone else? And are Pebblemoss, Flowershell, Runningbrook, and their kits okay?"

"The nursery is fine. Flowershell was injured defending the entrance, but Shadypelt took care of her first. She's in the nursery with her kits now. Other than that, there weren't too many severe injuries. Muddytail is a bit beat up, and so are a few others, but nothing too severe." Suntail glanced around the clearing, then lowered her voice and asked, "Breezesong, when are you going to journey to the MoonFalls? The Gathering is in three nights…"

"I'll have to leave tomorrow at sunhigh. Which means I really need to get everything settled here first. Suntail, will you organize a group to fix the entrance tunnel? I'm going to clean up the clearing… and we'll go from there."

Suntail nodded and went off to do as she was asked. While they spoke, the camp was coming alive with activity as Shadypelt tended the wounded and those not badly hurt began cleaning up.

By sunset, the camp was in far better condition. Aquastorm and Cloudypelt had laid Morningstar out in the clearing's center, and each of the cats moved in to pay their final respects to her. Shadypelt stepped forward, beginning the ceremony.

"Morningstar was a noble leader. Let us give thanks to StarClan for her life. She was dedicated to her Clan, and her memory will never fade from the forest. Now we commend her spirit to StarClan; may she watch over us in death as she always did in life." A soft murmur passed though the cats gathered around their departed leader.

Though Breezesong was still grieving, she took comfort in the fact that no cat blamed her for Morningstar's death. She had recounted the incident once the camp was in order, dreading her Clanmates' reactions, but they had not blamed her in the least. Still, she felt a prickle of guilt. If only she had helped Morningstar, maybe her leader wouldn't have lost her last life…

"Breezesong, may I have a word?" Shadypelt had come up behind her, her blue-green eyes glistening in the starlight. Breezesong got stiffly to her paws and followed the young gray medicine cat to her den. "I know it's hard, but you're going to make a fine leader. Suntail said you wanted to go to the MoonFalls tomorrow. I know you have to go, but I'm not sure that's a very good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, leaders aren't allowed to eat before sharing dreams with StarClan, so I can't give you traveling herbs. You're already weak from the battle… Can't you wait a day or so?" Shadypelt looked concerned, and Breezesong knew there must be a lot on her mind.

"No, I have to go. I'll be fine. But Shadypelt, what's bothering you?"

The young she-cat shook her head. "Oakpelt's a mess." She mewed finally. "Lavenderpaw and Rowanpaw are devastated, of course, but they're okay. Oakpelt, though… He refused herbs to help with the shock, and won't leave Moonfur's side. He's taking it really hard. He won't speak to anyone."

Breezesong felt her grief intensify. Her poor brother… "I'll speak with him. Shadypelt, will you watch over the camp while I'm gone tomorrow?"

"I have to come with you." She replied. "And Breezesong, be careful. These are dark and dangerous times, for all of us."

"I know. I'm beginning to see just how much so. So how is everyone?"

Shadypelt sighed. "Muddytail has some deep scratches, Rowanpaw and Goldenpaw are a bit beat up, and Flowershell sustained a bite to her shoulder. Featherflight seems to have been hurt worst, but I think she'll recover nicely. Most everyone else has scratches and the like, but they'll be fine. Oh, and Maplefur's ear is torn. But don't worry, I'll take good care of them."

"Okay. Thank you, Shadypelt. I'd better go speak with Oakpelt."

Breezesong padded out into the dark clearing. Most cats had gone to bed, but some still remained in the clearing saying goodbye to their departed Clanmates. Oakpelt was among them. He and his kits lay around Moonfur, grooming her fur so that it shone bright.

"Oakpelt, I need to talk to you." Breezesong came up behind him and rested her tail over his shoulders. At first, she thought he was going to ignore her, but instead, he rose and followed her out of camp. They stopped at the Turtle Rock, and Oakpelt turned his gaze up at the sky.

"I know you're upset, Oakpelt, but Moonfur isn't gone. Not really. She's with StarClan, watching over us all. She'll wait for you. And she'll always love you." Breezesong spoke gently, barely above a whisper, and wasn't sure Oakpelt had heard her.

After a long silence, he mewed in a pained voice, "I know. But Breezesong, I love her so much. I don't know what to do without her here…"

"I know. But you'll get through it. It's not like you'll never be with her again. She wouldn't want you to grieve like this." Breezesong added, her heart breaking at her brother's grief. "Come back to camp with me. Let Shadypelt tend to your wounds and then rest. It'll all be okay."

"You go. You need to rest for your journey tomorrow. I'll be back, but I need time to think." Realizing there would be no use arguing, Breezesong left him sitting at the base of the Rock and padded back to camp.

That night, Breezesong dreamed. She was by the stream, and Moonfur was with her. The sight of the beautiful silver-gray warrior cloaked in starshine made her heart throb.

"Tell Oakpelt not to grieve." She mewed softly, her voice cracking with sorrow, her blue eyes bright with tears. "Tell him the kits need him to be strong. Tell him I will love him always, and that I am with him, even though he cannot see me. Tell him I will wait, forever if I have to, to be by his side once more."

"I will." Breezesong mewed softly. "He loves you so much. He'll never stop grieving. But I will tell him."

"Good. Thank you, Breezesong. Thank you so much." The dream faded, and then there was only darkness.

٭ ٭ ٭

It was twilight the following day when Breezesong reached the MoonFalls. She had left shortly after sunhigh, Galewind and Shadypelt along with her, and now they stood at the base of the great waterfall.

"You wait here." Breezesong mewed to her companions. "I should be back by dawn tomorrow." They dipped their heads to her, and Breezesong felt a jolt pass down her spine. They respected her in a new way now, a way she wasn't quite sure she liked…

Pushing these thoughts aside, Breezesong leapt lightly up onto the ledge outside of the dark tunnel leading to the cavern. Though she had only ever been there once before outside of dreams, she knew the path by heart, and soon emerged into the stunningly beautiful cavern.

As she had seen Morningstar do seasons before, Breezesong stepped out onto the ledge that jutted into the waterfall. Tucking her paws beneath herself, she put her nose to the cool sheet of water and closed her eyes.

Nothing happened. Confused, Breezesong opened her eyes again and blinked in surprise. She was sitting in the Moon Hollow at the base of the Leader's Stone. She gazed around the Hollow, looking up at the dark sky, where the stars of Silverpelt glowed brightly. And when she looked back down, she let out a faint gasp.

On the slopes of the Hollow, hundreds of starry warriors sat assembled, and those at the front she knew all too well. Her heart gave a pang at the sight of them: Moonfur, Morningstar, Shellspots…

"Welcome, Breezesong." The mew echoed about the dark Hollow. Though it seemed to belong to all the cats, it was in one voice. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

"Yes." Breezesong replied, though she wasn't sure that she was. "I am ready." Though she felt nervous, she was surprised to hear that her voice was strong.

A tom Breezesong didn't recognize rose to his paws. He was a sleek brown tabby with gray-blue eyes… Galewind's eyes. And he looked like Oakpelt! With a jolt, Breezesong realized who he must be.

"Dad." She breathed into the night air. "Stormnight."

Stormnight dipped his head ever so slightly, but did not reply. He continued to pad forward until he was right in front of Breezesong, and then he dipped his head and touched his nose to hers. It was burning hot like fire and freezing cold like ice at the same time.

"With this life, I give you courage. Use it to protect your Clan and defend what you know is right." Stormnight murmured, and energy seared through Breezesong. It burned, clouding her vision, but the sensation ebbed quickly, leaving her feeling strong.

When she blinked her eyes back open, it was to see Stormnight take a seat and Robintail, CallistoClan's deputy when Breezesong was young, approached her. He, too touched her nose, and murmured, "With this life, I give you justice. Use it to fairly judge the actions of others; to look beyond the results of those actions to their cause." Again, there was a jolt of painful energy, which evaporated into strength.

Shellspots stepped forward next. "With this life, I give you compassion. Use it like a medicine cat does for the sick and wounded." This time, the life came less painfully, and warmer than the others, like a flood of sunlight.

The next cat to approach was Granitestone, the young apprentice named a warrior as he died. "With this life," he mewed, "I give you everlasting, tireless energy. Use it to carry out your duties and lead your Clan." This life brought with it a feeling of speed and wind.

After Granitestone came Cornstalk, deputy after Robintail, and mentor of Maplefur. "With this life, I give you loyalty- to your Clan, to the Warrior Code, to those you love, and to all you know to be right, even beyond the reaches of the Code. Use it well to guide your Clan in the dark time to come." As this life coursed through Breezesong, she felt warm and content, as well as strong and determined.

When the sensation subsided, Sandstone, Featherflight's mate and Moonfur's mentor, stepped up and touched noses with Breezesong. "With this life, I give you the ability to learn from your mistakes, and to teach others what you know. Use it to mentor the apprentices of your Clan, and to train a deputy to follow in your pawsteps." As he spoke, Breezesong was filled with a peaceful, happy pride, like the way she felt when out hunting with an apprentice.

Bluepond padded slowly over next, and Breezesong's heart gave a sad pang. She had died the day after the birth of her second litter, and hadn't been allowed the joy of raising them and watching with her Clan as they were made warriors. "With this life," the kind she-cat mewed, her eyes glinting with mingled sorrow and fierceness, "I give you protection. Use it to defend your Clan as a mother defends her kits."

This life, like the first one, was full of burning fire. It extended into her limbs, into her senses, filling her with a desire to defend her Clan like she had never felt before. After a longer time than before, the searing energy lessened, and Breezesong was left breathless. Bluepond had already rejoined the ranks of StarClan when Breezesong opened her eyes.

Moonfur was the next to touch noses with Breezesong, and Breezesong's heart went out to the young warrior. "With this life, I give you love." She mewed softly. "Use it well for your Clan, and those outside your Clan as well." The warmth and sheer joy that this life brought was welcome after the searing pain of Bluepond's. It was full of the love Moonfur had for Oakpelt and her kits, and, under that, the grief and sorrow of being taken from them.

And finally, it was time for Breezesong to receive her last life. Morningstar rose to her paws and padded forward. "Welcome, Breezesong. You will make a fine leader for CallistoClan- I couldn't have chosen a better deputy."

Breezesong dipped her head and touched noses with her former leader. "With this life," Morningstar continued, in the same ringing, strong tones she used when addressing the Clan, "I give you nobility, certainty, and never-failing belief. Use it to guide your Clan through everything, and to remain forever faithful in StarClan."

Though she had sat through all the other lives, taking the emotions without complaint, she almost cried out when Morningstar's life flooded into her body. It was full of fierce love, of bravery, of suffering and grief. It was tinged with regret, contained unwavering loyalty, and was marred with doubt. But above all, it was bright with belief and trust: trust in StarClan, trust in the Warrior Code, trust in her Clan, and trust in her own decisions.

When, again, the sensation ebbed, Breezesong blinked open her eyes to see that the starry warriors had all risen to their paws. At a flick of Morningstar's tail, Breezesong did so as well.

"I hail you by your new name, Breezestar," the noble leader announced. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of CallistoClan. Defend it well: care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the Warrior Code; live each life with pride and dignity."

As in a warrior ceremony, the chant went up among the StarClan warriors. "Breezestar! Breezestar! Breezestar!" They cried her new name into the crisp night air, and as they did so, Breezestar again felt the rush of power, of emotion, that had accompanied her nine lives.

As the cheering died out, Morningstar spoke again, "You will be a wonderful leader, Breezestar. It is your destiny. Live it well. And if ever you need guidance, we are here. You have a gift not many do, and it will help you in the times to come.

"Always remember, have faith, trust StarClan, and honor the Warrior Code." These last words were spoken by all the assembled cats, and they echoed about the still clearing for long after they were voiced.

And suddenly, Breezestar was no longer in the Moon Hollow. Instead, she stood in the center of a cave. It was dark, but shafts of moonlight streamed in from cracks in the ceiling. As Breezestar's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she received a shock- the walls were covered in pawprints and symbols!

"Welcome to the Leader's Cave." Morningstar had appeared beside Breezestar and was gazing around in wonder herself. "The Leader's Cave contains a timeline of sorts, of all the leaders of the Clans. When a cat is made leader, they are brought here to leave a pawprint on the wall and a symbol for their name. It is a secret place- only Clan leaders know about it. No other cat may find out. Breezestar, you have been brought here to leave your mark." Morningstar motioned for Breezestar to follow her to where the rows of pawprints stopped.

"This is where you will leave your pawprint." She explained. "The one before it is Emberstar's. The one that will come after… we do not yet know. Press your paw into the wall." Finding this command odd, Breezestar obeyed it anyway. She had expected the rock to be solid, but to her surprise, her paw sank into it slightly. When she withdrew it, her pawprint remained. "Now mark it with your symbol."

"Symbol? I'm sorry, Morningstar, but I don't know what you mean."

"A symbol for your name. For example, mine was a star over a sun- Morningstar."

"Oh." Breezestar thought for a moment before deciding on a mark for her name. With a claw, she etched a swirling gust of wind into the soft rock below her pawprint and added a small star at its end. "There." She mewed when she had finished.

"Good. You are officially a leader. Take care, Breezestar, and tell no one of this place. You have but one more stop before you awake." On this cryptic note, Morningstar and the Leader's Cave vanished, and Breezestar found herself in a place she had been once before.

She was standing at the edge of a circular pool of water surrounded by three stalagmites, with a single stalactite hanging overhead. Drops of water fell rhythmically into the pool, creating perfect ripples. She was in the Star Cavern.

But it was not Shellspots who greeted her. This time, it was Moonfur. The young warrior padded silently to Breezestar's side and gazed into the pool at her feet. "You are the first leader to ever come here." She murmured. "It is a sacred place, more a part of StarClan than Earth. But you've been here before." She tore her gaze from the water and eyed Breezestar quizzically. "Normally, leaders awaken after the Leader's Cave, but you have a gift, and so you must see. Drink now from the pool."

Bending her head, Breezestar obeyed. The water was cold and clear, like bright liquid starshine. As before in her dream, the pool came alive with images. But this time, Breezestar saw not visions of the future, but a rapid blur of her own past dreams.

There was a wave of darkness sweeping over the land, a blinding flash of white light leaving a single flame, a single star glinting in Silverpelt. She saw her older self, she was atop the Leader's Stone, she was at the MoonFalls with Greenfern. She was watching Shadypelt's medicine cat ceremony, talking to Shellspots before a battle, in the Glade surrounded by the Sycamores and Birches. She again saw the river swell and recede, and the furious gust of wind. She was at the MoonFalls with three unknown cats, then in the Star Cavern watching a vision of a desert and cats in the pool. The rapid blur of images ended with her atop the Leader's Stone, back to back with Shellspots.

"There is something there." Moonfur murmured. "There is a reason. Goodbye for now, Breezestar."

With these words, everything went a blinding silver-white, and then black. Breezestar blinked open her eyes to find herself again in the cavern behind the MoonFalls. Her fur was damp and her body ached as though she had just run for miles, but she felt exhilarated.

Rising to her paws, she stretched and padded over to Shadypelt, who was now waiting by the tunnel. Together, the two cats descended from the cavern and jumped to the ground, where Galewind waited for them.

The first rays of dawn had just begun to tinge the land as the three companions set off back towards CallistoClan territory. Halfway there, they crested a rise to see a FernClan patrol heading their way. Flamesky was leading it, Olivepaw behind him.

"Breezesong!" He exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I've just been to the MoonFalls." She replied quietly.

"Oh." The handsome ginger tom's amber eyes widened. "What happened? Is Morningstar…?"

"She died in a battle with rogues yesterday." It was Shadypelt who responded from Breezestar's side.

"So you're leader now?"

"Yes. I was given my nine lives by StarClan."

"Well congratulations!" Flamesky gave Breezestar a friendly rub, but then drew back, shuffling his paws in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about Morningstar."

"Yes, she was a brave and noble leader. All the Clans will mourn her loss." This time, it was Rustpelt who spoke. He was eyeing Flamesky with interest, but his friend was ignoring him.

"Well, we should be going." Galewind mewed, with a stab at airiness that didn't quite succeed.

"Yes, us too." Rustpelt responded.

"See you at the next Gathering, Breezestar." Flamesky's mew was tinged with awe and, was it possible- regret?

"Yes, you will." Breezestar, Shadypelt, and Galewind continued on towards the PineGrove that marked CallistoClan's northern border, and the FernClan patrol headed on their way. As the stretch of woodland drew closer, Shadypelt turned her gaze on Breezestar. "So have you given any thought as to whom you're going to appoint deputy?" she asked, and Breezestar got the impression that this had been nagging at her for some time.

"Well…" The truth was, Breezestar had given it lots of thought, especially on the journey to the MoonFalls and back. Honestly, she wanted to name Rapidriver her deputy, and the suspicion that she was the right choice had only grown since seeing what she saw in the Star Cavern. And yet she knew she couldn't. Rapidriver had never had an apprentice, and she was barely a warrior herself. Breezestar explained this to Shadypelt and Galewind, but to her surprise, neither of them though she was being foolish.

"Rapidriver would make a good deputy." Galewind mused. "She has natural leadership skills- like you, Breezestar."

"Yes, I think she would be a fine choice, but you're right about her not having had an apprentice." Shadypelt mewed. "It goes against the Warrior Code."

"I know it does." Breezestar sighed. "So what should I do?"

"That's your decision." Shadypelt responded sternly. "You have to chose."

"I know, but can't you at least give me a little help? I'll make the choice in the end, I just need a bit of guidance."

"What about Oakpelt?" Galewind suggested. "He's brave and loyal."

Breezestar shook her head. "He's a mess over Moonfur. He wouldn't be able to cope with it right now." True, once he stopped grieving as much, he'd handle the responsibility well, but right now, when the Clan would need him most, he was too distraught.

"True…" Galewind fell silent, obviously deep in thought.

"How about Dusktail? Or even Featherflight? They're both great warriors with experience, and they've both been mentors." Shadypelt suggested at last. "Or what about Suntail? She'd make a wonderful deputy."

"Hmm… yes, they'd all handle it well." Breezestar too fell silent, contemplating the decision. She would have to choose by moonhigh- that was the ritual.

Dusktail was a brave warrior. He had mentored Pebblemoss, and done so well. There was no denying his loyalty to CallistoClan, and he'd always followed the Warrior Code. No one could say he wouldn't be a fine deputy to the Clan.

And then there was Featherflight. She had been Breezestar's own mentor, as well as Amberheart's. She was quick and cunning, as well as kind, and had the benefit of caring for a litter of kits on her side, which would lend her compassion and understanding. She, too, would be a noble and loyal deputy. But she was also not the youngest of warriors, which was both good and bad. True, she had the experience of seasons serving her Clan, which would certainly help her. But then again, Shadypelt had said herself that Featherflight had sustained the worst injuries from the battle…

Suntail seemed the best choice. She had an apprentice- Lavendersky- and she was a fierce and noble warrior. She would defend the Clan to her death, and could definitely handle the responsibility. Breezestar thought back to the recent battle, and how calm and collected Suntail had been, even after losing both her sister and Clan leader… Yes, Suntail would be the new deputy, if she agreed.

Breezestar found Suntail returning from patrol when she entered the camp. Calling her friend into her den, the new leader confronted her with the idea. "Suntail, how would you like to be CallistoClan's deputy?"

The golden warrior looked shocked. "Breezestar, I… I dunno what to say." She cocked her head to one side, thinking. After a few moments, she shook her head. "It's an honor that you've thought of me… but I couldn't possibly be deputy."

"Why not? You'd make a wonderful one!"

"No. It's too much responsibility. I could _never_ lead the Clan, if it came down to it. I'm sorry, Breeze, but I just couldn't. It wouldn't be right, for the Clan. I really do appreciate the offer, though."

"I respect your decision," Breezestar mewed, rubbing up against her friend's flank. "But who should be the deputy?" Suntail had no answer to that.

Breezestar mulled over the problem for the rest of the day and into the night. Finally, just after sunset, she came to a decision. Padding out of the leader's den- her den, Breezestar found Featherflight eating alone by the nettle patch. She had poultices on her flanks, shoulders, and neck, as well as on her spine and one ear.

"Hi Breezestar!" The gray tabby and tortoiseshell warrior greeted. "Have you decided on a deputy yet?"

"Actually, Featherflight, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Breezestar took a seat beside her friend. "How would you like to be deputy?"

Featherflight's eyes widened in shock. "Me?" she mewed, startled. "I dunno, Breezestar. I mean, it would be an honor, but apparently the sight in my left eye is failing. Shadypelt just told me a few hours ago that if it keeps going like this, I'll be half blind within a year. I have to eat celandine every day to try and prevent it getting any worse. I want CallistoClan to be at its strongest, and I don't know if I will be able to make it that way. Why me? Why not Suntail? She handled things well after the battle…"

Breezestar felt dismayed at her friend's ailment, even though Featherflight herself didn't seem all that bothered. "I asked her. She declined." Breezestar shook her head. "I'd still like you to be my deputy, at least for now. If you decide you want to retire later, you can."

"Rapidriver would make a good deputy one day." Featherflight murmured, more to herself than anyone else.

"I know she would. I'd appoint her now, but she's still really young and hasn't even had her own apprentice yet."

"Well I'll make a deal with you." Featherflight mewed, taking on a business-like tone. "I'll be deputy until Rapidriver has an apprentice. Then she can take my place."

"Okay, fine. It's a deal. I should announce it now." Breezestar padded across the clearing and sprang up onto Tallrock to address her Clan for the first time as leader. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath Tallrock for a Clan meeting!"

Her summons rang clearly through the camp, and slowly her Clanmates assembled. "The time has come to appoint a new deputy." She paused for a moment, remembering the words Morningstar had used to appoint her as deputy moons ago. "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. Featherflight will be the new deputy of CallistoClan."

Every cat turned to look at Featherflight, who got slowly to her feet. "I swear on my life that I will serve this Clan loyally and well."

The assembled cats began to nod and murmur, and a cry went up, "Featherflight! Featherflight!" as her Clanmates pressed in around her to congratulate her.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

The following night marked the next hurdle of Breezestar's leadership: the Gathering. It felt weird giving orders but not having anyone to take orders from. Shortly after moonrise, Breezestar gathered together those cats that she had chosen to attend the Gathering and led them from camp. It was a warm, peaceful night, with a soft breeze that rustled the canopy of leaves overhead. When they reached the crossing stone and passed over into the Moon Hollow, it was to find that FernClan and FlameClan had already arrived.

Breezestar was reminded of her first Gathering as an apprentice, when Featherflight had been her mentor, and she had met Flamesky… Breezestar realized that her Clan had already dispersed, but she was still standing on the hill, lost in thought. Shaking it off, she padded to the base of the Leader's Stone, where Ashstar and Emberstar sat, deep in conversation.

They looked up as she approached. "Welcome, Breezestar." Ashstar purred, reminding her of her leadership ceremony in this very hollow. "Flamesky told me about Morningstar. We in FernClan grieve for her loss. She was a noble leader and a loyal friend."

"Yes, she was. We, too, will miss her." Emberstar mewed. "But you will be an excellent leader in her place."

"Thank you." Breezestar dipped her head politely at their praise.

"Hello Emberstar, Ashstar, Breezesong." Fallenstar, leader of FoamClan padded over, limping slightly: one of her shoulders was slathered in a thick poultice.

"It's Breezestar now, Fallenstar." Emberstar mewed, not unkindly. "Morningstar died three days ago."

"Oh… I am sorry to hear it. Well congratulations, Breezestar. I am sorry if my ignorance offended you."

"No, it's fine, Fallenstar." Breezestar inclined her head to the older leader. "But what happened to you?"

"Oh, this? It's nothing. Well, actually, it is something, but nothing to worry about." Fallenstar shrugged. "We had a run in with a badger. Nasty thing."

"I assume your warriors took care of it?" asked Ashstar playfully.

"Yes, they did. It's gone now." Fallenstar sighed. "We'd better get this meeting started." She bounded atop the Stone, and Ashstar and Emberstar followed with the ease of having done this before. Breezestar hesitated for a fraction of a second, but then poised herself, and sprang, landing nimbly next to Emberstar.

"Nice one." The FlameClan leader purred. "My first time, I slipped and almost fell back off. Very embarrassing and not the best way to start my first Gathering as leader."

Breezestar's whiskers twitched in amusement. "No, definitely not." She purred, and Fallenstar called out for quiet. Breezestar took up her position on the Stone, looking down at the upturned faces of the cats gathered below.

"Breezestar, would you like to start the meeting?" Ashstar asked.

"Sure." Breezestar stepped forward on the Stone and, feeling rather nervous all of a sudden, began, "Cats of all Clans, as I am sure many of you have heard, Morningstar lost her last life in a battle with rogues on our territory three days ago. These were the same rogues that had attacked us before. Again, we chased them out, but at a price. We lost Morningstar. And she wasn't the only one. Many of you knew Moonfur. She was a loyal warrior, a caring friend, a loving mother, and a courageous fighter. She also lost her life."

Sad murmurs spread like a ripple through the assembled cats. Breezestar waited for quiet before finishing, "Featherflight is the new deputy of CallistoClan." Many of the Clan cats new and liked Featherflight, and they congratulated her warmly. Breezestar realized that she had made a good choice.

Breezestar took a seat once more and inclined her head to Ashstar to go. The gray and black tom padded forward and began, "FernClan does not have much to share, aside from the birth of two kits- Saltkit and Pepperkit."

"FlameClan has no news." Emberstar mewed, not even bothering to rise.

Finally, Fallenstar padded forward, her gaze sweeping the Hollow. "In FoamClan, we have had a rough moon. A badger was found in our territory. It attacked Lightwind, though she is, thankfully, okay. Sapfur is caring for her.

"Needless to say, our warriors quickly took care of the badger, so there is no more threat."

When the Gathering had ended, Breezestar followed the other leaders down from the Stone. After giving her warriors a few minutes to say their goodbyes, she called them together and led them back to camp.

"Breezestar? Oh, thank goodness you're back!" Suntail had come sprinting out of the warriors' den as Breezestar padded into camp. Her eyes were clouded with worry.

"What's wrong, Suntail?" Breezestar asked, alarmed.

"Did Rowanpaw come to the Gathering with you?" she asked fearfully.

Breezestar slowly shook her head. "No…"

"Oh no…" Suntail now looked positively panicked. "I didn't think he was supposed to go, but I couldn't find him after you left, so I assumed he was with you. I dunno where he's gone. He must have slipped out of camp. Oh no… He and Oakpelt had an argument, just before you left. No one's seen him since…"

"Okay, Suntail, calm down. It's all right. He probably just went off hunting, you know, to blow off some steam. He's not a kit- he'll be fine." Suntail looked close to tears. "But we'll look for him anyway, if it makes you feel better." Breezestar glanced around the clearing. "Featherflight?" she called over to the deputy, "I'm going out with Suntail. We shouldn't be long. Can you watch over camp while I'm gone?"

Featherflight nodded, but looked confused.

"I'll explain later." Breezestar headed back up the entrance tunnel, searching for Rowanpaw's scent as she went. Finding it, she set off along the trail as, overhead, clouds began to gather and break open. A heavy drizzle fell as the two she-cats pelted along, searching for the missing apprentice.

"His trail will be washed away in this!" Suntail exclaimed as the rain picked up, drenching them in icy droplets.

Breezestar didn't respond. Bowing her head from the rain, she focused on the scent and continued on, as thunder rumbled the forest and lightning lit up the darkened sky. It had to be nearly dawn, but it seemed like the middle of a moonless night.

The trail, weakened by the sudden downpour, led the two to the eastern border, near the Sycamore where apprentices were trained to tree-hunt.

"Where is he?" Suntail halted with a wail. "Breezestar, what if he ran off? There's no way he could be- Oh, great StarClan, no!" A flash of lightning had lit up the forest, revealing a terrible sight. Rowanpaw was lying sprawled at the base of the Sycamore. His fur was matted with rain, his body small and broken.

"Oh please no…" Breezestar skipped shock and went instantly into denial. Slipping in the mud, she rushed to the apprentice's side. "Suntail… SUNTAIL!" the warrior appeared at her side, shaking violently. "We need to get him back to camp."

Together, the two carefully lifted the apprentice and made the long, slow journey back to camp. To Breezestar, it felt like a race against time. She wasn't sure if the apprentice was still alive, but she knew that, if he was, they didn't have much time before they lost him.

_He can't be dead. Rowanpaw cannot die._ These words echoed around Breezestar's head the whole way back, like a rhythm to her stride. She knew that if the apprentice were to die now, so soon after Moonfur, Oakpelt would be as good as gone. He would never be able to cope with the loss.

After what seemed like several dark days, the entrance tunnel came into view. With only one thought in mind, Breezestar led the way across the clearing to Shadypelt's den, not stopping for Featherflight's anxious questions, Garnetfrost's gasp, or Aquastorm's shocked mew.

When they entered the den, Shadypelt was asleep, but awoke instantly when the three entered. With a cry, she darted over to Breezestar, leading her to a nest in which to lay the muddied apprentice.

"What happened?" she gasped, rushing off to gather herbs and moss.

Suntail had collapsed on the floor of the den, shaking with sobs. Aquastorm now stood over her, gently grooming her soaked and dirty fur. Featherflight had also moved into the medicine den, and hovered at the entrance looking shocked and confused.

"He fell," Breezestar murmured, gazing down at her nephew. "He must have gone out hunting, and, feeling rash, climbed the tree and fell."

"Oh, this is my fault!" Suntail wailed, still shaking with sobs. "You left me in charge of the camp, and now look what's happened! I should have gone to find him sooner! I knew something bad was going to happen- I could just feel it!"

"Hush, Suntail," Aquastorm purred. "No one blames you."

"It isn't your fault," Breezestar murmured, not taking her eyes off Shadypelt as she began examining Rowanpaw. "You did the right thing, staying at camp and telling me when I got back. There is nothing you could have done."

"But what if he dies?" she whimpered, and Breezestar knew she was thinking of Oakpelt and Lavenderpaw.

"He's still alive." Shadypelt's mew was strained, and from it, Breezestar gathered that all was not well.

Apparently, Featherflight got the same idea. "What's wrong with him, Shadypelt?" she asked quietly.

The young medicine cat shook her blue-gray head. She had cleaned his fur the best she could and was now busying herself with a pile of herbs. "I don't know how much damage was done internally. There's nothing I can do about it. He could have hit his head pretty hard, too. His only open wound is a scrape to his jaw, but it's what's inside that worries me. I think two of his legs are broken… But at least his spine and neck are intact."

"Do you- do you think you'll be able to- to… save him?" Suntail asked in a small voice.

"With any luck, he'll survive. And StarClan be with him if he does, because his road to recovery will be a long one. I can't say for sure if he'll ever be able to train…" Shadypelt finished applying herbs to the apprentice's jaw and began working on his limbs, splinting his right forepaw and left hind leg.

When she had finished, she sat back with a sigh. "Aquastorm, can you help Suntail to the warriors' den, please?" she asked, and the brown and gold warrior nodded. "Good." Shadypelt padded over to Suntail's side. "Eat these, please," she coaxed, and Suntail ate the herbs in silence before following Aquastorm out of the den. Outside, the rain had let up, but the clearing was deep with mud and puddles, where the parched ground hadn't been able to absorb the moisture.

"Featherflight, will you tell Lavenderpaw and Muddytail? They should know." Breezestar turned to look at her deputy, who hadn't spoken since Shadypelt summarized Rowanpaw's condition.

The deputy nodded. "What about Oakpelt, should I tell him?"

Breezestar shook her head. "Let him sleep. His grief is bad enough right now, and he'll only blame himself. I'll tell him myself in the morning." Featherflight seemed to understand. With a flick of her tail, she padded from the den. Breezestar heaved a weary sigh. She suddenly felt exhausted, drained of all life.

"It'll be alright, you know." Shadypelt had padded to her side, and now rested her tail over Breezestar's damp shoulders. "No matter what, everything will be alright in the end. StarClan will be sure of it."

"I know." Breezestar turned her head, meeting Shadypelt's blue-green gaze. "It's still hard, though." The two stood in peace, staring out into the clearing at the strip of night sky visible overhead. The clouds had thinned, and Silverpelt was beginning to lighten with dawn.

"You should go rest." Shadypelt mewed gently. "I'll handle things here."

Breezestar nodded. "You're right." With another weary sigh, she headed for the warriors' den before remembering: she was leader now; she slept in the leader's den… Turning back, she padded for the secluded den, which tonight felt not inviting, but cold and lonely. Shutting out all thought, Breezestar collapsed into her nest and let the darkness envelope her…

٭ ٭ ٭

"Breezestar? Breezestar, wake up!" Breezestar lifted her head groggily, her brain slow with sleep.

"Hmm?"

"Breezestar, it's sunhigh." Featherflight's silhouette swam into view, framed in the light streaming through the den entrance. "I'm sorry to wake you, but you said you wanted to tell Oakpelt about… about what happened. He's still sleeping."

"Oh… Okay. Thanks, Featherflight." Breezestar got to her paws with a shake, stretching the soreness out of her limbs. The clearing was mostly empty when the red-orange leader padded out into it; most of the warriors seemed to be off hunting. It was a fine day, clear and warm, but not humid like before, and the clearing had dried in the morning sunshine.

Feeling suddenly more energized, Breezestar made her way to the warriors' den, pushing through the ferns to find it empty aside from the dark brown form of Oakpelt. Padding quietly across the den, Breezestar prodded her brother lightly in the side, murmuring, "Oakpelt… Oakpelt, wake up."

With a groan, the warrior opened his eyes. "What?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Oakpelt, there's been a… well, an accident."

Obviously Oakpelt had been thinking the worst since the loss of Moonfur, for he scrambled wildly up, eyes huge with fear. "What? What happened, Breeze?"

"I…" Breezestar was struggling with how best to word the news. "It's Rowanpaw. He fell. Last night. Suntail and I found him. He's alive, though!" She added quickly when Oakpelt flew to his feet. "Please sit back down."

Oakpelt hesitated for a moment, casting a glance towards the medicine den, and then obliged reluctantly. "How is he?" he asked in a strained mew.

"He's with Shadypelt. According to her, he's broken two legs and may have internal wounds. But his spine and neck are all right. She says his recovery will take a while, but he should heal nicely." Breezestar held back the last bit of information, that he may not be able to finish his training.

Oakpelt seemed to sense it. "He won't get to be a warrior, will he?" he asked, utterly defeated.

"Shadypelt says he may, or he may not. It all depends." She rubbed up against her brother's side, resting her tail on his back and leaning her head on his shoulder. "He's strong, though. He'll be okay, I'm sure of it. Moonfur is watching over him, and she won't let you lose him too."

"I… I hope so." Oakpelt sighed long and hard. "I wish I hadn't yelled at him. He was mad at me… It's my fault he was out there…"

"It is _not _your fault." Breezestar replied. Then softer, she mewed, "Come with me. I think Lavenderpaw's with him now."

Oakpelt nodded and followed her to the medicine den. Sure enough, Lavenderpaw was curled at her brother's side, eyes dull with grief and lack of sleep. She had obviously been there for a while. Shadypelt also stood over the apprentice, gazing down at him intently, as if she could heal him by staring. She, too, looked exhausted, and Breezestar guessed that she hadn't slept all night.

"How is he?" Breezestar asked, padding to the medicine cat's side. Oakpelt joined his daughter and began grooming Rowanpaw's still-disheveled fur.

"No different. I wish he'd wake up, though. It would really help if I could feed him some herbs, and find out if anything else hurts… I need an apprentice." Shadypelt turned her gaze on Breezestar with a sigh. "I haven't slept properly for four days…"

Breezestar contemplated for a moment. "Well, there are kits in the nursery… Maybe one of them will be the right one. Have Sorrelkit, Snowkit, Barkkit, Stemkit, Inkkit, or Grainkit shown any interest in being a medicine cat?"

Shadypelt shook her head. "Not that I know of. And I haven't gotten any feeling about one of them, either."

"Well, there's still time. And Opalkit and Peachkit are still young. Maybe one of them will want to be a medicine cat."

"I hope so. I could use the help."

"Shadypelt, why don't you go rest? Lavenderpaw and Oakpelt will probably be here for a while, and can keep an eye on Rowanpaw. You've done all you can until he wakes up, you said so yourself. If he does, they can let you know. You really need the rest."

"Yeah, I do. Okay, I'll sleep." Shadypelt sounded thankful. "One of you let me know if he stirs, though." She added sternly to the two beside Rowanpaw. Both nodded, lost in thought.

Leaving Rowanpaw with his father and sister, Breezestar decided to go out hunting. When she returned to camp around dusk, she headed back to the medicine den, a squirrel, a rabbit, and a wood thrush in her jaws.

"I brought food. Hey, what's going on?" Breezestar padded over to Rowanpaw's nest. Both Lavenderpaw and Oakpelt were looking anxious, and Shadypelt was sorting through a stack of herbs.

"He's awake." Shadypelt murmured. Breezestar looked at the apprentice. Sure enough, his eyes were open and he gazed about dazedly. "Rowanpaw, can you remember what happened?" Shadypelt bent over him, setting some herbs within reach of his mouth.

"Climbed the tree… stupid… rain… slipped and fell…" His words were disjointed and slow, as if he was still half asleep.

"Is he okay?" Lavenderpaw asked anxiously, peering at her brother.

"He's out of it. I already gave him enough poppy seeds to numb his pain, and it'll be making him drowsy." Shadypelt's mew took on a coaxing tone. "Now Rowanpaw, I need you to eat these herbs, okay?"

"Uh huh…" Rowanpaw swallowed the leafy herbs without complaint. He gazed around unfocusedly for a while longer, then closed his eyes and seemed to fall asleep. Shadypelt seemed satisfied.

"Well, good news is," she mewed, turning to Breezestar, "that when he first came to, before I gave him poppy seeds, that is, he was able to move without too much pain. I think he's got a lot of bruising, but nothing aside from his legs seems broken. And bones heal, with time. I think I can safely say he'll recover."

"How long will it take?" Lavenderpaw asked anxiously, settling back down at her brother's side.

"I'm not certain, but I could hazard a guess at anywhere from three to five moons."

"That long?" Lavenderpaw sounded shocked and dismayed. "I'll be a warrior by the time he even starts training again…"

"Wait a minute, now. I said he'll probably recover, but I'm still not sure he'll be able to finish training. I can only mend bones so well. I'm sorry to say, but more likely than not, it won't heal properly. He may not be able to be a full warrior." Shadypelt sounded regretful, and Lavenderpaw looked even more devastated.

"So what'll happen to him?" She asked in a small voice.

"We'll do the best we can to get him walking, and go from there. He may still be able to hunt and such, it'll just take longer to work with his injuries. Or he may heal without complications and go right back to training." Breezestar knew that Shadypelt didn't really believe it; she was only saying it to give Lavenderpaw hope.

She herself had a hard time believing it, but didn't say so. Instead, she forced herself to nod agreement. "Only time will tell."


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

Slowly, over the next three moons, life in CallistoClan carried on. With every passing day, Rowanpaw grew stronger, and slowly, Shadypelt and Muddytail helped him to stand and walk. By mid Leaf-bare, he was able to walk on his own, though with a limp. However well Shadypelt had treated him, it had become rapidly obvious that his broken forepaw was permanently twisted. But this didn't slow Rowanpaw down. He had taken the injury in stride, looking at it optimistically, like a new challenge to overcome.

And overcoming it he was. Shadypelt now had high hopes that he would be able to return to his training by the first moon of Newleaf, saying that it was a miracle of StarClan that he had come this far.

But today, Breezestar's thoughts were elsewhere. It was the day before Flowershell's kits and Pebblemoss's kits were to be apprenticed, and she was having a hard time deciding who should mentor them. The matter had completely slipped her mind, what with Rowanpaw's recovery and the scarceness of Leaf-bare prey, but now she focused her energy on the kits.

"So who do you think would make good mentors?" Breezestar asked Featherflight as the two headed out of camp around sunhigh to hunt.

"Well, you've already decided that Rapidriver should mentor Sorrelkit, right?" Breezestar nodded. "I think Dusktail should mentor one. He's proven himself a good mentor with Pebblemoss."

"Okay, well he can mentor Barkkit. And what about Cloudypelt for Grainkit and Aquastorm for Stemkit?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. They may be young, but I think they can handle it. And Grainkit and Stemkit are pretty laid back, so they shouldn't be too much trouble."

Breezestar let out a purr. "Yeah. So that leaves Snowkit and Inkkit. I was thinking Oakpelt for Snowkit. He needs something to cheer him up. I mean he's gotten better since Rowanpaw started recovering, but he's still really sad over Moonfur. Maybe an apprentice will help him out?"

"I think that's a good idea." Featherflight agreed. "And better yet, let it be a surprise. Don't tell him until the ceremony."

"Sounds good. A surprise like that should really be what he needs. I know he enjoyed mentoring Icefur. And Cragear could mentor Inkkit. He hasn't had an apprentice yet."

"Sounds good." Featherflight agreed with a purr.

So, that evening, Breezestar informed all the mentors-to-be, aside from Oakpelt, and the following morning, called the Clan together.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" Most of the Clan had already assembled below, but the few that had not came padding over at her summons. She saw Rowanpaw pad from the medicine den beside Shadypelt, limping, and take a seat next to Muddytail.

Flicking her tail to the six kits to pad forward, Breezestar began, "Today, six of our kits reach their sixth moon. As tradition goes, they are now ready to be apprenticed. Sorrelkit, from this day until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Sorrelpaw. Rapidriver, you are young, but I believe you are prepared for the responsibility of a mentor. You will train Sorrelpaw." The young silver tabby warrior touched noses with the tortoiseshell apprentice, and the two padded to the edge of the crowd and sat down.

"Stemkit," Breezestar continued, "from this day until that time when you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Stempaw. Aquastorm, you are ready for your first apprentice. I expect you to teach Stempaw all that you know." Aquastorm touched noses with Stemkit and took a seat next to Rapidriver. "Grainkit, from this day on, you shall be known as Grainpaw. Cloudypelt, you are also ready for your first apprentice. I expect you to pass on to Grainpaw all that you learned from your own mentor, Galewind." The white and tan warrior touched noses with his apprentice, eyes shining joyfully.

"Inkkit, from this day until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Inkpaw. Cragear, you are ready for an apprentice. I expect you to pass on all that your own mentor Moonfur taught you." Cragear stepped forward with joy, touching his white nose to Inkpaw's black one, and then padded off with her to take a seat.

"Barkkit, from this day until you are named a warrior, you will be known as Barkpaw. Dusktail, you trained Pebblemoss. I ask you once more to take on the role of mentor and train Barkpaw in the ways of a warrior." Dipping his head in acknowledgement, Dusktail touched noses with Barkpaw and also took a seat. "Snowkit," Breezestar went on, "from this day until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Snowpaw. Oakpelt," Breezestar's gaze found her brother, who was looking both startled and pleased. "You trained Icefur, and she is a credit to the Clan. You will mentor Snowpaw. I trust you to train her well."

Oakpelt padded shakily forward to touch the little white and cream tabby apprentice's nose. Once the Clan had dispersed, he approached Breezestar, Snowpaw at his side watching the warrior in awe. "Thank you, Breeze." He murmured, rubbing against her flank. "You couldn't have known, but I really wanted to mentor Snowpaw. She reminds me of Moonfur when she was young." Breezestar saw the love in her brother's gaze as he looked down at his new apprentice.

"I'm just glad you're happy with it." Breezestar murmured, licking his ear. "Now, I think you'd better go out with your apprentice," she purred. "She's looking a little impatient."

Oakpelt glanced down at the young she-cat. Sure enough, Snowpaw was pawing the ground restlessly, glancing from her mentor and Breezestar to the entrance tunnel longingly. She dipped her head embarrassedly as the two older warriors eyed her. Oakpelt laughed. "Very well, then. Want to go hunting, Snowpaw?"

The apprentice nodded eagerly, and she and Oakpelt padded off side by side, talking of hunting and the forest she had yet to see. Breezestar watched them go with a light heart: Oakpelt looked happy for the first time in moons. She had made the right choice.

"Hey, Breezestar?" Flowershell had come up behind the young leader, her tortoiseshell and white coat gleaming in the sunlight.

"What's up, Flowershell?" Breezestar queried.

"Nothing much… It's just I've been thinking, and I was wondering if I could stay in the nursery with Runningbrook, even though Sorrelpaw and Snowpaw are apprentices." She said it in a rush, as if worried about how Breezestar would react. "I'll still hunt and all, it's just… well, I've never been much for fighting, and that last battle…" she shuddered. Breezestar could still see the marks left from the last rogue skirmish.

"Of course you can." Breezestar purred, trying to ease Flowershell's worry. She knew Flowershell was much more disposed towards being a queen that a warrior; her instinct was for mothering, not battling, despite the fact that she was rather skilled. "You know that's an option for any queen. If you'd prefer to stay in the nursery, than by all means, do so. Just do me a favor and help Runningbrook out. Those kits of hers, Opalkit in particular, are a handful!"

Flowershell let out an amused purr. "You're right, they sure are." She agreed. "Just yesterday, Opalkit chased a butterfly into Shadypelt's den and made a mess of her herbs while Runningbrook was off making dirt. She's a feisty one, that kit, and it'll be doing the Clan a favor once she's apprenticed and puts her energy to use! I sometimes can't believe Peachkit is her sister- she's so well behaved and rational. But then again, she's got more energy than she knows what to do with, and a thirst for adventure not easily quenched in a nursery!"

"I know exactly what you mean." Breezestar replied. She herself had been a bit like Peachkit- logical, polite, but with restless energy and a desire to do something worthwhile, something exciting. But her responsible side had usually outweighed her desire for adventure. Usually.

Breezestar glanced at the sky: the sun was climbing its way to its peak. She had promised Featherflight and Amberheart that she'd meet them to hunt at sunhigh. "I'd better get going," she mewed to Flowershell.

The queen nodded. "See you, Breezestar!" she headed for the nursery, and Breezestar turned her attention to the forest beyond the camp. As the young leader padded through the Lead-bare forest, she suppressed a shiver. It was a cold day; the sun, though high and bright in the sky, barely warmed the forest with its rays, and a fine dusting of snow lay upon the frozen ground. When Breezestar arrived at the stream, it was to find it iced over, glinting in the light and reflecting the cloudless gray-blue sky.

"Hey Breezestar," Amberheart appeared through a clump of brittle and frostbitten ferns. They crunched as she passed through them, sprinkling the once-beautiful she-cat in snow. Amberheart had aged over the past year, ever since the untimely death of her beloved Granitestone. She looked old for one so young, anxious, her eyes always worried. Her beautiful amber pelt that had once glowed so brightly was always dull, worn. It hurt Breezestar to think too deeply into the young warrior's own sorrow, to think of how she used to be: adventurous, easily amused. Now she rarely laughed, took life seriously, was quiet and determined. And sad.

Breezestar shook these thoughts off, and turned to the warrior with forced cheerfulness. At least Amberheart seemed happier today, or at least content. "Hello Amberheart. Is Featherflight here?"

"Yeah, she made a spectacular catch, and- oh, here she is."

The deputy pushed her way from among the ferns, a rabbit and a robin in her jaws. She set them down with a sigh. "No luck with that squirrel scent. Couldn't find the creature anywhere." She twitched her tail irritably. "Hello, Breezestar. Nice of you to join us, but I sure hope you have better luck with the prey than we have."

"What, nothing out today?"

Amberheart shook her head. "Nope. Seems last night's frost has chased it all off."

"Wonderful," Breezestar muttered. "Simply fabulous."

"Exactly what I said." Amberheart let out a purr. It sounded weak, as if she hadn't laughed in a while. "Well, fresh kill won't catch itself…" she turned and padded back into the undergrowth. When the sound of her pawsteps had died away, Featherflight turned her gaze sternly on Breezestar.

"So what about our deal?" she asked. "Or have you forgotten?"

It took Breezestar a moment to realize what she was talking about. "Oh, that. So you don't want to stay deputy? I thought you'd begun to enjoy it."

Featherflight laughed, a soft, tinkling sound. "Yes, well, that aside…"

"Can you wait a few moons more?" Breezestar didn't bother to keep the plea from her mew. Rapidriver had just gotten her apprentice. She needed time to get used to it. But Breezestar knew she was asking a lot of her friend. Over the past moons, Featherflight's sight had continued to decline, despite the herbs she took every day. She was finding it harder than ever to see, particularly at daybreak and twilight, which made dawn and dusk patrols a nightmare. Just a week ago, she had nearly fallen into the Great River on dawn patrol because she hadn't seen the frost glinting on the pebbles. It could have happened to anyone, but Breezestar knew it had shaken her, because it wasn't only the frost she hadn't seen. She hadn't seen the pebbles, either.

Obviously, Featherflight was thinking about the incident, too. But she didn't refuse, to Breezestar's relief. Instead, she simply cocked her head to one side in thought, then rolled her eyes. "Fine," she gave in with a sigh. "Two moons. Three at most. And then I'm done."

"It's a deal," Breezestar purred, her relief spreading through her like warm rays of sun. "Thank you, Featherflight. Thank you so much." She nuzzled the tortoiseshell deputy happily.

"Yes, well, the Clan needs me. But I won't be so easily persuaded next time! And don't try to guilt me into it, either!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Breezestar responded. "Now c'mon, let's hunt, before Amberheart thinks we've fallen off the face of the earth!"

٭ ٭ ٭

The following evening brought with it the quarter moon. Breezestar had just returned from hunting, a sparrow and a vole in her jaws, when Shadypelt rushed over, looking disheveled.

"Breezestar, we've got a problem," panted the blue-gray medicine cat.

"What is it?" Breezestar couldn't keep the worry from her mew. That morning, Peachkit had been diagnosed with kittencough, the least deadly of Leaf-bare ailments, but dangerous all the same. It could develop into Whitecough or even Greencough, given the chance.

"It's Goldenpaw and Barkpaw- they've caught Whitecough. And tonight I'm supposed to go to the MoonFalls with the other medicine cats! I can't go- not with two sick apprentices, a sick kit, and an injured apprentice who's too foolhardy to realize when to give it a rest!" Shadypelt collapsed with a huff, close to tears. "I'm so overwhelmed, Breezestar! I know I have to go tonight, but what about my patients? If someone doesn't look after Rowanpaw, he'll hurt himself. That apprentice really needs to learn not to push himself too far. He's still at least a moon and a half from training again, and he doesn't seem to get that it's only on my say so that he even goes back to training at all! He's so restless; it's driving me mad! And now Peachkit is sick… it'll be a miracle if her kittencough doesn't turn for the worse now that Barkpaw and Goldenpaw have Whitecough. And on top of it all, StarClan sent me the strangest dream, and I can't for the life of me figure out what it means!"

Breezestar listened to her tirade without a word. She knew Shadypelt was stressed, and needed to vent. When she had finished at last, Breezestar rubbed her comfortingly. "It's okay, Shadypelt," she murmured. "I can have someone keep an eye on Rowanpaw. Or better yet, I'll do it myself. And the sick cats will be fine while you're gone. It's only one night. Now, why don't you tell me about this dream you had? Maybe I can help you understand it."

Shadypelt nodded. "Okay. Well, I was atop a cliff, looking out over a forest. I think I was on top of the cliffs to the north, actually. Anyway, the sun was setting, and everything was tinged pink. I looked down and out to the east, and I saw a dark spot on the distant horizon. It seemed to grow closer the longer I watched. And across the land from the south, dark clouds began to gather and move towards the forest. They brought with them the scent of fear and smoke, and a howling wind, like the one from the River Dream. The storm came closer, snuffing out the pink sunset.

"But then, just as it was almost upon me, a light broke through the darkness. It was a light the color of the sunset. The clouds retreated, but didn't break up. I could see them over the hills to the south, dark and menacing, waiting.

"The light continued to shine, even after the sun had set, and a single, bright star appeared in the sky to the east. Then there was a flash of red, like a shooting star, and I woke up." Shadypelt's eyes had gone glazed, unfocused, as she retold the dream, as if she was watching it all again.

"And I've no clue what it all means," she finished with a sigh. She stood again with a shake and began towards her den, Breezestar at her side, deep in thought. A few things from the dream stuck out; she herself had experienced them. The single star, for example, had appeared in at least one of her own dreams. And the wind. She had been with Shadypelt when they had felt its fury… The more Breezestar thought of that wind, the more certain she became that she'd felt it somewhere else, too.

And then she remembered with a jolt. Her first ever StarClan dream.

She had been at the border with FernClan when she'd seen the gathering darkness and it had rushed over her.

But there was something else about Shadypelt's dream that seemed almost familiar. Shadypelt had mentioned a splotch on the eastern horizon, growing larger. Breezestar remembered that from somewhere, too.

"Breezestar? Breezestar, are you still with me?"

"Wha-?" Breezestar shook her head to clear it. Shadypelt was standing before her, eyeing her curiously. "Oh, sorry. Just thinking, that's all."

"Oh, ok." They were in the medicine den, and the young medicine cat was busying herself with some herbs, breaking off a few dead clumps and discarding them before sorting the rest into three neat piles, which she fed to each of the sick cats. When she had finished, she sat back looking increasingly worried.

"What's wrong now?" Breezestar asked, stepping over to her friend's side.

"I'm out of catmint," she replied flatly. "And it's Leaf-bare. All the herbs are dead."

"Just what we need," muttered Breezestar darkly. She glanced over her shoulder into the dark clearing. "You'd better get going, Shadypelt," she mewed gently. "It's getting late. I'll stay here with Rowanpaw, though as he's asleep, I doubt he'll do anything stupid. You can worry about herbs in the morning."

"Yes, you're right. I'd better go. Thanks again, Breezestar." Shadypelt bounded out of camp without another word, or even a backwards glance. To Breezestar, it seemed she had forced herself to go quickly, before she changed her mind.

Once Shadypelt had disappeared through the entrance tunnel, Breezestar rose to her paws with a shake, and padded over to the three nests by the spring. Barkpaw slept in one next to Goldenpaw; both apprentices were breathing heavily in their sleep. The third nest, a little away from the other two, held Peachkit.

The silvery kit slept lightly, peacefully, her whiskers twitching every now and then as she dreamed, and her fluffy tail curled up around her face, as if to keep it warm. Breezestar found it hard to believe that she could be sick with a dangerous disease, and thought that maybe Shadypelt's herbs had already begun to work their magic. Leaving the sick cats, Breezestar padded over to a fourth nest, away from those for the sick.

In it, Rowanpaw slept, his orange tabby fur glowing in the moonlight that spilled into the den. Looking down at him, Breezestar could almost forget that he had nearly died. Even in sleep, he bore a courageous, playful expression on his kind face. She could definitely see that he was her brother's son.

Shadypelt's nest was back farther in the den, in a nook next to the mouth of her storage alcove. Breezestar sat in the entrance to alcove for a long time, but when nothing stirred and she grew drowsy, she padded into her own den. It was right next to the medicine den, so if anyone were to stir, she'd know…

With a yawn, Breezestar curled up in her soft nest, resting her chin on her forepaws, and drifted off to sleep.

The next thing Breezestar knew, she was atop a cliff looking out over fields and a forest. They were the northern cliffs, and below was the home of the Clans. She realized instantly that she was dreaming Shadypelt's dream.

As Shadypelt had describe, the land was tinged in the glow of sunset, though the color was not so much pink as peach. Remembering what Shadypelt had told her next, Breezestar looked to the east. Sure enough, there was a dark smudge on the horizon, and it did seem to grow closer the longer she watched.

Turning her attention to the south, Breezestar saw the gathering clouds, too. They rushed towards the forest, and Breezestar got a whiff of smoke. Of smoke and fear. The storm drew ever nearer to the cliffs where Breezestar sat, a spectator to the scene, shutting out the peach sunset as it came, bringing with it the familiar howling wind.

Though the storm seemed dangerously strong, evil, even, Breezestar was not afraid. For she knew what was going to happen before it did. And sure enough, when the darkness had advanced to the point where it licked the cliff's edge, the peach glow erupted through it. The clouds fled back south, where they remained above the hills, hanging dark and low, looking menacing. As Breezestar watched them, they seemed almost to swell, slowly, as if regaining lost strength and preparing for another go at the cliffs.

But Breezestar didn't watch them for long, for they were not what she needed to see. Instead, she turned her face to the west, to the last rays of the setting sun and their peach glow. Just as Shadypelt had said, the sun set, but the glow remained over the land, appearing to have no source. Facing the east again, Breezestar also saw the single bright star. Looking at it made her feel content, safe. She knew this star. It had come to her before.

Then, across the sky from the east, there was a flash of red. It lit up the sky, mingling with the peach light below, lingered for the merest moment, and then was gone. However, the dream did not end there, as it had for Shadypelt. No, it continued for Breezestar, going on as if eager to show her what it contained.

After the red flash had gone and the sky was dark again, Breezestar's gaze was pulled to the ground, to the distant eastern horizon. And there glowed the red light, as if it had fallen to earth from the sky above. And it was moving slowly, barely noticeably, closer.

And suddenly, Breezestar understood.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

It was as if everything had been explained to her, and it suddenly made perfect sense. The red flash, the smudge on the horizon, the light, even the peach glow across the forest below. She understood it all as if the wind had whispered in her ear the meaning.

Whereas before the memory had been evasive, it now filled Breezestar's mind: she had seen the smudge on the horizon twice before, both times in the Star Cavern. It all came rushing back: the pool of water, the cats moving determinedly onward, the green smear in the distance, even the words she had heard rang in her ears:

"_The alliances are shifting and a truthful desert comes. Trust the comet whose tail burns bright among the stars and stray not from the path of light. Only when the outcast has returned and the traitor vanquished will the forerunner arrive. Look to the Star for guidance._"

"_Remember the sign, remember the comet's tail. Look for it in the heat, search by the Moon._"

"_With the river comes the comet, with the comet comes the traitor, with the traitor comes the forerunner, and after the forerunner comes the Storm._"

The river… Breezestar now understood that, too. Somehow, she just knew.

The smudge on the horizon in this dream was the form of the cats she had seen in the pool of the Star Cavern. They were the 'truthful desert,' and they were coming. The flash of red and the red light- that must be the 'comet's tail' she was to trust. The single star in the sky was Moonfur. Moonfur was her Guide.

Breezestar was to find this 'truthful desert' led by the 'comet's tail' in Greenleaf, at night. And it would only arrive once Rapidriver had been named deputy. That's what the prophecy meant by 'with the river comes the comet.' And the next line, 'with the comet comes the traitor,' Breezestar understood that Viperfang would soon be back, and possibly Lonewhisker, too. He was the 'outcast' that had to return. And Viperfang had to be vanquished.

Breezestar also felt that the forerunner and the greatest Storm had to do with the darkness to the south in this dream. Hadn't she also had a dream speaking of it coming from the south? Yes, it all fit. And it was about to unfold.

But there was one thing more that Breezestar suddenly understood: the peach glow. Whatever its purpose, Breezestar knew who it meant. It meant Peachkit.

"Ah, so you now understand." The voice was soft, lilting, kind. Breezestar turned away from the east to look at the cliff beside her, and the cat that sat there. Moonfur had joined her while she thought. "Yes, Breezestar, you really are the one. The time has come, and you now know. The events you foresee are rapidly approaching. You must be ready. Stand by what you know to be true, and be strong, for not everyone will believe you. It will be a struggle, but I know you can handle it. StarClan is right to trust in you."

"Thank you, Moonfur." Breezestar dipped her head at her friend's warm praise and quiet belief. "But am I- am I right about Peachkit, too? Is she really destined to be the next medicine cat?"

"Yes. Or so we believe. But I don't think it will be easy for her. No, it will be a struggle parallel to the one you yourself are to face. But Shadypelt will help her." Moonfur's blue eyes twinkled. "I saw Oakpelt with Snowpaw. Thank you for giving him an apprentice. You've no idea how happy she's making him. I had begun to fear he'd never stop grieving. Not that he's stopped entirely. He'll never stop entirely until we are together once more. But all the same, his heart aches less.

"I've been watching Rowanpaw, too." She whispered, her mew blending with the breeze. "I am so proud of him. He is being so strong, even if he is stubborn. He will be a fine warrior yet, I'm sure. And Lavenderpaw, too." Moonfur turned her gaze so that her bright blue eyes met Breezestar's green ones. "May I make a request of you?"

Breezestar cocked her head. "Of course you may, Moonfur. Anything."

"Can… can I choose their warrior names?" Her voice shook as she asked it, but she didn't take it back or turn away.

Breezestar didn't even give it a second thought. "Yes." She answered quietly. "Of course you can. They are your kits, and you are my friend."

Moonfur looked relieved, and her voice was steadier as she replied, "Thank you, Breeze. I would like Rowanpaw to be Rowansplash. And Lavenderpaw shall be Lavendersky."

"Those are beautiful names." Breezestar murmured. "They fit perfectly. Yes, Rowansplash and Lavendersky…" They truly were beautiful names. "Those shall be their names, as you wish."

"Thank you again, Breezestar." Moonfur gazed into her friend's eyes for a moment longer, and then the dream dissolved.

٭ ٭ ٭

Breezestar awoke to soft sunlight dancing on the frost that had gathered on the walls of her den. Feeling peacefully energized, the red-orange leader got to her paws with a stretch. She had to talk to Shadypelt.

Breezestar found the medicine cat in her den, looking weary but relieved. "Good morning, Breezestar." She mewed as the leader entered her den. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You seem less anxious this morning." Breezestar remarked.

Shadypelt purred. "On my way back from the MoonFalls, I found catmint. I have plenty for the rest of Leaf-bare. And it seems the sickness is almost gone from Peachkit."

"That's excellent!" Breezesong purred back. _What's even more excellent is that you're a lot less stressed out_, Breezestar added silently. She had been worrying that Shadypelt was overworking herself and was at risk of getting sick. "Listen, Shadypelt, I've got news for you."

Over the next hour or so, Breezestar explained to the medicine cat all about her dream from the previous night, about the meanings on the obscure prophecies they'd been receiving for moons, and about Peachkit's destiny. When she had finished, Shadypelt looked amazed.

"If I've said it once," she mewed with reverence, "I've said it a million times: you should be the medicine cat, not me! Are you sure we're in the right places?"

Breezestar couldn't suppress an amused purr. "Yup. I'm supposed to be leader, and you are a born medicine cat. There's no mistake there."

"All the same…" Shadypelt shook her head. "I already knew about Peachkit, though. Last night in my dream at the MoonFalls, StarClan sent me a sign about her. There were peach trees everywhere, and on my way back home, I stumbled over one of the fruits."

"Weird. Shouldn't the peaches all be dead? It's mid Leaf-bare, for StarClan's sake!"

Shadypelt nodded. "They should be, but that's just it- StarClan. They sent me the sign I needed. Now I just have to convince Peachkit of it." She looked troubled by this.

Breezestar noticed. "What, don't you think she'll want to be a medicine cat?"

"I can't say for sure, but I doubt it. She's never showed a particular interest in it, like I did." Her words made Breezestar remember Shadypelt's kithood. She had started helping Shellspots before she'd even left the nursery. It had always been her dream to be a medicine cat.

There was a groan from across the den, and Rowanpaw sat up with a yawn. "What's going on?" he asked. "And is there any fresh kill? I'm starved!"

Shadypelt rolled her eyes, but purred all the same. "Yes, there's food. Why don't you go get yourself something?"

Rowanpaw brightened at this- Shadypelt rarely let him off on his own. She hovered over him like an anxious mother, and it got on his nerves. Breezestar had heard he and Lavenderpaw talking one evening while Shadypelt was out collecting herbs. He had told his sister that Moonfur should have been the one following him around and fretting, and that just because she was gone, Shadypelt didn't have to fill in for her. He could take care of himself. To this, Lavenderpaw had had no reply. Moonfur was a touchy subject with her; whenever someone tried to talk about the silvery gray warrior with her, she either ignored them, or grew emotional and ended up crying or angry.

The apprentice didn't wait for Shadypelt to change her mind; he was gone so fast Breezestar was quite sure he'd run- something else Shadypelt wouldn't let him do. The young medicine cat was watching her den entrance as if wondering whether or not she should follow him, but a mewling from by the spring kept her from doing so. With a resigned sigh, she followed Breezestar to Peachkit's nest.

The young kit was sitting up in her nest, washing herself with bright eyes. She looked wonderful. "Hi Breezestar!" she mewed, straightening up. Breezestar noticed the peach-colored fur on her chest that had earned her her name. "Good morning, Shadypelt! It really is a good morning. I feel great- not sore and icky like yesterday!" her mew was bright and cheerful- it was obvious she was feeling well again. All her listlessness from the previous day had gone with the cold night. It was warmer today.

"Good," Shadypelt purred kindly, her gaze warm as she watched the young kit in amusement. Peachkit had begun kneading the moss of her nest with restless paws. "Peachkit, I need to talk to you for a minute," Shadypelt began, but the kit interrupted her.

"Last night, I had this really cool dream," she mewed excitedly. "I was in the nursery, but my mum and Opalkit weren't there, and neither was Flowershell. I was scared because I was alone, but then Moonfur stepped out of nowhere… at least, I think it was her, though I don't know how it could be- she's dead. Anyway, this cat was all glittery with starlight and she had bright blue eyes and a pretty voice. She talked to me and told me I shouldn't be scared because StarClan was with me.

"She said she had to go, and I asked her not to, but she just smiled and was gone, and the nursery was gone, too, or else I was gone from the nursery… But anyhow, I was sitting in this place. I've never seen anything like it before. The sky was wide over my head, and there were no trees, or even grass. All there was was sand and rocks. And not just small rocks like the ones in camp, either. There were big rocks and little rocks and one rock so big I don't even know if it was one, but it was the right color to be. And- oh, wait, uh…" she seemed to lose her train of thought for a moment, but quickly went on at a rapid pace, "Yeah, but anyway, I was sitting there, looking all around me, and then there was this flash, so I looked up at the sky and saw a red light fly across the stars!"

Peachkit finished her tale with wide eyes, looking thrilled with either the dream or herself- Breezestar couldn't be sure of which. There was silence, during which Peachkit looked from Shadypelt to her leader, seeming slightly disappointed by their lack of reaction.

Shadypelt finally broke the silence. "Peachkit, you had a dream from StarClan."

Peachkit's excitement flared again. "I knew it!" she cried happily, jumping to her paws.

"Yes," Shadypelt went on, "I think you could be a medicine cat, with dreams like those."

The kit's eyes grew even larger, if that was possible, and she dropped back onto her nest. "No way…" she whispered. Then louder, "I could never be a medicine cat! I'd never be able to remember all the herbs like you do, Shadypelt! I'd make a terrible apprentice!"

"No you wouldn't, not if you really wanted to learn," Shadypelt assured her. "I know being a medicine cat seems hard and all, but it's very rewarding. You get to care for your Clanmates, and be really close with StarClan, and have closer friendships with cats in other Clans than warriors do."

"I've always thought it would be cool to be a medicine cat…" Peachkit mewed, looking embarrassed. "I just never thought you'd let me. And all those herbs! I'd be hopeless." It became obvious, the more Shadypelt and Peachkit talked, that the young kit had a passion for healing, but lacked confidence in herself. And she seemed worried about what Opalkit would say if she ever heard that her sister wanted to do anything aside from be a warrior.

When she voiced this fear, Shadypelt was quick to console it. "Medicine cats are some of the most respected cats in the Clans!" she stated. "No one would mock you for wanting to help your Clanmates!"

To this, Peachkit mumbled something about "Opalkit would," and still looked upset. "Besides, I want to know how to hunt and fight, too." Peachkit mewed woefully. "Being a medicine cat seems so great, and yet not. I want to be out in the forest… and medicine cats can never fall in love."

"Well, that's true…" Shadypelt contemplated for a moment, then mewed, "Medicine cats get to be out in the forest. We search for plants, which is sort of like hunting- hunting for herbs. And medicine cats learn to fight, too. We need to know how to defend ourselves!"

Peachkit really brightened at this. "Really?" she asked, eyes wide. Breezestar could imagine her little mind racing away: to the kit, it must seem that as a medicine cat, she would get the best of two lives.

"But it's true, what you said about never falling in love," Shadypelt added. Breezestar knew she must feel compelled to warn Peachkit about the sacrifices involved. "Medicine cats can never mate or have kits. But we almost don't need to. The compassion a medicine cat must have makes them love their whole Clan."

Peachkit thought about this for a while, then looked Shadypelt right in the eye. "You want me to do this, don't you?" she asked shrewdly.

"Yes, I do."

"Then I will. I will dedicate myself to being the best medicine cat I can be." She seemed excited, but also nervous.

"Okay, well, why don't you hold off on your final decision for now? I'll let you help out here in the medicine den until you're apprenticed, and then you can decide for sure. How does that sound?"

"Yes, please!" Peachkit mewed enthusiastically. "I'd like that!"

"Very well then," Shadypelt purred, "How about we start now? Come with me, and I'll show you the herbs…" The two padded off together for the storage alcove, Peachkit reminding Breezestar of Shadypelt when she was young.

Looking around the den, Breezestar realized that Rowanpaw had yet to return. And when she padded out into the clearing, she saw why.

The apprentice was just pushing his way through the entrance tunnel, a rather plump rabbit for Leaf-bare in his jaws, and looking rather pleased with himself. Until he saw Breezestar.

The young leader didn't know whether to scold him or laugh. Finally, she chose the latter. With a purr of amusement, she padded over to the orange tabby. "You know, if I wasn't so impressed, I'd claw your fur. Did you catch that?"

Rowanpaw nodded stupidly, apparently too stunned that he wasn't being told off to speak.

"Well then, excellent catch. But don't tell Shadypelt. She'll keep you in her den until you're an elder if she finds out! But as your leader, I should also say that going out alone was stupid and irresponsible."

This seemed to shake the apprentice out of his stupor. "I know," he mumbled, "But I haven't left this camp in ages. I needed the fresh air, to feel the ferns in my pelt and the wind in my face. I needed to smell the forest and sink my claws into my own prey for once… Breezestar, how much longer did Shadypelt say I have until I can train again?"

"Two moons."

"Two… ugh. I can walk fine! And hunt as good as ever! Breezestar, I'm still fast!" she could hear the pride, the joy, and the shock in his voice when he said it. She knew it meant a lot.

"That's excellent, Rowanpaw. You know, maybe if you talked to Shadypelt, and showed her you can be really responsible, she'd let you get back to training sooner." He looked doubtful. "It's worth a shot, anyway," Breezestar urged.

"I guess so. But do me a favor, and don't let her claw my ears off for mentioning it!"

"Okay," Breezestar agreed with a wry smile. "And you might have more luck now than before, what with sick cats in the camp."

"Yeah, I suppose so…" Rowanpaw glanced at the den. "I'd better get back I there before she notices I'm still gone." He picked up his rabbit and headed for the den. Breezestar saw that his stride was strong; he limped slightly, but he rolled with it, so that his gait was fluid. It was so hard to believe that she'd once worried she'd never see him walk again.

٭ ٭ ٭

Slowly, two more moons passed, and Leaf-bare gave way to a mild early Newleaf. In that time, prey became more abundant, and sickness departed the camp, leaving Goldenpaw and Barkpaw healthy once more. Rowanpaw, too, returned to training halfway through the final moon of Leaf-bare, Muddytail just as thrilled as the apprentice. Meanwhile, Peachkit continued to follow Shadypelt around like her shadow, and her desire to become a medicine cat flourished, so that as the first moon of Newleaf and the kit's apprenticeship approached, she knew where her path lay.

But though much in those two moons went well, some did not. Frostclaw caught chills and then Greencough late in the season, and joined StarClan shortly after, much to the despair of Flowershell and his Clanmates.

It was Frostclaw that Breezestar thought of as she padded though the sunny forest that morning, early in Newleaf. Tonight was the night before the Gathering, a moon to the day when the noble warrior had departed his Clan. But though her heart was still tinged with grief, her focus was not on the dead; it was on the young and living. Today was the day that Peachkit and Opalkit reached their sixth moon, and today was the day of their apprentice ceremonies.

But that wasn't the only ceremony Breezestar would have to perform within the hour. At sunhigh today, she would also be naming Rapidriver as her deputy. So, it was with much anticipation and a bit of anxiousness that Breezestar headed back to camp. The anxiety was for the reactions of her Clanmates. She was worried that they would think Rapidriver too inexperienced for the position, but Breezestar knew otherwise. And Featherflight and Shadypelt both agreed.

Featherflight. She was another reason Breezestar felt sad. Her friend, her mentor, her deputy- her vision had failed completely in her left eye. Featherflight had come to Breezestar late the previous night, asking her to hold the ceremony the next day. Featherflight hadn't seemed too bothered by her fate, but it made Breezestar sad. However, she had agreed. Today at sunhigh, Featherflight would retire, and Rapidriver would be deputy.

And the prophecy would begin to unfold.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own food join beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" Breezestar's summons echoed around the CallistoClan clearing, and her Clanmates assembled slowly below. She saw Featherflight pad out next to Galewind and take a seat by the rock. Shadypelt and Graytail also sat close by: both were to become mentors. Opalkit and Peachkit were the last to join the crowd, Runningbrook and Cloudypelt, their parents, watching them with pride.

"Cats of CallistoClan, I have gathered you here today for the naming of two new apprentices." Breezestar began, her voice strong and clear, as Morningstar's once was. "Step forward, you two." The kits padded forward, Opalkit shaking in excitement, Peachkit looking nervous. "From this day forth until she had earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Opalpaw. Graytail, you are ready for your first apprentice. I expect you to pass on all that your own mentors Sandstone and Suntail taught you."

Graytail stepped away from the crowd of his Clanmates to touch noses with Opalpaw in the ritual acceptance of a mentor and their apprentice. The two took seats, and Breezestar continued, "Peachkit, you have chosen to follow the path of a medicine cat, and are aware of the sacrifices it entitles, correct?"

Peachkit gazed up and Breezestar and replied in a quivering voice, "Yes."

"Then if this is what you desire, until that time that Shadypelt feels you are ready for your full name, you shall be known as Peachpaw. Shadypelt, as medicine cat of CallistoClan, it is your duty to train this young apprentice in the art of healing and the ways of StarClan."

Shadypelt stepped forward and mewed, "I will teach her all that Shellspots taught me, and all that I have learned since." She then dipped her head and touched noses with Peachpaw, whose eyes shone bright with eagerness.

Cheers of "Peachpaw! Opalpaw!" echoed around the camp. Breezestar noticed that Opalpaw was staring at her sister in shock, and Peachpaw avoided her gaze. She guessed that Peachpaw had not told her sister that she wanted to be a medicine cat. When the cheers died out, Breezestar spoke once more.

"Now, as some of you know, Featherflight's eyesight has been slowly failing for some time now. She has decided that it would be in the Clan's best interest for her to retire and for a new deputy to be appointed. So, Featherflight, is it your wish to give up the name of warrior and go to join the elders?"

"It is." Featherflight responded, dipping her head.

Breezestar mirrored the gesture. "Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given us as both deputy and a warrior. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest." There was another cheer for Featherflight, who took it with pride.

"I say these words before StarClan," Breezestar went on, "that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. Rapidriver will be CallistoClan's deputy."

Silence met her words, as every cat turned to look at Rapidriver. The young warrior got to her paws shakily. She looked shocked, but pleased. "It will be an honor to serve my Clan as deputy. Thank you, Breezestar." She dipped her head low, and it was Featherflight who started the cheer for her. The rest of the Clan, Breezestar among them, joined in after a moment. Many of the warriors looked as surprised as Rapidriver herself had, but none of them argued. Quite a few of them had seen this coming.

The young leader's gaze fell on Shadowlight, sitting between Shimmerpool and Garnetfrost, and she felt a pang, as she always did when she looked at him. He had barely spoken to her since she had been named leader, and always avoided meeting her gaze when she spoke atop the Tallrock. Though he cheered for Rapidriver along with everyone else, Breezestar wondered if he wished that it were himself being congratulated in her place. She knew- and knew that he knew- that at one point she would have chosen him without a second thought. At one point…

As Breezestar descended from Tallrock, Suntail padded over to her. "Breezestar, Icefur and I were out this morning with Lavenderpaw and Goldenpaw. We assessed their tracking and stalking skills, and yesterday we tested them on tree-hunting and fighting. We're doing hunting this afternoon. I just thought you might want to assess their skills for yourself. Icefur and I think they're ready for their warrior ceremonies soon."

"Sure I'll assess them," replied Breezestar, "I've been thinking they were getting close. I think you can safely tell them that they'll be warriors within a moon."

"Lavenderpaw won't be happy." Suntail murmured, more to herself than Breezestar. "She wanted Rowanpaw to have his ceremony alongside her."

"I know she did. But she's worked hard, and it's her time. Rowanpaw still needs to train. He may be able to hunt on the ground, but he's not fluent in tree-hunting, and Muddytail still needs to work on fighting with him. It won't be too long, though. Lavenderpaw will understand."

"Yes, you're right." Suntail gave a shake. "We're assessing them down by the stream."

"Okay, well, I'll be down after I have a word with Rapidriver."

"Alright. I'll let Icefur know you're coming." Suntail padded out of camp, and Breezestar cast a glance around the clearing. Seeing Rapidriver, she padded over to her new deputy.

"Why me?" Rapidriver asked before Breezestar could say a word.

"You were the right choice. You are a natural leader."

"But I'm so young!"

"You're older than I was when I was appointed deputy!"

"But why me?"

Breezestar sighed. "Rapidriver, you were born for this. Just like it was my destiny to be leader, it is yours to be my deputy. I would have appointed you sooner, but you didn't have an apprentice yet. But now you do, and you're ready. You'll do fine."

"Okay, Breezestar. If you say I'm the right choice, then I won't argue." Rapidriver dipped her head. She was taking this a lot easier than Breezestar had when Morningstar named _her_ deputy.

"Good. You'll do fantastically. Really, you will. And being deputy isn't all that hard. It's just a lot of responsibility."

"Right. Well, I did have a fabulous mentor…"

"Who just so happened to be deputy at the time."

"Yeah… I guess I should think about some patrols…"

"You do that. If you need any help, you know where to find me. I'm going down to the stream this afternoon to assess Lavenderpaw and Goldenpaw. Their ceremony isn't far off. And Featherflight covered all the patrols for today, so why don't you take Sorrelpaw out? I was on dawn patrol with her a few days ago, and she tracks really well. You're doing a good job with her."

Rapidriver looked embarrassed. "She's a quick learner. Okay, I think I'll do that." Rapidriver spotted Sorrelpaw outside of the apprentices' den with Barkpaw and Grainpaw. "Hey Sorrelpaw? Want to go hunting?"

"Sure!" The young tortoiseshell bounded over, and she and her mentor headed out of camp. Breezestar followed them, heading south for the stream, and passing the training hollow on the way. Oakpelt was there with Snowpaw, helping her with a tricky dodge. Muddytail and Rowanpaw were also training there; Breezestar was happy to see that Rowanpaw was doing rather well. His five moons in the medicine den had done nothing to damage his strength. Even with his twisted paw he fought well.

Breezestar arrived at the stream to find Icefur, Suntail, Lavenderpaw, and Goldenpaw waiting. "Sorry it took me so long." She apologized.

Suntail brushed her apology aside. "No problem. Icefur and I went over how this is going to work. Okay you two, start!" The two apprentices bounded off into the undergrowth, heading separate ways. Their mentors waited a moment, then followed. Breezestar joined Suntail following Lavenderpaw first. They caught up with the apprentice as she stalked a hare, and watched through a clump of bracken while she pounced upon it with perfect form. Burying it carefully, she moved on.

Breezestar watched Lavenderpaw make another few catches before retracing her steps and searching for Goldenpaw. She came across three places where he had buried prey before actually finding Icefur. Flicking her tail in greeting, she joined the gray and white warrior in peering past some ferns to where Goldenpaw sat, patiently waiting.

There was a rustle in the undergrowth, and the golden apprentice pounced, emerging with a mouse dangling from his jaws. After burying his catch, he moved on, and the young leader and mentor followed, watching as he made three more catches, before Icefur called an end to it.

"So how'd I do?" Goldenpaw asked, glancing from Breezestar to Icefur in anticipation.

"Not bad at all." Icefur purred. Breezestar nodded.

"Icefur's right- you did really well!"

Goldenpaw's eyes shone, and he walked with a slight spring to his step the whole way back to the stream, where they were to meet up with Lavenderpaw and Suntail.

It was a while before the two she-cats appeared, Suntail looking pleased and Lavenderpaw more than a little anxious. She was pestering her mentor to tell her how she did, but Suntail wasn't answering.

"Oh, c'mon, Suntail! Please! Tell me how I did! Before I go insane!"

"Chill out already!" Suntail purred. "You did really well, so calm down!"

"Yes, you did." Breezesong told the young she-cat. "You hunt very well. I think you're both ready for your ceremonies. We'll hold them tonight, if you'd like."

Goldenpaw and Lavenderpaw positively glowed.

"Tonight? Really?" Goldenpaw seemed stunned that it would be happening so soon.

"Sure, why not? You've earned it!"

"Yes!" Lavenderpaw squealed. "Can I go tell Oakpelt and Rowanpaw?"

Suntail nodded. "Sure. But make sure you are in camp by dusk, or you'll miss your own ceremony. Both of you."

"Thank you Suntail! This is awesome!" Lavenderpaw bounded off into the undergrowth.

"Goldenpaw, we're done for today, so you can go back to camp, too. Eat something, clean yourself up, and relax. You have a long night ahead of you."

"Yes, Icefur." Goldenpaw dipped his head to his mentor and followed Lavenderpaw off through the forest.

٭ ٭ ٭

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own food join beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" For the second time that day, Breezestar's summons rang around the camp, and her Clanmates gathered below. At the front sat Lavenderpaw and Goldenpaw, their mentors behind them. Rowanpaw sat a little ways off, watching his sister with pride. There wasn't even a shadow of envy in his gaze.

When the Clan had fallen silent and still, Breezestar began, reciting the familiar words to the ancient ceremony that she knew so well. "I, Breezestar, leader of CallistoClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Lavenderpaw, Goldenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Two mews echoed softly in the still night air. "I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Goldenpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Goldenpelt. StarClan honors your strength and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CallistoClan." Breezestar sprang lightly to the ground and rested her muzzle on Goldenpelt's bowed head. He gave her shoulder a lick, and she stepped back, switching her gaze to Lavenderpaw.

"Lavenderpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Lavendersky. StarClan honors your speed and your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CallistoClan." She repeated the gesture with her brother's daughter, who also gave her shoulder a respectful lick.

Stepping back once more, Breezestar joined in the cheer that erupted from among her Clanmates, "Goldenpelt! Lavendersky! Goldenpelt! Lavendersky!" Breezestar watched happily as cats gathered around the two new warriors, rubbing up against them and purring their new names. _I hope you're proud, my friend,_ Breezestar thought as she watched Rowanpaw and Oakpelt congratulate Lavendersky. _She really is a fine warrior._ A breeze swept through the camp, rustling Breezestar's fur in almost a caress. She could almost hear Moonfur's voice whispering, "Thank you, Breezestar. Thank you so much…" and thought she caught a glimpse of a starry warrior among those gathered around Lavendersky.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

The forest smelled of Newleaf: of flowers, grass, warm rain. The scents carried on the cool breeze made Breezestar's senses tingle. The full moon hung bright and silver over the warm forest as Breezestar lead her Clanmates silently along, to the Moon Hollow and the Gathering that was to be held. It was a clear, cloudless night, a tranquil one, and yet Breezestar felt anxious.

The night before, she had had restless dreams, disturbed by clouds of smoke and waves of darkness. But it was hard to think of such things on a night such as this one. Still, when unable to shake her feelings of dread, Breezestar had chosen each cat to attend this Gathering specifically, making sure there were enough warriors to guard the camp.

But none of her Clanmates seemed to feel her unease as they padded along. No, they were all relaxed: Oakpelt padded softly beside Snowpaw, excited about her first Gathering; Rapidriver lead Sorrelpaw along, with Cragear at her side- the tom had a soft spot for the young deputy; Shadypelt and Peachpaw padded side-by-side in front of Amberheart, who walked as if in a daze, lost in thought. Rowanpaw and Muddytail were also there, followed by mates Suntail and Maplefur. Shadowlight padded alone to one side, composed and at ease, and Pebblemoss completed the patrol, padding next to Amberheart, also apparently thinking deeply.

When they reached the crossing, Breezestar led the way quickly across the dark stone, the water of the Great River glinting bright in the moonlight below. The CallistoClan cats were the first to reach the Hollow, but were soon joined by FernClan. Ashstar led them down the slope, his dark gray fur tuned to silver.

"Hey Breezestar!" Flamesky came bounding over from among his Clanmates, eyes like amber fire glowing. "How are you?" Breezestar imagined she could feel Shadowlight's angry gaze on her, but knew she was imagining it- she could see him chatting with a pair of FernClan she-cats over Flamesky's shoulder, his back to her.

"Not bad. You?" Breezestar turned her attention back to her friend.

"Same. How's Rowanpaw?"

"He's fine- back to training. And we have two new warriors." Breezestar was used to this- at every Gathering that Flamesky attended, she would spend the time up until the meeting answering a dozen questions, only to repeat the information again once on top of the Stone. But she didn't mind- she relished the few moments to talk alone with Flamesky.

"Who are the new warriors?" the ginger tom asked, gazing into her green eyes.

"Lavenderpaw, you know, Rowanpaw's sister, is Lavendersky, and Goldenpaw is Goldenpelt. And we have two new apprentices: Peachpaw and Opalpaw. Peachpaw is Shadypelt's apprentice."

"Oh, cool. Dusksky has an apprentice now, too. Her name is Bunnypaw."

"We have a new deputy, too."

Flamesky's eyes widened. "Why? What happened to Featherflight? Is she okay?"

Breezestar couldn't suppress a purr of laughter. "She's fine. Her eyesight has been failing, so she chose to retire. Rapidriver is deputy now."

"Rapidriver? Like your former apprentice Rapidriver? She's really young… Not that it's a bad choice, though. She'll do well."

"She's older than I was when Morningstar chose me as deputy. And she has a flair for leadership. She was the best choice." Breezestar left out the part about StarClan having chosen her. She'd never told her friend about the odd prophetic dreams she received. Actually, she didn't even know if all of her own Clanmates knew… "So how have things been in FernClan?"

"Okay. The herbs have come back, and Greencough is gone, prey is abundant, Coolcloud has kits… same old, same old. And we haven't seen any rogues for a while now. I think they've finally quit. Maybe they left after you killed their leader?"

Breezestar didn't much feel like explaining the prophecy. "Maybe," was her only answer, even though she knew they weren't gone. Everyone would know in time.

"I think Emberstar is about to call the Gathering together." Breezestar twisted around to face the Leader's Stone. Sure enough, Emberstar and Ashstar were already seated atop it, and Fallenstar was making her way through the sea of cats to join them.

"I'd better go. See you."

"See ya, Breeze!" Flamesky waved his tail in farewell as the young leader padded over to the stone and joined the other leaders at its top. Emberstar called for attention, and the meeting began.

"In FlameClan this moon, we celebrated the making of two new warriors: Hawkwing and Grapevine. We also have three new kits in the nursery: Sparklekit, Leekkit, and Shiftingkit." Emberstar took a seat and flicked her tail for Ashstar to go.

"In FernClan, we also have new kits. Coolcloud gave birth last week to two beautiful kits: Koikit and Owlkit. And Bunnykit has been apprenticed to Dusksky as Bunnypaw. She will journey to the MoonFalls at the half-moon to be accepted by StarClan." From atop the rock, Breezestar thought she could see Bunnypaw. The young she-cat was a soft mottled brown with wide blue eyes. She sat with the other medicine cats, Peachpaw among them, gazing up at the stone. For a moment, her gaze met Breezestar's, and she looked away shyly.

Fallenstar was speaking now, mewing, "This past moon has been troubling for FoamClan. With the melting of the snow and ice, the River and streams rose, flooding much of our territory and killing the land-prey. It has also drowned the herbs, and Sapfur was unable to get catmint in time to treat Littlesky's Greencough. He joined StarClan the day after the last Gathering. But our misfortunes didn't end there. When the rivers flooded, one of our apprentices, Deerpaw, drowned, and two of our kits almost met the same fate. Luckily, Thymefur found them and was able to pull them from the water in time. They are back with their mother in the nursery." Fallenstar paused briefly, then heaved a weary sigh and went on.

"And if that isn't enough to be dealing with, Sapfur has received a message from StarClan. It is this: Look for the comet whose tail burns bright among the stars and stray not from the path of light." Confused murmurs spread through the assembled Clan cats, their eyes burning into the pelts of their leaders, but Breezestar's gaze sought one set of eyes in particular: Shadypelt's. She and the medicine cat exchanged a glance full of meaning: those were the words of one of the prophecies she herself had received. Should she tell everyone what she knew?

"We are still unaware of the meaning of the prophecy, but Sapfur felt it important enough to tell you all." Fallenstar sat down looking rather frazzled, dipping her head to Breezestar to speak.

"In CallistoClan this moon," she began, a battle still raging in her head. Should she tell them or not? "We have been rather fortunate. Rowanpaw's training is going smoothly, without complications. He is here with his mentor Muddytail tonight. His sister, Lavenderpaw, has been made a warrior with the name Lavendersky, and Goldenpaw is also a warrior, now Goldenpelt. Aside from that, we have two new apprentices, Opalpaw, and Peachpaw, who has been apprenticed to Shadypelt. She, too, will journey to the MoonFalls at the half-moon to be accepted by StarClan.

"We also have a new deputy. Featherflight is fine," Breezestar hastily mewed, when concerned mews echoed below, "but her eyesight is failing. She retired, and Rapidriver is the new deputy of CallistoClan." Ashstar, Emberstar, and Fallenstar all looked surprised, as did many of the cats below, but no one argued. In fact, many of them nodded approvingly. Rapidriver seemed to be popular among all the Clans.

Should she tell them or not? The battle raged on as Breezestar waited for quiet, and she made her decision in a split second. "It is strange, Fallenstar, that you mentioned that sign. I, I mean, Shadypelt," Breezestar wasn't sure why didn't want to admit that it was she that had received the sign… "Received a dream with the same words. There have been other such dreams, with messages that all seem to be related. Basically, it sums up to this: 'The alliances are shifting and a truthful desert comes. Trust the comet whose tail burns bright among the stars and stray not from the path of light. Only when the outcast has returned and the traitor vanquished will the forerunner arrive. Look for it in the heat, search by the moon.'"

"What does it mean?" Emberstar contemplated the young fiery warrior with concern. "The traitor… Viperfang. And Lonewhisker is the outcast. But no one's seen him since he was sent into exile. He's got to be long gone by now, so what are the chances of him returning?"

"And no one has seen Viperfang for moons," Phoenixfeather pointed out, "or any of the rogues, for that matter."

"True… but they'll be back, I'm sure of it. This is only the beginning." Breezestar felt it was time to enlighten everyone else. Who knew? It could be dangerous to keep them in the dark. "There's another prophecy, one that speaks of the 'greatest Storm.' These rogues we've seen so far, they're the scouts, the forerunner. I don't know what this 'desert' is, though. But I think we'll find out soon, probably in Greenleaf, since it says 'look in the heat.'"

"But why has StarClan only spoken to CallistoClan? Why haven't the rest of us all heard about it?" The hostile yowl came from a tom sitting among a cluster of mainly FernClan and FlameClan warriors, Shadowlight among them. On a closer look, Breezestar saw that it was Thornheart, a warrior whom she'd never liked. Many of the warriors around him nodded.

Stormsurge, FlameClan's medicine cat, answered. "Who knows? StarClan's ways are strange."

"Besides, FoamClan heard about it, too. Sapfur received the message about the 'comet's tail.'" It was Rapidriver who pointed this out, and murmurs of agreement met her words. But Thornheart was glaring at Breezestar with distrust.

"But CallistoClan has received more messages than anyone- they even knew about Viperfang, for StarClan's sake, and he was FlameClan's problem! If you ask me, something's funny with them, and-"

"Oh, shut up, Thornheart!" This time it was a mew Breezestar knew very well. Flamesky had risen and was glaring at the tom with open dislike. "Just because you-"

Thornheart interrupted with a sneer. "Oh, we all know _you_ won't hear a word against them, Flamesky. You've got a soft spot for CallistoClan cats, or at least for-"

"I said, shut up!" Flamesky looked about ready to pounce at the warrior, but another mew interrupted.

"Thornheart, that's enough!" Ashstar growled, flicking his tail at Flamesky to keep him from clawing his Clanmate's fur off. "If Shadypelt receives signs from StarClan, then fine. If StarClan chose to share certain things with her that they don't with the rest of us, then so be it. It's not a competition, and it's really nothing of your concern. Now I'd appreciate it if you'd sit down and act like a warrior!"

Looking anything but mollified, Thornheart sat down once again, but he continued glaring at Breezestar and Flamesky in turn with loathing. Breezestar gave herself a shake- if this was the reaction she got for saying Shadypelt had received a prophecy, then what would the reaction have been if she'd admitted that it was she that had received it?

Ashstar still looked uneasy about the outburst from Thornheart. Turning to the other leaders, he muttered, "I think we should call it a night. Something tells me staying here any longer isn't a good idea…"

"You're right," Breezestar agreed. "See you at the next Gathering." Springing to the ground, Breezestar waved her warriors together, and was about to lead them out of the Hollow when Flamesky came bounding over.

"I'm so sorry," the handsome tom murmured. "He must have seen us together. He's a jerk, a mouse-brained jerk, and he doesn't much like CallistoClan at the moment. He's angry because Ashstar still hasn't chosen him to be a mentor…"

"Flamesky, it's fine," Breezestar murmured comfortingly. "He's a mouse-brain. Ignore him. Now we should go. See you."

"Yeah, see you." Flamesky began walking gloomily away, but Breezestar stopped him.

"Don't look so upset." She gave him a friendly nuzzle, then turned and padded back to her Clanmates. Even after she had lead them away, Flamesky still stood there, lost in thoughts of the fiery young leader.

Back in camp, Breezestar headed straight to Shadypelt's den. The young medicine cat was gazing into the spring looking lost. Peachpaw was already curled up sleepily in her nest.

"Shadypelt, can I talk to you?" Breezestar asked, taking a seat next to her friend.

"Mmhmm."

"Do you think I should have told them that I've been receiving the prophecies?"

Shadypelt looked up for the first time, gazing into Breezestar's vivid green eyes. "No. You did the right thing to say it was me. You saw that Thornheart's reaction. There would have been a lot more cats with his attitude if you'd told the truth."

"But what if a time comes when I _need_ to tell the truth? They'll all realize I lied to them!"

"Don't worry about it now. The thing is, a time _hasn't _come, and I don't know if it will. But whatever happens, it'll all work out in the end." Shadypelt's expression suddenly became shrewd. "So the CallistoClan cat Thornheart was taunting Flamesky about, would that happen to be you?"

Breezestar suddenly found the cool den to be rather hot. "Er- yeah. Maybe so. But there's nothing going on with us! We're friends. Flamesky is really nice… We've been just friends since we met at our first Gathering as apprentices!"

"Uh huh. He's pretty handsome, isn't he?" Breezestar could hear the playfulness in Shadypelt's tone.

"Yeah, so?"

"I think he likes you."

"Oh, stop it, would you? I'm Clan leader, for StarClan's sake! And he's a FernClan warrior- different Clan!"

"I'm only teasing." Shadypelt purred, whiskers twitching. "It's fine that you're friends. No one thinks it's wrong."

"Thornheart does." _And so does Shadowlight_, Breezestar thought silently.

"Well Thornheart is a moron."

Breezestar couldn't help but laugh at that. "True," she agreed with a purr. "A mouse-brained moron."

"Yes." Shadypelt yawned. "You should go get some rest. I know I need it."

Breezestar agreed and headed for her den. It was cool and dark between the stone walls, but it felt comforting and peaceful, rather than secluded and cold, as it sometimes had before. The wind whispered secrets to the night air as Breezestar curled up in her moss nest and drifted off to sleep.

The following day, Breezestar slept late, and barely woke in time for sunhigh patrol. When she padded out into the bright clearing, however, it was to find that she wasn't the only one.

"Good morning, Breezestar," Rowanpaw greeted her with a yawn. "Lavendersky just woke me up. Stupid patrol."

"I know, I'm tired too. Well, let's go then," she mewed to the rest of the patrol: Lavendersky, Muddytail, and Galewind. Together they headed out of camp and to the western border with FoamClan.

"Should we refresh the scent markers?" asked Muddytail when they reached the bank of the Great River. "They're a little weak."

"Yeah," Breezestar nodded, scenting the air. She could smell a FoamClan patrol that had passed by not long ago, and the staler scents of a morning hunting patrol, as well as the scent of vole. "Hang on." Dropping down into a hunter's crouch, she stalked down stream a bit, sneaking up on the creature. With a yowl, she pounced and caught it between her paws. "Any one up for a vole?" she asked, carrying back to the patrol.

"I'm starving!" Rowanpaw exclaimed, taking the offered prey and finishing it in a few gulps. "Delicious!" he purred, licking his lips.

Muddytail laughed. "C'mon, let's get going!" The warrior led the way north along the riverbank, stopping every now and then to refresh the scent markers. At the northern border, they headed west parallel with FernClan territory, into the PineGrove.

"FernClan patrol heading our way!" Lavendersky warned, moments before the patrol came into view. Normally, Breezestar would have been happy to see a FernClan patrol, but not this one: Thornheart was leading it, and he didn't look pleased.

"I thought I smelled a stink," he mewed, with a sneer in Breezestar's direction.

Apparently, Lavendersky noticed it. "Hey, watch how you talk to our leader!" she hissed. "Show a little respect, flea-bag!"

"Oh, whatever!" Thornheart scoffed. "What a rag-tag bunch of kittypets! A rogue, a new warrior, a lame apprentice-"

"Who you calling lame?" Rowanpaw bristled beside his sister, who glared at Thornheart in disdain. "I ought to rip your ears off!"

The rest of Thornheart's patrol, who had been standing uncomfortably in the background with downcast eyes, now rose to their paws. Only one remained behind, with a glare at Thornheart to match Lavendersky's: Flamesky looked as though he thought Rowanpaw's idea one worthy of action.

"Really, apprentice?" one of the warriors growled. Breezestar recognized her as Raventalon, Thornheart's mate. "I'd like to see you try!"

"I'd be happy to demonstrate for you!" Rowanpaw took a step towards the sleek black she-cat, but Breezestar intercepted him with a glance.

"No one's ripping off anyone's fur," she growled. "This is ridiculous. Why don't you just take your patrol, and move on?"

"What, afraid to fight us?" Thornheart taunted. "I knew it, CallistoClan's a bunch of spineless kittypets!"

"Hey, shut up, would you?" Galewind had stepped forward, her claws extended and hackles raised.

"Oh yeah, because we're scared of _you_. As if." This time it was Swallowtail, a rash younger warrior. "I could take you on with three legs!"

"All right, that's enough!" Flamesky had finally risen to his paws and padded over to the rest of his patrol. "What would Ashstar say if he saw you all, acting like foolish apprentices? This is ridiculous! Come on, let's get going."

"Yeah, you go. We all know you wouldn't harm your CallistoClan friends. Not to mention that you're too much of a kittypet yourself to fight." Thornheart sneered. "Why not just run back to camp like the frightened kit you are?"

Raventalon laughed, and, without warning, Thornheart sprang at Breezestar, sinking claws into her back and knocking her to the ground. "What in StarClan's name is your problem?" she screeched, twisting free and clawing at his flank. "This is insane!"

Around her, her Clanmates were facing a similar battle. Rowanpaw slashed at Swallowtail with vengeance, Lavendersky clawed at Raventalon, who had pinned Muddytail to the ground with the help of an unfamiliar apprentice, and Galewind fought off Rockpelt, a hefty brown tabby tom. Flamesky was the only one not fighting: he gazed in horror at the scene before him, disgusted by the behavior of his Clanmates.

"Back off!" Breezestar hissed, slashing Thornheart's nose and drawing blood. "This is insane- it breaks half of the Warrior Code!"

Thornheart didn't respond. Instead, he bit down on the leader's foreleg, causing her to yowl in pain. Her cry seemed to awaken Flamesky, who was at her side in an instant and dragging Thornheart off by the scruff of his neck. But Thornheart was strong, and broke free in seconds, turning on his own Clanmate. "Traitor!" he hissed, clawing at Flamesky's fur. "Clan traitor!" Flamesky fought back with tooth and claw, only slightly reluctantly. "Ashstar will have you exiled for this!" Thornheart screeched, dodging the ginger tom's swipe and biting at his neck. "You'll be kicked out like Lonewhisker was, for the buzzards to eat!"

Breezestar was about to come to Flamesky's aid, but a yowl from behind her distracted her. Lavendersky was bleeding from a gash to her head, pinned beneath the apprentice and Raventalon, while Rowanpaw fought to free her. Breezestar bounded over and pulled the black she-cat off, raking a claw across her shoulder. The apprentice backed off now, outnumbered, and ran for his own territory, headed for his camp. Breezestar knew he would find no support there, if that was what he sought.

"Everyone STOP!" Breezestar yowled ferociously. Her voice was so commanding, so dangerous, that even the FernClan cats listened, backing off towards the border with venom in their glares. "Get back to your own territory," Breezestar hissed at them. "Before I shred you all myself! Now! There is no reason for fighting amongst ourselves like this!"

The FernClan cats obeyed, glaring at her with hatred she had never seen from any Clan cat before. What had gotten into them?

In their own territory once more, Thornheart mumbled something Breezestar couldn't hear, and the rest of his patrol headed reluctantly off in the direction of their camp, disappearing behind a hill. But Thornheart remained. "You had better watch out," he growled, "Because if I see you within a foxlength of our territory, I'll make sure to shred you fur. And there won't be any traitorous kittypets around to stop me!" And with that, Thornheart, too, padded away and disappeared behind the hill.

"Well wasn't that just lovely?" Galewind mewed scornfully. "What a mouse-brained fool! Does he really think Ashstar will approve of this? He'll shred the idiot's fur himself!"

"I wish I'd done it for him." Rowanpaw growled. He was at Lavendersky's side, cleaning the wound on her head. It was deep and still bleeding. She looked shaken, but aside from the cut, otherwise unhurt.

"Uh, Breezestar?" Muddytail's mew drew the young leader's attention away from her other Clanmates. He was standing over a limp ginger form.

"Flamesky!" Breezestar's screech was full of anxiety, fear, and pain. He couldn't be…

"He's alive," Muddytail mewed, quelling her most prominent fear. "But he's hurt. Should we take him back to camp? His Clanmates just left him- I doubt they're planning on sending anyone to help him, and he's bleeding."

Breezestar was at his side in an instant. "Help me carry him, Muddytail. Ashstar will understand, he's reasonable. We need to get him to Shadypelt. Rowanpaw, help Lavendersky if she needs it. Galewind, run ahead to camp and tell Shadypelt what happened!" The pale cream she-cat obeyed without a word, and Breezestar focused her attention on the cat before her- the handsome ginger tom with the eyes like amber fire that she loved so much, and yet hated herself for it.

Very carefully, she and Muddytail lifted him and set off for camp, Lavendersky and Rowanpaw following without a word.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-one**

"He'll be alright." At these three words, Breezestar heaved a sigh of relief. She was standing over a moss nest in Shadypelt's den, the young medicine cat at her side tending to a gouge in Flamesky's neck. "So Thornheart just led them over the border and attacked?" asked Shadypelt for about the hundredth time. "And those fools followed him? Who did you say they were again?"

"Raventalon, Swallowtail, Rockpelt, and some apprentice. A scrawny white tom flecked with gray, I don't know who he was," answered Lavendersky. She was still in the den, a poultice on the scratch above her eye. Rowanpaw was also still there, but Galewind and Muddytail had taken a patrol back to the border to check that Thornheart hadn't returned.

"His name's Saltpaw," Rowanpaw growled, licking at some cuts on his back. "He's a mouse-brain if ever there was one. He's not too bright. I met him at the last Gathering- Thornheart and Raventalon are his parents. He has a brother named Pepperpaw, who's a lot less dumb."

Breezestar shook her head slowly. This was not good- the Clans couldn't afford to fight among themselves, especially when there was a danger all too real and much worse lurking somewhere beyond Clan territory. "So Flamesky is okay?" she asked Shadypelt.

"Yes. He got knocked out, that's all. He's got some pretty deep wounds, but they'll heal, and nothing's broken, thank StarClan. I can't believe his own Clanmate would attack him like that!"

"Yeah, well, Thornheart is a load of foxdung. Shadypelt, you don't think Ashstar will agree with Thornheart, do you?"

"No way!" she exclaimed, not looking up from her work. "He's not a moron, and he knows Thornheart well enough to know if he lies to him. You did the right thing bringing Flamesky back here, in any case. He'd probably have died from blood loss if you'd left him for his Clan to come get."

"Well at least I know I did something right," Breezestar muttered. "When will he be fit to go home? And what do we do about telling his Clan? Ashstar will realize he's gone, even if Thornheart's patrol doesn't tell him, and he's bound to send someone to find him."

"It'll be at least two days before he can travel. And as for telling his Clan, I could go. No one would dare attack a medicine cat, not even Thornheart."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Fine, you can go, but I want to come too. I need to speak with Ashstar."

"I wouldn't advise it…" Shadypelt's argument died in her mouth. She knew there was no use arguing, and it wouldn't be a bad idea for Breezestar to speak with Ashstar herself. "Fine, you can come, but it has to be only the two of us. We can't look as if we want to invade their camp. It's breaking the Warrior Code to even go there, but it really can't be avoided…"

Breezestar was beyond caring about breaking the Warrior Code. Thornheart and his patrol had done enough of that today. "When do we go?"

"As soon as I'm done here. Peachpaw!" The young apprentice came bounding over.

"Yes Shadypelt?"

"I need you to keep an eye on things here while I go to FernClan camp with Breezestar."

Peachpaw looked nervous. "I'm useless with herbs, Shadypelt! You know I still can't remember them all!"

"You'll do fine. Hopefully, nothing will go wrong, and all you'll have to do is watch over things. You'll do fine!" she repeated with more force. Peachpaw still looked doubtful, but didn't protest.

"I'm going to go tell Rapidriver," Breezestar mewed. "Meet me at the entrance tunnel." Shadypelt waved her tail in acknowledgement, and Breezestar padded out into the clearing. Rapidriver and Cragear were talking softly outside of the warriors' den, but the deputy bounded over when Breezestar called.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"I'm going with Shadypelt to FernClan's camp. We need to let Ashstar know Flamesky is okay, and I need a word with him. Will you take charge here while I'm gone?"

"Sure, Breezestar, but is this really a good idea? I mean, there's already been one battle with FernClan today, we don't really need another one…"

"I know, but that was Thornheart's doing. Ashstar wouldn't have approved of it." _I hope_, Breezestar added silently. "I should be back by sundown."

"Okay. See you." Rapidriver headed back to where Cragear sat, and Breezestar made for the entrance tunnel. Shadypelt joined her a moment later.

"Let's get going," the blue-gray she-cat mewed, leading the way out of camp and north through the forest in silence. They crossed over the border without trouble, and were soon walking across FernClan territory, both glancing nervously around them for signs of attackers.

However, they met no one until they were almost upon the camp. "Halt!" the warrior Breezestar recognized as Rainstorm commanded, stepping over to them. He was a likeable senior warrior, and Breezestar had first met him on her way to the MoonFalls as an apprentice with Morningstar. "What are you doing so far into FernClan territory?"

Shadypelt answered before Breezestar could. "I must speak with Dusksky, Rainstorm. And Breezestar has come to talk with Ashstar about the incident earlier today. We regret that we have to break the Warrior Code and intrude, but it cannot be avoided. You see, your missing warrior is back at our camp, injured, and he will be unable to travel for two days or so."

Rainstorm seemed to sag with relief. "Flamesky's alive?" he asked. Shadypelt nodded. "Thank StarClan. We were worried."

"Yes, he is fine. I treated his wounds, and he is back at our camp. May we speak with Ashstar and Dusksky?"

"Oh, of course. Follow me." Rainstorm led them through a tangle of brambles and ferns, weaving backward and forward until they finally emerged in a very green sunlit clearing. A screen of more brambles and thorns lined the edges, behind which, no doubt, were the dens. No one was in the clearing. Rainstorm showed them to an opening in the wall, beyond which was another maze of plants. "This leads to Dusksky's den," he explained. Shadypelt thanked him and padded through the opening.

"Breezestar, if you'll follow me," Rainstorm padded across the clearing to another opening. "Ashstar?" he called in softly. The leader's voice drifted out to them, and Rainstorm led Breezestar to his den. "Ashstar," he began when they emerged into the den, "you have a visitor."

Ashstar nodded, gazing in surprise at Breezestar. "Why are you here?" he asked, not hostilely.

"I've come about the battle earlier today, and about Flamesky," Breezestar responded, dipping her head respectfully.

"Oh. Rainstorm, you may go." The warrior inclined his head and departed the den, leaving the leaders alone. "So Flamesky is alive?"

"Yes. I don't know what Thornheart told you, but he is. He's hurt, but Shadypelt saved him."

"Good. Breezestar, I'd like to hear your version on what occurred today. You're a trustworthy leader, and I don't expect you'd lie about it like I believe Thornheart did. He's an ambitious tom- he's angry because I don't think he's fit to be a mentor yet, and he thinks we should have more hunting grounds than we do now, but I told him that that is ridiculous… anyway, what exactly happened today?"

Ashstar sounded immensely weary. Without hesitation, Breezestar recounted for him the events of that day; up to the point where she and Muddytail carried Flamesky back to camp. "And then Shadypelt treated his wounds. She's here now, too, talking with Dusksky," Breezestar finished.

For a while, Ashstar said nothing, just stared at his paws. Then he mewed, "I suspected something like that happened. Thornheart made it sound like your warriors ambushed him, but I saw and heard the way he acted last night, so I knew he was lying. He deserves the punishment I gave him, no doubt.

"And as for Flamesky, I can't say I blame him for attacking Thornheart. That warrior was talking nonsense, and breaking the Warrior Code into the bargain. Thank you for letting me know he is safe. I won't argue with him staying in Shadypelt's care for a few days, if it's not a problem."

"No, of course its not," Breezestar assured him. "Shadypelt would be happy to care for him until he's fit to come back. He really did nothing wrong- he was only trying to knock some sense into Thornheart." Breezestar wanted to make sure Flamesky wasn't blamed.

"Of course." Ashstar dipped his.

"I should be going," Breezestar murmured. "But thank you for listening to what I had to say."

"Of course," Ashstar repeated courteously. "I'll see you out." Together, the two leaders wound their way back into the clearing, where Dusksky, Bunnypaw, and Shadypelt were sitting by the passage that led outside.

"Ready?" asked Shadypelt. Breezestar nodded. "And thank you for the juniper, Dusksky," the medicine cat mewed. "Nothing works better for bellyache."

"Not a problem," Dusksky responded with a purr. "Especially after you gave me catmint last Leaf-bare."

"I'll see you at the half-moon, then."

"Yes, see you."

"And it was nice talking to you Bunnypaw. You'll make a fine medicine cat, especially with a fabulous mentor to teach you!"

"Thank you, Shadypelt," Bunnypaw mewed embarrassedly.

"See you, then." Shadypelt and Breezestar departed the camp, heading south towards their own territory. The sun was setting, and the land was bathed in its red-orange glow. As they walked along, Breezestar was engulfed in a sense of peace. Ashstar had understood. Flamesky would be fine. All was well.

٭ ٭ ٭

Two days later, Flamesky was deemed fit enough to return to his own Clan. The cats of CallistoClan- Shadowlight included- hadn't argued against him staying, all of them outraged by Thornheart's attack first against their leader, and then against his own Clanmate. Shadypelt had treated his wounds, and now all that was left were scabs to remind Flamesky of the near-deadly battle with Thornheart.

"Thank you so much Shadypelt," the ginger tom mewed on the morning of his departure. "And you too, Breezestar. You've both been nothing but kind to me."

"It's no problem Flamesky," Shadypelt responded. "I'm a medicine cat. It's my job to help those in need, no matter their Clan. You just watch your back around that Thornheart."

"Oh, don't worry, I will. I wonder how Ashstar punished him? I guess I'll find out soon."

"Yeah," Breezestar agreed. She was happy that Flamesky was well enough to return home, but at the same time, she wished he could stay longer. The truth was, she enjoyed his company. She had spent the previous evening talking with him well into the night, until Shadypelt warned them both that they had better sleep. Breezestar pushed these thoughts aside with disgust: Flamesky was a FernClan cat. That was that, and there was no changing it.

"Well, I should go." Flamesky rose to his paws with a shake. "And thank you both again."

"It was really no problem, we were glad to help. Here, I'll walk you out," Breezestar offered. Together, she and Flamesky padded from the den and out into the clearing, which was, thankfully, deserted. It was a particularly fine day, and most everyone was out enjoying it.

Breezestar and Flamesky walked through the forest in silence for some time, until the PineGrove was within sight. At this point, Flamesky stopped, turning to stare Breezestar in the eye.

"I know I shouldn't say this, but I wish I didn't have to leave. And I-"

"Shh," Breezestar murmured, placing her tail over his mouth. "I wish you didn't have to, either, but you do. FernClan is your Clan, and I am CallistoClan's leader. That is how it is. C'mon." Flamesky followed her reluctantly to the border, and hesitated before crossing over.

"I- Goodbye, Breezestar," he murmured.

"Goodbye Flamesky," she whispered back. For a moment, his tail wrapped around hers, and then he was gone: back to his Clan and his life, a life without her.

"Oh, snap out of it," Breezestar mumbled to herself after a few moments of staring longingly at the place where he had been a moment ago. "Get a grip, would you? This is stupid!" And Breezestar knew that it was true. Flamesky could only ever be her friend, someone she saw at Gatherings or across the border when on patrols.

Shaking her head ruefully, Breezestar started back towards camp, directing her thoughts instead on what kind of punishment Ashstar had dealt Thornheart. It wouldn't be until the next Gathering that she would learn from Flamesky that Thornheart had been confined to camp for a moon with the job of caring for the elders, and unable to attend this Gathering or the one after it. As for the rest of the patrol, they had been scolded, and none of them were on very good terms with their Clan leader.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-two**

Four moons passed. Four peaceful moons, in which CallistoClan faced no more trouble- from within the Clans or without. In these four moons, the weather became mild and balmy, with bright sunny days and plentiful prey. But to Breezestar, it all felt false- like the calm before a storm, a huge, threatening storm. And with each passing day, Breezestar could almost feel the tension growing, and knew it would not be long before it snapped, and they were really in for it.

By mid Greenleaf, Breezestar knew the time of the desert's arrival could not be far off, and she frequently visited the eastern border, looking out into the land beyond for some sign of the approaching cats. For she now knew they were cats, led by the 'comet whose tail burns bright.' She knew it wouldn't be long- now it was only a matter of time before they arrived.

But though those four moons were relatively peaceful, not everything was well within the CallistoClan camp. Rowanpaw was quickly growing irritated with himself when his twisted paw kept him from performing his best. Peachpaw, too, was having a hard time. StarClan had accepted her as a medicine cat apprentice at the half-moon, but she had yet to receive so much as a glimpse of a dream from her starry ancestors. And to make matters worse, she kept confusing the herbs and their uses, much to her own annoyance and Shadypelt's slight exasperation, though the young mentor tried to hide it. In all truth, Peachpaw was harder on herself than Shadypelt had ever been, or was ever likely to be. The young apprentice grew quickly disheartened with her own failure, despite Shadypelt's encouragement.

And the apprentices weren't the only ones under stress. Breezestar was finding it harder to sleep at night, between worry, anticipation, and bizarre dreams that left her shaking. Coupled with these dreams were also confused ones about Flamesky and Shadowlight, leaving her feeling lost and dejected when morning came, even if she couldn't remember them.

However, as the fourth moon since the battle with Thornheart approached, excitement also ran high in the camp, for it meant something special for Inkpaw, Barkpaw, Stempaw, Grainpaw, Sorrelpaw, and Snowpaw. All six apprentices had been training hard with their mentors, and they knew that their warrior ceremonies could not be far off. Pebblemoss and Graytail, too, were excited: Pebblemoss was close to kitting, her second litter on the way, and was staying in the nursery under Shadypelt's watchful eye.

The night that Breezestar decided to hold the warrior ceremony was a particularly warm one, with a fair breeze blowing through the camp, rustling the fur of the CallistoClan cats as they gathered below the Tallrock. Breezestar stood in the pool of moonlight at the rock's base, the six warriors-to-be before her. Raising her head to the star-strewn sky above, she began, "I, Breezestar, leader of CallistoClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Inkpaw, Barkpaw, Stempaw, Grainpaw, Sorrelpaw, Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Her gaze dropped onto the young cats in front of her, whose pelts shone in the moonlight. "I do," they each mewed into the night.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Barkpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Barkpelt. StarClan honors your strength and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CallistoClan." She rested her muzzle on his bowed head, and he licked her shoulder before stepping away. "Grainpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Grainfur. StarClan honors your speed and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CallistoClan." She repeated the gesture with the young light brown tom before continuing, "Stempaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Stemtail. StarClan honors your courage and your cunning, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CallistoClan." As his brothers, Stemtail gave Breezestar's shoulder a lick and padded off to sit beside Icefur.

"Inkpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Inkmoon. StarClan honors your speed and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CallistoClan." Breezestar saw Inkmoon's silvery-blue eyes glint with happiness as she bowed her head. The young leader rested her muzzle on it for a moment, and Inkmoon licked her shoulder before going to sit by her brothers. She really was quite a pretty young cat.

"Sorrelpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Sorrelfur. StarClan honors your bravery and your persistence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CallistoClan." As Breezestar rested her muzzle on the head of the fifth apprentice, she caught Rapidriver's eye. The young deputy looked overjoyed as she watched her first apprentice receiving her warrior name.

"Snowpaw," Breezestar mewed at last, "from this moment on, you will be known as Snowheart. StarClan honors your devotion and your compassion, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CallistoClan." When the last of the warriors had been named, the Clan erupted into congratulatory cheers of "Barkpelt! Snowheart! Sorrelfur! Stemtail! Grainfur! Inkmoon!" which Breezestar joined in happily. She watched with joy as Oakpelt pressed up against Snowheart, eyes full of pride, and purred into her ear congratulations. When the Clan had begun to disperse, the six new warriors padded solemnly to the entrance tunnel, where they would keep silent vigil until dawn.

Her duty done, Breezestar made for her own den, curling up in the moss with a sigh. The night air had calmed her, and she felt more at ease than she had in weeks. She was just drifting off to sleep when a voice called her name…

"Breezestar, the time has arrived- look in the heat, search by the moon. Go, now, before the light of dawn! The east holds what you seek!" Moonfur's voice erupted in her head as clearly as if the warrior had been in her den, and Breezestar was instantly awake, heart pounding. She flew from her den, calling to Rapidriver, who sat by the fresh kill pile, sharing a late meal with Cragear.

"Rapidriver," she panted, skidding to a halt before her, "It's tonight! Come on, we need to look!"

"What are you talking about?" the silvery deputy looked positively bewildered.

"The comet- the sign! Moonfur said tonight!"

"Oh!" Rapidriver was on her paws in a heartbeat. "Well than what are we waiting for? Let's go see!"

"Fine. Cragear, you can come too," Breezestar cast a glance around camp. Spotting her brother and sister outside of the warriors' den, she waved them over. "We're going to look for the sign," she mewed. "Want to come?"

Galewind nodded, and Oakpelt mewed, "Let's go." Together, the small party made their way out of camp, Breezestar's heart hammering in her throat. She was excited, but nervous, as she had no idea what to expect. She knew from the prophecy that the 'desert' was truthful and could be trusted, but she still really had no idea what it was.

The five warriors reached the eastern border while the just-past-new moon hung bright overhead, but looking out over the scrubland, Breezestar saw nothing but sandy dirt, boulders, and stunted trees.

"Should we cross over?" Galewind asked, her voice unintentionally hushed.

"I dunno…"

"I think we should." Rapidriver had already taken a step over the border, and waved her tail impatiently for the others to follow. "The prophecy says 'search.' I don't think we'll find anything just standing here."

Breezestar knew she was right. With a sigh, the young leader did something she'd never done before: stepped right over the eastern border into the no-cat's-land beyond Clan boundaries.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Cragear asked as they headed farther from the cover of the trees.

"The comet whose tail burns bright among the stars," replied Breezestar, using the words of the prophecy. In her mind's eye, she saw again the band of cats trekking tirelessly across the dry wasteland, towards the inviting patch of green that was Clan land.

"But where are we supposed to look?"

"I'm not sure…" Breezestar thought hard: where should they search for this sign? Then it came back to her: _Look to the Star for guidance. Look inside yourself._ Those had been the final lines of the prophecy. The star… Moonfur's star. Moonfur, her guide, as much a part of her as her own spirit. _Look inside yourself_… Breezestar had never called Moonfur to her before- the starry warrior had always come to Breezestar in times of need. But now, she must. Looking up into the night sky, Breezestar searched for the star she had seen in her dreams. To anyone else, this would have seemed a mad idea- there were so many stars! But Breezestar knew when she found it. It was a bright star, blue-ish in color, and it hung in the sky to the east, as if pointing in the direction she must go.

"This way." Breezestar mewed to her warriors, who fell into step behind their leader, following her down a path none of them could see. When they reached a cluster of boulders, Breezestar knew they should stop. Without a word, she sprang to the top of the highest one, and looked out to the east.

To her surprise, there was a flash of red as in her dream, and a red light was left glowing close to the ground, illuminating the land around it. What Breezestar saw shocked her so much she almost lost her footing and fell to the ground below. In the light of the red glow, she saw a cat- a cream-colored tom with amber-gold eyes and a tail that burned coppery red, almost like Breezestar's own fiery fur. And following him were more cats, all looking exhausted and defeated, as if they had journey so far and for so long that they had lost all hope.

"I think something's moving out there." Oakpelt's hushed whisper made Breezestar jump. So intent she had been on watching the approaching cats that she'd forgotten about her brother and the others. With a jolt, she realized that her Clanmates could not see the red glow that illuminated the land. It was for her eyes, and her eyes only.

"The comet has arrived." Breezestar responded, and without another word, she jumped from the rock and padded resolutely towards the oncoming cats, her Clanmates following her hesitantly. A gasp from Rapidriver told her when the young deputy spotted the cats, and she quickened her pace. The closer the two groups got to each other, the less the red glow shone, until it finally disappeared entirely, leaving the moon as the sole illuminator of the scene. When the cat with the tail like fire spotted the CallistoClan warriors, he waved his tail for his cats to halt. They did gladly, but also warily, eyeing the group of five warriors with distrust.

Breezestar halted in front of the lead cat, dipping her head to him and mewing, "I am Breezestar, leader of CallistoClan. The ancestors of StarClan sent me word of your arrival."

The tom returned the gesture. "I am Cometstar, leader of DesertClan. My own warrior ancestors of the stars guided my Clan and I here." Breezestar was not surprised by the tom's words. Of course he would be Cometstar- the comet whose tail burns bright among the stars- and it made sense that his followers were known as DesertClan- the truthful desert. "We come seeking refuge, a home for ourselves. Our journey has been a long one, from a land of desert and sand. Can we find such a home here?"

"I don't know." Breezestar replied truthfully. She hadn't expected a whole Clan to arrive, looking for a home among the four forest Clans. The warrior code stated that there should always be four Clans in the forest, so what about this fifth? "If I may ask, where did you come from? I did not know there were any Clans but for the four that live here."

"There is a tale behind that, but it must wait to be told. My warriors are weary, and need rest. I am weary and need rest. Can you offer us shelter for the night?"

Breezestar hesitated before answering. There were so many of them, and Clan territory was not all that big. They definitely wouldn't all fit in the camp…

"Please," Cometstar added wearily, "Sandyfur is close to kitting. She is weak, and Heatwhisker has no herbs to give her. Her kits will die if they must travel. Please."

"I… all right. You may come with us back to our territory. But if you are to stay here, we will need to find someplace else, because CallistoClan territory is not large enough to support your Clan and my own."

"Thank you, Breezestar. We will not overstay our welcome. If this is not the place StarClan has sent us to, then we will move on."

Breezestar inclined her head to his words. "Follow me," she mewed, and started off in the direction of the forest.

Rapidriver fell into step at her side. "Is this really wise? I mean, I know the prophecy, but this is a whole Clan. There's no way we have room enough for them. And what will the other Clans say? No one expected this…"

"I know. But what else can I do? These cats are exhausted. They need shelter and food, at least for the time being. Just look at them- you can see their ribs." It was true: one of the first things Breezestar had noticed about these cats was how thin they were, their coats dusty with fine sand, their eyes dull and listless. "Besides, it's Greenleaf, so there's plenty of prey." _For now_, Breezestar added silently. Come Leaf-bare, she knew, it would be a whole different situation…

"But where will they stay?" asked Cragear. "The camp isn't big enough."

"What about the training hollow?" Galewind suggested. "It's not far from camp, and there's plenty of room."

"Excellent idea. And when we get there, Galewind, can you and Oakpelt help them settle in? I'll go back to camp with Rapidriver and Cragear and tell the Clan… and send Shadypelt over with herbs."

"Sure," Oakpelt mewed, "and someone should bring fresh kill over. I'm sure they can hunt for themselves, but they look as though they'll drop dead of starvation any minute."

"I'll bring it to them," Cragear offered. "I can get some warriors to help me."

"Okay. And Rapidriver, could you be in charge of making sure their old and young get cared for, and their queen settled in? Make sure Shadypelt sees to her first."

"Of course." The silver deputy dipped her head in assent.

"Great. For now, can you and Cragear go back and make sure everyone's keeping up? Tell them it isn't far now." Rapidriver and Cragear nodded, falling back among the DesertClan cats, who padded in silence, following their leader as if in a daze, too tired to care what was going on or where they were going.

As they approached the border, some of the warriors began to whisper among themselves, and Breezestar heard one young she-cat exclaim, "Look! Grass! Ooh, and I smell mouse!"

Cometstar appeared at Breezestar's side as they passed over the border. "I heard your warriors saying we weren't far. How much longer? I hate to rush when you're being so kind, but Garnetpaw has torn a claw, and Nutpelt's pads are bleeding again."

"Not far now." Breezestar replied. "Actually, just through these brambles." She led the way through the undergrowth, emerging on the other side in the training hollow. "Our camp isn't big enough for two Clans, so your warriors can stay here for the time. I'm going to leave Oakpelt and Galewind here to help you settle in, and I'm going to go back to camp and inform my warriors. I'll send our medicine cat Shadypelt over with herbs, and some warriors will bring fresh kill. You all should rest. Get comfortable, make sure your queen is settled in, and I'll take care of everything." All around Breezestar, the weary DesertClan cats were emerging in the clearing. Sighs of joy and exclamations filled the pre-dawn air.

Cometstar simply nodded, dipping his head low. "You are too kind to us, cats you don't even know. I could never thank you enough."

"It's no problem. Now I'm going to go, but if you need anything else, just ask Galewind or Oakpelt, and they'll find me. I'll be back once I'm done in camp." With this, Breezestar slipped back into the forest, sprinting back to camp, where Rapidriver was already talking to Shadypelt and Cragear had pushed his way into the warriors' den to gather a patrol. Inkmoon, Snowheart, Sorrelfur, Barkpelt, Stemtail, and Grainfur watched all of this in bewilderment, from the entrance tunnel where they still sat vigil. Breezestar chose to relieve them early, even though dawn was still hours off.

With a flick of her tail, she bounded to the top of Tallrock, calling out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" the yowl echoed loudly around the sleeping camp, and it took the CallistoClan cats a little longer than usual to gather, looking bleary-eyed and disheveled. Breezestar began hastily, "Cats of CallistoClan, I now know the meaning of the prophecy. Earlier tonight, Rapidriver, Cragear, Oakpelt, Galewind and I went out into the eastern lands. What we found was astounding: a Clan, called DesertClan, led by Cometstar- the Comet whose tail burns bright among the stars." The cats below the rock murmured words of shock to one another, but Breezestar ignored them, plunging on, "These cats have traveled far, and are in need of a place to stay. Until we can find them a permanent home, they will stay in the training hollow. I believe StarClan sent them here, and that they are meant to stay, however, I must speak with Cometstar to get the whole story."

"So these cats are staying?" asked Dusktail, "But how do we know we can trust them?"

"Remember the prophecy? 'A _truthful_ desert comes,' '_trust_ the comet whose tail burns bright…' Moonfur led me to them." Breezestar heaved a sigh. It was time to tell her Clanmates the truth. She suddenly felt glad that her brother wasn't here. "Moonfur died to protect us. She was needed by StarClan to lead me. It was not Shadypelt that received the prophecy about the desert. It was me."

Breezestar had expected shocked, even doubtful, mews from her Clanmates, but she was met with only silence. No one spoke: they only stared up at her with confusion and awe, struggling with this information. She almost wished they would contradict her.

It was Shadypelt that broke the silence. "It's true." She mewed quietly, not looking at any of them, but staring instead up at the stars. "Breezestar has a gift. Moonfur is her Guide; she leads her along paths even I cannot walk."

"So you didn't receive the prophecy?" Splitfoot asked Shadypelt.

The medicine cat shook her head. "But you'd all be well advised not to tell the other Clans the truth. Let them believe it was me. I doubt they'd trust Breezestar's ability, her being leader and not medicine cat."

"So where will this DesertClan stay?" Shimmerpool voiced the question Breezestar expected most, but to which she had no answer. "We'll be hard pressed to get the other Clans to believe they were meant to stay."

"We'll have to think of something. For now, they must eat. Cragear, did you find anyone to help you with fresh kill?" The brown and white tom nodded. "Good, then get them together and bring DesertClan something to eat. Shadypelt, take herbs to them. From what I understand, they have a medicine cat, but no supplies, and a queen close to kitting. Garnetfrost, go with Peachpaw to collect more herbs- I have a feeling you'll need them. Suntail, Lavendersky, each of you get together a hunting party- we're going to need lots of fresh kill. Rowanpaw and Muddytail, I want the two of you to go over to the clearing and help Oakpelt and Galewind settle everyone in. Collect some moss and pine for nests, and make sure their queen has water. Inkmoon and Sorrelfur, you two get together cats to hunt for our own Clan." Breezestar waved her tail to dismiss them, and she herself bounded to the clearing floor, heading out of camp after Rowanpaw in the direction of the clearing.

Breezestar was pleased with the state of things when she arrived once more in the training hollow. Most of the DesertClan cats lay around in groups, and CallistoClan warriors hovered around them, bringing fresh kill, moss, or herbs under the supervision of Oakpelt and Galewind. Shadypelt sat close by, in conversation with an old dusty yellow-brown tom. The CallistoClan medicine cat gestured Breezestar over.

"Breezestar, this is Heatwhisker," she mewed, indicating the tom. "He's DesertClan's medicine cat."

"Hello Heatwhisker," Breezestar greeted, "It's nice to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you as well," the old tom purred. "And thank you so much for your hospitality." He had a rough voice, cracked with age, but kind all the same. "Anyway, Shadypelt," he went on, "Sandyfur is close to kitting. I'll introduce you to her, come on." The two padded away towards a thick moss nest in which lay a yellow queen, dusty like her Clanmates, and eating a rabbit while a red tom watched over her, looking concerned.

Knowing the queen was in good hands, Breezestar turned her attention on looking for Cometstar. She found him at the clearing's edge, in conversation with a dark brown tom and a pretty cream she-cat. "Cometstar?" she asked hesitantly as she approached, hoping she wasn't interrupting anything.

"Oh, Breezestar!" he exclaimed, sounding pleased. "Meet my deputy, Crowbeak." The dark tom dipped his head graciously to her. He had white patches on his left ear and shoulder, and bright blue eyes. "And this is my daughter, Orchidblossom."

"Hello." The young she-cat mewed shyly. She was really quite pretty, with amber eyes that reminded Breezestar of someone else…

"Nice to meet you both. Is everyone okay?"

"We're settling in well, thanks to your warriors! But really, we could have hunted for ourselves. We're used to eating little, so you didn't have to go to all this trouble!"

"Really, it's no trouble at all. You all look half starved, and we're happy to help."

"Well thank you kindly!" Breezestar simply nodded, distracted. She had been looking around, and noticed something that made her heart skip a beat. No, it couldn't be… it simply wasn't possible!

"Cometstar, who is that?" Breezestar's mew quivered slightly.

"Who is who?" the tom asked, bewildered.

"That tom- the black one, with the white whiskers… on one side of his face…" she finished faintly.

"Oh, his name's Lonewhisker. Rather sullen, that one is. He doesn't seem too happy about being here. I've no idea why…"

"If you'll excuse me…" Breezestar headed swiftly for Lonewhisker, leaving a rather bewildered Cometstar staring after her. "Lonewhisker?" she asked when she came up behind the tom. He was sitting alone looking lost, and kept casting nervous glances at the CallistoClan cats. He jumped at her mew.

"I swear, it wasn't me!" he cried, upon recognizing Breezestar. "I didn't lead those rogues to my camp, and I didn't attack my Clanmates! I'm not working with those rogues- I went off and wandered to the east. I ran into the DesertClan cats, and I've stayed with them ever since. I swear, I would never harm my Clanmates! You have got to believe me!"

"Lonewhisker, I know." Breezestar hastily exclaimed. "We've all known for moons! Viperfang set you up, and Emberstar even sent a patrol into the scrubland to find you and bring you back. We all know you're innocent!"

The tom's wary, pleading expression cleared within seconds. "You know it wasn't me?"

Breezestar nodded.

"And Emberstar wanted me back?"

Again, Breezestar nodded.

"So I can go home, and they won't chase me off?"

Once more, Breezestar nodded.

Lonewhisker heaved a sigh of relief. "Good. I was worried you'd all skin me. Great StarClan, I miss my Clan, my home, my family. I can't wait to see Whitesand, and little Lilackit… I suspect she's a warrior by now…"

"Actually, she's Stormsurge's apprentice. She has her name- Lilacsnow."

"A medicine cat… who would have guessed? And I missed her grow up…" Lonewhisker looked suddenly lost again, his tail drooping and head hung. "I missed it all."

"Cheer up- you get to go home to them, to see Lilacsnow and Whitesand. You could go now, if you wanted to." Breezestar murmured gently. "They would welcome you back."

"Yes… but maybe I should wait. I have to admit, I was terrified when you found us and brought us here. I almost ran off, but I was just too tired. I'm still too tired." He added with a yawn. "And so hungry."

"Haven't you eaten yet?"

"No. I was a bit weary of going where any of your warriors might see and recognize me."

"Well, go eat something! You look half starved."

Lonewhisker didn't argue against that. He was a lot thinner than Breezestar remembered him being, and he seemed to drag his powerful paws when he walked. _Well_, thought Breezestar, _that's another part of the prophecy fulfilled: 'Only when the outcast has returned and the traitor vanquished will the forerunner arrive…' _The outcast had returned, now the traitor had only to be vanquished… Viperfang hadn't been seen in ages…


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-three**

When Breezestar found Cometstar again, he was alone, eating a sparrow hungrily and swiping his tongue over his lips when it was gone. He didn't ask why Breezestar had run off before.

"Cometstar, I'd like to hear that story you mentioned earlier, if you have time." She mewed, seating herself across from the other leader. "If you wouldn't mind leaving things here, you can come back to my camp and we can talk in my den."

"Okay," he agreed. "I think between Crowbeak and your warriors, things will be fine here. Lead the way." His tiredness seemingly forgotten, Cometstar followed Breezestar through the clearing, mewing a few words of instruction to his deputy.

Breezestar passed the young queen, Sandyfur, on her way from the hollow, and she was pleased to see that she had two kits nestled at her belly. Shadypelt, Heatwhisker, and Peachpaw sat around the queen and her mate, looking relieved.

The trip back to camp was a short one, and the two leaders walked it in silence, emerging in the CallistoClan camp clearing to find it empty: most of the warriors were out hunting, and those that were not were asleep. Breezestar led Cometstar into her den, sitting down across from him with her tail curled neatly over her paws.

"So tell me your story."

"Okay." Cometstar sighed, settling down as if for a long tale. "I'll start at the very beginning, or, at least, the beginning that I know." And so Breezestar listened to his tale, his word painting pictures as clear and bright as memories in her head. "Long ago, there were four Clans in a place called Oceanland, a place by the wide watery sea. These four Clans were CallistoClan, FlameClan, FernClan, and FoamClan. And it was from these Clans that DesertClan formed. Here's how.

"When the twolegs first showed up in Oceanland, all of the cats grew instantly wary of them, and rightly so. Most of the cats believed that this was a threat they could coincide with; as long as they avoided the twolegs, life would carry on without change. Some, however, believed they should leave immediately. The cats of this state of mind were from all Clans, and they urged their leaders to act.

"But the leaders believed they would be fine. Those of the cats that were most strongly for leaving refused to be consoled. They wouldn't be at ease until they had put the twolegs far behind them. One of these cats, in fact, the one who was for leaving the strongest, was Desertsun, a young FernClan warrior.

"The other cats that wanted to leave flocked around him, and begged the leaders to take action and leave. The leaders continued to refuse, and finally, tired of the pleading, told those that wanted to leave that they could do so, if it was truly their desire.

"Not many took up on the offer, though some did. They looked to Desertsun as their leader, as it had been he that had brought their fears into the open. Desertsun agreed to guide them, and made a bold move.

"The tom visited the Cave of Tides, where the Tide Pool of StarClan rested. This was the place from which medicine cats and leaders contacted and shared dreams with StarClan. It was a sacred place, and Desertsun did what only medicine cats, leaders, and a rare few chosen others, had done: he drank from the Pool by the moonlight.

"Desertsun somehow found himself among the ranks of StarClan. The starry warriors did not chide his actions. On the contrary, they rewarded him, telling him that it had been and was his destiny to lead those that wanted to go from Oceanland.

"For his bravery and faith in his instincts, they awarded him the nine lives and name of a leader, saying that the cats he was to lead would be known as DesertClan. They warned him that the journey lying ahead was a perilous and long one, and that he would need those lives for the good of his Clan.

"Desertstar did not shrink back. He gathered his Clan, and, at the next sunset, led them inland.

"After many moons of travel, it was Desertstar's mate and deputy, Gypsumrose, who found the Oasis that was to become DesertClan's home for many, many seasons.

"It was in the Oasis that I myself grew up and was named leader, but after many moons without rain, drought set in, killing the prey, and drying up our only water source. StarClan came to Heatwhisker one night, telling him we must leave, and so we did. I led DesertClan for moons in search of this place, though I had no idea that I'd find the four Clans of legend. If the legend is to be believed, then we are related very, very distantly to the cats here.

"I used to wonder, sometimes, what had happened to the great FernClan, FoamClan, FlameClan, and CallistoClan after Desertstar led his Clan away. I guess now I know: they ended up here."

They sat in silence, Breezestar deep in thought, her mind swimming with memories that were not her own, of tales and legends she had heard as a kit… "I can continue the tale of the four Clans," she mewed at last. "I heard it from the elders when I was very young. When the twolegs destroyed their Oceanland home so much that they all knew they must leave or die, the Clan leaders led their Clans from their home, guided by StarClan and instinct alone. They came here, from the north, or at least that's what the story says."

"So the five Clans are together once more…"

"Yup."

"And now there's just one obstacle left: where are we going to stay?"

"I'm still working on that one." Breezestar hastily explained the layout of the Clan territory, about how it was sort of an oasis itself, surrounded by scrubland, and not nearly big enough to support a fifth Clan. It was only when she had finished that she herself realized just how big a problem they were facing. And there was still the issue of convincing the other Clans that DesertClan was meant to stay…

"Do you think they'll argue against it?" Cometstar asked anxiously, looking overly tired once more.

"I can't say. Maybe. I guess we'll know soon enough- the Gathering is in two weeks. But we'd be best off if we think up a solution for where you'll stay before then."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"If I did, I'd tell you. Honestly, all I can think of is the scrubland, but there's not a lot of prey, or water, or shelter, and certainly nowhere to make a decent camp. And then there are the snake-" Breezestar broke off mid-sentence, distracted by shouting from the camp. Alarmed, she dashed from her den, only to find Shadypelt and Peachpaw in the clearing beyond.

The young apprentice looked distraught, and she was angrily screaming something at Shadypelt, who watched Peachpaw wordlessly, pity, sympathy, and aggravation plain on her face. "I'm useless!" Peachpaw was crying. "Positively hopeless! I'll never be a medicine cat! Never! I can't even tell marigold from goldenrod! And StarClan agrees with me! I haven't had so much as a glimpse of a dream from them, and I've been an apprentice for over four moons! They obviously think I'm useless, too! You made the wrong choice- I should never have agreed to this! I knew from the start I'd be worthless! You may as well give up on me now, before I poison someone by mistake!" her desperate wail broke into a sob, and she turned tail and dashed from the camp, disappearing into the dawn-lit forest.

Shadypelt was left staring after her helplessly.

"What happened?" Breezestar asked gently, coming over to comfort her friend.

"She made a few mistakes," Shadypelt sighed heavily. "First, she brought me comfrey when I asked for chervil. Then she mixed up marigold and goldenrod, and tried to treat cracked pads with daisy instead of ivy. And what really set her off was when she almost gave Sandyfur poppy seeds, which nursing queens shouldn't eat. Heatwhisker stopped her, and she got really embarrassed, so I sent her back here to get me more borage. She came back with dock leaves, and then when I corrected her, ran back to camp, so I followed, but, well, you saw what happened.

"She knows the herbs- I know she does! She can recite their names and uses back to me in a second, she just has trouble telling them apart. And when she makes one mistake, she gets flustered, and makes a bunch more until she gets so dejected she gives up. Breezestar, I don't know what to do. I know she's supposed to be a medicine cat- StarClan said so- but I don't know how to help her! When I was young, I just got it. It wasn't hard for me. And she still hasn't had any dreams from StarClan, not since her ceremony at the MoonFalls, and I'm starting to think that if she doesn't soon, she'll give up entirely."

"It's alright, Shadypelt. She'll get through it- she has an awesome mentor, and we're all behind her. And if she finds that it's really not for her, then we have to be supportive of her choice. She can train to be a warrior, and you'll find an apprentice who is sure of what he or she wants."

"But what about the sign?"

"We could have misinterpreted it. Or StarClan could have changed their minds after seeing her. I for one don't know all about their ways."

"Nor do I." Shadypelt mewed. "I guess you're right. I'd better go find Peachpaw…"

"Yeah, find her, and let her know that it'll all be okay."

With a nod and a purr of thanks, Shadypelt padded from the camp. Breezestar returned to her den to find Cometstar waiting patiently.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Shadypelt and Peachpaw just had a fight is all. They're fine though."

"Okay, good." Cometstar stifled a yawn. He looked suddenly much older.

"You should go rest." Breezestar mewed firmly. "Your Clan needs their leader well rested."

"You're right," Cometstar agreed. "I guess I'll see you later, then."

"You can find the clearing, right?"

"Yeah. See you." Breezestar watched as he padded into the clearing, disappearing as the ferns swished back behind him. For a moment, she debated whether or not to sleep, but then tiredness took over, and she was instantly asleep.

That morning, while the sun slowly rose over the sleeping forest, and two Clans of cats hunted or slept among the trees, Breezestar dreamed as she so often had done before. She sat this time atop the boulder in the eastern lands from which she'd first seen DesertClan. Moonfur was nowhere in sight, but her voice rang out across the desolate land, mewing, "Do not lose faith in the light of dawn, for only with it can the desert remain. Trust not the peace the full moon brings, for danger lurks within the shadows of its light."

Before she had time to contemplate the enigmatic message, Breezestar woke with a start, and she remembered none of it.

Sleep still clung heavily like a second coat as Breezestar pushed her way out into the clearing. The sun rode high in the sky: it was after Sunhigh, and the clearing was busy with activity. Warriors of both CallistoClan and DesertClan alike moved in and out of camp, dumping fresh kill on the pile, talking among themselves, or simply sitting about in the sun. Breezestar suspected that Cometstar and his warriors felt badly about taking CallistoClan's food, and were trying to make up for it.

"Hey, Breezestar!" Breezestar turned from the entrance tunnel to see Graytail racing towards her, eyes bright and tail in the air. "Guess what?"

"What?" asked Breezestar.

"Pebblemoss had her kit last night!" Graytail was bursting with happiness and excitement.

"Really? That's wonderful!"

"I know! Come see her!" Graytail led the way over to the nursery in the brambles. Breezestar followed him into the cool shaded den to find Pebblemoss curled around the tiny scrap of fur that was she and Graytail's kit.

"Breezestar, look at her!" Pebblemoss purred as her leader approached. "Isn't she precious?"

Breezestar gazed down at the kit. She was tiny, even for a newborn, and had fur the color of dried leaves. "She's adorable," murmured Breezestar. She had always had a fondness for kits, and this little one was no exception. "What have you named her?"

"Leafkit, for her dappled brown fur." Graytail responded with a purr. "We had expected a litter of two or three, but we only got one."

"And she's a wonderful one." Pebblemoss purred. She didn't sound bothered by the fact that her litter was small. On the contrary, she sounded almost relieved. "I just hope she's easier to look after than Barkpelt, Stemtail, Grainfur, and Inkmoon were!"

Graytail laughed. "Yeah, they were trouble," he agreed, rasping his tongue over his mate's head with a purr.

"So where's Flowershell?" Something had been missing, and Breezestar now realized who: the elder queen was nowhere in sight.

"She's out with Mosspelt," Pebblemoss replied with a partially stifled yawn. Graytail noticed it.

"You should be resting." He told her, suddenly stern. "I'll be back later with some fresh kill." With a final lick on her head, he departed the nursery, and Breezestar followed with a word of goodbye.

After the nursery, Breezestar made her way to Shadypelt's den. As she had hoped, the young medicine cat was there, sorting through a stack of herbs by the spring. Breezestar saw the concern in her blue-green eyes when she looked up: obviously she hadn't forgotten last night's shouting match with Peachpaw anymore than her leader had. "So how is Peachpaw?" asked Breezestar, sitting down beside Shadypelt. The young apprentice wasn't in the den.

Shadypelt heaved a long, slow sigh. "Depressed," she replied flatly. "She didn't come back until early this morning, and went to sleep without a word. She probably would have stayed in her nest all day if I hadn't gotten fed up with her moping and sent her to check the elders for ticks and change their bedding. She needs to keep busy- keep busy and stop feeling sorry for herself. When she's like this, there's no way I can help her. Really, she needs to stop moping around and focus. When she's determined, she does fine, but not when she's preoccupied with disappointment. She's starting to drive me mad, that one is."

"Give her a little time to cool down, and talk to her. It's really all you can do."

"I know." Shadypelt sighed again, and Breezestar realized just how much this was nagging at her. "I feel like I failed her," she admitted at last, the pain plain on her face. "I know there's nothing I can do, but I feel like I failed her." Obviously, she was finding it difficult for her first apprentice to be so hard to train.

"Oh, Shadypelt, don't. Please don't do this to yourself. You let things eat at you too much. You've been a fine mentor. Peachpaw just may not be the right cat for it."

"But what about the sign? StarClan accepted her at the MoonFalls- they think this is for her. Unless they've changed their minds."

"Exactly. You see, even StarClan doesn't know everything. Things happen, cats change. There's nothing even StarClan can do about it. It's all up to Peachpaw. You and Peachpaw."

"You're right, of course. Thanks, Breeze. You always know how to make me feel at least a little better."

"No problem. Now you stop thinking into it, and I'm going to go have a word with Cometstar. We need to think up a solution for as to where DesertClan can stay. We only have twelve days until the Gathering." Breezestar padded out of camp and into the forest: it was cool beneath the canopy of leaves, and the air hung heavy with the scent of prey. _Well,_ thought Breezestar, _at least that's a good sign. We won't go hungry- for now, at least. _How many times she had thought that since last night!

The rustling of a holly bush caught Breezestar's attention, and she instinctively dropped down into a hunter's crouch. But it was not prey that emerged from the bush: Inkmoon came padding out with a young tom Breezestar did not recognize. They stopped when they saw her, both dipping their heads in respect.

"Hi Breezestar!" Inkmoon mewed. "This is Dustflame. Dustflame, this is Breezestar, my Clan leader."

"Nice to meet you." Dustflame mewed, inclining his head again. He was rather handsome- mostly black, but with coppery-colored paws, chest, tail tip, right shoulder, and left ear. And his eyes were soft, warm brown.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Dustflame." Breezestar replied. "Is your Clan settling in well?"

"Very well, thanks to you and your warriors." Breezestar could hear the gratitude in his mew- she knew he and his Clan had traveled long and far. And unlike the DesertClan cats Breezestar had seen the night before, Dustflame was not coated in sand. He had obviously cleaned the dust from his fur, and it now shone glossy and bright in the sunlight.

"I was just taking Dustflame to see the River." Inkmoon explained. "We were going to hunt at the stream."

"Okay, well, have fun, and be careful!" Breezestar had seen far too many cats close to drowning in the frothy current of the Great River, and she really did not want to have to pull another from its depths.

"We will." Inkmoon promised, and she and Dustflame disappeared into the undergrowth with a wave of farewell.

Lonewhisker was the first cat to approach Breezestar as she entered the training hollow, which now resembled a rather large den. "I'm going home," he mewed. "I spoke with Cometstar, and he's fine with it. He knows I belong with FlameClan. It's time I went home and made up for all those moons."

Breezestar nodded. She, too, knew it was right. "Well, may StarClan be with you, Lonewhisker."

"Thank you. Shall I take word to Emberstar of DesertClan's arrival?"

"I guess you have to, or else how will you explain your return? Yes, tell her, but try to convince her that they are to stay- that the prophecy says so- and see if she has any ideas about where they can live."

"Okay, I will. If we come up with anything, I'll let you know at the Gathering."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you for your hospitality. Now I really should go. Goodbye, Breezestar." Lonewhisker bounded from the hollow looking thrilled, and Breezestar felt elated to see him go. She knew he must miss his family.

"Lonewhisker left then?" Cometstar had appeared at Breezestar's shoulder.

"Yeah. He went home."

"Good. He needs a little happiness in his life. He told me his story last night- deputy exiled for a crime he didn't commit, leaving his mate and kit behind. That's a sad story. It's no wonder he didn't want to be back here." Breezestar nodded.

"So any ideas about where your Clan can live?" she asked, hoping beyond hope that he did. This was turning out to be a harder problem to solve than she'd bargained for.

"Nope." Cometstar shook his head ruefully. "Except… maybe we could stay out to the east. The land between where you found us and your border didn't look too bad. We're used to hunting in the desert, and I saw a stream running through there. It could work."

"There's no shelter at all." Breezestar shook her head. "No, you'd be soaked in the rain, freezing in the snow, and baked constantly by the sun. There's no place to make dens."

"Oh. Is it the same to the west?"

"Yeah, only rockier with basically no plant life. And to the south… well, there's about as little shelter as to the east, and it's dangerous, too. Between the rogues hiding out down there and the snakes and badgers that call it home, you'd have trouble living there."

"Wonderful," muttered Cometstar. This was not what he wanted to hear, and not what Breezestar wanted to tell him. "And Clan territory now is definitely too small for another Clan?"

"Uh huh. In Leaf-bare, we each have just enough land to get the prey we need to survive." The two leaders sat in silence, while around them cats came and went from the hollow. Finally, Breezestar broke the silence. "I think I should go to the MoonFalls."

"To where?" Cometstar eyed her quizzically.

"The MoonFalls- it's where leaders and medicine cats go to share dreams with StarClan."

"Oh."

"Yeah, maybe StarClan has some idea… but I think I'll wait until after the Gathering. If we don't come up with anything before then, then I'll go." Breezestar took her leave soon thereafter, hoping that some solo hunting would inspire her, but by sundown, she had yet to think up anything.

By the time she lay down to sleep, Breezestar was growing frustrated with herself. Something like this should not be so difficult to figure out! And on top of that, there was the issue of the other Clans…

"C'mon, Moonfur," Breezestar muttered to the darkness, "Send me a sign!" But though she dreamed that night, she caught not even a glimpse of the starry warrior.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-four**

Though Breezestar thought hard on the issue, twelve days later she had yet to come up with a solution. The evening of the Gathering, she resigned herself to a trip to the MoonFalls the following night for a word with StarClan. But that evening, she had another pressing matter on her mind: how best to tell the Clans about DesertClan. She figured FlameClan, at least, knew about them, as Lonewhisker had already gone home, but it wasn't FlameClan as much as FernClan that she worried about. The run in with Thornheart, though moons ago, was still fresh in her mind. She could only guess how he and his cronies would take the news.

"So who are you taking to the Gathering tonight?" asked Rapidriver. She, Breezestar, and Icefur were on their way back to camp from dusk patrol, and Breezestar had yet to announce who was coming to the Gathering, even though it was only a couple of hours away.

Breezestar sighed. "I dunno yet," she replied, knowing Rapidriver would not like this answer one bit.

She was right. "Well, you'd better decide soon," the young deputy warned. "Or else no one will go!"

"I know, I know. Fine… let's see… You, Icefur, Rowanpaw, Inkmoon and Barkpelt, Aquastorm, Cloudypelt, Graytail and Opalpaw, Galewind, Shimmerpool, Garnetfrost, Shadypelt, and Peachpaw. And Cometstar will come with a few of his warriors. Sound good?"

Rapidriver nodded. "We should get back to camp."

"Yeah," Icefur agreed, stopping to retrieve a squirrel she had buried earlier. "let's go." The gray and white she-cat led the way back to camp, were Breezestar announced the names of those attending the Gathering. When she had finished, Barkpelt padded over to her.

"Have you seen Inkmoon?" he asked.

"Not in a while. Why?"

"Oh. It's just, I haven't seen her since yesterday- she didn't come back last night… I mean, I'm sure she's fine, it's just odd…"

"Weird," Breezestar agreed. The last she had seen the young warrior, she had been heading off to hunt with her DesertClan friend Dustflame again. "Well will you go look for her? Tell her she's coming to the Gathering, and to come back to camp."

"Yes, Breezestar." Barkpelt slipped out of camp, looking glad to have an excuse to find his sister and intrude upon her privacy. With a laugh, Breezestar padded over to the fresh kill pile, chose a sparrow, and joined Oakpelt, Galewind, Suntail, and Maplefur to eat: just like old times, except now Moonfur wasn't there to join them.

Barkpelt returned just as Breezestar called her warriors together to head out for the Moon Hollow. He was leading a small group of DesertClan cats consisting of Cometstar, Crowbeak, Orchidblossom, Heatwhisker, Dustflame, and a she-cat Breezestar had never met. Inkmoon was also among them, walking side-by-side with Dustflame, and looking as happy as her brother did annoyed.

"Well, let's go then." Breezestar mewed once all the cats had gathered, and she set out for the Moon Hollow with Rapidriver at her side and Cometstar a step behind her. He, like the rest of the small group of DesertClan cats, looked apprehensive. Breezestar could understand why. For the first time in memory, Breezestar was happy to lead the last Clan to arrive: this way, she could call the Gathering together quickly, and not face a peppering of questions before even on the Leader's Stone.

Leaving her Clanmates to take seats, the red-orange leader made straight for where Fallenstar, Emberstar, and Ashstar sat in conversation. With a flick of her tail, she bounded atop the Stone, followed by the others, and called out for quiet. As soon as it had fallen, she wasted no time in beginning, "Cats of all Clans, two weeks ago, the first part of the prophecy was fulfilled. The desert led by the comet whose tail burns bright has arrived."

Curious murmurs filled the Hollow, and many cats were casting inquisitive glances at the DesertClan cats, who sat together in a huddle, looking lost.

"What do you mean?" asked Ashstar. Apparently, Emberstar had yet to fill he and Fallenstar in.

"Thirteen nights ago, Shadypelt" Breezestar remembered to say '_Shadypelt_' and not '_I_' "received a message telling her that it was the night that the sign was to arrive. I ventured out into the eastern lands, and found a Clan of cats, called DesertClan, traveling towards our territory. Their leader is called Cometstar. He has a red tail; he's the comet whose tail burns bright among the stars. And his Clan is the truthful desert that the prophecy spoke of. They were led here by their ancestors, and StarClan have said that they are to stay here."

As she had expected, confused, skeptical, outraged, and disbelieving cries met her words. Some of the cats that had been eyeing Cometstar's warriors curiously now gazed at them with hostility.

Emberstar turned to the other leaders on the stone and murmured, "Lonewhisker told me about them," before calling out over the din, "What Breezestar says is true: DesertClan was sent here by StarClan. They are meant to find a home among our Clans. Lonewhisker returned with this Clan, and he has explained it all to me. DesertClan must stay- it is StarClan's will!"

"This is outrageous!" Thornheart's mew rang above the others, and Breezestar felt a surge of hatred for the warrior. "More CallistoClan nonsense! The warrior code clearly states that there are to be _four _Clans in the forest, not _five_!"

"And besides," a FoamClan warrior by the name of Wispwind chimed in, "where would they live? Our territory now could never support another Clan!"

"I know!" Breezestar cried over the upsurge of mews from below. "I know, which is why we need to figure out a place for them to stay."

"Stay? They can't stay!" This was Thornheart again, mew laden with contempt. "They're a bunch of loners! Or rogues! How in StarClan's name can you think they should stay? StarClan would never approve of it!"

"But that's just it, isn't it?" Timberpelt, deputy of FernClan responded, "StarClan sent them. The prophecy clearly states-"

"Oh what, the prophecy that only _CallistoClan_ received?"

This was a mistake: Breezestar knew that Timberpelt wouldn't appreciate being cut off by one of his own Clan. She could hear the anger in his voice when he growled, "Thornheart, take a seat and keep that mouth of yours shut! As I was saying, the prophecy clearly states that we should trust this desert- DesertClan. Why would we have received the prophecy if StarClan didn't want them here?"

"But how do we know for sure that they are the cats mentioned in the prophecy?" This time it was a FlameClan warrior named Seashell that spoke. "How can we tell?"

"Because," Breezestar replied, growing irritated, "the prophecy says a truthful _desert_ and the _comet whose tail burns bright_! Get it? Desert- DesertClan? The comet- Cometstar? He has a red tail! In Shadypelt's dream, she saw a flash of red across the sky, and then a glow of red on the eastern horizon, moving closer. These are definitely the cats from the prophecy."

This, once and for all, seemed to finally calm the cats below, though maybe only because they were attempting to make sense of it all. Many still looked skeptical, even disapproving, but no one else argued.

"But that still doesn't solve the problem: where will they stay?" Fallenstar voiced the question Breezestar had spent days mulling over. What ensued was about the same discussion Breezestar had had countless times already:

"What about the east?"

"No, no shelter. They'd die of exposure."

"The west?"

"Same problem, only even less prey and vegetation."

"How about the south?"

"Too dangerous. It's all rocky, and there are snakes and badgers… not to mention rogues somewhere out there."

"Well then where?"

"I dunno…"

"Well they can't stay here! We'd die from lack of prey come Leaf-bare!"

"Yeah, we all know that!"

"Then what do we do?"

The debate seemed endless. Finally, Breezestar had had enough. "Listen!" she called out, and silence fell once again, "There has got to be a solution, otherwise, StarClan wouldn't have sent them here at all. I'm going to take a trip to the MoonFalls tomorrow to consult StarClan. Hopefully, they'll give me some clue. Until then, I guess DesertClan will have to keep staying in the training hollow."

"Or they could stay here." Phoenixfeather suggested into the subsequent silence. "Until we think of something better. That way, CallistoClan can have their training hollow back," he added, his whiskers twitching in amusement. "There's some prey here, and water, and room for nests."

"But this land belongs to all and none of us!" Raventalon was the one to protest, and many echoed her.

"No, I agree with Phoenixfeather," Ashstar mewed. "It would only be temporary. And if there's not enough prey here for all of them…"

"They can hunt in the PineGrove on our northern border." Breezestar offered.

"And along our southern border." Ashstar agreed with a nod.

"Well in that case, they can hunt along our northern, too." Fallenstar interjected.

"And out southern." Emberstar added. "They should have plenty of prey then."

"Are you sure?" Breezestar asked the other leaders. "I mean, you didn't bring them here…"

"Neither did you." Ashstar pointed out. "StarClan sent them, and they're all of our responsibility until they have territory of their own. This should work fine for the time- we have plenty of prey right now, it being mid Greenleaf."

"Thank you all." Cometstar spoke for the first time, rising to his paws. "We will stay within a half-dozen foxlengths of the borders on either side."

"Then that's settled." Fallenstar mewed. "So now should we-" she broke off mid-sentence at the cries of alarm from the cats below. Breezestar turned to look and saw, to her horror, rogues streaming into the Moon Hollow, attacking the Clan cats gathered there.

In a rush, Moonfur's words from her dream came back: "_Do not lose faith in the light of dawn, for only with it can the desert remain. Trust not the peace the full moon brings, for danger lurks within the shadows of its light_." The first part was still obscure, but she had no time to contemplate it now. The point was, this was what Moonfur had warned her about.

With a ferocious yowl, Breezestar sprang from the Stone, launching herself into the battle and hoping desperately that this was the only place the rogues were attacking.

She instantly found herself battling a scraggly gray she-cat, and swiped claws down its flank. The cat retaliated with a well-placed blow that caused Breezestar's right forepaw to erupt in pain. Enraged, she bit at the rogue's neck, and the cat hissed in pain, scraping claws across Breezestar's face and causing blood to well up. Landing a blow to the gray cat's head, she fled from the Hollow with a yowl, but was soon replaced by another rogue, this one a hulking brown and white one.

Breezestar battled on, while around her, Clan cats were doing the same, fighting the seemingly inexhaustible stream of rogues. It was only after sending three rogues running that Breezestar, bruised and bloody, got a second to catch her breath. But the break didn't last long, for Breezestar spotted Flamesky in combat with two rogues twice his size, and was immediately off to help him.

"Thanks," he grunted, as Breezestar lashed out at one of the rogues, raking unsheathed claws down its nose and making it reel back. The rogue lashed back, slicing through the already bruised skin of Breezestar's shoulder and causing it to sear with pain. Before she had a chance to retaliate, the rogue attacked again, landing a crashing blow to Breezestar's skull. Dazed, she stumbled backwards, tripping over a fallen cat, and landed with a groan on the hard ground. The rogue was upon her instantly, pinning her down with tremendous strength.

Though she struggled against his huge paws, the tom held her fast, digging razor-like claws into her chest. Breezestar felt the fight drain from her, and her struggles lessened. With a triumphant yowl, the tom bared its fangs and lunged for her neck, for the blow Breezestar knew would end her first life… she shut her eyes tight and waited for it to come.

But it didn't. The weight on Breezestar's chest that had constricted her lungs grew weaker, and she was able to push the rogue off entirely. But she almost fell back down in sheer horror a moment later, for beneath the paws of another rogue lay the motionless form of Galewind. And the rogue holding her down was Viperfang.

First cold shock, and then hot anger surged through Breezestar, and she flung herself upon the traitor, biting and clawing at any bit of him she could get hold of, until he tried to flee from the clearing. But Breezestar was faster. She lashed out and caught his neck, cutting into his throat. He fell with a cry, and was obscured by battling cats. Viperfang was dead. The traitor had been vanquished.

Still furious, Breezestar rounded on the second rogue and attacked him, too, until he yowled in pain as she sliced deep into his flank, and fled. And then suddenly, all the fight left her again, and she slumped beside her sister, her friend, sobbing, oblivious to the fighting still around her.

She only vaguely registered someone crouch down beside her and entwine their tail with hers, purring soothingly into her ear as she continued to sob into the bloody night. It was only when the limp figure before her stirred that she came out of her state, and blinked the tears from her eyes.

Galewind was still alive.

With a strangled cry of joy and terror, Breezestar pushed her nose into her sister's fur, feeling her heartbeat and listening to her ragged breathing. She was alive. And Flamesky was still at her side. Without a word, she and the tom lifted Galewind as gently as possible and made for the slope, to the place where Shadypelt had taken up post, caring for all those who came to her.

Though the battle still raged, it was dying down, and there were significantly fewer rogues to be seen. The Clan cats were successfully driving them out. And the moon was still bright in the sky, not obscured by the clouds that came when fighting broke out at a Gathering. StarClan agreed with this fight. But Breezestar noticed none of this as she and Flamesky laid Galewind out before Shadypelt. She was still shaking with fear, shock, relief, and grief. She couldn't yet shake the grief, but she took comfort in the fact that Galewind still lived. And that Flamesky was by her side.

In silence, the two watched as Shadypelt swiftly assessed Galewind's wounds, stemming blood flow with cobwebs, using her skillful paws to poke and prod, searching for more damage, chewing and mixing herb poultices, lathering scrapes with the thick paste, and forcing the warrior to swallow poppy seeds.

It was only once this last task had been completed that she spoke. "She'll live." Those were the first words out of her mouth. The only thing Breezestar needed to hear. And she was instantly set at ease. "It's nothing too serious," Shadypelt continued in a mew that said otherwise. "She has a mild concussion, some deep wounds, but they'll heal. The scrape to her shoulder as a kit was much worse than any of these wounds. She has no broken bones, and should be fine in no time, as long as she wakes up… Which of course she will!" she cried hastily at the expression that crossed Breezestar's face. "But she needs to be brought back to camp all the same. I need someone to help me."

"I'll do it." Breezestar mewed at once.

"No, you should stay," mewed Flamesky gently. "I'll get her back to camp. You look after your Clan." Breezestar found herself unable to argue, forgetting, even, that Flamesky was not a CallistoClan cat. As the ginger tom and the blue-gray medicine cat moved off, Breezestar faced the Hollow. No more rogues were in sight, but it was in chaos all the same. Warriors dashed frantically around, searching for Clanmates and aiding the wounded. Breezestar found where her own Clanmates had gathered and did a quick scan, relieved to see that they were all alive and accounted for, even if they had fresh wounds.

"Rapidriver," she mewed to the deputy, surprised by how steady her voice sounded. "Take the Clan back to camp. I'm going to stay and help out. Make sure Shadypelt tends everyone, and then send out a patrol to scan the territory for more rogues. Mind that it's a big patrol, though. I'll be back by sunrise."

Rapidriver nodded her assent, leading the CallistoClan cats off towards the crossing stone, and Breezestar headed for the next cluster of cats, which consisted of FernClan and FlameClan warriors. Ashstar and Emberstar were among them.

"Is everyone accounted for?" she asked quietly. Emberstar nodded, looking wan and startled, as if she had yet to fully register what had just happened. In a small voice she mewed, "Lichenpelt is dead."

Ashstar, too, looked stricken. "We lost Rockpelt, and Swallowtail has lost an ear. What about you?"

"Galewind was hurt badly, but no one died."

"That's good." Ashstar mumbled. "But I can't find Flamesky."

"He and Shadypelt took Galewind back to our camp," Breezestar explained, hoping Ashstar would not raise the question of why a FernClan cat was doing so. To her relief, he seemed too preoccupied to care, and Breezestar moved on, towards the cluster of FoamClan cats, Fallenstar at their center.

She looked mess, but seemed okay. "Is everyone all right, Breezestar?" she asked with concern. "Are _you_ okay?" Breezestar realized for the first time what a wreck she herself must be. Many of her wounds were still bleeding, and her fur was matted and dirty.

"Yes," she replied, sounding exhausted. "What about you?"

"Maroonflower was hurt pretty badly," she replied sadly. "Sapfur took her back to camp, but he's not sure he can do much for her. She's pretty far gone. It's up to StarClan now."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Breezestar had only met Maroonflower in person once, but she had seemed gentle and kind, with a playful, amused gleam to her eyes. _StarClan watch over her_, she prayed silently. Leaving the FoamClan cats to return to their camp, Breezestar walked the short distance to the final and smallest clump of cats in the Hollow- the DesertClan cats. Cometstar was ragged, but seemed relieved- none of his warriors had died in the fight, though many, like he himself, were bleeding.

"Is your Clan okay?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, thank StarClan." Breezestar replied, the relief evident in her mew. Compared to the losses of the other Clans, she felt immensely lucky. "Galewind was hurt, but- where's Dustflame?" she asked suddenly. The black and copper warrior was not among his Clanmates.

Cometstar suddenly looked embarrassed, shifting uneasily. "He's with- with Inkmoon." He replied. "He asked if he could stay with her for now, and I said it would be fine if you agreed. Didn't" he swallowed "didn't he ask you?"

"No," Breezestar said, "But I don't mind, I suppose. No, it's fine." This seemed to set Cometstar's guilty conscious at ease.

"Breezestar, Cometstar, may we have a word?" Fallenstar, Ashstar, and Emberstar had appeared beside Breezestar, though their Clans had already gone from the clearing. With a nod, the two leaders followed the others to the base of the Leader's Stone.

Ashstar was the first to speak. "We agree that DesertClan must stay."

"They proved they're not traitors," mewed Emberstar.

"They helped us- Cometstar even saved Thymefur tonight, I saw it," added Fallenstar.

"Yes, they must stay. You must stay," Ashstar addressed Cometstar directly. "We're sorry about the tension earlier. You really are welcome here."

"Well thank you," said Cometstar, taken aback. "But if no solution can be found by the season you call Leaf-bare, then we will move on. Perhaps out to the west… try to find a way to the top of your cliffs."

"Hopefully that won't be necessary," mewed Breezestar. "I was planning on going tomorrow to the MoonFalls, but I think I'll wait a day or so." She glanced at the sky, which was growing lighter with the approaching dawn. "I should get back to camp. Would you like me to send your warriors here, Cometstar, or will you come back with me?"

"Could you send them over? I should try to clean up the remnants of the battle. Send Dustflame back, too." Cometstar heaved a sigh like the one on the first night of his arrival- weary, dejected, like he was on a great, tiring journey and the end was still nowhere in sight.

"Okay. I'd better go. I told Rapidriver I'd be back by dawn." Breezestar suddenly felt sore and tired, every scrape on her body burning like white-hot fire and her paws as heavy as boulders.

"I should be getting back, too," sighed Fallenstar. "If ever you need anything, feel free to ask. These truly are dark times." With that, the orange tabby leader waved her tail and bounded off up the slope in the direction of FoamClan territory. Ashstar and Emberstar, too, took their leave, leaving Cometstar and Breezestar alone beneath the Stone in the pre-dawn light.

"I'll see you later, then," said Breezestar, rising wearily and padding slowly from the Hollow. All she wanted to do was sleep. Check on Galewind, and then sleep. But she couldn't. First, she had to go to the training hollow and send the DesertClan cats to the Moon Hollow. And then she had to check in with Rapidriver, and then Shadypelt. And after that maybe, _maybe_ she could rest.

The walk to the training hollow seemed to take far longer than usual, and by the time she pushed her way through the ferns, Breezestar felt like she might fall asleep standing. Calling the cats together hastily, she mewed, "It has been decided that DesertClan will stay in the Moon Hollow until a permanent home can be found. Tonight, rogues ambushed the Gathering. Cometstar is still there, and he asked me to send you over. Do you know where the crossing stone is? On the northeastern border?"

"Yeah, we've seen it on patrols and hunting," the cat to speak was the tom Breezestar had seen with the queen Sandyfur.

"Okay. Then, do you need help moving, or will you be fine on your own?" Breezestar really hoped it would be the latter.

"We can manage. You look a wreck. You should go see Shadypelt, and rest."

Breezestar nodded. "I know. Well, I'll see you, then," she slipped from the clearing without a second thought, plodding into her own camp a while later. The clearing was empty: the cats from the Gathering had long since gone to sleep. Only Shadypelt's den was alive with activity: both medicine cats were busily tending patients: Shadypelt hovering over Galewind, who was still unconscious, and Peachpaw examining long scrapes on Rapidriver's flank. The young apprentice wore an expression of furious determination as she selected herbs for a poultice. Flamesky was also still there, and he eyed her with concern.

"Is everyone alright?" Breezestar asked, her voice a mumble of exhaustion and pain.

"Yes," Rapidriver replied, sounding equally tired. "No rogues on the territory, everyone's been tended. Dustflame is here, he's with Inkmoon."

"And Galewind is still fine," Shadypelt added. She moved to Breezestar's side and began tending her wounds. Breezestar let her, sighing contentedly as her poultices cooled the burning sensations away.

"That feels good…" she murmured, closing her eyes with a yawn. "Okay, well, all the DesertClan cats went to the Moon Hollow, so that's that. And thanks, Flamesky, for… you know, helping Shadypelt, helping Galewind, helping me…" her ears felt hot with embarrassment.

"It was no problem," the tom mumbled, shifting from paw to paw. "I should… I should go… back to camp." He rose stiffly and padded to the den entrance, turning back to call, "And thanks Shadypelt, for tending my scratches. Well… bye then…" he disappeared hurriedly, and Breezestar had a sudden, strong urge to call him back, ask him to stay, but she resisted. She knew he couldn't stay.

Shadypelt stopped applying poultices at last, and sat back. "You should be fine," she mewed. "Peachpaw," the apprentice looked up instantly, "please get Breezestar a few poppy seeds."

"Yes, Shadypelt!" she dashed into the storage cleft, and Shadypelt's whiskers twitched amusedly. A moment later, Peachpaw was back, four small black seeds stuck to her paw, which she offered to Breezestar. The leader ate them gratefully. Even though the stinging was gone, she was still aching all over.

"Thanks, both of you," the young leader sighed. "I'm going to sleep- wake me if anything happens. Rapidriver, I know you were supposed to have sunhigh patrol tomorrow, but I want you to rest. Send someone else instead."

"Okay," Rapidriver yawned, too tired to protest. "Well, g'night, Breezestar, Shadypelt, Peachpaw…" she shuffled from the den, and Breezestar followed suit a moment later. She had one last thing to do: Cometstar had asked her to send Dustflame back…

It was strange, being in the warriors' den at night again. Since being made leader, the only times she'd been in the den were to find a warrior. But at night, it was different: cool and peaceful, the sleeping cats just clumps of fur in the shadows, flanks rising and falling rhythmically as they slept. She found her gaze instantly drawn to Shadowlight- a dark tabby mass near the center of the den.

_He should have been the one comforting me tonight_. The thought came to Breezestar against her will, and she bitterly pushed it aside. It was no time to dwell on past loves now… For a moment, Breezestar forgot why she was there, and then it came back: find Dustflame.

Inkmoon and Dustflame were not hard to find: their black pelts a dark clump near the edge. Breezestar slipped silently over to them, prodding them awake gently.

Inkmoon lifted her head sleepily. "Whaz goin' on?" she mumbled, still half asleep. "Oh, Breezestar, it's you. What do you need?" she yawned quietly, but the sound of her hushed mew awoke Dustflame, who also lifted his head.

"Sorry to wake you," whispered Breezestar. "Dustflame, Cometstar asked me to send you to the Moon Hollow- your Clan is there."

"Oh…" he glanced sideways at Inkmoon, and Breezestar saw a message pass between them.

"Does he… does he have to go now?" Inkmoon asked, her voice small. How sad she looked! "I mean, can't- can't he go back tomorrow?" she said 'tomorrow' like she wished it would never come.

"I told… I… Well, I suppose so." Breezestar gave in at last. She saw the relief on both of their faces. And the love in their gazes when their eyes met. How could she send him away? The two obviously didn't want to be separated. And Breezestar knew the feeling all too well… No, Dustflame could stay… for now. "But both of you rest, and tomorrow Dustflame will have to tell Cometstar why he didn't come back…" Breezestar saw the worry pass through both their eyes, and she changed her mind. "Just tell him I was tired and I forgot," she sighed. "Now get back to sleep. I don't want you too tired to hunt tomorrow."

"Of course, Breezestar," Inkmoon yawned. "'Night…"

Breezestar padded from the den, feeling both pleased and guilty. She knew Inkmoon and Dustflame couldn't be together any more than she and Flamesky. Well, maybe it was different with herself and the FernClan warrior, she being CallistoClan leader, but still… Dustflame was of a different Clan. So what would happen when DesertClan moved to their permanent home? Or if they did move off to the west, far from Clan land? Then what? Breezestar pushed the thoughts aside, collapsing into her soft nest, and waited for sleep to come.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-five**

It was well after sunhigh when Breezestar finally awoke from a sound and dreamless sleep. She felt much better, though still sore, as she padded out into the bright clearing. It was bustling with activity: a hunting party led by Cloudypelt had just returned, and Opalpaw was busily changing the bedding in the elders' den while Splitfoot, Mosspelt, and Featherflight chatted with Flowershell beside the nettle patch. Peachpaw was also in the clearing, checking the wounds of Aquastorm and Barkpelt, and Shadypelt emerged from her den, breathing in the cool air. She made her way to Breezestar's side.

"Galewind is awake," she mewed. "She ate, and now she's resting. I'm going to keep her in my den at least until tomorrow, but she should be perfectly fine. So how are you?"

Breezestar was relieved to hear about Galewind, but right now it was Peachpaw that held her attention. Something had come over the young apprentice these last two weeks. "How did you do it?" she asked Shadypelt. When the medicine cat didn't reply, she elaborated, "How did you get Peachpaw to… to…"

"Oh, that," Shadypelt laughed, "I talked to her like you suggested. And suddenly, she was all determined to get it right. And after last night's battle, she handled things without a single mistake- it really boosted her confidence. I think she'll make a good medicine cat yet, if only she would receive a dream from StarClan! That would really convince her that she's on the right path."

"Has she had any at all?"

"No. Not since her ceremony."

"Well, there's still time. StarClan will come to her."

"That's what I keep saying…. I thought the DesertClan cats were staying in the Moon Hollow?"

"They are."

"Then why's Dustflame still here?" Breezestar followed Shadypelt's line of sight to see Dustflame and Inkmoon emerging from the warriors' den, tails entwined. Inkmoon looked desperately upset, Dustflame just sad.

"I'll be right back," Breezestar murmured to Shadypelt, padding quickly over to the two young warriors. "You're just leaving?" she asked Dustflame, not unkindly.

"Sorry, we overslept," the black and copper tom mewed apologetically.

"It's fine," mewed Breezestar, unable to stand the looks on both of their faces. She cut right to the chase. "Look, I can see the two of you are close, but really, it can't work out. Dustflame, you are a DesertClan cat, and Inkmoon, you're a CallistoClan one. You can't be together."

Inkmoon looked close to tears as she mewed, "I know… but Breezestar, I love him!"

"I know you do, but… but it can't work."

Dustflame was now looking directly into Inkmoon's eyes, their gazes- silvery blue and soft brown- burning intensely. "Inkmoon, I love you too, but Breezestar is right. This is wrong- we come from different Clans. And what happens if my Clan doesn't even stay? I'm sorry. These few days since I met you… it was wonderful. And if my Clan stays, then we'll still get to see each other…"

"At Gatherings!" Inkmoon spat scornfully, now crying. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but closed it abruptly and dashed from the camp, flying out into the forest beyond.

Dustflame stared after her wistfully. "I'm sorry, Breezestar," he mumbled at last, staring at his paws. "I never should have… we both knew it couldn't last… I love her, Breezestar!" his gaze met hers, and she could see clearly how much this was costing him, how much pain he was in, seeing Inkmoon go, and knowing he had to leave.

"I know you do." Breezestar murmured. "But sometimes, if you love someone, you have to let them go…" she wondered if her own pain could be seen in her green eyes.

Dustflame nodded miserably. "I should go…" and he plodded from the camp, tail drooping and head hung.

Feeling worse than last night, Breezestar padded slowly back to Shadypelt, her own head down.

"What was that about?" the blue-gray medicine cat asked, concern evident in her eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"No," replied Breezestar flatly. "Inkmoon and Dustflame are in love, and Dustflame has to go… The way they looked at each other… Inkmoon really doesn't want him to leave, and he doesn't want to go. I wish there was something I could do."

Shadypelt understood. "I don't think there is, though," she shook her head. "I know it must be hard for them."

"Shadypelt… you're a medicine cat. Has there ever been anyone that you loved and couldn't be with?" Breezestar knew it was a personal question, but she had to ask. "You don't have to answer, if you don't want. I was only curious."

"Actually, no, there hasn't," Shadypelt purred in amusement. "I've been lucky in that way, I guess. I've never questioned if I made the right choice, being a medicine cat."

"Oh…" Breezestar's thoughts trailed off. She was still feeling bad about Inkmoon and Dustflame, but for some reason her mood had lightened considerably. "I think I'll go to the MoonFalls tomorrow," she mewed at last.

Shadypelt nodded. "Good idea. Do you want to see Galewind now?"

"Sure." Breezestar followed the medicine cat into her den, to find Galewind awake and washing her fur, which was still dirty from the battle.

"Hey, Breeze!" she purred when her sister walked in. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Feeling wonderful, but Shadypelt is an expert at making cats feel like that! I'm just glad my efforts paid off and that rogue didn't kill you! He didn't, right?"

"No, he didn't. You were just in time. I'm so glad you're okay, though. I seriously thought you were dead last night…" Breezestar shuddered, and so did Galewind.

"Well, I'm not," the creamy she-cat mewed firmly. "How did the other Clans fare?"

"DesertClan is fine- they're staying in the Moon Hollow now. FernClan and FlameClan both lost a warrior, and Maroonflower of FoamClan was badly hurt."

"Maroonflower? Oh, that's sad. She was really nice… will she be alright?"

"Fallenstar said Sapfur didn't know. He had his doubts, though."

"Well then StarClan be with her. And who did FlameClan and FoamClan lose?"

"Rockpelt of FernClan, and Lichenpelt of FlameClan." Breezestar felt a twinge as she spoke their names. Hopefully, both were happy among the ranks of StarClan- including Rockpelt, even if he was a mouse-brain.

Galewind echoed her last thought. "Wasn't Rockpelt one of the ones that attacked us?"

"Yeah," Breezestar nodded, "And Lichenpelt was that tom we met at our second Gathering. I think he was related to Lonewhisker."

"Was Lonewhisker at the Gathering? I didn't see him."

"I didn't either. He must have been at camp."

"I hope he's all right. He seemed thrilled to be going home." Galewind sat up straighter and winced. Her ears twitched towards the clearing. "I think Rapidriver just called you."

Breezestar had heard it too. "I had better go. See you later, then?"

"Yeah, see ya!"

Breezestar left Galewind to Shadypelt and headed back into the clearing. Rapidriver was waiting outside the entrance tunnel, and seemed relieved to see Breezestar coming. "Good, you're here," she mewed. "I was just out hunting, and there's rogue scent by the River, at the southern end. It might be from last night, but I thought I should tell you."

"Oh, wonderful," mumbled Breezestar. "Let's hope it is. But I do want to double patrols, all the same. These rogues are trouble. And I've no clue what's going to happen now- according to the prophecy, the 'forerunner' will arrive soon, now that Viperfang's dead."

"He is?" asked Rapidriver, startled.

"Yeah, he's the one that almost killed Galewind. He led those rogues here, I'm sure of it- he knew about Clan traditions, about the Gatherings. He knew all the leaders would be there. I bet he wanted us dead."

"No doubt," Rapidriver murmured. "Well, at least that's one rogue we don't have to worry about. Hey, you said you were going to the MoonFalls tomorrow, right? You should bring Rowanpaw. I was out hunting with he and Muddytail just yesterday, and he's doing really well. It shouldn't be long before he's made a warrior."

"I know, I need to talk to Muddytail about it, but I certainly think it should be soon. Bringing him is a good idea- I think I will. You didn't happen to see Inkmoon while you were out did you?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing. She's just upset, is all."

"Oh." Rapidriver seemed to understand. "Dustflame?"

"Yeah. He didn't want to leave her, she really didn't want him to go."

"I thought this would happen- those two have been inseparable since they met."

"I know." And Inkmoon's sadness hung like a fog over Breezestar the rest of the afternoon.

٭ ٭ ٭

The following day, Breezestar set out at sunhigh for the MoonFalls along with Muddytail and Rowanpaw. They arrived at the great waterfall at sundown, having met no one on the journey there, and soon Breezestar found herself once more on the ledge before the shimmering curtain of water. Positioning herself comfortably, she pushed her nose to the cool liquid and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, what she saw was unusual. Instead of finding herself somewhere, she seemed to be floating, suspended in a haze that glowed with the soft peach light from another dream. "Moonfur?" she called out uneasily, but the starry warrior didn't appear.

Instead, only her voice responded, whispering, "Do not lose faith in the light of dawn, for only with it can the desert remain…." And then there was only silence.

"Moonfur!" she cried out again. "Moonfur, what do you mean? Where are you?"

Only silence.

"Moonfur? Moonfur, I need your help!" Breezestar called in growing desperation. "What are we supposed to do about DesertClan? Moonfur!"

And as suddenly as the dream had come, it ended abruptly, and Breezestar was back in the cavern behind the MoonFalls, more questions than answers running circles in her head, and without the solution she sought.

The trek back to camp felt long and monotonous to Breezestar, who was rather annoyed about her experience at the MoonFalls. She had said barely a word to either of her companions, and they didn't press her to talk: they could tell she hadn't learned what she hoped to. It wasn't even dawn yet when they reached the CallistoClan border- this had been the shortest trip to the MoonFalls and back that Breezestar had ever taken, not that that did anything to lighten her mood.

At the camp entrance, she left Rowanpaw and Muddytail, who had decided to get a head start on training for the day, and she herself padded through the sleeping camp in the direction of her den.

"Hey, Breezestar!" Shadypelt's head appeared from within her den. She looked excited, her eyes glimmering in the dim light.

"What?" asked Breezestar, still feeling crabby, but curios all the same.

"You're back early," the young medicine cat commented, but then went on, "Have I got news for you!"

"What?" Breezestar repeated, stepping towards the medicine den.

"Come with me!" Shadypelt disappeared back through the ferns, and Breezestar followed her, feelings of annoyance and excitement fighting for control in the pit of her stomach. Padding into the den, she didn't see anything unusual or exciting. It was empty save for the two medicine cats, who were both awake despite the early hour.

"Guess what?" Shadypelt mewed, in a voice bursting with excitement.

"What?" Breezestar repeated for the third time, growing irritated.

Shadypelt opened her mouth to respond, but Peachpaw cut her off in a high-pitched mew that sounded both thrilled and awed. "I had a vision! A dream from StarClan!"

Breezestar stared blankly. Peachpaw was unimpressed by her reaction, and her tail drooped a fraction. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"At least StarClan talked to one of us," she muttered in form of response.

"No luck at the MoonFalls?" inquired Shadypelt.

"No," Breezestar heaved a sigh. "So what was your dream, Peachpaw?" she asked, feeling guilty about her initial reaction. Peachpaw had been waiting what seemed like forever for this. The least she could have done was shown some enthusiasm!

"I saw the cliffs, out to the east," she mewed in a hushed whisper. "But not just the cliffs. There was an opening in the face of them, so I went through it, and I emerged in this sort of clearing. There was a boulder in the center, and it was lined with rock walls that extended to the sky, which I could see above me. And around the clearing, there were ledges on the rock walls. I jumped up on one of them, and there was a passage back into the rock that led to a cavern. Breezestar, I think I found a home for DesertClan! It would make a perfect camp!"

The leader stared blankly again, dumbly. Her brain was having a hard time processing this. _A home for DesertClan… A cave in the eastern cliffs would make a perfect camp… _"Congratulations, Peachpaw," she finally managed to stutter, gathering her thoughts. Here it was, a solution at last. If, that is, this cave actually existed. "We should send a patrol out to the east to check this up."

"Yeah, you should," Shadypelt agreed. "And that was wonderful, Peachpaw. See, I told you you'd have a vision eventually!"

"Can I come on the patrol, Breezestar?" the little apprentice asked. "I know where the cave is supposed to be. Please?"

Breezestar nodded. "I think you've earned it. We should set out at once: I'll leave Rapidriver in charge of the camp. Dusktail, Oakpelt, Runningbrook, Lavendersky, and Rowanpaw will come with us. Shadypelt, may we have traveling herbs?"

"Of course. Peachpaw, you know the herbs: get enough for everyone and bring them to the entrance tunnel. Breezestar will meet you there." At Shadypelt's command, Peachpaw hurried off to do as she was told, feathery tail fluffed up in excitement, all traces of the moody, unsure apprentice of a few days ago gone.

"We should be back by sunhigh tomorrow," Breezestar told Shadypelt. "But if we're a bit late, don't worry. I'll see you later."

"Good luck!" Shadypelt called as the leader left the den. Breezestar waved her tail in farewell and padded the short distance to the warriors' den. Pushing her way inside, she found Rapidriver awake and grooming herself, and others were awakening as well, most likely for dawn patrol.

"Rapidriver?" The deputy looked up, ears twitching. "Peachpaw had a dream. StarClan showed her a possible home for DesertClan. I'm taking a patrol into the eastern lands to have a look. We should be back by sunhigh tomorrow, and until then, you're in charge."

"Okay," Rapidriver nodded, and mewed coolly, "Don't worry, thing's here will be fine." That was one of the things Breezestar loved about having Rapidriver as her deputy: she handled things well and wasn't easily surprised by anything.

"Thanks," Breezestar responded gratefully. She set about waking all those for the patrol, and soon she, Lavendersky, Dusktail, Oakpelt, and Runningbrook were gathered at the mouth of the entrance tunnel, waiting for Peachpaw to finish bringing out the herbs. When each of them had eaten their share, they set out, Breezestar and Peachpaw in the lead. The medicine cat apprentice carried extra herbs for Rowanpaw, in case they met him on their way to the border.

The patrol had just passed the training hollow when Muddytail materialized out of the bracken, Rowanpaw a step behind him. "Where are you all off to?" he asked.

Quickly, Breezestar explained. "Want to come with us?" she offered.

"Sure!" Rowanpaw responded excitedly. Breezestar had known he would enjoy a chance to explore someplace new. "Can we, Muddytail?" he appealed to his mentor.

Muddytail nodded, clearly finding this as exciting as his apprentice did. "Sure thing. We're in."

"Here, eat these," Peachpaw divided the remaining herbs for the two toms, who ate them without complaint and fell into step with the patrol. The sun was still rising far off over the horizon when they reached the eastern border. The eight cats crossed over and walked into the light for some time, until they reached a clump of boulders that Breezestar recognized as the ones from which she had first seen DesertClan.

"My dream started here," Peachpaw mewed. "Follow me." The young apprentice took the lead, directing them northward, towards the looming cliffs.

They reached the cliff base shortly before sunhigh, and paused to rest, Dusktail, Rowanpaw, and Runningbrook each catching a mouse for them to share in the shadows of an overhang. "At least there's lots of prey out here," Lavendersky mewed, taking a bite out of one of the plump mice. "DesertClan certainly won't starve."

"But there aren't many herbs," Peachpaw pointed out, sounding concerned. "And there's very little plant life."

"True, but if this cave exists, then there's shelter. And we passed a stream not long ago, so there's water." Muddytail added.

"Plus, I haven't seen any snakes," Runningbrook added. "And besides, DesertClan is used to hunting out in the desert, right?"

Breezestar nodded, washing her ears with a damp forepaw. "C'mon, let's go. Peachpaw, lead the way."

The medicine cat apprentice took the lead once more, padding to the east, parallel with the cliff face. After only a short while, she stopped. "Look!" she exclaimed excitedly, gesturing with her tail to a dark opening a tail-length up the wall. "This is it!" she sprang up onto the ledge outside of the hole, disappearing from view. A moment later, she peered over the side. "Come on up!"

The other CallistoClan cats followed her, Breezestar springing up nimbly after Runningbrook to find herself in a dark tunnel that curved to the left. She padded around the curve, then down more tunnel and around more bends, the gray stone of the tunnel cool beneath her paws, until she found herself looking into a huge cave, if you could call it that. The walls of the cliff rose up on all sides of the chamber, sheer and uninterrupted. Far above the clearing, the sky shone blue and bright between the dark stone walls.

Looking down, Breezestar saw that she stood on a ledge a fox-length above the ground, which was sandy like the ground outside. As Peachpaw had described, a huge, flat-topped boulder stood in the center of the clearing, casting a pool of inky shadows below it. And ringing the clearing, ranging between one and two tail-lengths off the ground, were a series of ledges with dark openings yawning beyond them. Breezestar counted seven before Oakpelt nudged her from behind, and she dropped to the ground.

It was warm in the chamber, but not yet hot, and very bright. Her Clanmates had begun to explore: Rowanpaw stood atop the boulder, surveying his surroundings like a leader might his camp. Peachpaw and Lavendersky were both on ledges, peering into the chambers beyond, and Dusktail and Runningbrook were nowhere in sight, having moved off down passages. Oakpelt was still in the mouth of the entrance tunnel, looking around as Breezestar had.

Feeling adventurous, the young leader sprang up onto the first ledge to the left of the entrance passage. The sun lit up the space beyond, revealing a short length of tunnel and a small hollowed chamber. The floor was lightly dipped, and the walls and ceiling curved overhead. Bits of quartz and other minerals glinted in the half-light like drops of dew or fragments of rainbow. Leaving the chamber, Breezestar sprang across to the next ledge, in light spirits. Her Clanmates called out their findings to one another, playing around like kits, but she ignored their joyful cries: she wanted to see it all for herself.

The second passage she entered was a longer tunnel that ended with two bubble-like chambers, one large, the other smaller. In the large one, Breezestar found a puddle in one corner. A crack in the rock above allowed water to bubble out, and it flowed down the wall to the pool. Moss grew on the damp walls and around the pool, making the floor spongy and soft underpaw. If DesertClan were to move here, Breezestar thought, this set of chambers would make an excellent medicine den. It had soft moss, a water source, plenty of room for patients, and the walls were dimpled, creating perfect places to store herbs.

Heading back out into the bright sunlight of the clearing, Breezestar continued her search of the chambers: the next two openings led to spacious chambers that would make nice dens. The chamber beyond the fifth ledge was barely big enough for a cat to fit in, but would make a nice place to store fresh kill out of the sun. The sixth ledge was the closest to the ground and stood outside of a tunnel that wound around and opened out into the largest chamber yet. To Breezestar, it looked like the perfect nursery: large and roomy, protected by the curved tunnel that would be easily defended, and close to the ground so that kits would not fall if they wanted to play in the clearing.

The final ledge also led to a wide den-like chamber. Lavendersky was inside this one, and she exclaimed, "Look at this- it's a perfect den! Breezestar, this place is perfect for DesertClan!"

"I know, it really is wonderful." Breezestar agreed, following the young warrior back into the clearing. The rest of the CallistoClan patrol was gathered in the shadow cast by the boulder, each with an expression of awed joy on their face.

"Isn't this place awesome?" Runningbrook asked as Breezestar and Lavendersky joined them.

"Yeah, it is," agreed Rowanpaw. "It's perfect. Peachpaw, you did really well."

"I'm glad StarClan showed you this," Dusktail agreed. Peachpaw dipped her head to the older warriors, looking embarrassed.

"It was nothing," she murmured. "StarClan showed me it, that's all."

"But really, it is perfect," Breezestar purred. "Far better than I could have dreamed it would be. Almost too good to be true."

"So should we head home and tell DesertClan?" Muddytail asked. "We could bring them back here tonight- they could be settled in within days!"

Breezestar nodded. "There's no point hanging around here any longer- this is obviously the place StarClan intended for them. This is what we'll do: we'll go home first, then get Cometstar. He can decide whether he wants his whole Clan to come yet or not. Then we'll bring him back here, along with some fresh kill, herbs, and bedding for nests. Once DesertClan has the camp situated, I'll help Cometstar draw the borders and scout the territory if he wants me to. All that should take three days at most, I think. Probably less. How does that sound?"

Around her, her warriors were nodding their heads in agreement. "Sounds good," Dusktail mewed.

"Okay, then. If that's settled, then let's get going." It was late afternoon when the patrol returned to camp and Breezestar reported their findings to her Clan. Shortly after, she set out for the Moon Hollow along with Oakpelt, Runningbrook, Lavendersky, Peachpaw, and Dusktail. Even though it was close to dark, she wanted to tell Cometstar the good news right away.

The six cats entered the Hollow to find the DesertClan cats lounging about in the late sun, sharing prey and news. Cometstar saw them arrive, and joined Breezestar on the slope within moments.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" the elderly tom asked graciously. "Good news, I hope?"

"The best," Breezestar purred. "We've found a home for your Clan!"

Cometstar's eyes grew huge with shock. "No way…" he whispered. "Seriously? That's wonderful! Where?"

"In the eastern lands." Breezestar explained all about Peachpaw's dream and her trip to the soon-to-be-camp. "And really, it has everything- dens, prey, water… all it doesn't have much of is herbs, but I spoke with Shadypelt, and she says that if there aren't enough growing there for you, she can bring Heatwhisker some each moon. She thinks the other medicine cats will be willing to help, too."

"This is magnificent," Cometstar breathed. "When will you bring us there?"

"As soon as you'd like," Breezestar offered. "Tonight, even. It would be cooler to travel now- the sand gets hot in the sun. But I suppose you're used to that, having lived in a desert."

"Yes, we've gotten used to the warm sand underpaw and the sun on our backs…" he sighed longingly. "Yes, tonight sounds fine." Cometstar looked thrilled, like an apprentice on the day of their warrior ceremony. With the step of a much younger cat, he bounded down the slope and called out to his Clan, hastily explaining about the camp in the cliffs to the east. The DesertClan cats erupted into cheers the moment he had finished speaking, and set about gathering together their bedding. Breezestar saw Heatwhisker piling together some herbs, and sent Peachpaw to help him out.

Turning to the rest of her warriors, Breezestar instructed, "Go help the DesertClan cats with moss and fresh kill. Lavendersky, find their queen and see if she wants help with her kits. I'll be helping Cometstar keep things organized. If you need me, find me." The four warriors went off to do as they were told, and Breezestar padded off down the hill to join Cometstar, but before she had reached the bottom, a voice called her back. Turning around, she saw Inkmoon and Dustflame.

"Breezestar, may we talk to you?" Inkmoon asked in a small voice, as if afraid of what Breezestar's reaction might be. Breezestar was too surprised about seeing her here, and the two of them together, to be angry. She simply nodded, and they padded down to her.

"Breezestar," Dustflame began, his voice dry. "I was- I wanted to know if… Breezestar, may I join CallistoClan?"

"Breezestar, please don't be angry," Inkmoon pleaded, but the leader barely heard her. Eyes wide in shock, she was listening to Dustflame as he continued, "I love Inkmoon, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I don't want to move off into the cliffs and only get to see her at Gatherings. I know we were born in different Clans, that we belong to different Clans, but my life is nothing without her in it. I have no one left in DesertClan; they may be my Clanmates, but I have no family left. My mother died of greencough when I was an apprentice, my father died before I was born. My sister and brother were both weak as kits and never lived to be made warriors. The closest cat to kin I had was my mentor, and he was bitten by a viper and died on the long journey here.

"I love Inkmoon. I want her to be my family. It says in the warrior code that if the love between two cats of different Clans is completely and undoubtedly true, the cats in love must speak with their Clan leaders. If the Clan leaders agree, the tom may join the she-cat's Clan. So I'm asking you, Breezestar, may I join CallistoClan? I will prove my loyalty to you, to your Clan."

"Please, Breezestar," Inkmoon begged. "And if he can't than I want to join DesertClan to be with him. Please."

Breezestar was silent for a long time, her gaze drifting from Dustflame to Inkmoon and back again. Both looked so hopeful, so desperate, so in love… Breezestar knew they would never be happy apart, this was the only way. "Have you spoken to Cometstar yet?"

"Not yet." Dustflame admitted.

"Well then do that. If he agrees… well, I can't guarantee my Clan will accept you. But if you're positive this is what you want, that it's a risk you're willing to take, then I will allow it." Inkmoon and Dustflame looked at each other, and then Breezestar, in utter disbelief.

"Really?" Inkmoon asked, and didn't wait for an answer: she and Dustflame took off, running down to Cometstar's side. Breezestar let them alone, watching as the three exchanged words. It took forever, and Breezestar knew Inkmoon and Dustflame had to be dying with impatience, fear, anticipation… but finally, Cometstar nodded. Inkmoon's cry of joy echoed across the Hollow, and then she and Dustflame were back at Breezestar's side, shaking with happiness.

"Thank you, Breezestar, thank you so much!" the young warrior cried, and Dustflame dropped into a low crouch, stretching his front paws out and bowing his head low in the sign of ultimate respect and humbleness. In a clear voice he mewed solemnly, "I, Dustflame, here and now sever my ties with my birth Clan of DesertClan, and vow my allegiance to CallistoClan, my chosen Clan. I swear that I will uphold the warrior code and defend and protect CallistoClan, even at the cost of my life."

Breezestar dipped her head and gave Dustflame's a lick, murmuring, "I, at least, accept you as my warrior. Now get up, and lend me a hand. Inkmoon, you too. Both of you, help DesertClan get ready to leave! We've got a new camp to settle!"

The warriors set off dutifully, but Breezestar did not move. A web of thoughts was being spun in her brain, like that of a spider. She had done the right thing. She was sure of it. And yet, her heart was heavy, for she could not help but think of her parents. They had been in love, like Inkmoon and Dustflame… and yet their love had not been true enough for either to give up their birth Clan. Breezestar fought off the bitterness. Why was this bothering her? And yet, she knew why. She had never met her father, never even heard of him except from Shellspots ages ago, and when she received her nine lives. If he had meant that much to Mosspelt, enough to break the Warrior Code for, then why didn't he mean enough to her to join his Clan? _They_ would have had that choice. Unlike she and Flamesky…

* * *

**Again, much thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! You guys make writing worthwhile!**


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-six**

Night had long since fallen when the DesertClan cats and their CallistoClan guides finally set out from the Moon Hollow. Before they left, Cometstar had announced Dustflame's decision to join CallistoClan, and though some of his former Clanmates now treated him as a traitor, others had congratulated him, happy that he was happy with Inkmoon. Dustflame himself seemed impervious to the hostile stares; he had yet to leave Inkmoon's side, and was still beside her as they set off across CallistoClan's northern border, his tail entwined with hers, and a wad of moss clamped in his jaws. Every one of the cats carried such burdens: Breezestar had told Cometstar that there was little moss or leaves for bedding.

The trip through the desert to the cliffs took less time than before, since Breezestar now knew where she was going, but still it was past moonhigh when they arrived at the dark opening that marked the entrance to the camp.

"It's up here," Breezestar mewed through her mouthful of moss. "Follow me, and watch the bends in the tunnel." With a flick of her tail, the young leader sprang agilely into the tunnel's mouth and headed off down it, following the scents of her warriors that still lingered from that morning. Behind her, the stone echoed with the sounds of pawsteps and excited mews, as one by one the DesertClan cats followed her into the dark.

At the end of the tunnel, Breezestar did not linger like before, but dropped down onto the sandy ground, taking in the sights of the chamber at night. The gray stone of the walls glowed silver in the moonlight, and stars glittered brightly in the sky above. Gasps filled the still air as Cometstar's warriors entered the chamber for the first time, catching their first glimpse of their new home.

"Breezestar, this place is magnificent!" Cometstar breathed beside her.

"Just wait until you see the dens. Here, come with me." Breezestar led Cometstar over to the first ledge on the left. He followed her inside gladly, stopping dead in the mouth of the den. Breezestar, too, stopped with a gasp. In the moonlight, the bits of quartz glowed like stars on earth, caught eternally in the stone. "I was thinking," she mewed after taking in the beautiful sight, "that this would make a nice leader's den. It's the smallest of the dens, perfect for one cat."

"It's beautiful." Cometstar murmured. "And it already feels like home." He turned to Breezestar, eyes glowing in the semi-light. "Show me the other dens," he breathed, quietly elated.

Breezestar nodded, knowing his excitement, and did just that. In the second den, they found Peachpaw and Heatwhisker already setting up the herbs and arranging nests around the small pool of water. Two elders were busily making the third den their own, coating the stone floor with a think bed of moss and leaves with the help of three young apprentices. The warriors seemed to have taken a liking to the fifth den, and the space beyond the sixth ledge, that was too small for a cat, was already full with the fresh kill they had brought from the forest.

The seventh den, the one Breezestar had thought would make an excellent nursery, was already transformed into just that: Lavendersky was helping Sandyfur get her kits settled comfortably in.

"Cometstar, isn't it wonderful?" the young queen asked her leader when he appeared around the bend in the tunnel. "It's a perfect nursery!"

"It is," he agreed. "This whole place is truly a gift from StarClan."

"Runningbrook is helping the apprentices set up next door, Breezestar." Lavendersky informed her leader. "And Dusktail and Oakpelt are helping the warriors make their den. Inkmoon and Dustflame are with Heatwhisker and Peachpaw, and I believe DesertClan's deputy Crowbeak is helping them."

"Okay, good. Is everyone here?"

Lavendersky nodded. "Yeah, Crowbeak took count- everyone's here."

"Well thanks, Lavendersky, for helping Sandyfur." Cometstar mewed to the young CallistoClan warrior. Turning to his own warrior, he asked, "Does Ariddawn know where you've set up the nursery?"

The yellow she-cat nodded. "He just left to find the warriors' den. Have you seen the first den, Cometstar? The one with all the crystals? It would be a perfect den for you."

"Breezestar showed it to me."

"And that boulder in the center of the clearing," she went on enthusiastically, "it's a perfect place for you to make announcements from. Like the Tree Stump back in the Oasis."

"Yes, and have you seen the medicine den? It has everything Heatwhisker could need!" As Breezestar listened to them talk, she felt the glow of happiness spread through her. She had helped bring DesertClan here. She and Peachpaw, and CallistoClan, and StarClan. They had all found DesertClan a home. _Thank you, Moonfur_, Breezestar thought silently. _Thank you for giving Peachpaw the courage, and for sending her this dream. _

٭ ٭ ٭

Breezestar spent the following two days laying borders and scouting DesertClan's new territory. Their land was about the same size as that of each of the other four Clans, stretching from FernClan's eastern border east to a ridge lined with boulders and stunted trees, and from the line created by FernClan's southern border in the south northward to the cliffs. The outcropping of boulders Breezestar now associated with her first glimpse of DesertClan rested on their southern border.

Overall, DesertClan's new territory provided most necessities. There was a stream ending in a small pond shaded by some shrubs, and even trees and a patch of cornfield in the stretch of territory bordering FernClan land, where some herbs could be found. Plenty of prey of the type the DesertClan cats were most used to hunting also roamed their new territory, even in the midst of the dry, hot Greenleaf.

However, the new land also had its downside: only the most drought-tolerant herbs grew within DesertClan's new borders, so Shadypelt would have to hold to her promise of delivering herbs each moon.

By the morning of their third day with DesertClan, Cometstar's warriors were pretty well settled in, and Breezestar and her Clanmates were eager to be getting home. So, with a word of farewell, and a promise to meet again at the next Gathering, Breezestar, Peachpaw, Dusktail, Lavendersky, Oakpelt, Inkmoon, and Dustflame set off for CallistoClan territory.

Stepping out of the dry desert-like sand and into the shade of Greenleaf trees, Breezestar heaved a long sigh, taking in the scents of the forest and the sounds of the wind in the trees- sounds she had missed while with DesertClan. She hadn't been comfortable out in the open, like they were, and it felt good to be back home with the grass underpaw and the ferns and brambles all around, catching at her fur and tugging at it lightly.

Her arrival back at camp was met with cheers by the cats in the clearing, and Breezestar, tail and head high, bounded to the top of Tallrock and called out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" Oh, how good it felt to be home, in her own camp, with her own Clanmates all around! "I've called you all together to let you know that DesertClan has successfully settled in the eastern lands. It seems that the land we once thought to be bare and void of prey is actually full of life and perfect for our desert friends. Cometstar has set up his borders- his territory is no bigger than our own, and his Clan will live independent of the other Clans, just as we do, with the exception of this: Shadypelt has agreed to bring Heatwhisker herbs each moon, since the one thing DesertClan's new territory does not have is an ample supply of herbs.

"That settled," she went on slowly, "I have one more announcement I must make. Cometstar and I have agreed to allow Dustflame to leave DesertClan and join CallistoClan. But before you all argue," Breezestar went on hastily, for many looked as though they planned to do just that, "Let me say that in the end, the decision was mine and mine alone, and I chose to allow it, my reason being that if Dustflame and Inkmoon love each other so much that they were willing to leave their own Clans in order to be together, then I would rather allow Dustflame to join our Clan than chase Inkmoon away.

"Now I know it is unusual to allow something like this, but in the warrior code it is not forbidden. And on top of that, these were not usual circumstances. DesertClan lived with us for half a moon- there was time to make friends, to grow close with one another. I know each of you at least made one friend in DesertClan. So before you judge Dustflame too harshly, look at how much he cares about Inkmoon, how happy they are together, and think: what if the cat you love most had been in another Clan? Wouldn't you still want to be with them? This was one instance in which it could be allowed, and it has been. Dustflame has sworn his loyalty to CallistoClan." Breezestar paused, wondering if there was some sort of formal ceremony she should perform before StarClan, like a modified warrior ceremony. She had never seen anything to prepare her for this, or heard of such a ceremony, and yet it seemed there should be one. After a moment's hesitation, she opened her mouth to speak, and the words came to her, as if whispered in her ear by a StarClan warrior.

"I, Breezestar, leader of CallistoClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this warrior. He has made the difficult decision to leave his birth Clan of DesertClan. Dustflame, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to defend and protect this CallistoClan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Dustflame proclaimed strongly, dipping his head low.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I accept your decision. From this day forth, you shall no longer be Dustflame of DesertClan. You shall be Dustflame of CallistoClan. Your old life is no more. StarClan honors your choice, and we accept you as a full member of CallistoClan."

As in DesertClan, the feelings of the assembled warriors were mixed: some shot dirty glances at the young warriors, others seemed to understand and sympathize with them. Opalpaw even started a cry of "Dustflame! Dustflame!" which a few cats joined in. For the first time since his decision, Dustflame looked embarrassed, and Inkmoon rather uneasy, as if afraid that her Clanmates would think her a traitor: Barkpelt did look distinctly annoyed as he watched his sister, and there was something like dismay on Rowanpaw's face.

With nothing more to say, Breezestar sprang back down from Tallrock and headed for the well stocked fresh kill pile, her stomach growling. She hadn't eaten since the previous night. Choosing a fat thrush, she gazed around the camp, contemplating where to eat it. The late afternoon sun warmed the clearing, and Aquastorm, Cloudypelt, and Dusktail lounged in the middle of it, their pelts glowing softly. Opalpaw and Peachpaw play-fought outside of the apprentices' den, watched by an eager Leafkit. Pebblemoss sat in conversation with Flowershell and Runningbrook, one eye on her kit, and outside of the elders' den, Splitfoot, Mosspelt, and Featherflight shared a rabbit between them. Near the mouth of the entrance tunnel, Shadowlight, Shimmerpool, Galewind, and Muddytail chatted, while nearby, Dustflame and Inkmoon were in conversation with Garnetfrost. Breezestar heaved another deep sigh, taking in the scents and sounds of the camp- she loved how full of life it was.

Muddytail approached her as she stretched out by the nettle patch. He was looking pleased, and his eyes shone eagerly as he sat down beside her.

"Breezestar, I was wondering about Rowanpaw. I really think he's ready to be made a warrior. He can hunt as well as me, can fight with the skill and ferocity of the best apprentices, and he's not daunted even by tree hunting anymore. He doesn't let his limp affect him at all- in fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd think him as healthy and whole as any cat."

Breezestar took a bite of the bird, allowing its juices to flood her mouth. When she had swallowed, she meowed, "I was going to talk to you about that. I agree: he's trained hard and long, and he's ready. I've seen him hunt and fight often enough to know that if you say he's prepared, then he is. How about I hold the ceremony tonight?"

"That would be great," Muddytail purred. "He'll be thrilled. I'll go find him and let him know- he just went out hunting with Lavendersky, Suntail, and Dusktail." The cream and brown warrior turned to go, but then halted, ears twitching. "He was supposed to do moonhigh patrol tonight," he informed Breezestar.

"Tell him he's relieved. I'll go instead- it's been ages since I had moonhigh patrol!"

"Okay, I'll let him know. See you, Breezestar!" Breezestar watched her first apprentice depart the camp, happy that he was happy. It made her glow with pride again to see how great a warrior, and a mentor, he had turned out to be. Muddytail had been so patient training Rowanpaw, willing to help him overcome his injury, and tonight it would pay off. Rowanpaw would be made a warrior at long last…

_You had better watch this,_ Breezestar whispered silently to Moonfur. _You should be so proud of you son- he's brave and determined, like you._ She knew her starry friend would be with them tonight, congratulating her son along with the rest of his Clan.

٭ ٭ ٭

At moonrise, Breezestar called CallistoClan together again. The stars shone brightly in the clear night sky, and the pelts of her Clanmates glowed in the light like the pelts of StarClan warriors. Breezestar cast a glance around the clearing, searching for Moonfur's starlit coat, but couldn't see it. Instead, her gaze fell on Rowanpaw, who sat before her, his orange tabby pelt turned to fiery gold and his pale green-gold eyes bright with excitement. Muddytail sat behind his apprentice, full to bursting with pride.

Raising her eyes to Silverpelt, Breezestar mewed, "I, Breezestar, leader of CallistoClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Rowanpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Her gaze fell once more to her brother's son as he mewed steadily, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rowanpaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Rowansplash. StarClan honors your determination and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CallistoClan." Taking a step forward, Breezestar rested her chin on Rowansplash's bowed head and felt as he licked her shoulder. As she stepped back, Lavendersky and Goldenpelt led the cheer of "Rowansplash, Rowansplash!" and Breezestar thought she could hear Moonfur's lilting mew among the raised voices, calling out with pride for her son as she had done for her daughter. Breezestar's eyes met Oakpelt's, and she got the idea that he had heard the mew too. His gaze sure was full of love and longing…

The Clan began to disperse, and Rowansplash moved off to the entrance tunnel, where he would sit vigil while the Clan slept. Breezestar padded towards her own den, and pushing through the ferns, she was met by an eerie sight. Moonfur, or, at least, Moonfur's star-speckled outline, glowed against the dark stone walls of the den. The warrior dipped her head as Breezestar entered, allowing the ferns to swish back into place behind her.

"I am sorry to intrude," Moonfur murmured, raising her gaze to meet Breezestar's. Her eyes were as blue as the water of the Great River reflecting a cloudless sky. "But I couldn't wait to speak with you. First, I want to thank you again for watching over my kits. Lavendersky and Rowansplash have made me so proud, and Oakpelt, too. It still pains me to be away from them, but they are faring well.

"However I also have a warning for you. These are dark times, as you know, and not all is well within the Clans themselves. It seems some warriors are still not happy with DesertClan's arrival. These cats have the potential to cause great trouble in the future, so do not take for granted the peace that has for so long held between the Clans. And also don't let yourself be blinded, Breezestar. You have done well, far better than StarClan could have dreamed, but tough times and challenging decisions remain. You would do well to trust your heart, listen to your brain, and go by your instinct. And never forget that StarClan is here for you, whenever you need us.

"I must go now, but please be careful. I am watching out for you." Moonfur's stare burned with mingled joy and pain for a moment longer, and then she was gone, and the den was empty again. The camp outside had grown still, and the heat of the day still had not faded, even with the cool breeze that now blew in from the south. Breezestar thought she could smell rain, but couldn't be sure.

Though there was still time until moonhigh patrol, Breezestar's encounter with Moonfur had made her anxious, and all the tiredness had gone from her like dew from a leaf at sunhigh. Too restless to remain in her den, Breezestar backtracked into the clearing, which had emptied rapidly: the cats were making the most of their cool dens and a chance to sleep. Deep in thought, the young leader sat down in the mouth of her den, allowing the breeze to ruffle her fur and the scents and sounds of night to flood her senses.

A rustle to her right caught Breezestar's attention, and her ears pricked, twitching towards the medicine den next door. It was a moment before she could distinguish Peachpaw and Shadypelt's hushed whispers from the murmuring of the wind in the leaves. Curious as to why the medicine cats were up so late, she picked her way carefully through the ferns and into the shadowy den. Shadypelt and Peachpaw sat by the spring, their backs to her, but the young apprentice twisted around to watch Breezestar as she padded in with blue eyes.

Breezestar couldn't help but think of Moonfur; for both having blue eyes, Peachpaw's were so different. Instead of sky blue, they were more like ice, and flecked with gold. It was the gold in them that really glimmered in the half-light of the den.

"You're up late," Shadypelt commented.

"So are you." Breezestar replied coolly. "I've got moonhigh patrol, and I couldn't sleep."

"Join the crowd." Peachpaw muttered. "Actually, I've had another dream."

"Oh really? What about?" Breezestar asked, genuinely interested.

"It was scary." Peachpaw shuddered, going on, "There was a battle, between here and the MoonFalls. Cats from all the Clans were there fighting, but not another enemy- they turned on each other with bared teeth and unsheathed claws. Clanmates even attacked Clanmates, and blood soaked the earth. It was storming, a great, powerful storm that flooded the Great River and washed away the warring cats in a fierce, dark wave… That's all I saw before Shadypelt woke me up."

Peachpaw's words were troubling, and Breezestar wondered if they had anything to do with Moonfur's ominous warning. She decided to get a second opinion, quickly filling the two medicine cats in on her waking encounter with Moonfur. When she had finished, it was clear that Shadypelt thought it meant something significant.

"This can't be good," the blue-gray she-cat sighed. "Trouble within the Clans and without? Oh StarClan what next?"

"At least we've been warned." Breezestar pointed out.

"Yes, but I wonder if the other Clans have been warned too? Don't you see, this is where the problem stems from: StarClan keeps warning _us_, but leaving the other Clans in the dark! All that does is promote envy and doubt."

Breezestar couldn't argue with that- it was completely true. Instead, she mused aloud, "I wonder if Thornheart will have anything to do with this?"

"I bet he will. I bet he's the start of it all- the spreader of ill feeling," Shadypelt spat. "It would be just like him." There was such contempt in her mew, the likes of which Breezestar had never heard from the gentle medicine cat. Shadypelt gave the moss at her paws a venomous glare, as if it had done her a personal wrong just by existing. "That cat sickens me," she growled.

"Thornheart is that mouse-brained piece of foxdung that attacked you the moon I was made an apprentice, right?" Peachpaw queried. Breezestar nodded. "He's not very well mannered," the apprentice sniffed disdainfully. "He doesn't respect authority at all and tries to lord over the rest of us." Breezestar wondered fleetingly what Thornheart had done to Peachpaw to make her scorn him so much, and, if it had simply been his mannerism, where she had gained such insight.

"Yes, well, there will always be cats like Thornheart to remind us that we live in a time of unusual peace and should not take it for granted. Many of us seem to forget that things have not always been so friendly between our Clans. Peachpaw, did you know, for instance, that not long ago FlameClan had an ambitious and greedy leader? Or that when Morningstar was an apprentice, FoamClan's leader was a bloodthirsty cat intent on destroying CallistoClan?" Peachpaw looked shocked at this: it was obvious she had not heard. Shadypelt shook her head ruefully. "It seems all kits hear about in the nursery these days by means of tales are ones of happy times and great triumphs. No one ever bothers to tell the tales of the dark and the dangerous times. It's a mistake, if you ask me. Everyone should know that this is not an ideal world we live in by any means. With good comes evil, with happiness comes despair, with peace comes unrest. That's always been the way of the world, and now is no exception.

"But as I was saying, the Clans have not always been at peace. There have been times when they were all mortal enemies or uneasy allies, and the main purpose of Gatherings was to get information out of inexperienced apprentices and learn your opponent's weaknesses, lest you meet them in battle." Breezestar had rarely seen Shadypelt so worked up about such things: the young medicine cat's tail lashed furiously across the ground, and her paws flexed in the moss, claws extending and retracting as she tore at the spongy green carpet.

"Uh, Breezestar?" Peachpaw cast an anxious glance at her mentor before speaking- she looked uneasy, as if this was not the Shadypelt she was used to. "It's nearly moonhigh."

Breezestar glanced up quickly. Sure enough, the moon was high overhead. Already, the hushed sounds of the moonhigh patrol came from the clearing beyond. Breezestar stood to leave, stretching the stiffness from her muscles. There was a rustle of ferns, and her ears twitched towards the den entrance: someone was coming in. She turned and blinked in surprise. It was Shadowlight.

The dark tabby tom had stopped dead in the entrance, an uneasy look in his brilliantly blue eyes. "Am I interrupting something?"

His eyes met Breezestar's, and the air was charged with electricity. "No," she mewed stiffly. "I was just leaving." She flicked her tail, turning away from him, back to Peachpaw and Shadypelt. "I'll see you both later. Try to get some rest," she murmured. With a wave of her tail, Breezestar padded out into the clearing, passing Shadowlight without a glance.

The breeze had picked up slightly, cooling the air, and the smell of rain was fresh upon the night. The rest of the moonhigh patrol- Aquastorm, Amberheart, Snowheart, Barkpelt, and Maplefur- had gathered outside of the entrance tunnel, some looking sleepy, others wide awake.

As Breezestar headed towards them, another, smaller shape detached itself from the shadows. Breezestar heard Maplefur ask sharply, "What are you doing up, Opalpaw?"

Opalpaw halted a few pawsteps from her destination: the apprentices' den. "I was just making dirt," she replied. "I'm going back to sleep now."

Maplefur nodded curtly. "Good. I don't think Graytail would be too happy if you were too exhausted to train tomorrow."

"No, he wouldn't be," Opalpaw mewed with a laugh. "Well, 'night." She disappeared back into her den with the crunch of pine needles.

"She is so like her father," Maplefur muttered as Breezestar joined them and they padded out of camp.

"And who is her father like?" Breezestar asked playfully.

"His father!" Aquastorm purred.

"See, Maplefur? Even your daughter agrees with me- Opalpaw takes after you." Breezestar ran her tail over her friend's spine. He responded with a gruff purr, as if he was trying to keep it in.

"Okay, okay, so I was trouble when I was an apprentice. So?"

"So where do you come off criticizing Opalpaw?" Breezestar asked. "I'm only playing. You were being responsible."

"Well thank you for noticing," he replied haughtily. "Come on, let's get going." Maplefur assumed the lead of the patrol, heading towards the northern border. Breezestar fell into step beside him, relishing in the coolness of the forest, the soft moss and grass underpaw, the bracken and heather brushing her pelt, and the swish of the wind and rustle of nocturnal prey. She had forgotten how much she loved moonhigh patrol, when all the cats were quiet and she could reflect upon her thoughts or simply listen to the forest.

A twig crunched nearby, and then there was a rustle in a holly bush, and Breezestar picked up the scent of squirrel. The rest of the patrol had scented it too: Breezestar could see the glint in Aquastorm's eyes, the lash of Barkpelt's tail, and the twitch of Amberheart's ears, but they all passed by. This wasn't a hunting patrol; the fresh kill pile back at camp was well stocked. So the squirrel would escape- for now.

As they neared the northern border, the deciduous trees thinned, and the conifers of the PineGrove grew tall on all sides. Breezestar loved the way the moonlight filtered in through pines: the leafless lower branches appeared stark in contrast with the night, and a brown haze of sorts appeared to fill the grove. Pine needles softened their footfalls, occasionally crunching as they weaved their way among the trees, and the fresh scents of pine sap filled Breezestar's scent glands, mingled with the distant tang of rain.

At the border, Breezestar noted with satisfaction that no FernClan cats had crossed over into CallistoClan land: both borders were well marked, their scents mingling with the forest air. After checking the scent markers thoroughly, Maplefur led the patrol parallel with the border in the direction of the Great River. Its crashing grew louder as they approached, and Breezestar broke through the trees to see its waters dark and glittering in the light of a million stars.

They headed along the western border, passing the crossing stone and the Moon Hollow, refreshing the markers as they went. Halfway down the border, Breezestar picked up the fresh scent of a FoamClan patrol from the opposite bank, and moments later three cats appeared. In the dark, they were harder to distinguish, but the moonlight reflected on their pelts revealed them to be Shallowpool, Thymefur, and Meltingice.

The FoamClan deputy called out a greeting, which Breezestar returned, and both patrols continued on their way. At the southwestern corner of CallistoClan territory, just past the Pawsteps, they halted, breathing in the air, before turning towards the heart of the forest and padding off into it. They would not check the southern and eastern borders tonight: that would be left for the dawn patrol.

The moon was setting, but it was not yet close to dawn when they returned to camp. Rowansplash greeted them with a nod from his position in the mouth of the entrance tunnel, and Dusktail and Sorrelfur met them in the clearing.

"Everything peaceful?" the brown tom asked, green eyes reflecting the moonlight.

"Yes," Aquastorm replied, rubbing against his flank with a purr. Breezestar had noticed that the two of them were growing rather close. She wondered briefly what Maplefur thought about his daughter and his den mate as a kit getting together, but the golden tom appeared not to have noticed- he was already pushing his way into the warriors' den with a yawn.

"So what are you two doing up so late?" Amberheart inquired.

Sorrelfur looked worried as she mewed, "I was out hunting with Grainfur by the eastern edge of the stream, and we picked up the scent of badger. We didn't dare follow it alone, so we came back here. Dusktail told us your patrol wasn't back yet. I was going to wake Rapidriver, but then we heard you coming."

"Badger?" Breezestar asked, twitching her ears nervously. A badger in their territory was not a good thing by any means- they were vicious and a threat to the Clan cats. Pebblemoss especially wouldn't like this, having a young kit in the nursery… "And where did you say it was?"

"The eastern end of the stream," Sorrelfur reported.

"We had better check this out. Dusktail, Aquastorm, Amberheart, and Barkpelt, I want you to come with us. Sorrelfur, could you wake Rapidriver and Oakpelt, please?" The young she-cat nodded and bounded over to the warriors' den. She emerged a moment later with the two warriors at her heels, yawning and bleary-eyed.

"What's wrong Breeze?" Oakpelt asked, pausing to stretch.

"Badger," the leader replied, and both warriors' eyes widened in alarm. "Rapidriver, I'd like you to keep watch here. Set up a guard around the camp. Oakpelt, come with my patrol- we're going to find it and try to chase it out before it gets too comfortable and causes some real trouble."

Oakpelt and Rapidriver both nodded, and Breezestar turned with a swish and hurried back out of camp, her patrol following. Breezestar could smell their fear- it hung over them like a cloud as they headed south to the stream. The forest, which had seemed so peaceful not long ago, now seemed dark and foreboding, full of hidden dangers lurking just out of sight.

They were not far from the stream when Breezestar picked up the rancid stench of badger on the wind, and not long after that they could hear the beast blundering through the undergrowth. Though she had never encountered one herself, Breezestar had heard enough about them to know that they were formidable opponents. FoamClan had often had trouble with badgers, and she had heard from Fallenstar what damage they could do.

Still, she was unprepared for the creature that appeared among the undergrowth and faced her with beady eyes. It was large and black, with white stripes and huge paws each with a set of vicious claws. It snuffled through the ferns, and Breezestar motioned the patrol backwards. "Fan out and attack," she told them. "We should be able to overpower it." Without a sound, her warriors did as they were instructed, moving off through the trees to circle the badger.

Breezestar gave them a moment to get into place, then let out the battle cry. "Now!" She surged forward, the others doing the same. Taken by surprise, the badger was momentarily stunned, but it recovered fast, growling and swiping at the cats with its blunt paws. Oakpelt dodged the blow, lashing out at the badger's face.

Meanwhile, Dusktail and Aquastorm attacked it from behind, nipping at its hind legs, while Sorrelfur weaved her way back and forth, scratching its flanks and dodging blows nimbly. Barkpelt had leaped onto its back and was holding on despite the badger's best efforts to throw him off, and Oakpelt kept it confused with alternating blows to its forepaws.

Breezestar was left to face it head on in an attempt to divert its attention from her Clanmates. Claws extended, the fiery leader raked a paw down the badger's nose, causing it to cry out in pain. The creature reared back, finally dislodging Barkpelt, and snapped at the warrior as he fell, catching his forepaw in its jaws with a crack.

Barkpelt let out a wail of pain as his leg broke, and Amberheart was instantly at his side, slashing the badger's face. It dropped Barkpelt with a growl and swiped out one huge paw. Amberheart attempted to dodge, but was caught by the badger's other paw and fell limp.

Breezestar launched herself in front of her fallen Clanmates, lunging up at the badger with a hiss. It growled down at her and barred its teeth, but before it could attack, Oakpelt leaped onto its back and began clawing at its shoulders.

With a final snarl and a whimper of pain, the badger turned tail and blundered off, Oakpelt springing free and perusing it along with Aquastorm and Sorrelfur.

Panting, Breezestar watched them go before turning to Barkpelt and Amberheart. The latter was unconscious, but appeared relatively unhurt. Barkpelt was awake and breathing, but his eyes were dull with pain and his broken forepaw bloody. Dusktail appeared at Breezestar's side just as a blast of wind ripped through the undergrowth and a light drizzle began to fall. He had a couple fresh wounds, but nothing too serious.

"We should get them back to camp," he mewed, with a gesture at Barkpelt and Amberheart. "The rain won't do them any good."

Breezestar nodded. "You're right." Turning to Barkpelt, she asked, "Can you stand?"

Barkpelt's only response was to attempt to push himself to his paws. His limbs shook with the effort, and Dusktail rushed to support him. "This'll never work," the brown tom grunted. "He's too weak. We need help."

"I'll run back to camp," Breezestar began, but the sound of rustling undergrowth stopped her. Aquastorm, Oakpelt, and Sorrelfur returned, their eyes gleaming in triumph.

"We chased it over the eastern border." Sorrelfur informed her, dipping her head to lick clean a scrape to her forepaw.

"Good," Breezestar replied. "Help us get Amberheart and Barkpelt back to camp." The warriors nodded, and together Oakpelt and Aquastorm lifted Amberheart. The amber she-cat's fur was sodden and matted with blood and rain, and her tail drooped down, dragging over the wet ground. Breezestar and Dusktail supported Barkpelt between them; the tom hobbled along on three paws, his fourth held gingerly so that it would not touch the ground.

It had to be nearly dawn when they arrived back at camp, though the sky was still dark with gray rain clouds. The rain felt cool on Breezestar's pelt as she led Barkpelt into the medicine den- the forest was still hot and muggy with Greenleaf.

Shadypelt was already tending to Amberheart when they pushed into the den, and Peachpaw was busily readying a second moss nest for Barkpelt. The warrior sank into it with a groan. "Peachpaw," Shadypelt ordered, "dampen some moss and lay it over Amberheart's forehead. She's feverish, but it has nothing to do with the badger." Shadypelt huffed, annoyed. "She said she wasn't feeling well earlier; I told her not to do moonhigh patrol, but did she listen?"

Shadypelt left Peachpaw to do as she was instructed and padded briskly over to Barkpelt. After giving him some poppy seeds, the medicine cat set about straightening and splinting Barkpelt's leg using the same technique Breezestar had seen her use on Rowansplash and Suntail before him.

It was only once she had finished tending to him, and he was asleep, that Shadypelt turned her attention to the rest of the patrol. Peachpaw had already begun to treat their wounds with her new-found confidence and the air of a true medicine cat, so by the time Shadypelt joined her at work, only Breezestar had yet to be seen to.

It didn't take long for the blue-gray medicine cat to treat Breezestar- she hadn't suffered any major wounds- and before long the young leader was heading for her den. She was exhausted, having not slept at all that night, and the rain was still falling out in the clearing.

Breezestar paused before pushing through the damp ferns into her den, casting a glance around the camp. Rapidriver was gathering the dawn patrol, and as they moved out of camp, she mewed something to Rowansplash, who left his vigil to get something off the fresh kill pile, which he took into the warriors' den to eat. The cats that had fought off the badger were no where in sight; Breezestar guessed they were in their dry nests resting. Opalpaw padded slowly out of her den, stopping to shake the mud off her paws after a few steps, and joined Graytail at the entrance tunnel. Once they had gone, the only cats in the clearing were Pebblemoss and Flowershell, sitting in the mouth of the nursery and sharing a piece of prey while Leafkit watched the rain in wonder, splashing through puddles and lapping raindrops off of the ferns outside of the nursery until Pebblemoss called her back.

With a content sigh, Breezestar turned her back on the adventurous kit and the clearing and bounded the short distance to her nest. After licking most of the moisture out of her fur, she curled up with a yawn, and fell asleep within heartbeats. Her last thought before darkness enfolded her senses was of Moonfur's warning about trouble within the Clans, and she wondered vaguely how long it would be until the tension broke entirely.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

Despite Moonfur's warning, two moons passed in relative peace. At the first Gathering after Peachpaw found the home for DesertClan, Cometstar told the other Clans about it, and informed them all of his Clan's success in their new home. As Shadypelt had thought, all of the medicine cats were willing to help Heatwhisker with herbs, and they agreed to bring fresh supplies to the MoonFalls for him at every half-moon.

And so, Greenleaf drew to a close, and the first moon of Leaf-fall arrived, bringing with it cool but clear weather, and a continuing abundance of prey. It was the night of the first Leaf-fall Gathering- the second since DesertClan's arrival- and Breezestar was actually looking forward to it. Though she had been wary of trouble at the last Gathering, it had gone smoothly enough, and she had every reason to expect this one to go the same.

The moon was bright in the sky when Breezestar set out for the Moon Hollow, Rapidriver, Shadypelt, Opalpaw, Peachpaw, Galewind, Oakpelt, Dusktail, Rowansplash, Sorrelfur, Suntail, Graytail, Muddytail, and Lavendersky along with her. The leader halted briefly at the top of the Hollow, scenting the air. She could smell the scents of DesertClan, FernClan, and FlameClan heavily on the breeze. With a twitch of her tail, she signified to her Clanmates to follow her down the slope and into the open.

The Moon Hollow was bathed in silver light, and a soft, sweet smelling wind blew through, so that the grass swayed and the leaves rustled softly above, as if whispering secrets to the night sky. It would have seemed peacefully inviting, except for the looks on the faces of the cats already there.

Breezestar halted warily, fur bristling. Many of those assembled glowered at she and her Clanmates; even the DesertClan cats didn't smile warmly at her, but avoided her gaze uneasily. Those that weren't glaring angrily or watching her with narrowed eyes sat in clusters, mumbling to each other and casting venomous glances at the glowering cats. Only one truly friendly face could be seen; Flamesky caught Breezestar's eye and nodded reassuringly, though his eyes conveyed only worry.

Confused and with her nerves on end, Breezestar padded slowly towards the base of the Leader's Stone, where the other leaders sat, her Clanmates sticking close together in her wake. A yowl brought her whipping around, to see Rowansplash and Sorrelfur nose-to-nose with Thornheart. The FernClan warrior bore a sneer, and his fur was fluffed out. All three cats looked ready for a fight. Thornheart was mewing, in a carrying voice, "I knew you lot were nothing but prey-stealing crowfood-eating foxdung!"

Rowansplash and Sorrelfur responded only by extending their claws and posing to attack.

With an anxious glance at the moon, Breezestar made to separate the warriors, but Rapidriver got there first. Breezestar heard her growl, "Thornheart, get lost. Now. And you two ignore him. It's not worth a fight." The leader and her deputy exchanged a glance. This was certainly not what either of them had expected.

Feeling more urgent, Breezestar bounded over to the other leaders, asking, "What's up tonight? What's going on? What did Thornheart mean by prey stealing?"

None of them responded immediately, but Emberstar finally mewed, "There was CallistoClan scent on FernClan and FlameClan territory."

"I'm sorry Breezestar," Ashstar added, looking uncomfortable, "but it's true. I smelled it myself, past the PineGrove and by the Great River."

"And there's something else…" Emberstar mumbled, looking embarrassed. "Dusksky claims to have had a dream-"

"'Claims to?'" Ashstar cut across, a sharp edge to his mew. "What do you mean 'claims to'?"

"Nothing!" Emberstar cried, "Just that I dunno if I believe it…"

"Why not?" Timberpelt asked, stalking over to stand beside his leader. Behind them all, Breezestar could hear the FoamClan cats streaming down the hill.

"Well, it's just that it's a bit unusual, for a medicine cat to dream about another Clan, and even stranger with the timing…"

"What's unusual?" Fallenstar asked, coming to a halt beside Breezestar. "Uh, what's wrong…?"

Everyone ignored her, listing to Ashstar as he spat, "'Unusual'? And you don't think it's 'unusual' when Breezestar here dreams of rogues and dead warriors and mysterious StarClan-sent prophecies, even though she's not a medicine cat?" Breezestar's eyes widened in shock, and she couldn't suppress a gasp. She had never _ever_ told the other Clans the truth about her dreams, so how did they _know_?! She didn't have long to ponder, for Ashstar was still going, fur fluffed out and tail lashing. "You don't think _that's_ unusual, and yet you think Dusksky's dream is? Well I'll tell you what, it's not 'unusual,' Emberstar. It's not surprising either!"

"Look, back off, will you?" Emberstar snapped, fur on end. "I'm not doubting your medicine cat. I'm simply saying that the timing is strange. I mean, first Thornheart finds CallistoClan scent on our territories, and then suddenly Dusksky's having a dream saying that CallistoClan are Star Traitors?"

"We're WHAT?" spluttered Breezestar.

"What's going on?" Fallenstar asked again impatiently.

"Star Traitors," Emberstar replied before turning angrily back to Ashstar. "I just think it's strange. CallistoClan has never done anything to offend StarClan, so why would they say that?"

"How do _you_ know they haven't?" Thornheart strolled over, a smirk on his smug face. "Have you lived in CallistoClan? Do you _know_ the way those traitors live, what they do in their own territory? They're not natural, Emberstar. Look at their leader- she's got some crazy StarClan connection, or at least believes she does. Or maybe it's just that they've got a medicine cat so useless StarClan can't talk to her, so they're forced to use someone else? And have you noticed how weak their Clan is? Rogue-born and lame warriors, a deputy barely older than an apprentice, and her predecessor was half-blind!"

"Thornheart, shut you big mouth!" Breezestar snapped, enraged.

"Yeah, go jump off a cliff," Emberstar mewed. "Apparently no one ever bothered to teach you when to speak and when to keep your opinion to yourself. Is that any way to talk about a medicine cat? A Clan leader?" She turned on Ashstar, livid fury in her amber eyes. "And _you_! Are you just going to let your warriors go mouthing off like that? It's despicable!"

"Would someone _please tell me what's going on_?!" Fallenstar cried.

Fur bristled all around, as each of the leaders, Timberpelt, and Thornheart glared at one another. Emberstar opened her mouth to say something more, but Ashstar mewed loudly, "Dusksky had a dream. In it, StarClan came to him and warned him against the Star Traitors who bash their noble code. StarClan meant CallistoClan, who have been stealing prey from ours and FlameClan's territory!"

"We _have not_ stolen prey!"

"Ashstar, did StarClan ever specifically name CallistoClan as the Star Traitors?" Fallenstar asked skeptically. She was the only one not looking ready to claw someone's fur off.

"Well, not by name, but it's obvious!" the FernClan leader growled defensively.

"Yeah, just look at their Clan!" Thornheart caterwauled. Breezestar knew all the cats in the clearing were watching this argument, and above head, the silver moon had turned blood red…

"Breezestar let that Dust-whatever cat join CallistoClan, and he's DesertClan! And that's another thing- it was CallistoClan that received the prophecy saying DesertClan should live here- none of the rest of us heard about it! There've always been four Clans, so why should StarClan go and change that? I bet they're rogues." Thornheart paused for breath, and Breezestar could see the electric pleasure on his face. He was loving every moment of this.

"Look, Thornheart, just shut up!" Emberstar snapped, clearly exasperated. She flexed her long claws, digging them into the ground with disdain, as if she'd rather they were sinking into the snotty tom's flank.

"Don't tell my warriors to shut up!" Ashstar retorted.

"Yeah, just because-"

"Thornheart SHUT UP!" Ashstar whipped around on his own warrior, anger flaring on his face. "Just because you're a disrespectful piece of foxdung doesn't give you the right to mouth off to other leaders! Gain some respect! You're making me and your Clan look bad!"

"Look," Breezestar mewed softly into the ensuing tension-charged silence. "This is insane. This is a Gathering, for StarClan's sake!"

"You should talk about StarClan…" Timberpelt mumbled.

"What was that?" snapped Emberstar.

"Hey, listen to me!" Breezestar demanded, her body flushing cold with anger. "Listen, Ashstar, I believe Dusksky had this dream. I don't necessarily believe it meant CallistoClan. We do _not_ trash the Warrior Code."

"Dustflame," Thornheart coughed sarcastically.

"Dustflame joined CallistoClan under the allowance of the Warrior Code," Breezestar responded firmly. "It is not against the Code for a cat to join another Clan when they are in love, as long as both leaders agree to it. Cometstar and I both agreed. It was between our two Clans. Just because it was unusual doesn't make it wrong.

"As for taking in rogue kits, that is not wrong either. The Code states that we are to help those in need. And yes, I receive dreams from StarClan, but so what? Shadypelt does too, and she is a _perfectly capable _medicine cat, who would _not_ appreciate your criticism!"

"But what about the prey?" Emberstar asked, "There was CallistoClan scent all over near the River!"

"We did not steal prey from FernClan and FlameClan. I have no idea how the scent got there, but I promise you none of _my_ warriors placed it there!"

"You make it seem as if you suspect someone else of framing you," Ashstar observed. "But only CallistoClan cats have CallistoClan scent."

"I'm aware of that, Ashstar. And though it's unlikely, it's not impossible to plant a scent. Was there debris near the scents? Were they possibly left from the medicine cats' last journey to the MoonFalls? We haven't had rain since then- it's possible the sent lingered…"

"Well who do you think put it there?" Emberstar demanded.

"I don't know, but…" Breezestar couldn't help it- her gaze flicked to Thornheart. Emberstar saw it, and so did Ashstar.

"Oh, so you think it was one of _my _warriors?" the gray tom demanded. "How typical."

"You know what, I think someone ate some bad fresh kill or something, because you're being very narrow-minded, Ashstar. It's not like you." Emberstar mewed with a frown.

"I'm being narrow-minded? Well at least I'm not being a hypocrite. First you're blaming CallistoClan, then FernClan, then CallistoClan again! Make up your mind!"

"All of you are being ridiculous!" Fallenstar exploded, on her paws with tail lashing. "This is insane- we're at a Gathering. We're supposed to be peaceful- there's a truce! Look at the moon!" All eyes turned to the sky, where faint wisps of cloud were drifting over a moon turned deepest red. "StarClan do not approve."

"How do you know what StarClan approves of?" Thornheart demanded.

"Why don't you go find a hole and die in it?"

"Why don't you go and-?"

Five voices cried at once, "Thornheart, _shut up_!"

"Look, we need to just-"

"Oh, so now you're going to preach to us, Ashstar?" Emberstar asked with phony surprise. "After all your talk and nonsense?"

"Hey, I'm just-"

Fallenstar cut across him with a loud caterwaul. "How will we settle things if we keep yelling at each other? We're Clan leaders- we're supposed to be setting an example!"

"Yeah, because you're setting a _great_ example yowling at us…" Thornheart mumbled.

Fallenstar turned on the tom with fury.

And then many things happened at once.

Breezestar sprang back in alarm as Fallenstar launched herself at Thornheart, all self-control lost. At the same instant, the Hollow was plunged into near darkness as a huge cloud covered the moon and thunder cracked menacingly overhead. In the Hollow, fighting also broke out among the other Clan cats. Breezestar turned to see Rowansplash and Lavendersky in combat with a young FernClan tom and Raventalon. Shaking her head in disgust, Breezestar tuned back to the leaders, to see Ashstar, Emberstar, Fallenstar, and Thornheart all a withering mass of fur and fangs and claws.

"This is ridiculous!" she screamed at them, afraid of getting any closer and ending up in the fray. "Hey! Hey, HEY! Listen to me!" Breezestar yowled as loudly as she could over the growing noise of battle. No one paid her any mind.

"Breezestar, watch it!" Rapidriver's warning coincided with a hard blow to the young leader's head. Ducking instinctively, she turned on her assailant, Swallowtail of FernClan. The white tom aimed a second blow at the red-orange leader's head, but Breezestar dodged the swipe easily, raking a claw down her adversary's belly, causing him to reel back in pain. "Thought you wouldn't fight back," he panted, circling Breezestar rapidly.

She turned with him. "I may not agree with this, but that doesn't mean I won't defend myself!" She dodged another blow and landed one of her own. "Back off, Swallowtail, before you lose your other ear!"

"As if. You're weak. Your whole Clan is weak. And I'm gonna help chase you out! I will share in the glory. In seasons to come, kits will know me as the one who killed CallistoClan's corrupted leader and cleansed the forest of their traitorous Clan!"

"Oh, so this is about glory, is it?" Breezestar asked. "What makes you think StarClan wants this?" She saw Swallowtail falter, and decided to keep talking. It was distracting him, listening and fighting. He may be a strong warrior, but she was cleverer than this inexperienced young tom… "Look at the sky, Swallowtail. It's dark, isn't it? StarClan does _not_ agree with this battle!"

Swallowtail glanced at the sky without thinking, and Breezestar seized her chance. In the split second it took the tom to regain his focus, Breezestar had nailed him with three blows to the head in rapid succession. He landed with a thud on the Hollow floor, dazed, gold eyes clouded in pain.

"Go home, Swallowtail," Breezestar told him. "You're pathetic."

Swallowtail got unsteadily to his paws, shaking his head as if to clear it of a confused dream. It was obvious his pride had been damaged, and he didn't try to redeem himself. Instead, he turned tail and fled off, probably to join the battle elsewhere. Breezestar huffed in disgust. Rain was falling now, cold and biting and heavy from the too-dark sky. It was time to end this insane battle. But how?

An idea struck her, and Breezestar moved off towards the Leader's Stone, but another warrior aiming a swipe at her head stopped her. This time it was a FlameClan she-cat named Meadowlark. Growing impatient, Breezestar dodged and swiped, forcing the warrior to back down.

She had barely chased Meadowlark off when yet another blow landed across her ears, and she whirled around to come face-to-face with Thornheart.

"I always wanted this chance," the tom growled gleefully, swiping claws at Breezestar's nose. She pulled aside, but one still caught, tearing into her flesh and leaving a little cut. The pain small but stinging, Breezestar blinked it away and rounded on Thornheart, feeling surprisingly pleased that she was faced with a chance to teach this cat some manners. The rush of energy that surged through her paws was almost overwhelmingly joyful, charged with hatred and a chance for revenge.

"Me too," Breezestar laughed, biting at Thornheart's shoulder, and leaving her mark. He hissed, whether in pain or annoyance Breezestar couldn't be sure, and latched onto her scruff, biting down hard. Breezestar squirmed free, using her powerful hind paws to scrabble against the tom's soft underbelly. Breaking free, she clawed his ears, leaving a series of scratches already red with blood. He retaliated with a well-aimed blow to her neck, which unfortunately met its mark.

Without faltering, Breezestar leapt at the dusky brown warrior, bowling him over and sinking her claws into his fur, successfully pinning him to the ground. Thornheart struggled a bit, then went limp, but Breezestar did not relinquish her hold even in the slightest. She would not be fooled by that old trick. "Who's on top now, foxdung?" she spat, flexing her claws sharply on each word.

Thornheart glared up at her, but then his scowl became a grin and he mewed, "Not you for long!" Confused, Breezestar turned her head- right into the oncoming blow Raventalon had aimed at her head. Breezestar was sent stumbling backward, and before she could regain her composure, both Raventalon and Thornheart were upon her, pinning her down and scratching at every bit of fur they could reach.

Breezestar fought back as best she could, but it seemed impossible to escape, let alone regain the upper hand.

While Raventalon held the squirming leader in place, Thornheart came around beside Breezestar and gazed down into her face. "Who's on top now, kittypet?"

"That would be me!" A blur of ginger fur crashed into Thornheart, catching him by surprise. He was thrown backwards, crashing into the Leader's Stone and crumpling to the ground, where he remained, feebly stirring. Raventalon, shocked, released her hold on Breezestar ever so slightly, but it was enough. The leader sprang up, and together, she and Flamesky sent the sleek black she-cat running.

Once Raventalon had gone, Breezestar turned to Flamesky, shaking the blood from her fur. "Thanks," she panted.

"No problem. Those two are mouse-brains." Flamesky licked the blood from a wound on Breezestar's shoulder carefully. She purred despite herself.

"Speaking of mouse-brained…" Breezestar blinked through the still-falling rain at the battle around them. "This battle needs to end. Now." She broke away from Flamesky's gentle touch, making for the Leader's Stone.

Before she could get there, however, a shape appeared at the top, yowling out, "Everyone _STOP_!"

"Shadypelt!" Breezestar beamed. Four other shapes joined the CallistoClan medicine cat on the Stone, and Breezestar guessed they were Dusksky, Stormsurge, Sapfur, and Heatwhisker. The other four cats called out for silence as well, and Breezestar's suspicions were confirmed.

Around her, the battle was dying, and cats were backing off, cleaning their wounds and shooting glances from the cats atop the Stone to their Clanmates to the sky, where the clouds were thinning and the rain letting up ever so slightly…

"Cats of all Clans!" Stormsurge called out in a ringing mew. "Tonight you fought a foolish battle. It was long in coming, and would have broken out eventually. Even so, it was wrong and brought about only by ignorance and stubbornness."

"Tonight," Sapfur continued, "You saw first hand what it's like when leaders lose sight of what's important, of what it means to be a StarClan named leader. Everyone was at fault. Everyone is to blame equally."

"This stemmed, as Stormsurge said," mewed Dusksky, "from ignorance. The dream I had, I'm afraid to say, helped spark this battle. I was mistaken, led astray like the rest of you, by twisted facts. I got it into my head that my dream could mean CallistoClan. I was very wrong. I apologize, to Breezestar, to Shadypelt, to CallistoClan, and to all of you."

"But Dusksky is not the only one to blame," Shadypelt went on. "Nor are the leaders entirely at fault, though they all acted rashly and without thought. No, the blame rests on all of us, for not realizing the truth of all StarClan has been trying to tell us, for not uniting against that which threatens us all."

"My dream," Dusksky picked up, "spoke not of the Clans, or any within the Clans, though there are some, _Thornheart_, that trash the Warrior Code far too much, whether or not they realize it. No, my dream was referring to the rogues. They are Star Traitors- they follow no Warrior Code, indeed no code of conduct at all. They are brutal and dangerous to the survival of the Clans."

"Which is why," Sapfur chimed in, "we must forget our differences and unite against them. True, we disagree at times, but that does not mean we should go attacking one another. Each Clan has its peculiarities, and we need to accept it. I will not deny that FoamClan can be a bit stubborn and irrational, or that we are sometimes too neutral on matters that matter."

"And I won't deny that FlameClan has its problems," Stormsurge added. "We have had a rough past, done things we're not proud of. But that doesn't mean we should be hated or hate the other Clans. We're in this together."

"And as for FernClan," Dusksky mewed, "it is true that we can be a bit too judgmental, and jump to conclusions without all the facts. But that's no reason to hold grudges against the other Clans, or to seek trouble. I, as FernClan's medicine cat, will not deny you my opinion on the prey-stealing matter. I do not believe CallistoClan would do such a thing. And I for one think Thornheart may have had something to do with it all. Thornheart is a big-mouthed, rude, mouse-brain. We all know that by now. He must learn respect." These words were met with much agreement from all assembled.

"Much of tonight's strife," Shadypelt mewed once silence had fallen again, "seems to have been centered around CallistoClan. Yes, it is true we have a strong connection with StarClan, but that does not mean our ancestors favor us or have forgotten the rest of you. Their ways are mysterious, and we cannot control what they reveal and to whom they reveal it. All we can do is accept it and make the best of it."

"And in the matter of DesertClan," Heatwhisker spoke for the first time, "we may be new here, but we are no strangers to the Warrior Code, or to StarClan's mysterious ways. Many of you seem to forget our past. DesertClan was once a part of the other four Clans. Our ancestors are all one and the same. Before there were five, or even four Clans, there was only one. Back in the first days of Clan life in the Oceanland, there was only ElementClan, founded by the noble Elementstar, who was once little more than a regular warrior with an unusual connection with her ancestors. The cats that banded together to form that first ElementClan had only their faith and a prophecy- the word of long-dead cats spoken to them by a young warrior- to act upon. And yet that was enough. Just look how far we've come."

"Yes, let's not ruin it all now," Sapfur mewed. "We must cease this nonsense. Dark times are on the horizon, and we must join together if we are to overcome the obstacles in our future."

"Well spoken!" Emberstar cried out from somewhere among the crowd.

"So true!" Ashstar added, and Fallenstar echoed him.

"That's exactly it!" Breezestar chimed in, padding through the assembled cats who sat in clusters, no longer glaring and arguing. She reached the base of the Leader's Stone just as the final clouds dispersed and the silver moon shone through again, low on the horizon, drenching the Moon Hollow in clean white light.

"I'm sorry, Breezestar." Ashstar mewed, coming up to her at the base of the Stone, Fallenstar at his shoulder. "I was wrong to be so judgmental. And Emberstar was right when she called me narrow-minded. I should know better than to act like that." He dipped his head, looking abashed.

"It's okay, Ashstar," Breezestar mewed. And I'm sorry if I was unreasonable. This has been a hard night." She dipped her head to each of the other leaders in turn.

"Yes, it has," Emberstar agreed. "I, too, am sorry. No hard feelings?"

"None." Ashstar assured her as she bowed her head. Breezestar and Fallenstar echoed his words.

"And I'm sorry for losing control and starting the fight," Fallenstar mewed, shuffling her feet in embarrassment. "I apologize."

"It's okay- if you hadn't started it, someone else would have," Cometstar assured her. "I'm afraid I didn't do much to help prevent this. I regret it."

"Don't worry about it, Cometstar," Ashstar mewed kindly. "You were in a tough place. Shall we forget this and go home?"

"Yes, let's. It would probably be good to give our Clans time to completely cool off. I know some of the warriors at least will not forget this in a hurry." Breezestar nodded. "See you all at the next Gathering?"

"Yes, next full moon." Fallenstar nodded, then strode away, calling her Clan together. Breezestar also departed the group, weaving her way towards the slope leading to the crossing stone.

"CallistoClan, over here!" she called out. "Let's get home and sleep!"

"Nice," Flamesky purred as he passed, flicking his tail over Breezestar's ears. Her whiskers twitched and she followed him with her eyes as the ginger tom strolled over to his waiting Clanmates. Deep inside, Breezestar felt her heart give a twinge, and she pushed it aside…


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-eight**

The day after the Gathering, most of CallistoClan awoke late. When Breezestar finally got up, it was after sunhigh, and so far only the patrols had been up and about. Despite how late she'd slept, Breezestar did not rise immediately. Instead, she took her time getting up, stretching out her sore muscles and giving her fur a thorough grooming. She had been too tired upon returning to camp the night before to bother; she had only remained awake long enough to have her wounds treated and to be sure none of her Clanmates were badly injured before curling up for a solid night of sleep. Now, however, she took her time, grooming all the knots out of her soiled fur and washing it until it shone in the sunlight that bounced around her den.

When she finally rose and padded from the den, her mood was very subdued. Though she was relieved about the outcome of the battle, it still bothered her that it had broken out in the first place. And on top of that, she was worried about what was in store for the future.

At the same time, other matters pressed on her mind. The first she had very mixed feelings about, and was not quite sure what to do. That matter, which was most pressing, even though, Breezestar felt, it should be least important, was Flamesky. She wasn't sure just how she felt about the handsome ginger tom anymore… or, more like, she wasn't sure how she felt about her feelings for him.

The other matter filling her heads was one of great importance and significance to the Clan: Opalpaw's warrior ceremony. The young she-cat had fought bravely in the battle the night before, or so Rapidriver had informed her, and Breezestar had decided before she fell asleep to hold the young apprentice's ceremony the next day at sundown.

Stepping out into the warm clearing, Breezestar realized she wouldn't have much longer to wait- the sun was already beginning its descent from the peak of the clear blue sky. The clearing was a bustle of life, though most of the cats up looked as if they'd only recently awoken, and many were lounging in the sun, sharing fresh kill and grooming each other's fur. A few others came and went, bringing back fresh kill for the reasonably well-stocked pile.

Breezestar was just about to make her way over to that pile to pick up a late morning meal, when Shadypelt padded up to her side, concern clouding her kind eyes. Breezestar felt her stomach lurch: what bad news could Shadypelt possibly have for her now?

"Breezestar, we… we have a problem."

"What is it, Shadypelt?"

"It's Muddytail…"

Breezestar waited expectantly, but when Shadypelt did not elaborate, she prompted, "What about him…?"

Shadypelt looked up from the ground beneath her paws, but would not meet Breezestar's gaze. "He's awake… but he can't remember anything."

"Excuse me?"

"He can't remember anything- the battle, his Clanmates, where he is- even _who _he is."

Breezestar was speechless, still trying to comprehend the magnitude of Shadypelt's news. Muddytail had been the only warrior unconscious when they returned home, deep gashes to his head, but Shadypelt had said he would be okay… Who would have guessed this would happen? It was terrible, but Breezestar had the unexpected and irrepressible urge to laugh. Shadypelt looked at her, startled. When the leader had gained control of herself, she mewed, "I'm sorry, Shadypelt. It's just, the way you looked, I was expecting you to tell me he was going to die. He lost his memory, though?"

Shadypelt looked reproachful, then nodded forlornly. "Yes. He woke up completely lost… I don't know what to do- I've never had to treat a cat that's lost their memory. And there are no herbs, as far as I know, to help."

"Well will he be okay?"

"I don't know, do I? This has never happened before… but I think that maybe, with time, he'll start to remember… I hope."

"StarClan help us…" Breezestar muttered. "How much have you told him?"

"I explained who I was, where we are… that sort of thing. He knows he lost his memory, though I'm not sure he really understands what it means, as he can't remember remembering anything."

"This is too confusing…" Breezestar sighed. "Shall I come talk to him?"

Shadypelt nodded. "Yeah, come with me." She led the leader into her den, and over to a nest by the spring. It was the only one occupied, the tan and cream tom sitting in it gazing about as if seeing the den for the first time. When his gaze landed on she and Shadypelt, Breezestar's heart gave a lurch. Muddytail's stare was so blank… it held not even a shadow of recognition.

"Muddytail?" Breezestar asked, stepping tentatively over to him.

He cocked his head, looking her up and down. "Hello… and who are you?" he asked, and Breezestar felt another twinge.

"Muddytail, this is Breezestar," Shadypelt mewed patiently. "She's the leader of CallistoClan."

Muddytail's eyes grew wide, and he dipped his head hastily. "It's an honor to meet you," he mewed.

Breezestar couldn't hold back a purr of laughter. Muddytail looked back at her, annoyance in his gaze. "What?" he demanded.

"It's just," Breezestar began, "I've known you since you were a kit. I trained you to be a warrior and everything."

"Oh…" frustration replaced the annoyance in his golden eyes. "I should remember this, shouldn't I?"

"Well yes, but it'll take time," Shadypelt mewed.

"So what else should I remember?" Muddytail spat contemptuously.

"Can you remember anything about the Warrior Code?" Breezestar coaxed. She was met with a confused stare. "What about the other Clans- FernClan, FoamClan, and FlameClan? Or DesertClan?" For a moment, Breezestar thought she saw a flash of recognition in his eyes, but then it was gone, replaced by confusion, and Muddytail shook his head. "Well, if not that, then what about CallistoClan? Can you remember anything about our Clan?"

"No," Muddytail sighed. "Only what Shadypelt has told me- that she is the medicine cat, you are the leader, and we're in the medicine den."

"Hmmm… Well do you remember StarClan?"

Muddytail started to shake his head, but then froze, cocking it to one side as a distant light entered his previously blank eyes. "I… Yes, I think I can…" he spoke softly, as if awed. "StarClan is the Clan of our warrior ancestors, is it not? And they live among the Stars of… of… Silverpelt? It's where cats go when they die, right?"

"Yes, that's exactly it!" Shadypelt purred, clearly excited.

But Muddytail was not done. "StarClan speaks to the medicine cats, don't they? They give them prophecies? And there's a waterfall, isn't there? The- the MoonFalls? Don't medicine cats travel there… when?"

"Every half-moon," Shadypelt supplied, as if afraid of interrupting and breaking Muddytail's strand of memory.

"At every half-moon," the tom nodded, "to receive dreams. And leaders go there, too… for the same reason?" he looked questioningly at Breezestar.

"Yes, sometimes," she nodded, "and also when we are named leader, to get our nine lives."

"Oh… oh yes, of course! And StarClan speaks with you, Breezestar! They… they've sent you prophecies… one was about a- a desert or comet or something."

Breezestar nodded, heart feeling lighter. "Yes, it was about '_the comet whose tail burns bright among the stars_.' It referred to Cometstar, leader of-"

"DesertClan!" Muddytail yelped, looking surprised at his own knowledge. "And the other Clans… Fallenstar and Ashstar and Energy- no, Emerald- no, Emberstar! Yes, Emberstar! They lead the other Clans! And the Clans meet at every full moon for a Gathering in the- the- the…"

"Moon Hollow."

"Hmmm?"

"The Clans," Shadypelt repeated, "meet for Gatherings in the Moon Hollow."

"Yes, of course." Muddytail mewed distractedly. "But last night was a full moon… last night… last night there was a battle! But the truce! It shouldn't have happened!"

"Yes," Shadypelt mewed softly. "There was a battle last night. That's where you got hurt- why you lost your memory."

"But- but I didn't lose it!" Muddytail cried. "All my memories… they're here, I just know it! I just can't quite see them all… it's like they're… behind a haze."

"They'll come back with time," Shadypelt assured him quietly. "You just need something to jog them. Can you remember anything more?"

Muddytail shook his head. The trail had run cold. For now.

"Well," Breezestar sighed, trying not to sound disappointed. "It might be a good idea for you to go out among your Clanmates, Muddytail- see if you can remember any of them."

"Yes, and you could go on patrol and out hunting- it may help you remember." Shadypelt added.

"Okay…" Muddytail agreed.

"But first, I want to make an announcement," Breezestar mewed, then, in a murmur that only Shadypelt could hear, "to let the Clan know what has happened- what his condition is." The medicine cat inclined her head ever so slightly, and Breezestar rose to her paws with a shake. "I'll be back!" she called cheerfully, exiting the den and bounding up onto Tallrock.

Breezestar saw the confusion and curiosity on her Clanmates' faces as they approached at her summons, taking seats at the base of the rock.

"What's up, Breeze?" Oakpelt asked, padding over from the fresh kill pile, the rest of his hunting party in his wake.

Breezestar didn't reply, but waited for the rest of the Clan to fall silent before addressing them all. "As you know," she mewed, "in last night's battle, Muddytail was knocked unconscious. He has awakened, but there's a problem. He cannot remember much. To put it plainly, he's lost his memory."

Shocked murmurs broke out, and Breezestar saw alarm on more than one face: Lavendersky especially looked horrified. "But," Breezestar continued over their mews, "Shadypelt has assured me that his memory will return with time. He has already begun to remember some things about the other Clans and the Warrior Code, but his knowledge of his home remains… foggy.

"Therefore, I think it would be best if no one pestered him, and that someone looks after him: re-introducing him to the forest, the camp, his Clanmates, in an attempt to jog his memory. Suntail," her friend met her gaze steadily "I would like you to do this. Take him out on patrol and hunting- it may help him remember. And be patient. This could take time." Suntail inclined her head in assent, and the meeting began to brake up, Breezestar's Clanmates still muttering among themselves with concern.

"Wait!" Breezestar called suddenly, and her departing Clanmates froze, turning curious gazes on her once more. "I've just remembered," Breezestar explained, "about the prophecy. We're in for trouble soon, and I want us to be ready. Shadowlight," her gaze sought the dark tom, and this time she didn't look away when their eyes met. "I would like you to be in charge of the camp's defenses. Gather groups to reinforce the entrance tunnel, the dirtplace tunnel, every den, and especially the nursery. I have no idea how long it will be before we face a major battle with the rogues, but chances are, we have only moons.

"Oakpelt and Galewind, I would like you two to be in charge of battle preparation. I think it would be best that all warriors practiced their moves and tactics: we don't want to be caught off guard.

"Rapidriver, it'll be your responsibility to work out border patrols. I want them doubled, please, so we get fair warning of any attacks. And Shimmerpool and Dusktail, it will be up to you to ensure that we have enough fresh kill at all times. Organize the hunting parties, and get our supplies well stocked.

"Finally, Shadypelt and Peachpaw, I'd like you to make sure you're well stocked on herbs: especially the ones best for battle wounds. Amberheart and Runningbrook, if you could please help them gather herbs?" the two she-cats nodded their consent.

"Well then, I believe that's all. Oh, and Opalpaw, take it easy today: tonight's going to be a big night." Breezestar saw the glow of happiness on the apprentice's face as she moved off to share a piece of fresh kill with Inkmoon, Dustflame, Goldenpelt, and Graytail, the latter of which purred congratulations in her ear as they padded off.

Breezestar stayed atop Tallrock long after her Clanmates had gone about their business once more. Her heart was heavy with worry: worry for Muddytail, worry for the impending battle, worry for the future, worry for her Clanmates. She didn't want to lose any more of them… _Oh StarClan,_ Breezestar thought, _why must it be like this? Why must the peace be shattered?_

_Oh, dear one,_ the response seemed to come, and she felt Morningstar's presence as much as she heard her soft purr. _It is not our choice. The Storm is long in coming. But you are the right cat to face it. We could not have hoped for a better leader…_

For some reason, her old leader's words helped to quell some of Breezestar's fears. Alone in thought, she gazed down lovingly at her Clanmates, carrying out her orders with determination. She held each of them so dear…

"Breezestar!" she gave a start, turning and looking down to where Shadypelt gazed up at her. Behind the young medicine cat, Suntail was leading Muddytail off into the woods.

Breezestar sprang down to the gray-blue she-cat's side. "What is it?"

"I've decided that it's time Peachpaw received her full name before StarClan. At the half-moon."

The red-orange leader nodded. "Yes, that's a good idea. She's prepared. She's come so far."

"Thank StarClan for that." Shadypelt sighed. The two stood in silence for a while, each deep in their own thoughts. Breezestar watched as Pebblemoss led Leafkit out of the nursery and into the sunshine. The young dappled she-cat pounced on a feather, watching as it twirled through the air on a gust from her tiny outstretched paws… "You feel it too, don't you?" Shadypelt murmured at last. Breezestar turned to look at her: there was great sorrow and worry in the depths her blue-green eyes. Breezestar only nodded, and Shadypelt looked away, towards the camp entrance, as if she was imagining rogues streaming in from the forest beyond. "It's coming… it really is just a matter of time. We have barely moons, like you said…. Breezestar, I'm… I'm scared."

Breezestar was taken aback: she had never thought that Shadypelt was at all unsure. She always seemed so positive that everything would turn out okay…

"I'm just afraid," Shadypelt went on in a whisper, still staring at the entrance tunnel, "that we won't be able to defeat these rogues. That they'll be too much for the Clans. We barely know what we're up against… And I'm afraid that I won't be able to save everyone…"

Here it was: the root of Shadypelt's worry, and Breezestar knew that she could not comfort her: anything she could say would sound like empty words… but she had to try anyway. "Well, you may not be able to save everyone. No medicine cat can. But you'll be able to save the ones that are meant to be saved. I know you, Shadypelt, and I have full faith in your abilities."

"But what if I can't?" there was such despair in her mew that Breezestar felt her heart twist. She knew Shadypelt must be thinking about the end of her apprenticeship, when Greencough ran wild and there was nothing she could do to save her Clanmates: she was left to watch as one after another succumbed to the sickness, Shellspots included.

"Oh Shadypelt," Breezestar murmured, rubbing against her friend's flank comfortingly, "don't worry so. What happens will happen, but remember: you're a fantastic medicine cat, and you have the whole of StarClan to back you up. You'll be fine."

"The whole of StarClan… a StarClan that would rather speak through you, the leader, than through me…" Shadypelt turned to look at a stunned Breezestar, tears glinting in her eyes.

"Shadypelt…"

"It isn't your fault, Breezestar," she uttered in a choked mew. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But sometimes, I feel like it's true."

Breezestar couldn't have said anything if she wanted to, or even if she had a response: she was far too stunned. Never, _never_, had she thought that her ability made Shadypelt jealous… that it made her feel unneeded. Now, however, she realized the truth: Shadypelt felt like her connection with StarClan was pointless and lacking when compared with Breezestar's own uncanny and unasked for ability. And Breezestar realized how much it must hurt her, to question her own worth and abilities as a medicine cat: the connection with StarClan was, above all, what made a medicine cat a vital edition to the Clan.

Shadypelt must have seen the surprise and hurt in Breezestar's eyes, for her own filled with even more tears and she cried, "Oh, now I've gone and hurt your feelings, too!" and dashed from camp, the eyes of every cat in the clearing following her as she went, her pawsteps fading until they were lost among the trees.

Breezestar was left alone and lost: her heart was a block of lead, and she felt completely sick. For the first time in her life, she wished she had never been given her connection with StarClan, had never been named leader…

"Star?" Breezestar turned to look at the cat beside her: Shadowlight, his brilliant blue eyes clouded with worry. How long it had been since he'd called her that, or spoken to her at all aside from when reporting after patrols or taking her orders. "Star, are you okay?"

Breezestar shook her head, blinking back the tears that had sprung to them. "Oh Sky," she murmured, forgetting, for a moment, that they had ever fought. "I feel so helpless…" as she buried her face in his dark tabby fur and let herself cry, she was a kit again, three moons old in the nursery, on the day of his apprenticeship ceremony… the day that changed everything between them. But all that was forgotten as she cried, and he let her cry, wrapping his tail around her shaking body and holding her close.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-nine**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" The night was clear, the round orb that was the moon hanging just above the treetops. Breezestar gazed down at the clearing, ablaze in silver light, as it filled with her Clanmates. She pushed her misgivings and worries from earlier out of her mind, and sprang down to the ground, where she stood before Opalpaw.

The apprentice's fur glowed tarnished silver, and her eyes blazed with excitement and pride as Breezestar mewed, "I, Breezestar, leader of CallistoClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Opalpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Opalpaw met her gaze and mewed forcefully, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Opalpaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Opalstream. StarClan honors your courage and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CallistoClan."

It was Peachpaw that led the cheer for her sister as Breezestar backed away from resting her muzzle on the young she-cat's head. The leader joined it cheerfully, thankful to be naming yet another warrior. Each one made the Clan stronger. _And gives us a better chance against the rogues_. The unwelcome thought sprang to mind without Breezestar's consent, and she pushed it away. Now was not the time to worry herself with battles.

After the cheering had finally ended and the crowd of congratulating Clanmates had thinned around Opalstream, the new warrior padded silently to the entrance tunnel, disappearing into the mouth of it without a word. She knew her duty: sit the silent vigil until dawn.

The clearing was rapidly emptying: everyone that had a patrol at some point that night or the following dawn was off to sleep, and most everyone else went with them. Breezestar soon found herself alone in the moonlight with Oakpelt and Galewind. The two silently approached her, and without a word they padded to the fresh kill pile, Breezestar selecting a large rabbit, before settling down by the nettle patch. For a while, none of them spoke: they just ate in silence, watching the trees sway above in the breeze that promised rain.

"So, uh, Breeze, are you okay?" Oakpelt asked at last.

"Wha- oh, yeah, I'm… better, actually. Still worried, but not feeling quite so hopeless."

"This battle coming up has you really worried, doesn't it?" Galewind asked with concern. "You know everything will be fine, right? The Clans are all going to fight. This is our home. We won't let any rogues take it."

"I know. But I still can't help but worry. I don't want to lose any of you."

"Aw, Breeze," Oakpelt rasped his tongue over her ears. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

"I'm Clan leader: it's my job to worry- to look after my Clanmates and keep them safe. What if I can't do that?"

"You'll be able to. Don't fret over it. When the time comes, you'll be just fine. You always have been." Galewind took another bite out of the fresh kill, chewing it thoughtfully. "What's gotten you so worried all of a sudden?" she asked at last.

"I dunno. That battle last night, for one thing. It made me wonder whether or not the Clans will really be willing to defend one another."

"Of course they will be!" exclaimed Oakpelt. "Everyone may have acted like mouse-brains last night, but they all know that the only way to save their own Clan is with the help of the others. Not even that idiot Thornheart could deny that."

"But Oakpelt, what if our combined efforts aren't good enough? We barely have a clue of what we're up against."

To this, her brother did not reply immediately, and it was Galewind that finally supplied an answer. "That's true," she murmured, "but we can still be ready. We need to train and prepare ourselves, like you said earlier. And we need to put our trust in StarClan that everything else will fall into place. We may not know much about the rogues- how many there are, how well trained they are- but we do know that we _can_ fight them off. We've done it before."

"Yeah, listen to Galewind," Oakpelt mewed. "She knows what she's talking about. And if we need help, we can always ask the squirrels to lend us a hand."

Oakpelt said it so seriously that Breezestar couldn't help but laugh. "You dork," she purred, cuffing his ears gently with her forepaw.

"In all seriousness, though," the dark brown tom went on, "Galewind is talking sense. There's no way you could possibly know everything about what the future holds. I doubt even StarClan knows. Some things are always left to chance. Just trust your instincts: they've been pretty darn good up 'till now."

"Yeah, Breeze, you're a great leader. The best we could have hoped for. It'll all be fine. Really it will be." Galewind laid her head on Breezestar's shoulder with a purr.

"I suppose you're both right. I need to stop freaking out and just focus on being prepared." She looked from Galewind to Oakpelt, who both nodded. It made her feel somewhat better to know that they trusted her judgment and would follow her in her decisions. "So how's Muddytail?" she asked, changing the topic.

"Well, I think he started to remember Lavendersky and I when we spoke with him earlier," Oakpelt responded, finishing off the rabbit. "At least, he remembered her. I'm glad, too, because she was really worried."

"She has a thing for him, doesn't she?" Galewind asked with a purr.

"Yeah," Oakpelt replied. "I think so. She was thrilled when he started to remember her. And I think he knew who I was, even if the memories were fuzzy. He didn't have to ask my name."

"Well that's good," Breezestar sighed, relief flooding her and making her feel warm. "I know Shadypelt was really concerned, and so was I. But I think he'll remember with time."

"Yeah, he just needs something to trigger his memories." Galewind mewed wisely. "I was talking to Suntail a little bit ago: she says he could remember how to hunt, and that he slowly remembered the territory as they patrolled. It seems like he can remember a lot about the land, skills, the Warrior Code… I think it's mainly his memory of other cats that needs to come back."

A single, fat raindrop landed on Breezestar's nose, and she looked up at the sky. Clouds were rolling in from the west, cast in sharp contrast by the moon they had yet to cover.

"I'm thinking," Galewind mewed, also watching the approaching storm, "that we may want to get out of the open."

Thunder rumbled in the distance, as if to emphasize her words. The three siblings stood up, shaking the dust from their pelts, and turned in the direction of their dens.

And then the sky broke open.

Breezestar gasped as icy rain drenched her pelt. Beside her, Galewind let out a squeal and hightailed it for the warriors' den, Oakpelt on her heels. Halfway across the clearing, however, the tom slipped, splashing into the already muddy ground. Laughing, water streaming from her whiskers, Breezestar bounded to her brother's side as he struggled to his paws, mud caked to his fur in clumps.

"Brilliant," she teased. "Simply brilliant."

From the entrance to the warriors' den, Galewind watched the two of them, laughter in her eyes. "Don't come in here like that!" she called out to Oakpelt, her voice barely audible over the pounding rain.

Oakpelt shook himself, forcing Breezestar to jump back in an attempt to avoid the mud flying, and nearly loosing her own footing on the wet and slimy ground. "Hey, watch it!" she squealed. The rain began falling even harder, if that was possible, and Breezestar loped off to her own den, leaving Oakpelt to stand in the rain until it had washed the mud from his fur.

When Breezestar finally allowed herself to curl up in her nest after licking much of the wetness from her pelt, a smile still played on her face, and she felt happier than she had all day.

٭ ٭ ٭

By the time Breezestar awoke the following morning, the rain had stopped entirely, but by the looks of the pelts of the cats in the clearing, it had still been raining when the dawn patrol departed. The sky was a cloudless blue, and the sunlight bounced off of the millions of tiny raindrops that clung to every leaf and stone, casting sparkling rainbows over the ground.

Though the dawn patrol had barely just returned, the camp was already a bustle of life and activity by the time Breezestar pushed her way through the wet ferns at her den entrance, shaking the water droplets from her pelt as she went. Maplefur led a hunting party in, and Breezestar was pleased to see that each of them- Maplefur, Rowansplash, Sorrelfur, Shimmerpool, and Garnetfrost- carried at least two pieces of prey.

Outside of the nursery, Leafkit played in puddles while Pebblemoss shared a vole with Featherflight, and a team of warriors led by Shadowlight added brambles and fir tree boughs to the den, reinforcing the sides.

The entrance tunnel was also in the process of being reinforced, under the supervision of Rapidriver, and as Breezestar watched, Peachpaw returned to camp with Icefur, both laden with damp herbs. Breezestar headed over to Shadowlight, who was directing Snowheart on where to place the brambles she was holding.

"A little to the left- see where there's that gap? That's right; weave it in under the ivy. Good, now stick the end of the branch between those two branches that form a cross… No, not there, down a little. Exactly! And Barkpelt, make sure you don't open more gaps than close them with those brambles- they're snagging on the leaves and ripping them out. Just be careful to- what's up, Star?" Shadowlight turned to the leader, having just noticed her standing there. Breezestar's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"You really know what you're doing," she mewed. "The den looks excellent."

"Thanks. We need more brambles, though. The ones we brought back earlier won't be enough to do the back of the den, too. No, no, Snowheart, use twigs and moss to fill in the gaps, not pine needles. They're too lose- they'll fall right out. And Barkpelt, add another strand of ivy by the bottom there." Shadowlight turned back to Breezestar, shaking his head exasperatedly, laughter in his eyes. "So what did you need?"

Breezestar shook her head. "Nothing- just wanted to know if you needed help. Do you want me to collect you some more brambles?"

"Sure. That would be great. Thanks, Star." Shadowlight gave her a friendly lick, and Breezestar turned with a purr. It was like nothing had ever happened between them…

Beyond the entrance tunnel, the forest was a world of bright green sunlight filtering through wet foliage, casting everything in a serene haze. Though it was Leaf-fall, most everything was still very green- only a few trees betrayed the season, bearing leaves of brightest yellow, burning orange, and flaming red.

Letting out a content sigh, Breezestar dashed through the undergrowth, droplets of water clinging to her fur, turning it steadily darker. She headed for the eastern border, where the most bramble bushes grew, enjoying the feeling of the wind through her pelt as she ran, her paws barely skimming the ground underpaw.

Reaching the eastern border all too soon, Breezestar skidded to a halt, scenting the air, and catching a whiff of DesertClan scent on the breeze blowing down and west from the cliffs. Turning her attention away from her neighboring Clan, she set about searching for lose stems of bramble that would be easy to tug off. Finding none in the immediate area, Breezestar worked her way among the bushes farther north, searching for ones that Shadowlight's crew had yet to pick all the lose stems off of.

Finally, she came to a cluster of bushes that did not bear recent CallistoClan scent, and began tugging carefully on broken stems, dislodging them from their surroundings. When she had finally gathered a fair amount of the prickly stalks, Breezestar set off for camp, dragging her load slowly and delicately across the forest floor. It was a slow and tedious journey back to camp, and by the time she had managed to drag the brambles down the entrance tunnel, the sun was low in the sky.

"It took you long enough!" Shadowlight greeted her, relieving her of her load with a twinkle in his eyes.

Breezestar eyed him icily. "You're quite welcome," she purred sarcastically. "Next time, why don't you drag the brambles halfway across the forest with no one to help out, and then see who's smirking."

Shadowlight rolled his eyes, dropping the brambles by the den entrance. Voices were issuing from within the newly reinforced nursery: Shadowlight's crew had moved on to the rear of the den.

"It looks great," Breezestar complimented, flicking her tail at the patched up front.

"Thanks. It took some time, but I think it's sturdy. Rogues will have a hard time breaking through there."

"Good," Breezestar nodded. "Hey, you've been working hard, why don't you come share a piece of fresh kill with me? Rapidriver's patrol just brought back some, and I saw a nice large squirrel."

Shadowlight grinned, swiping his tongue around his mouth. "Okay. Just hold on one second." He stuck his head back in the den, calling, "Hey, everyone, take a break: you can finish after you all have some fresh kill!" Grateful mews met his words, and Barkpelt, Snowheart, Opalstream, Greytail, and Grainfur trooped out of the den into the late afternoon sunshine. Both she-cats headed for the fresh-kill pile, selecting prey and joining the crowd by the nettle patch, basking in the warm rays. Greytail, meanwhile, picked up a large robin and went to join Pebblemoss and Leafkit at the tree stump, where the little she-kit was busy pouncing on a leaf. Breezestar saw him talking with Pebblemoss, gesturing to the nursery with a critical eye. She knew he took the reinforcement job very seriously, as it was his mate and kit that were being protected.

"C'mon," Shadowlight led Breezestar over to the fresh-kill, grabbing the squirrel she had mentioned, and followed her towards the ferns outside of the leader's den. In silence, the made themselves comfortable on the sun, facing one another, the squirrel between them.

For a while, there was no sound but for the murmur of voices elsewhere in camp and their chewing, but finally, Breezestar mewed, "Sky, look, we… we need to talk." As much as she hated to risk breaking this unexpected and fragile friendship between them, she knew it wouldn't last as is. They had to talk this out, and she had to be honest. Completely honest.

"What do you want to talk about, Star?" Shadowlight swiped a paw across his whiskers and focused his brilliant blue eyes on the leader.

"About the whole mess between us."

"Star, listen, it's all in the past. Let's forget about it and move on-"

"No, Sky, we can't do that. The past has a knack for coming back to haunt us. We need to sort it all out, before… I need to be honest with you, Sky."

Shadowlight nodded. "Fine. What do you have to say?"

Breezestar took a deep, steadying breath. "Okay. I'm gonna start from the beginning. Sky, you were the best friend anyone could have as a kit. You looked out for me, told me how great I was… I loved you, Sky. Really I did. And I still may. I just dunno anymore. But the truth is, as much as I hate to admit it, I love Flamesky, too. I know I shouldn't, but I do. Don't say anything," she silenced quickly as Shadowlight opened his mouth. She saw the hurt in his eyes, and knew if she stopped now, their friendship was lost forever. "Don't say anything. Just hear me out. I love Flamesky. But that love will never go anywhere. I am Clan leader. CallistoClan needs me. My first and only duty is to protect our Clanmates. And I would never let a FernClan cat get in the way of that.

"Sky, I love you, but I don't know if I love you like that. You were my best friend for ages, and you mean more to me than you realize. All those moons when you wouldn't speak to me, I was crushed. I know you were hurt, that you thought I was betraying you, but at first, I didn't realize I loved Flamesky. Or maybe I did, but I was fooling myself. Either way, you pushing me away hurt. And I know I must have hurt you just as badly.

"I'm sorry, Sky. I'm sorry I can't be the devoted mate you deserve. I would tell you to move on, but I don't _want_ you to move on, in case there's any chance between us still. I'm still trying to figure out my own feelings. But as soon as I know for sure, you'll be the first to find out." Breezestar blinked rapidly, trying to clear the tears that had sprung to her eyes. It was no use, and she gave up, allowing them to fall.

"Star…" Shadowlight moved around to her side, draping his tail across her back. His dark fur was warm from the sunlight. "Star, shhh, it's okay. We'll get through this. I'm done being jealous. And Star, I couldn't move on if I wanted to. You're amazing, and you've successfully stolen my heart. You've had it since you were a kit. I'm sorry I hurt you and pushed you away. I don't want to do that anymore. Even if you don't love me like I wish you did, I still want to be your friend. Being apart from you is worse than anything. So let's forget it. It'll all work out."

Breezestar burred her face in his warm fur and breathed in the scent she knew so very well. It was comforting, and she managed to get a hold of herself and stop crying. "I know it will be. Because you're here. And that's all I need." She looked up and saw the adoration in his eyes, and her heart squeezed painfully in her chest.

They would get through this. It would all work out, one way or another.

But still, she felt wretchedly unfaithful. He deserved so much better…


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

"Rogues!"

The call echoed around the camp like a gunshot, and every cat was instantly on their paws, claws extended. Breezestar and Shadowlight flew to their paws so quickly they stumbled into each other, each looking wildly around for any sign of danger. The entrance tunnel rustled, and everyone tensed, preparing to spring, but instead a collective gasp arose as Snowheart stumbled into camp, her entire right flank drenched in blood. Breezestar bolted to her side.

"What _happened_?" she screeched.

"Rogues," Snowheart panted. "By the stream. They ambushed Cloudypelt and I. I don't know where he is. I just barely escaped…"

"Go see Shadypelt now," commanded Breezestar, turning to Shadowlight who was standing, stunned, by her side. "Shadowlight, set up a guard around the camp. Rapidriver," her eyes sought the young deputy, "gather a patrol to find Cloudypelt and get him back to camp. Suntail, get another patrol together and go to the southern border. Secure it. Oakpelt, Maplefur, Icefur, Dusktail, Goldenpelt, Lavendersky, and Rowansplash, come with me. Let's go!" Quick as lightning, Breezestar was out of camp, her chosen warriors streaming behind her as they charged through the undergrowth for the stream. Breaking through the brambles near the bank, Breezestar stopped dead, and Lavendersky collided with her from behind. A small shriek escaped the young warrior. For good reason.

A gruesome sight awaited them at the water's edge. Cloudypelt lay there, bloody and limp, eyes staring sightlessly at the clear blue sky above.

"No! Cloudypelt!" Maplefur charged past Breezestar to his son's side, crouching low over the fallen warrior. Hesitantly, stunned and shaking, the leader also stepped forward, the patrol moving like her shadow in her wake.

"Is he…?"

Maplefur only nodded, eyes dull with grief. Solemnly, he smoothed Cloudypelt's ruffled fur and lifted him gently, like a kit. Without a word to anyone, he set off for camp.

After a moment, Breezestar sent Rowansplash and Lavendersky back with him, sending the rest of the patrol to scour the stream for any sign of rogues. She herself stayed where Cloudypelt had fallen, gazing unseeingly into the river, where the little eddies were red with blood that would soon be washed away. Precious blood of a courageous CallistoClan warrior that needn't have died, needn't have had to spare his life for his Clan. These rogues would pay. They would pay for Cloudypelt, for Morningstar and Moonfur, and for all the other lives they had unceremoniously stolen from the Clans.

But now they were playing dirty. Hit and run tactics would be impossible to match: the Clans needed a real battle if they were to best this enemy. And it needed to happen soon, before they were picked off one by one. For the first time, Breezestar wished fervently that the battle would happen sooner rather than later. More death had to be avoided.

This could not go on.

"There's no sign of them, Breezestar," Oakpelt and the patrol appeared out of the bracken across the stream, each wearing a hard expression of mingled determination, fury and sorrow.

Breezestar only nodded. "Fine. Oakpelt, take someone down to the southern border. Get the patrol that's there and bring them back to camp. We need to regroup and hold Cloudypelt's vigil." With a dip of his head, Oakpelt disappeared again, flicking his tail at Dusktail to follow.

The remainder of the patrol returned to camp with Breezestar, where the atmosphere was heavy. Cloudypelt's body was already laid out in the clearing's center, and Opalstream, Peachpaw, Runningbrook, Aquastorm, and Suntail all surrounded him, grooming his fur lovingly while tears glistened down their cheeks. Runningbrook in particular appeared distraught, and Shadypelt was attempting to give her some poppy seeds, which she finally took.

With a sigh, the medicine cat padded over to Breezestar.

"This was bad timing," she mewed sadly. This was the first time Shadypelt had spoken to Breezestar since their disagreement of sorts.

"I know…"

"No, I mean this was really bad timing. Runningbrook only found out for sure this morning that she's pregnant. She hadn't even told Cloudypelt yet."

Breezestar's green eyes widened in shock, and her blood boiled with hatred for the rogues even as her heart ached with pity for the soon-to-be mother. "That's horrible!"

"I know it is. Runningbrook is a mess. She's is total shock."

"This needs to end. Now." Breezestar was surprised by the barely-suppressed fury in her own voice.

"It does," Shadypelt agreed. "But what can we do? It's not like we can just call the rogues over and kill them all. That would never work."

"Too bad…" Breezestar shook her head, which was really beginning to hurt. Stepping away from Shadypelt, she called out for attention. "Cats of CallistoClan, today we've had yet another tragedy, courtesy of the rogues. Now they're playing dirty. So I have to stress that no one leave camp alone. Stick together- groups of two or more _at all times_. We don't want another Cloudypelt."

"Breezestar, when is this battle going to happen?" Maplefur had joined the small group around his fallen son, and was curled comfortingly around Suntail. And though his tail stroked her comfortingly, his mew was hard and bitter.

"I don't know, but I sure wish I did…"

"Why is this happening to us?" the wail came from Runningbrook, who shook with uncontrollable sobs. "Is StarClan trying to punish us? What have we done wrong?"

"We haven't done anything," Breezestar assured her, quick to quell this fear above all else. "StarClan has nothing to do with this. They cannot stop the rogues, and they sure didn't bring them here. Trust me."

"But what if this really is punishment? What if StarClan's been lying to you?" Breezestar could see the unease in the eyes of her other Clanmates, and knew she had to stop this line of speculation.

"No," she mewed firmly. "This is _not_ StarClan's doing. Moonfur has assured me of that. This is something else entirely, and StarClan needs our help as much as we need theirs to end this. StarClan may be powerful, but they can only do so much. A lot of it depends on the choices of the living Clans. And each cat within them. Today, Cloudypelt was faced with a choice: protect his home like a brave warrior and possibly die, or run like a coward and still possibly die. He chose to fight, like a true CallistoClan warrior. I feel grateful to have known him. May his spirit hunt eternally in StarClan, and may he be happy there. He deserves all of our thanks. He gave his life for us all."

Runningbrook bowed her head. "He was a brave warrior, and would have made an excellent father once more…" she murmured, eyes fixed so firmly on her mate's face that it seemed she hoped to bring him back by staring.

The rest of the day passed slowly; it seemed the whole of CallistoClan had been stunned into silence. The attack had been unexpected. And now Cloudypelt was dead. After his vigil, and the elders had buried the noble warrior, Breezestar disappeared into her den, wanting only to be alone.

Curling up in her nest, Breezestar's eyes wandered, following the familiar ridges and lines in the stone den walls, and coming to rest on an ant struggling to pull a leaf twice its size. It was amazing, the determination of the creature, and how something so small could be so strong…

"Star, can I come in?" Shadowlight stuck his head through the ferns. Concern clouded his eyes, and at Breezestar's nod, he padded to her side. Curling around her he began grooming her fur rhythmically, and she purred with content, closing her eyes as a soothing warmth and security enveloped her.

Slowly, Breezestar grew drowsy, and before long, she had drifted off to sleep, Shadowlight still rasping his tongue over her ears. When she blinked open her eyes, however, he was not the cat she saw, nor was it in her den that she found herself.

"Cloudypelt!"

The white and tan warrior nodded, inclining his head to her. "There were six of them, that ambushed us," he mewed. "The one that killed me seems to be their leader. I managed to take down one of them, but there were just too many. Snowheart is okay, though?"

"She'll be fine with rest."

"Good, good. Watch over my kits, Breezestar. And Runningbrook. She does not wish to fight anymore. I see it in her eyes. She's scared, but doesn't want to admit it. Hers is a nurturing soul, not that of a fighter. Please take care of her."

"Of course, Cloudypelt. I'm- I'm sorry you had to die."

"Don't feel guilty, Breezestar. It was not your fault. And what you told the Clan… I appreciate it. You made me into a fine hero."

"You are. You deserved every word I spoke, and more. I'm sorry that's all I could do for you."

"It's really okay. StarClan needs me now. CallistoClan will be fine. Just be careful: I heard one of the rogues say something about more ambushes. And an attack. They want to deplete our numbers. I think they're attacking the other Clans as well."

"Do you know how many there are?" Breezestar knew he'd have no way of knowing, but she asked nonetheless.

Cloudypelt shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You'd have no way of knowing." She tried to hide any disappointment she felt.

"But I think there are many. As many, if not more, than cats in all five Clans combined. They have strength in numbers and skill, Breezestar. Be careful."

"I plan to be."

"You were a great leader. I am proud to have called myself a CallistoClan warrior. One of your warriors. Good luck, in the moons to come, and know that StarClan watches over you."

"Goodbye, Cloudypelt. May you be eternally happy with StarClan…"

"Farewell…" The tom, silver and white in the moonlight dappling his pelt, faded to little more than a patch of starshine, and then was gone completely. Breezestar was jarred from her sleep, as suddenly as if someone had drenched her in ice cold water. Whiskers quivering, fur on end, she sprang to her paws, muscles tense with the danger she sensed.

Shadowlight, asleep by her side, also sprang to his feet, startled by her sudden movement. It was dark: she had slept into the night.

"Shhh," she whispered, flicking her tail for him to keep quiet and stretching her eyes wide in an attempt to let in more light. Though the moon was just beginning to wane, it was pitch black tonight. _Clouds must be covering the sky_, she thought. _Perfect night for an attack_.

Listening with every particle of her being, she closed her eyes and allowed her other senses to take over, exploring the camp and the surrounding forest. First she was able to distinguish the sounds of sleeping warriors- breathing, a shifting body, a sneeze… all normal, relaxed noises. But then a twig snapped, and she thought she heard hasty pawsteps… Moments later, she scented them on the fresh breeze: rogues.

"Rogues," she breathed into the night, hardly daring to make a sound. Forcing her body to relax, she moved off silently for the warrior's den, scanning the clearing as she went. The rogues were not there, but they were very close. Probably moments from pouring down the entrance tunnel.

Like a shadow, she slipped into the warriors' den, pawing warriors awake as she went, silencing them with her tail and a few breathed words before they could make a sound. By the time she reached Rapidriver near the den's center, half the warriors were awake and ready. She could see the glint of their eyes in the dim light, and their lashing tails. No one made a sound beyond breathing.

"Rapidriver," she muttered, pawing the deputy gently. She lifted her head groggily.

"Wha-"

"Shhh! Rogues."

Rapidriver nodded, pushing herself into a sitting position. Breezestar gestured towards the rest of the warriors, signaling to her deputy to awaken them and follow at her signal.

Breezestar turned her back on the silver tabby she-cat, padding swiftly back to the den entrance. It was too late to warn Shadypelt, or Pebblemoss in the nursery, or the elders. She knew without seeing that the rogues now watched the camp for any sign of movement, anything out of the ordinary.

But why hadn't Garnetfrost called out a warning yet? She was guarding camp tonight… she must sense the rogues!

And then the answer hit Breezestar, and she barely suppressed the cry that accompanied this most horrible realization. Garnetfrost was dead. There was no other answer. Breezestar felt sick, and it took all her self-control to keep from dashing into the entrance tunnel to be sure that the warrior had _not_ been slain, that she'd simply fallen asleep… But no, the rogues would take no such chances…

Pawsteps. The sound was clear. Some cat was coming down the entrance tunnel. Breezestar melted away into the shadows, watching through narrowed eyes as a cat padded into the dark camp. It was a she-cat, by the looks of it. A slim thing, with long limbs and an equally long tail. Her pelt was dark and glossy, and the eyes that scanned the clearing were bright and calculating. She was their leader. Softly, the she-cat padded around the clearing, listening, by the looks of her slightly cocked head. After a moment, she paused, eyes narrowed like Breezestar's own, before continuing around the clearing.

As the she-cat approached the warriors' den, Breezestar tensed, flicking her tail once: the signal to be ready to attack. Any moment now… but timing was everything. She must take this cat by surprise… The she-cat came even closer, and Breezestar could have reached out and touched her, and yet she appeared to suspect nothing.

The rogue began to turn away, back towards the entrance tunnel, and that's when Breezestar attacked. Flicking her tail three times, she sprang at the she-cat, taking her down swiftly and silently, so that she had no time to scream. The two withered on the ground, a mass of dark and red fur and flying claws. Around Breezestar, CallistoClan warriors streamed into the clearing, as from the entrance tunnel came the sound of drumming paws, and rogues poured into camp.

The opposing sides met like a wave crashing on shore, and battle began. Breezestar fought against the she-cat's strong struggles, clawing her way to an upper hand. She stood over the she-cat, whose eyes glittered with malice.

"Hello, Breezestar," the she-cat growled, and Breezestar gave a stunned start. How in StarClan's name did this cat know her name?! "You're surprised. I don't blame you. But you see, we've met before. In battle. You fought me… but I got away. And now I'm back. Remember Thor? I took his place. And I'm much harder to kill than he was." At this, the she-cat squirmed violently, raking an abnormally long claw down Breezestar's flank. She reeled back, and by the time she'd regained balance, the she-cat had vanished into the fray, like smoke on the wind.

Cursing herself at getting distracted like that, Breezestar turned to the battle, leaping at the first rogue to cross her path and bringing him down with a few rapid blows and slashes. He was sent wailing out of camp, but Breezestar wasn't satisfied. There was only one way to ensure the future safety of her Clanmates, and that was to kill these rogues.

"Fight to kill," she cried over the din, knowing her warriors would listen. They knew that was the only way. With a hiss, Breezestar clawed at another rogue, who turned from his battle with Muddytail to face Breezestar. She lunged at him on two paws, and they met upright, pushing against one another in the air. Breezestar was stronger, and she shoved the rogue down, landing on top of him with a crunch. Heedless to his struggles, she bit down on his neck before being knocked away by another rogue.

The she-cat. "Now, now, Breezestar, don't go killing all my warriors," she chided silkily, lashing out at the young leader with lightning speed. Breezestar dodged skillfully.

"What's your problem?" she asked, dancing around the cat, playing the defensive.

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Why are you rogues attacking us? Why won't you just give up?" she aimed one of her own blows, and it made its mark as blood welled up on the she-cat's shoulder. She didn't even flinch.

"Give up?" she laughed. "We are Proteus' noble force. We will never give up. This land will be his, and I, Sekhmet, will deliver it to him. Free of kittypet scum."

Now it was Breezestar's turn to laugh. "Kittypets? We've fought you all dozens of times, and every time, we have won. How can you even question our ability?"

"You win only because we back down. We give you false security. Really, you are weak. We have killed far more of your warriors than you have ours. We retreat only because we are ordered to do so."

Breezestar faltered. Was it true…? Sekhmet saw it, and took advantage of her lapse in concentration, swiping out with unsheathed claws and scratching Breezestar's face. The claws barely missed her left eye, and she cursed herself yet again for letting her guard down.

"You're lying!" with a yowl, Breezestar propelled herself into Sekhmet, digging her claws into the she-cat's glossy pelt and tearing at clumps of fur. Fury raged to life inside of the red-orange leader, and she bit and clawed every bit of the rogue she could reach, until she squirmed free and took off, disappearing again and leaving only a bloody paw print behind.

Breezestar turned angrily. She wasn't through yet! Three more rogues fell at her paws before she even began to feel satisfied. And even then rage pounded through her, setting her blood boiling and lending speed to her attacks. She joined Lavendersky in battle, fighting back the powerful tom she faced with ease, until he was forced to turn tail and flee, joining in battle elsewhere.

The tom's flight left a path open in the battle, a clear view of Rowansplash battling two rogues twice his size. Breezestar made to go help him, but before she could, she watched him fall, and both rogues spring upon him. Another barreled into her, and there was no time to see if Rowansplash was okay. _Please, StarClan_, Breezestar prayed as she fought the rogue that held her, _please don't take another warrior from us tonight!_

Breezestar had just focused her attention on the new rogue that had attacked her when a high-pitched yowl echoed around the clearing and the rogues broke off mid-attack, making hastily for the entrance tunnel in full-blown retreat. But the CallistoClan cats would not let them off so easily. With a cry, Breezestar led her warriors after the rogues, pursuing them hotly all the way to the southern border, and then watching as they became little more than a dark mass moving off towards the hills beyond.

Tired and bloody, Breezestar led those that had joined the chase back to camp. It was quiet and calm there, as Shadypelt and Peachpaw tended to the wounded, and a group led by Suntail cleaned up the remnants of battle. "What's the damage?" Breezestar asked Shadypelt, padding up to the medicine cat as she tended Oakpelt.

"Everyone's fine. A few bad injuries, but nothing severe."

Breezestar heaved a sigh of relief. She couldn't handle another death so soon after Cloudypelt… "Wait, where's Garnetfrost?"

"What? I- I haven't seen her…"

"Foxdung!" Breezestar spun around and headed up the entrance tunnel, looking for any sign of the young warrior that had been guarding camp that night. She soon detected her scent, and followed it a bit, until she found the warrior. It was too much to hope that she had survived unscathed. Bitterly, Breezestar noted that her throat had been cut. With a sigh of regret, she carried the slight tawny warrior back to camp, laying her out in the clearing's center for the Clan to grieve.

"Garnetfrost!" Featherflight was at her only daughter's side in an instant. "Why?" she asked the sky, eyes clouded with grief. "First Sandstone, and then Garnetfrost… Breezestar, I don't wanna be an elder anymore. I want to fight. I want to shred each of those mangy rogues until they're all dead. Because _no one_ kills off Clan cats like that. _No one and nothing_."

"I know, Featherflight. I feel the same way." Breezestar turned her back on her grieving friend, searching for the only cat she wanted to be with right now. She spotted him by the fresh kill pile, comforting Runningbrook, who appeared shaken by the battle.

"Shh, it'll all be okay," he murmured to the queen. "You're safe. Just go back to the nursery with Pebblemoss, and worry about your kits. Leave the rogues to us. Tell her, Star, won't it be okay?"

"Of course it will," Breezestar assured her, though she wasn't so sure herself. "Don't fret about it. Leave that to me. You should go rest- you shouldn't have been fighting. Think about your kits."

"I know, Breezestar, it's just, I had to do something… something to avenge Cloudypelt."

"Don't seek revenge. Just care for his kits. He would want it that way."

"Of course," Runningbrook dipped her head and padded forlornly away. Breezestar noticed that her pelt was dull and tail drooping. She told herself to let Shadypelt know, in case Runningbrook's sadness interfered with her kits.

"Star, that was brutal," Shadowlight murmured once they were alone.

"I know. How many d'you reckon there were?"

"Over twenty. I'd say thirty."

"That's more than our number of fighting-strength warriors. Sky, I'm worried. Two attacks in the course of two days?"

"It's bad."

"And Sky… their leader, that she-cat, her name's Sekhmet… she told me something… and it's got me worried… worried we won't be able to defeat them when the time comes…"

"What did she say?"

"That we've never really defeated any of them. That they retreat to give us a false sense of security. And that they've killed more Clan cats than we have rogues." Breezestar felt the panic welling up inside of her, and she clawed at the grass beneath her paws, shredding it.

"Star, don't listen to her! She's lying, she has to be." But though he tried to assure her of this, she saw the doubt in his own eyes.

Later that night, alone in her den without Shadowlight's comforting presence, Breezestar dreamed again.

She dreamed she was at the southern border, right next to the Great River, and as she watched, Moonfur stepped out of the starlit waters, touching noses with her old friend.

"I've missed you, Breeze," the silver she-cat mewed.

"I've missed you too, Moonfur. How are things in StarClan?"

"That's none of your concern," Moonfur murmured, but Breezestar thought she saw panic flash in those blue eyes. "I'm here about the living Clans. Do not listen to the words the rogues speak, for they weave lies in everything they say. They live by secrecy and falsities. Treachery is their one and only Code. They are strong, but the Clans are superior in more ways than one. Remember that. And don't doubt, because if you do, it will only make you weak. And you must not be weak, Breezestar! StarClan is counting on you to stop this!"

Despite the force and strength with which Moonfur spoke, and the racing of Breezestar's own heart, she somehow managed to stay incredibly calm. "I know, Moonfur. And I will meet this challenge, and overcome it. Because CallistoClan is my home, and I will not watch more of my Clanmates die unnecessarily at the paws of lying scum. This I swear, by all nine of my lives. I will be victorious."


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-one**

For two weeks, CallistoClan faced almost daily trouble from the rogues, on a small scale. But thanks to their vigilance and the grace of StarClan, no more lives were lost.

Four moons after the deaths of Cloudypelt and Garnetfrost, things were looking up. There had been no trouble at any of the last three Gatherings, though each Clan had reported rogue attacks similar to those CallistoClan had endured. And as Leaf-fall drew to a close and time wore on into mid Leafbare, Breezestar began to feel better about the situation in the Clans. Though a major rogue attack could happen at any time, Breezestar felt certain that they would be ready. So she turned her focus away from danger, and onto the new life within CallistoClan.

Two moons before, Sorrelfur had given birth to she and Grainfur's first kit, a small tortoiseshell and brown she-kit named Lavakit. Runningbrook, too, had given birth to her kits, or rather, _kit_ the moon prior to that, naming the she-cat Indigokit- a name Cloudypelt had liked. There had also been yet another rogue kit found, this time by the FernClan border. He was clearly only a few days old, and Runningbrook took an instant liking to the scrap, naming him Rainkit. And if that wasn't good enough, Opalstream had also joined the queens the same moon as Sorrelfur, with her own she-kit named Airkit.

And Opalstream was not the only one to have something to celebrate: her sister was equally happy, after receiving her full name as a medicine cat at the half-moon after the rogue attacks. Peachpaw was now Peachwing, so named, Shadypelt said, for the way in which she had taken flight after moons of doubt at her own ability.

To Peachwing, the name seemed perfect, and Breezestar agreed. She could see the joy on the she-cat's face whenever anyone called her by her new name, even now, nearing four moons later.

And then there was Muddytail, who, to Breezestar's immense relief, seemed to have finally remembered everything. He sometimes forgot things, but usually remembered without too much trouble. It was lucky, and made Lavendersky in particular very happy.

And though she was happy with life in CallistoClan, as the mid-Leafbare Gathering drew closer, Breezestar began to grow uneasy once more. There had been no sign of the rogues for a while, and Breezestar felt certain that they'd attack at a Gathering… and soon. She also felt certain that their lack of activity had been meant to lull the Clans into a false sense of security as the weather grew colder and prey less abundant.

_I wonder if they will wait until the end of Leafbare, when we're weakest from lack of prey?_ Breezestar thought one bitterly cold morning as she stalked a squirrel through the underbrush. _If so, then they're out of luck. There's more prey than normal this Leafbare._ She knew that it wouldn't be practical for the rogues to attack then: if the Clans were weak from lack of prey- and thank StarClan they _weren't_… But if they were, then the rogues had to be twice as badly off. Where _did_ they hunt in those hills, anyway?

With satisfaction, Breezestar leapt upon her squirrel, catching it cleanly and standing up from the snowy ground with the creature in her jaws. The first snow had fallen that morning, before dawn, and lay like a glittery dusting upon the forest floor. Shaking the powder from her fur, Breezestar turned back to camp.

It was Sunhigh, and today she had a ceremony to perform. Leafkit was now six moons old, and needed to be apprenticed. Her boundless energy needed to be put to good use, particularly with younger kits in the nursery.

Back in camp, Breezestar dropped her squirrel on the fresh kill pile, padding towards the nursery and sticking her head inside. "Ready?" she asked the kit and her parents, who both laughed when their daughter began bouncing up and down excitedly. "C'mon then!"

Breezestar headed to Tallrock, where she called out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" After her Clanmates had gathered, Breezestar mewed, "Today, Leafkit has reached her sixth moon, and it is time she was apprenticed. Leafkit, from this day until that time when you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Leafpaw. Shadowlight, Garnetfrost was your last apprentice, and she was a noble warrior, may her spirit hunt eternally with StarClan. I would like you to train Leafpaw to be an equally noble warrior."

"Of course," Shadowlight purred, eyes glowing. He stepped forward with pride, touching noses with the excitedly quivering Leafpaw.

"Leafpaw! Leafpaw!" cries of congratulation echoed happily around CallistoClan camp, and Breezestar felt her spirits soar. But then, as she looked down from Tallrock at Shadowlight and the little Leafpaw trailing in his wake, she felt an inexplicable pang of dread. _StarClan watch over her_, she thought, shaking the feeling away as the two disappeared into the forest for their first day of training.

"You okay, Breeze?" Oakpelt called up to Breezestar, who gave a small start before realizing that she was gazing blankly around camp from atop Tallrock. She had no idea how long she'd been standing there: her thoughts had been all-consuming.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, twitching the worry from her pelt as she sprang down to her brother's side. "Concerned about the Gathering, I guess."

"Don't be. It'll be fine, just like the last three were. The Clans aren't going to fight again, not after Ashstar threatened to exile Thornheart and anyone else that started a fight at a Gathering. He _should_ have exiled Thornheart, if you ask me."

"I agree, but it was Ashstar's choice. I think he realized that some of his Clanmates wouldn't be very happy about it. So he threatened, but didn't act. It was tactful, I suppose."

"Or stupid."

"Whichever." Breezestar laughed. "C'mon, let's talk about something else. Want to hunt?"

"Sure, why not?" Oakpelt and Breezestar headed side-by-side for the entrance tunnel, but were stopped by a quartet of eager kits.

"Where you going?" Indigokit asked, leaving her adopted brother buried in the snow and padding alongside Breezestar. She was an adorable kit: silver and brown with green eyes very like Breezestar's own.

Rainkit shook the snow from his gray pelt and joined his sister, his gray-blue eyes glittering. "Are you hunting?" he asked.

"Can we come?" squeaked Lavakit, green-gold eyes aglow with adventure. Of all four kits in the nursery, she was the most adventurous.

"Please?" Airkit asked, joining the others with wide amber eyes. She, like Indigokit, had silver and gold tabby fur. "We'll be very good!"

Breezestar giggled at this. "I'm sorry, but you're all too young to leave camp. Stay here and play, and Oakpelt and I will bring you back a fresh piece of prey. What kind do you like best?"

"You'll bring us whatever we want?" Rainkit asked disbelievingly. "You can do that?" He looked positively awed.

"Sure we can!" Oakpelt purred. "So what shall we bring you?"

"I want a vole!" Rainkit squealed, reminding Breezestar of Muddytail and his own taste for voles.

"Oooh, vole!" Airkit cried. "I love voles!"

"Me too!" Indigokit added.

"I want a thrush, though!" Lavakit pouted.

"Well, it's three against one, so we win!" Rainkit told her, knocking her into the snow. Though she was younger and smaller, Lavakit was stronger than Rainkit, and seconds later, it was she on top and Rainkit underneath.

"I win!" she cried. "So do I get a thrush?" she asked Breezestar, looking innocently over her shoulder. She was very like Opalstream, and Breezestar was surprised that quiet Airkit was the warrior's daughter and not this feisty she-kit.

"How about this: we'll bring you back a vole _and_ a thrush."

Four pairs of eyes widened in awe. "Really?" Airkit asked.

"Why not?" Oakpelt laughed. "Sure we will. But you have to stay here and be good, or Breeze and I will eat them both ourselves!"

"We'll be perfect little kits, just you wait!" Rainkit mewed, in a good imitation of Muddytail.

"Good. We'll be back in a little while." Breezestar and Oakpelt continued on out of camp, the young leader glancing back once to see the kits playing in the snow once more. "They're so cute," she purred.

Oakpelt chuckled, shaking his dark brown head. "Airkit's like you," he mewed. "She's quiet and polite, but with claws like an owl's talons, and twice as quick!"

"Oakpelt you great furball!" Breezestar pounced on him, sending him sprawling in the snow. He hissed playfully, twisting away and pinning her down with all the skill of a well-seasoned warrior. Breezestar was transported back to the moons of her apprenticeship, and the mock battles they had shared. He had always been stronger and the better fighter, but she was fast and cunning, and had often come out on top for it…

"You with us, Breeze?" Oakpelt laughed.

"Yeah, just reminiscing." Breezestar mewed, regaining her footing and shaking the cold ice crystals from her fur. "Let's hunt. A vole and a thrush in Leafbare can be a tall order to fill!"

"No kidding," Oakpelt agreed, and the two moved off into the bracken, heading for the stream in search of the best prey.

It took the better part of two hours to hunt down and catch a vole and a thrush, but as the sun began to sink, Breezestar and Oakpelt returned to camp victorious. The kits were on them in an instant, awed at their success.

"Here, take these back to the nursery to eat," Oakpelt instructed, sitting down the thrush and the vole. It took two kits to each piece of prey to carry them. "Share them with the queens," the warrior instructed, and the kits nodded obediently, focused on their task.

With a purr of laughter, Breezestar carried her other prey to the pile, leaving it with what the hunting party had brought back. She rejoined Oakpelt at the nettle patch, where they shared a mouse between them. The soft rays of late sun warmed the clearing, melting snow from tree branches high above and sending it cascading down to Earth. Breezestar watched it in wonder, feeling very much a part of the forest that had been her home her entire life.

"Isn't it all so magnificent?" she asked Oakpelt. He looked up from the mouse quizzically, and she gestured around the camp and forest. "Life. It's wonderful."

"It is," Oakpelt agreed. "Ever since… ever since Moonfur," Breezestar noticed that he didn't say '_died_.' "Ever since Moonfur, I've realized just what a miracle life is. It can be so short… you have to live it to its fullest, every day. How do you do it, Breeze?"

"How do I do what?"

"Be leader. I could never do it. I'd freeze up."

Breezestar shrugged. "I dunno…"

"You're made for it, that's what it is. You have natural ability, and you don't even know it."

"I guess…" Breezestar fixed her gaze on a lone leaf dangling from a tree branch high above. It fluttered in the wind, the ice on it sparkling in the late afternoon sunlight. A fresh gust of wind blew through, and the leaf was torn from the branch and thrown high, where it twirled away on the wind, free to journey onward for who knew how long…

"Breeze, what's bothering you? I know something's up. Tell me."

"Oakpelt, I've told you already. It's the rogues. I… I think the attack will be at the Gathering. I just have this feeling."

"Okay, Breeze. If you really think so, then let's be ready. But I think you're overreacting. Look, relax. Stressing yourself out certainly won't help matters."

"No, it won't," Breezestar yawned. The concern in Oakpelt's eyes increased.

"You haven't been sleeping well, have you?"

"Not last night, no," Breezestar admitted. "I had nightmares."

"You should go sleep," her brother advised. "Everything will be fine."

"I guess so… Well, 'night then, Oakpelt…" Breezestar stood with a stretch and padded off into her den. She was tired, but her mind was abuzz with only one thought: Leafpaw was in danger. By the time darkness had set in, Breezestar was still not asleep. She heard Shadowlight and Leafpaw return to camp, and made her way back out of her den, to the dark tom's side.

"Shadowlight, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Star, just one second," Shadowlight purred, giving her a lick on the ear. He turned to his apprentice as she padded over. "Now Leafpaw, I want you to get some sleep. Tomorrow we're going to start hunting as soon as the dawn patrol returns. Eat before then, okay?"

"Yes, Shadowlight. Goodnight!" she bounded away into the apprentices' den, and Breezestar watched her go with mixed emotions. With a swish of her tail, she led Shadowlight back to her den.

"She's such a lively apprentice," the tom mewed as he followed her. "So full of life. She's going to make a brilliant warrior."

"If she lives that long," Breezestar muttered, her back to him. She felt him stiffen beside her, and turned to face him in the dark den, curling her tail over her paws.

"What d'you mean?"

"I've got a bad feeling, Shadowlight. About Leafpaw. Please, _please_ protect her. Watch over her extra carefully. Please, Sky. I don't want to lose one so young."

"Of course, Star…" Breezestar saw the concern clouding his brilliant blue eyes, and wished she knew how to comfort him. It would be twice as terrible if Leafpaw died, as Shadowlight's last apprentice had been Garnetfrost, who had so recently joined StarClan herself…

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Shadowlight asked, beginning to stand.

"Yeah… Sky, will you stay with me tonight?" She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay with her forever, and chase away all of her fears.

"Sure I will, Star," he murmured, moving around to lay beside her. She curled up against him, resting her head against his strong shoulder and letting herself be swallowed by the softness of his fur, the warmth of his body beside hers, the sound of his breathing… She finally drifted off into a good and dreamless sleep.

٭ ٭ ٭

The next two days passed rapidly, and before Breezestar knew it, it was the evening of the Gathering. It had really snuck up on her, and she felt unprepared. With great care, she chose the cats to attend, waiting until the absolute last minute to announce it.

"Star, you have to do it sometime," Shadowlight reminded her. "Sooner, rather than later, would be preferred. And… I know you won't like this, but can Leafpaw come? She seems to think she will be allowed, and has her heart set on it. Please, Star? I won't let her out of my sight. I promise."

Breezestar didn't like the idea at all, but she gave in without a fight. "But don't let her out of your sight."

"I won't. I swear."

"Good…" Breezestar called out to the camp at large, "The cats attending the Gathering are: Shadowlight, Oakpelt, Galewind, Rapidriver, Shimmerpool, Pebblemoss, Grainfur, Suntail, Maplefur, Inkmoon, Dustflame, Lavendersky, Rowansplash, Leafpaw, Shadypelt, and Peachwing."

The cats that had been chosen set about getting ready to leave: grooming their fur, eating fresh kill, and, in a few cases, finding replacements for moonhigh patrol. Breezestar padded with Shadowlight to the fresh kill pile, waiting while he selected a meal for them and following him off to eat it, her mind elsewhere.

"Star, if you don't take a bite soon, there'll be none left!" Shadowlight chided her playfully, bringing her back to Earth. She realized they were sitting by the nettle patch, a rabbit between them, and it was halfway gone. She took a few small bites, but really had no appetite.

The hour or so until the Gathering passed with painstaking slowness, and Breezestar was almost relieved when the time came to call her warriors together and head for the Moon Hollow. The waiting had been worse, Breezestar knew, than any battle would be. It gave you time to _think_. To worry over all the possible worst-case scenarios. And to think she may be stressing over nothing!

It was snowing lightly. The forest was gently being buried under the snow that fell in dizzying clumps, turning everything steadily and beautifully white. It was a peaceful sight, and had a claming effect on Breezestar as she padded through it, her warriors flanking her. They arrived at the crossing stone and slipped over, careful of the ice forming on the slick surface, and then plunged down the hill on the other side. The other Clans had already arrived, DesertClan included, and Breezestar felt a sense of relief envelope her as she padded towards the other leaders.

It was relieving to see that none of them, nor any of their warriors, bore signs of recent battle.

"How are you, Breezestar?" Ashstar asked as she padded over.

"I am well. And you?"

"Doing great. FernClan has had no rogue trouble this moon."

"Nor has FlameClan," Emberstar purred.

"Or FoamClan," Fallenstar agreed.

"They have not been seen on DesertClan territory," Cometstar said, relief in his creaking voice. "What about CallistoClan?"

"No trouble," Breezestar agreed. "I'm concerned about tonight, though."

"It'll be fine," Fallenstar assured her. "Chances are, they're freezing in the hills. They won't attack now, not with the snow."

Breezestar didn't reply. She wished she could feel so certain, so optimistic. Instead, she found herself doubting if a little snow would even slow the rogues down.

"Shall we start the meeting?" Ashstar suggested. Emberstar nodded, and all five leaders sprang up to the top of the Leader's Stone. Now that DesertClan had returned, each of the five top sections of the Stone were necessary. It was as if the Stone was made for there to be five, and not four, Clans in the forest. Breezestar felt reassured that StarClan was watching over them tonight.

"Cats of all Clans," Cometstar called out over the din, silencing the cats below. "Welcome. Who wishes to begin the Gathering tonight?"

"I will," Fallenstar offered, standing up as Cometstar took a seat. "In FoamClan this moon, we have had fair hunting. Prey has stayed rather abundant for Leafbare… though if weather like this continues, it may not for very long!" Ripples of laughter met her words, before dying off into respectful silence once more. "But really, it has been good. FoamClan has three new kits in the nursery: Firkit, Grovekit, and Basskit. They are healthy, and will be apprenticed at six moons, of course." Fallenstar sat back down, dipping her head to Emberstar to speak.

The young calico stood next, mewing, "FlameClan, too, has had a moon of good hunting. We have one new warrior, Strawberrysun, who is here tonight, and two new apprentices: Scorchpaw and Needlepaw. Other than that, I have nothing to share."

Ashstar stood after Emberstar and informed everyone, "In FernClan, prey is abundant as ever, especially in the Cornfield. We have scented or seen no rogues, and life is… life is good. My mate, Cloverfur, has given birth to two kits. They are little Bubblekit and Jadekit." Breezestar got the sense that he had been dying to get to this, and it made her happy.

"Congratulations, Ashstar," she purred as he sat down and she stood to address those assembled in the Hollow below. "In CallistoClan, life has been good, too. Pebblemoss's kit has reached her sixth moon and was apprenticed to Shadowlight as Leafpaw. Both mentor and apprentice are here tonight. Aside from that, I have nothing to share."

Breezestar sat back down, curling her tail over her cold paws. Cometstar stood last, mewing, "In DesertClan, we have continued to adjust to our new home. It gets far colder here than it did in the desert, but we are managing fine. Citruspelt and Rubyglow were made warriors. The latter is here tonight, the other sitting vigil at home. Other than that, my only news is that Heatwhisker has been collecting seeds from herbs. He plans to attempt to plant them in Newleaf, so that we may grow what herbs which do not naturally grow in our territory."

"Good idea," Emberstar mewed, looking as if she was surprised no one had thought of it sooner. "Well, it's a cold night, so why don't we all head home to out warm nests?"

This idea was met by much agreement, and the leaders dropped from the Stone, calling their Clans together to head home. _See, no battle_, Breezestar thought to herself as she wove her way to the slope leading up to the crossing stone. _Not even a whiff of rogue on the breeze! I had nothing to worry about._

"CallistoClan, over here!" she called out, watching her Clan gather. She saw Flamesky among some FernClan cats and resisted the urge to say hello. Shadowlight was here tonight, and she didn't want to upset him, not now that they were finally so close once more. Her life was better off without the handsome ginger tom with the eyes like amber fire, anyway…

"C'mon, let's head home." They had crossed the river and were about to leave the bank when there was a yowl from the hollow, followed by an explosion of hisses. Breezestar spun around to see that which she had dreaded most. Rogues- _tons_ of them- streamed along the FoamClan border and into the Moon Hollow, where the other Clans still were.

"Great StarClan, be with us!" Breezestar breathed to the snowy air. She felt a pelt against hers, and heard Moonfur's voice breathe, "_With the river comes the comet, with the comet comes the traitor, with the traitor comes the forerunner, and after the forerunner comes the Storm._" This was the forerunner. She knew that for certain, like she knew the sun would rise in the east.

"Rapidriver, go back to camp and get Icefur, Stemtail, and Dusktail. Wake everyone up: I want Goldenpelt guarding camp. And bring Leafpaw back with you. She's too inexperienced for battle, and needs to be out of harm's way."

"Yes, Breezestar," Rapidriver mewed, motioning for Leafpaw to follow her as she bounded off towards camp. Breezestar turned to the rest of her warriors. "We're going back. This is it. This is the big battle." _At last_. "Let's go!" With a battle cry, Breezestar flew back towards the Moon Hollow, blood drumming in time with her pounding paws, mind and spirit alive with the battle to come. Her Clan streamed behind her, leaping the gap between the riverbanks as if they had wings rather than paws. Breezestar paused only a second to survey the situation. The Hollow was crowded with battling warriors.

_There will be no room to maneuver_, she thought. _We need to got out of this Hollow!_ "Ashstar!" she called out to the FernClan leader, who was a little ways off down the hill, preparing to spring back into battle. He instead bounded up to her. "We need to get out of the Hollow. It's too crowded."

"I know. Too hard to maneuver. We need more space. Do you think we can spread out along the River in FlameClan territory? If we can get up to the Gorge, we may be able to use it to our advantage."

"It could be dangerous, but I think it's our best bet." Breezestar and Ashstar yowled this plan over the din, hoping the warriors would hear and attempt to relocate. Already, some had begun to move out of the Hollow, luring the rogues along the riverbank on both the FernClan and FlameClan sides, towards the Gorge, where the gap was narrow and the drop into the River sheer. Breezestar realized Shadypelt and Peachwing were the only of her Clan left beside her, and turned to them. Dusksky had joined them, herbs in his jaws.

The FernClan medicine cat sat them down, mewing, "I know where we can set up to care for injured warriors. There's an abandoned badger set right on the bank, on FernClan's side. It's secluded, with some boulders and a lot of sheltering ferns."

"Sounds great," Breezestar mewed. "Shadypelt, go with Dusksky to help him set up. Peachwing, go find the other medicine cats and let them know. We need to get organized, or this will end badly…"

The three medicine cats nodded, taking off in opposite directions. Breezestar followed Peachwing down the slope into the Hollow, where she instantly found herself in battle against a burly black tom. He lunged for her neck, clamping his jaws down just inches from it as she reeled back, swiping a claw across his eyes. The tom yowled with rage, swiping her flank and cutting into her flesh. Breezestar hissed with pain and annoyance, dodging another blow and biting at his hind legs. The tom spun, and Breezestar danced around him, clamping her jaws, at last, onto his tail with a crunch. This, once and for all, seemed to make the tom back down, and he fled, probably to join in the fight elsewhere.

Breezestar took a second to catch her breath, looking around herself. While fighting, she had slowly migrated up the eastern slope of the Hollow, and was now very near the crossing stone. Cats fought everywhere: in the Hollow, on the opposite shore, even on the crossing stone itself. Some even fought on the water's edge below, on the small strips of sand on either bank where the FernClan cats crossed to attend Gatherings. To the north a ways, Breezestar could make out the rise where the Gorge lay. On either bank above it, fighting raged as well… she watched as one cat plummeted from the bank into the churning water below, and hoped desperately that it was a rogue and not a Clan cat…

"Hey Breezestar!" the leader spun around to see Flamesky, fresh cuts to his face and shoulders, but beaming. "You didn't say hi tonight."

"Sorry. I was really preoccupied." She didn't want to admit that Shadowlight was the real reason. To make up for it, she allowed her pelt to brush with Flamesky's, and permitted him to giver her ears a quick lick. "How are you?"

"I'm great. But this battle's fierce."

"Yeah, speaking of which, we may want to join it again!"

"Yeah, you're right…" the two stood side-by-side, pelts brushing lightly, looking for a gap in the fighting. "We should get off of the slope. Let's move along the FernClan border." Breezestar nodded. Fighting here would be dangerous… They waited until the warring cats cleared off of the crossing stone and plunged across, racing along the River towards the Gorge, and passing an outcropping of boulders. Breezestar wondered if that was where the medicine cats had set up, and if so, it was a good location.

"Breezestar!" The cry came from Lavendersky, who fought three rogues at once, right at the River's edge. Breezestar and Flamesky flew down to her aid, each taking on one of the rogues that had had the young warrior so badly outnumbered. Breezestar's opponent was a skinny gray she-cat missing huge clumps of fur, and with only one ear. The rogue lashed out, and Breezestar recoiled, repulsed by her dirty claws. With a yowl, she sprang forward, but rolled to the left and kicked out at the she-cat, feeling with satisfaction the crunch of the mangy rogue's ribs. The she-cat was sent sprawling, and Breezestar bore down on top of her, shredding at her fur and biting her neck until she stopped fighting and fell still.

Turning her back on the dead rogue, Breezestar joined Flamesky in his fight against a broad-shouldered tom, raking her claws down his ears. The tom twisted to face her with surprise, lashing out and nicking her nose with his claw. Breezestar hissed and swiped at his face in return, also leaving her mark, before dodging around and leaving Flamesky to attack. While the rogue was occupied with him, she bit his hind leg, hearing it crunch between her jaws. The rogue howled with pain and tried to hobble away, but Flamesky was faster, ending his life with a swift bite.

"Nice work," Breezestar panted.

"You too," Flamesky responded, licking the blood from a cut on her ear. Lavendersky's rogue was also dead, and the young warrior had already moved off to lend a hand elsewhere. "C'mon," Flamesky mewed, pointing with his tail towards the thick of the fighting a little ways upstream, just south of the Gorge. It seemed that the Gorge itself was too slick with snow and ice to safely battle by, but a few brave cats did fight there. Breezestar opted not to take the risk, but to remain on the grass where most of the fighting was happening. She and Flamesky launched into battle so close to the water that it licked her paws at times, making them wet and cold.

Breezestar attacked a scrawny tom who was battering a FlameClan she-cat, giving the warrior a chance to slip away and head for the medicine cats for treatment. The leader, meanwhile, swiped claws at the rogue, lashing out at all parts of its exposed flanks. After a few well-placed blows, the rogue attempted to run, but Breezestar would not let this one get away. With a hiss, she bit into the tom's neck, ignoring his feeble struggles. Backing away, she sprang at yet another cat, this one a fat she-cat.

The she-cat's weight was to her disadvantage, Breezestar soon realized, and she was nimble enough to dodge and swipe, quickly disorienting her enemy. Breezestar was about to pounce and end this cat's life when she stopped, horror struck. This cat wasn't fat, she was pregnant! Breezestar felt sick, backing away, and allowing the rogue to flee. True, the kits would only be raised as rogues to kill the Clan cats, but she just _couldn't_ kill a pregnant queen!

Pushing away her revulsion, Breezestar sprang upon the first rogue she saw, a hefty white tom with odd-looking golden eyes. She bit his shoulder, and he barreled her over, so that the two rolled around in the shallows, a mass of wet white and red-orange fur. The tom finally let go of her enough that she could struggle free and face him again, aiming a blow at his head, claws sheathed. The blow hit with a sickening thud, and the tom toppled backwards into the water, stumbling deeper and losing his footing where the current was stronger. He was washed away, and Breezestar turned to face the land, where Oakpelt and Flamesky fought a pair of lean golden toms side-by-side. Lavendersky was also back, fighting a hulking silver she-cat a little ways upstream.

Another rogue slunk over, nailing Breezestar with a blow from behind. She whirled around to face him, clawing his face with vengeance. He didn't even flinch, but aimed another blow to her head, which she narrowly missed. Breezestar took two steps back, losing her footing on the slippery pebbles, and tumbled to the ground. The rogue loomed over her, a wicked grin on his face as he raised a paw to kill her. A moment later, however, his look of joy became one of terror as Flamesky and Shadowlight pulled him off of her. Breezestar got to her paws and watched as the two toms took it in turns to pummel the rogue.

It seemed almost as if they were competing to see who could do the worst damage… it was almost comical…

"Guys, he's had enough," Breezestar intervened as the rogue stirred feebly. The two toms stopped, Flamesky lunging in to end the tom's life with a quick blow. "Thanks," Breezestar mewed. "You both saved my life."

"It was nothing, Star," Shadowlight mewed.

"No problem at all," Flamesky purred. Breezestar wondered if they were honestly competing for her heart _now_, in the midst of battle.

The awkward silence that followed was ended by the arrival of five more rogues, who attacked them with fresh strength. Breezestar found herself battling a scrawny she-cat, one of the easiest fights she'd had all night. After what felt like no time, she was leaving another rogue behind her at the water's edge.

Breezestar was just about to join Flamesky battling his opponent when she looked around and saw Lavendersky fall at the paws of the rogue she faced. The leader bounded over with lightning speed, protecting Lavendersky's fallen body. The tortoiseshell she-cat was out cold, but, thankfully, still breathing. Breezestar set all her energy towards fighting off the rogue that threatened both their lives, but found it to be a difficult fight.

The tom was huge and strong, and quick to boot. Breezestar was holding her own against him, but barely. And then her paw slipped, and she stumbled and fell. The rogue swung his forepaw high, claws glittering menacingly.

And she knew, a split second before it happened, that he was going to kill her with that upraised paw. Nothing could save her this time.

The blow hit home.

* * *

**Haha, I was going to leave a cliff hanger here and not post the next chapter, but I'm going to be nice...**


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-two**

Slowly, Breezestar became aware of the fact that she was laying on cold stone. First to return was her sense of feeling, and then slowly, that of hearing. She could hear a slow and methodical dripping, as well as the breathing of another cat. What was odd was that she could hear no battle sounds… the battle!

Breezestar's eyes flew open, and she was on her paws in a heartbeat. But it was not the River by the Gorge that she saw. Instead, she was looking at the Star Cavern… and Moonfur was by the pool, eyes anxious.

"What in StarClan's name is going on?" Breezestar asked, bewildered. How had she ended up here…? And then it came back to her: the rogue by the River, the upraised paw, and the blow… that had ended her first life.

Moonfur turned to her with sad eyes. "You have lost your first life, Breezestar."

"I know. But why am I here? Don't I have eight more? Shouldn't I be back at the battle, shouldn't-?"

"Shh, you will be able to return in a few moments. First your body must finish healing, and your strength be restored by StarClan."

"But I feel fine!" Breezestar protested. Even as she said it, though, she felt the burst of adrenaline wear away, and her body ached terribly.

"Be patient. You can go back soon," Moonfur purred. "Here, join me by the Pool."

Breezestar padded over to the small pool of water, and gasped at what she saw. She was looking down on the battle that she had just left, watching as Oakpelt, Flamesky, and Shadowlight fought off five rogues while behind them lay the injured Lavendersky and her own limp body. The three seemed to be faring well, as Shadowlight ended the life of one of the rogues.

But then another replaced his fallen comrade, and things began to go downhill. The three warriors faced the five rogues bravely, and, placed one-on-one, they would have been evenly matched. But so outnumbered, the Clan cats were fighting a desperate and losing battle. One of the rogues nailed Oakpelt with three successive blows, and Moonfur gasped, jumping to her paws. Breezestar, however, was frozen in place, unable to tear her eyes from the scene playing out for her in the pool of starshine at her paws.

She watched, helpless, as two of the rogues turned on Shadowlight, forcing him along the rise in the direction of the treacherous Gorge… The other three rogues attacked Flamesky and Oakpelt fiercely, but neither warrior would give in. They were protecting the fallen leader and warrior bravely… but for how long?

Breezestar tore her gaze away as Moonfur gave a shriek, practically jumping into the pool. Her eyes glittered with tears, and sobs shook her body as she was forced to watch while her beloved mate faced a near certain death. It would take a miracle to save he and Flamesky as the three rogues closed in. One sprang forward, aimed right for Oakpelt's neck… Breezestar closed her eyes, willing with every particle of her being for something, _anything_ to happen to save his life…

She leaned over to comfort Moonfur… and tumbled sideways into the pool. Eyes flying wide, Breezestar sprang back, looking frantically around the Cavern for her friend. Moonfur was nowhere in sight.

And then Breezestar saw the Pool.

As the ripples she had sent across its surface faded, she was left with a clear view of the River once more. And what she saw astounded her. Moonfur was at Oakpelt's side, attacking the rogue that had, moments ago, nearly killed him. Moonfur attacked with unmatched fury, killing the rogue before turning to the next and ending his life as well. All three of the rogues fell at Moonfur's paws, and then the silver warrior touched noses with Oakpelt and vanished, reappearing at Breezestar's side a split second later.

"Moonfur!" the leader exclaimed, turning to the starry warrior with wide eyes. "How did you… what just… how?!" Breezestar stuttered.

"I don't know." Moonfur admitted, looking away. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears, and her body shook. "I just willed myself there. I wanted so much to help him… and I did. Miracles happen."

Breezestar nodded, looking back into the pool. She could see Oakpelt helping Lavendersky to her paws, the young she-cat limping away at Shadypelt's side, and by the water a dark mass of sodden fur…

"NO!" Breezestar's wail shattered the peace of the Star Cavern. Though she still felt weak, she sprung to her paws. "Moonfur, no, it can't be possible!" she wailed. "Flamesky, he can't be dead! I have to go back. Moonfur, let me go back. Let me help him, let him live… Please…"

"Breezestar, there's nothing I can do. Nothing any of us can do… he's gone." the silver she-cat hung her head, and the tears now flowed. "I did everything I could. Really, I tried. I'm so sorry I didn't get there in time… I had to save Oakpelt." Her blue eyes met Breezestar's, and there was anguish there to match what Breezestar felt. "I'm so sorry. He's gone. He'll be here soon…"

"No. No, Moonfur, Flamesky can't die! He can't! Let me go back, please, let me help him!"

"Breezestar, you can't help him. And you can't go back yet. You're still too weak. There's nothing we can do."

Utterly defeated, her heart cracked in two, Breezestar slumped to the cavern floor, her body drained of all strength even as it returned, no desire left to live.

"Breezestar? Moon- Moonfur?" Breezestar's head jerked up so hard it hurt, and she let out another wail of mingled joy and despair. Flamesky was standing a tail-length off, looking confused, his handsome ginger fur now little more than a fiery patch of starlight. "What's going on?" he asked. "Where am I? Where's the battle…"

"Flamesky, you're with StarClan." Moonfur spoke quietly. Tears still brimmed in her eyes, and she hung her head slightly. "I'm sorry. I tried to save you, but Oakpelt… I had to save him first."

"I'm dead?" Flamesky asked, alarm showing in his face.

"Yes. And now you must go, Breezestar. Back to the world of the living, and save your Clan."

"No." Breezestar's mew was flat. "I'm not going. Not without Flamesky."

"But Breezestar, it's your responsibility! You're CallistoClan's leader, for StarClan's sake! You were given nine lives so that you could protect your Clan, your home! You have to go back!"

"If it is StarClan's will, then I shall return. But I'm taking Flamesky back with me. He tried to save my life. He protected me."

"You _can't_, Breezestar!" Moonfur mewed gently, voice quivering. "There's no way. He is dead."

"And so was I. I still would be, if not for my nine lives! No, Moonfur, StarClan can work miracles. Work one for me. Let Flamesky live."

"We can't do that…"

"Then I'll do it myself. I'll create my own miracle. I'll give him one of my lives, and bring him back with me."

"You _can't_ do that!" Moonfur wailed. "It wouldn't work, and you need those lives, to protect your Clan!"

"Then do something!"

"I can't!"

"Then I'm trying it."

"But-"

"Try and stop me." Breezestar took two steps towards Flamesky, touching her nose to his. With every particle of her being, she willed him to take one of her lives. There was a surge of fiery warmth and icy coldness, and then...

"Wait."

Breezestar jerked back as a pain like lightning shot through her, making her very bones ache and her muscles scream. She looked over, into the face of Morningstar. Her former leader was standing a pace in front of Moonfur, and Shellspots was at her other side. "Breezestar," the leader murmured, dipping her head. Breezestar returned the gesture, feeling bewildered and itching to get back to the forest. Her instincts were screaming at her to help her Clan.

"We meet again, young one," Morningstar mewed. "Shellspots and I would have been here with Moonfur to meet you, but we were caught up with the rest of StarClan, waging a war of our own."

Her words caught Breezestar off guard, and alarm flashed through her pelt, but before she could raise a question, Morningstar continued, "You have lost your first life. You have eight more to spend in service of your Clan. Your Clan is the most important thing to you, I know that as well as you do, and yet, you were willing to give one away…?"

"Yes." Breezestar mewed firmly. "I would give my life for Flamesky, as he gave his for my sake."

"I see. You love this cat, do you not?"

"I do." Breezestar murmured to her paws, ashamed.

"There is no shame in love, young one," Shellspots mewed for the first time. She stepped forward, resting her chin on Breezestar's head and licking her between the ears.

"Shellspots is right," The voice was not Morningstar's, nor Moonfur's, but that of another cat. A lean, light silvery-gray she-cat with black spots and eyes as bright and green as Breezestar's had joined them in the Cavern. "And though Moonfur is unable to help you, I am not. You have been a wise and strong leader for one so young, Breezestar. You were faced with challenges of a sort no other leader has had to face. And you've met these challenges like a true warrior, like a true leader of CallistoClan. Do you know who I am?"

Breezestar stared into the she-cat's face, a face that felt familiar, though she knew she'd never seen it. Slowly, she shook her head, casting a glance at Morningstar, Shellspots, and Moonfur. To her surprise, they all had their heads bowed deeply, and bore expressions of awe on their faces. Breezestar hastily bowed her head, feeling awkward.

The she-cat laughed, a lilting bell-like sound. "I am Elementsoul, or Elementstar. I led the first Clan, the one from which the other five later sprang. I was the first leader of ElementClan, the first leader ever. I, like you, shared a strong connection with my warrior ancestors even while very young. It was I who received the prophecy saying that the cats of Oceanland must join together to form a Clan. You may have heard of me in legends."

Breezestar gasped. She had heard of Elementstar, the noble and daringly brave first leader.

"I can help you, Breezestar. I will give Flamesky another life. But only this once, and only because you love him with a passion few posses, and are willing to sacrifice so much to keep him with you, knowing full well that you two can never be together. I have only ever met a few cats with more love and more sacrifice for that love than you, and one is Moonfur. She died for the one she loved, though he doesn't know it, even now."

Breezestar's gaze shot to Moonfur, who met it with burning intensity. "I killed a rogue about to spring on Oakpelt from behind," she murmured. "I knew before it happened that I would die, but I did it anyway. It was either me or him that had to go. I killed the rogue, but another killed me. I don't regret saving Oakpelt's life. Breezestar, never tell him, please. His despair would be infinite- he'd blame himself. That's why I never told you..."

"I'll keep your secret, Moonfur," Breezestar whispered, touched.

"There have been many heroic acts through love," Elementstar murmured. "Breezestar, the reason yours is special is that you've loved this cat from the moment you laid eyes on him, and though your souls are connected, you have put the Warrior Code and your Clan before your love. That is true sacrifice. So I will send Flamesky back, but on one condition: that you continue to put your Clan first, and fight to the death for what is right. You must save the Clans, Breezestar. It is your destiny to find the Stars."

Breezestar bowed her head. "Thank you, Elementstar. And I pledge on my life and my honor that I will do everything I can to save the Clans and win this war."

"I know you will, Breezestar." Elementstar dipped her head elegantly to the young leader. "Now Flamesky, come."

Flamesky, who had watched this all in bewildered wonder, as if it was a foggy dream, stepped forward hesitantly. Elementstar lowered her nose until it touched his. "I, Elementstar, first leader of the Noble and most Ancient ElementClan, give this warrior, Flamesky of FernClan, one more chance in life. Use it to defend your Clan, to protect the Warrior Code, and above all, to fight for what is right." Breezestar watched through her tears as Flamesky flinched away from Elementstar as his life was renewed. She remembered the pain and energy that had surged through her at her nine lives ceremony, and felt his discomfort…

"You must go back now, both of you, but first, Breezestar, I have something I must tell you. There was a prophecy."

The words hung in the air like a fog, and for a moment, Breezestar wondered whether Elementstar would say anymore. Finally, it was Shellspots that spoke.

"I wasn't alive to hear its original telling- that was long before even _my_ time." The former medicine cat purred out a dry crackling laugh, "No, I was not yet born… but I know the prophecy well. My mentor, Dreamsong, heard it from her mentor, Whispersnow, who received it from StarClan one cold night in the middle of the biggest blizzard in memory. It was Dreamsong that passed it on to me. She knew it had not yet been fulfilled.

"None left in our Clan were born at the time, though chances are they heard about it in passing, as part of a nursery story… and they probably don't remember it… not many knew about it at all. Though when it was first received, everyone in the forest knew the words…"

"What was the prophecy, Shellspots?" Breezestar asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"_One will be born who shall save the forest from the Greatest Storm_. I had forgotten all about it until one night, seasons ago. The night you were born." Shellspots paused, as if in thought.

"The night you were born, I dreamed. I dreamed about Dreamsong, and a cat I didn't recognize, but knew to be Whispersnow. I was reminded of the prophecy, but still didn't realize what it meant. It took me a long time to put two and two together, but I finally have… Breezestar, you are the cat the prophecy foretold. It is your destiny to save the forest from the Greatest Storm, though StarClan only knows what that could be…"

Breezestar was stunned speechless. Finally, she managed to mew, "Are you- are you _sure_ Shellspots? That the prophecy is referring to me?"

"Yes. Be brave, my daughter. For you will need all the strength and power of StarClan to be with you if you are to fulfill your destiny. It is written among the Stars, and you must succeed."

"But Shellspots-"

"Don't protest. Accept it. This is the path StarClan have laid out for you. I have faith in you. Remember the prophecy, but do not worry. You will be fine. Now be off. The battle still rages, and it will take time and much effort to win this war. Fight your hardest, and don't be afraid of death. StarClan are waiting, whether or not you realize…" The Cavern faded, as settings often did in her dreams, until Breezestar was left in utter darkness, head spinning.


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-three**

The next thing Breezestar knew, she was laying on the hard stony ground, battle sounds ringing in her ears. Her fur was damp with blood, and yet her body did not hurt. StarClan had healed her wounds. StarClan! The realization hit her like the blow that had ended her first life, and she felt momentarily winded. She had lost her first life. She had _died_.

Breezestar's eyes flew open, and she staggered to her paws. She had been moved from the riverbank where she had fallen to farther downstream, at the mouth of a small hollow that was once a badger set. She knew it was where the medicine cats were caring for their patients.

"Breezestar!" At Shadypelt's voice, Breezestar turned. The young medicine cat was eyeing her with concern and relief. "I thought something had gone wrong- you were gone for a really long time!"

"I know. Shadypelt, do you know if Flamesky is here?"

"Breezestar, I don't know how to break this to you…" Shadypelt looked down at her paws, shifting uneasily from foot to foot. "I'll just say it: Breezestar, Flamesky was killed."

"But where is his body?" The urgency was plain in Breezestar's voice, and Shadypelt heard it.

"Still by the river…" Before she had a chance to finish, Breezestar was off, bounding back upstream towards the raging battle, ignoring Shadypelt's calls, new energy like lightning flowing through her body.

The battle was still thick and fast, and though the cats- rogue and warrior alike- showed signs of tiring, neither side was giving in. By slipping along the water's edge, Breezestar managed to avoid the fighting, though every Clan cat that saw her cheered.

Her paws itched to help her Clanmates in the fray, but her mind was focused on one thing only: Flamesky. The battle had moved farther downstream, and the spot where he had fallen was deserted of warring cats. Flamesky's body was just as Breezestar had seen it through the pool in the Star Cavern, and for a moment she feared that it had not worked, that the handsome ginger tom with the eyes like amber fire who had stolen her heart was still dead.

Paws skidding over the loose stones, water sloshing around her and welling up between her pads, Breezestar rushed to his side, dropping down beside him and pushing her nose into his flank. It was cold and still… and then he breathed.

"Thank StarClan!" Breezestar cried to the stars above.

"Breezestar?" Flamesky lifted his head, wet with river water and blood, and blinked open fiery eyes. "What happened? I had the weirdest dream… or was it a dream? I was… I was dead."

"Oh Flamesky," Breezestar sobbed. "It wasn't a dream. You died. And StarClan sent you back. Do you remember any of it?"

"Just stars. And a cat's face. Your face. If I was really dead, how am I here? Why did StarClan send me back?"

"Because I asked them to." Breezestar's eyes met Flamesky's, and neither of them looked away. The gaze was intense, burning, crackling with love and despair and joy. "Don't you see, Flamesky?" Breezestar asked earnestly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Breezestar. I always have."

"I know. But we can never be together. I've known it all along, but I've never admitted it to myself. Now I realize that it's true. We can never be together."

Flamesky didn't flinch, or look away. "I understand."

"So this is goodbye," Breezestar murmured. "StarClan be with you, Flamesky of FernClan. My heart will forever be yours." Without looking back, Breezestar took off back downstream and launched herself into the fight, tears streaming from her eyes, all her burning passion and hopeless love and rage lending fire to her blows.

For what felt like ages, Breezestar fought, first beside Oakpelt, then beside Shadowlight, then beside countless other warriors from her Clan and the other Clans alike. She fought with them, and yet she was not fully there. It was as if she watched the battle, and herself fighting it, from a distance. Because though some of her mind was focused on the fight, a part of it was somewhere else, with someone else. And her heart was with them, too.

She wondered if it would ever be any other way. Would she ever be able to forget her feelings for Flamesky and just be happy with all she had? Or would she always and forever wish that things could have been different, that she had made a different choice?

She didn't have the answers. Not even StarClan would have those answers.

But she did know one thing. She now knew her destiny, and knew that there was no room for forbidden love in her life, if she was to do the right thing and save the Clans.

And so Breezestar fought on.

٭ ٭ ٭

Dawn was tingeing the horizon by the time the battle finally wound down. It was a glorious dawn, with clear blue skies, a light breeze, and warm sun… and yet few noticed. It had been a long night, and exhaustion weighed at the limbs of every Clan cat left standing. But still none could rest. There were many things yet to do before sleep was an option.

Breezestar, from atop the Leader's Stone, surveyed the damage with wide eyes and a heavy heart. Rogues littered the ground in the Moon Hollow and all along the banks of the Great River. Cloudypelt had been right: there were more rogues than cats in all five Clans combined.

And this was only the _forerunner_, Breezestar reminded herself. She knew, deep down, that a far larger and more deadly force was lying in wait in the Southern Hills. It was only a matter of time before they struck, too, and the largest and most deadly battle in the Clan's existence would rage… no one, not even StarClan, knew the outcome.

Little shapes moved along the banks: warriors looking for survivors among the fallen. At least the Clan cats had done well in killing so many rogues. Breezestar wondered just how many casualties the Clans had suffered before the rogues that were not dead retreated at dawn…

"Breezestar?" Shadypelt called up to her from the Hollow floor, and the leader dropped down to her medicine cat's side. Ashstar and Fallenstar were heading down the slope to join them.

"What is it?"

"Rapidriver said to tell you that she's done role. We… we lost five warriors. And everyone else is injured, some worse than others. This battle will take moons to recover from."

"It sure will," Ashstar mewed, limping to Shadypelt's side. "FernClan has lost six warriors, that I know of. One of them was Raventalon, and Thornheart was gravely wounded. I don't know if he'll recover… And Dusksky's apprentice, Bunnypaw, was killed." Breezestar felt a fresh wave of shock and sorrow wash over her. It seemed not even the young and innocent had been spared the brutality of the fight.

"FoamClan has lost four, and two apprentices," Fallenstar sighed. "Emberstar told me that FlameClan is down three so far, but there are another three unaccounted for. They're searching now."

"DesertClan lost five," Cometstar murmured, joining the other leaders and Shadypelt. "Two warriors and three apprentices. It's a shame. Two of them were about ready to be warriors…"

"StarClan receive them all," Breezestar murmured. "We should head home and regroup."

"Yes, we should. This battle was a fierce one…" Ashstar padded up the slope towards his territory, Fallenstar heading in the opposite direction towards hers. Shadypelt, Breezestar, and Cometstar were left to head for the crossing stone, where warriors of both their Clans waited on the other side.

Just before they got there, Shadypelt placed her tail gently on Breezestar's shoulders, holding her back. "Wait a moment," she murmured.

Breezestar sighed wearily. "What is it, Shadypelt?"

"Before you go, I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you, Breeze. I know it's been hard, but you've done well. I know that StarClan would be pleased, too."

"Yeah, I know they are…"

Shadypelt looked up at her leader, a question burning in her eyes. "Breezestar, what happened last night when you lost your first life?"

"A lot. But it's not your concern." Breezestar didn't mean for the words to sound gruff, so she added, "You've got enough to worry about right now. I'll tell you about it some other time."

Shadypelt nodded. "Okay. But…"

"What?"

"What about Flamesky? He was dead, I swear. And then…"

Breezestar closed her eyes tight, blinking them back open slowly. "It was not his time to die." She really did not want to go into detail. That loss was still too fresh. Maybe one day she'd tell Shadypelt the whole truth… One day…

Shadypelt looked Breezestar in the eye, and the leader could see a new depth of understanding in her friend's blue gaze. "I understand," she murmured gently. "Some wounds will take longer to heal. C'mon, we'd best get back to camp…"

"Yeah…" The leader followed Shadypelt across the crossing stone to where her Clanmates waited, battered and weary, victorious and yet defeated in so many ways…

"The wounded are all back in camp, Breezestar," Rapidriver reported. Breezestar flinched at the severity of her wounds, surprised the deputy was still standing. "And Oakpelt and Shadowlight are bringing back the last of the bodies now…"

"Who did we lose?" Breezestar asked, dreading the answer.

"Amberheart, Grainfur, Pebblemoss, Shimmerpool, and… Leafpaw. It seems she decided to return to the battle, even after I brought her back to camp."

Breezestar could have cried right then and there, but she did not. She had to be strong for her Clan. They needed her now more than ever, and it was not yet time to mourn.

Gathering herself together, she nodded, signaling for everyone to follow her back to camp. It was a dismal place to be. Warriors grieved around their dead Clanmates, the medicine cats tended countless wounds, some far worse than others, and at the same time, there was still prey to catch and borders to patrol…


	45. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

That night, no one went to their dens to sleep. Though the battle had been won, so much had been lost. The cats of CallistoClan remained in the clearing to be close to one another, rejoicing and mourning as a Clan, sharing in one another's loss and suffering.

And though she was part of it all, Breezestar felt far away, separate, her mind still back at the Gorge, her thoughts elsewhere. After a long time, she shook herself out of her stupor and descended from Tallrock, desperate to feel as though she was actually a part of her Clan, instead of like she was an outsider invading on their joy and sorrows.

At the base of Tallrock, she paused before going any further, her gaze sweeping the camp and every cat she loved within it. In the center of camp, where the moonlight shone brightest, lay the bodies of the five noble warriors lost the night before: Pebblemoss and Leafpaw, mother and daughter, side by side as if in sleep, Graytail grieving alone beside them; Shimmerpool, her silver and black fur turned to white fire, Shadowlight and Galewind- her brother and best friend- keeping watch over her in silence; Grainfur, strong and gentle even in death, his beloved mate Sorrelfur beside him, having left Lavakit with Opalstream; and finally, Amberheart, looking peaceful and content… she alone wouldn't have minded leaving her Clanmates… Breezestar hoped she was happy with Granitestone among the stars.

All five warriors would be missed terribly for moons to come, even if they were watching over them from among Silverpelt… Breezestar could feel the presence of their spirits in the camp, saying their last goodbyes…

With a deep sigh, Breezestar padded over to Shadowlight and Galewind beside Shimmerpool, curling up between them and pushing her nose into the fallen warrior's fur. It smelled sweet, and was warm, as if Shimmerpool was not dead… but Breezestar knew the horrible truth: that her friend since kithood would never again walk the forest floor, never again laugh alongside Breezestar or hunt with her. It was like losing Moonfur all over again, and yet not quite so painful.

It was not that Shimmerpool's death was any less terrible. It was simply that Breezestar was stronger now than she had been all those moons ago, when, as a young deputy, she had had to face her true destiny and take on the roll of CallistoClan's leader. How different a cat she had been then than she was now! Being leader had truly shaped her character and her views on life. It had made her stronger and better, a more loyal warrior to her Clan. She could not have fought the battle, which would come to be known as the Battle of the Gorge, all those moons ago. No, it was only after seasons of preparing and working up to it that she had been able to do what she did last night.

The first part of her journey was over. She had come out on the other side with more to celebrate and grieve over, but none the worse for wear, and by far a better leader. Life would carry on. CallistoClan and the other Clans would regain their strength.

And the second leg of the journey would begin. Who knew where it would end? Breezestar could only hope that, when it all came down to it, the Clans would be prepared, and they would win the battle to come.

For it was written among the stars that she must save the forest from the Greatest Storm. And she planned to do just that.

Life would carry on…

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Book One. Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review! Keep watch for Book Two: Advent Storm- I'm probably going to start posting it next month at some point. But unfortunately, updates on it won't be nearly as fast as they were for this story, as I am not done Book Two, and I go back to school on Tuesday sob... **

**Anyway, thanks for reading!!**

**-Breeze**


End file.
